La elección de Arnold
by ikko-chan
Summary: Arnold empieza a tener un sentimiento que no había tenido con esa persona, pero quiere esperar si es eso o solo un gusto.
1. nuevo dia

Hola chicos, soy ikko, soy nueva en esto, nunca antes había publicado un fic, solo las había escrito en mis libretas, hasta que me decidí hacerlo público, espero y les guste, decidí poner personajes inventados por mí, para que tenga drama.

******antes que nada, los personajes son propiedad de Craig Barttet derechos de autor. *****

Capítulo 1

Un día caluroso en la ciudad de hillwood, en la secundaria 118 cursaba arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, helga, Rhonda, Harold, lila, Sid, Stinky, Curly todos ellos cursando el 2 grado por diferentes salones de varias materias.

-oye hermano! Qué onda?-dijo Gerald haciendo su saludo con arnold

-hola Gerald, no muy bien hace demasiado calor-dijo arnold sobándose el cuello

-qué te parece si vamos a una alberca este fin de semana no crees… y así podrías invitar a lila ee amigo.-dijo Gerald con una mirada picara.

-no lo se Gerald, ya me va rechazado dos veces y no quiero volver a invitarla y por lo visto sale con mi primo arnie.-dijo rascándose el cabello

-cielos hermano.. con tu primo arnie, como sabes eso?.-dijo el moreno

-pues me los encontré en el cine.. y se estaban besando.. fue desagradable ver esa escena.-dijo el rubio con la mirada baja.

-y como es que los encontrastes ahí?.. saliste con alguien más hermano?.. – dijo el moreno

-pues no exactamente, solo que me encontré ahí a Helga y bueno…-dijo sobándose su cuello

-saliste con Helga g. pataki?!...-dijo el moreno con expresión

-Gerald calla. No es así como te lo imaginas.. solo me la encontré ahí en el cine estaba comprando su boleto para entrar…-dijo el rubio medio sonrojado

-aaa si como no arnold, que dedo me chupo.. dime.. que dedo... vamos arnold no me vas a engañar cuando teníamos 9 años.. tenemos 16 arnold! Tus hormonas están revoloteándose sin que te des cuenta.. no es que te guste pataki o sí?..-dijo el moreno

-no Gerald … como crees solo es mi amiga solo eso.. no llegare a mas con ella…-dijo el rubio

Mientras tanto con phoebe..

-Helga te ves bien hoy.-dijo la oriental con una sonrisa de lado

-gracias phoebe.. No tenía que más ponerme.. Hace demasiado calor para ponerme unos jeans.-dijo la rubia

-vaya vaya.. Mira quien ha cambiado su estilo de ropa.-dijo una pelinegra

-hola Rhonda.-dijo phoebe

-hola phoebe.. y bueno Helga que cambio haz dado hoy eee..-dijo Rhonda

-mmm calla Rhonda… no tengo por qué decirte porque vengo vestida así .-dijo Helga.

-aajaaa.. O es para llamar la atención, de cómo se llama?.. amm arnold?.-dijo la pelinegra

-mmm no ..-respondió enojada.- además para que vendría así por ese cabeza de balón.. por favor ni que fuera la gran cosa.-dijo molesta al oír que Rhonda la molestaba.

-de acuerdo Helga como quieras.. Yo solo decía .. No era para que te enojaras de esa manera.. Además veo que tú y Arnold algo traen..-dijo Rhonda con mirada picara

-qué? él y yo no tenemos nada de anda… no se a qué se refiere..-dijo Helga

-aa si como no, ahora te haces la que no sabes nada.. Vamos Helga.. dilo sales con el no?.-dijo Rhonda molestándola

Helga estaba muy enojada por lo que decía Rhonda, tenía los puños apretados para darle una paliza, pero en eso apareció un rubio de ojos verdes.

-hola chicas.-dijo Arnold

-hola Arnold, que milagro saludas.- dijo Rhonda

-si es cierto, solo quería decirle a phoebe que Gerald la está esperando en la cancha..-dijo Arnold rascándose el cuello

-Gerald?, ok allá voy.-dijo phoebe sonrojada.

-bueno los dejo me tengo que ir.. iré a ver qué nueva información encuentro jajaja.-dijo Rhonda riéndose

-hola Helga, te ves el día de hoy.-dijo Arnold mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-hola cabeza de balón… aa gracias..-dijo sonrojada

-te queda bien, este, oye Helga..-dijo Arnold bajando la mirada.

-cabeza de balón mi cara está aquí arriba, dime que quieres decirme, que no tengo todo el tiempo..-dijo la rubia

-de lo que paso la semana pasada, este… no.. quise que pasara enserio.. fue un impulso.-dijo Arnold sonrojado.

Flashback

Helga y Arnold caminaban sobre la acera, platicando sobre la película que habían visto, y empezaban a reírse.

-Helga, sabes, pienso que no eres tan mala después de todo.-dijo el rubio

-ay cabeza de balón.-dijo la rubia sonrojada

-y sabes con quien iras a la fiesta de san Valentín?..-dijo el rubio

-no creo que vaya a ese tonto baile.-dijo Helga con la miraba baja

-por qué no Helga, deberías ir se pone divertido.-dijo Arnold

-pues por qué,no tengo con quien ir, además si iría estaría sola en la fiesta y phoebe esta con Gerald los dos tortolos.-dijo Helga

-aaa.. ya veo..-dijo Arnold mirando a Helga

-y tú con quien iras Arnoldo?.-dijo Helga

-pues quería invitar a lila, pero vi que está saliendo con mi primo arnie.-dijo algo molesto.

-aaa Arnold, por dios, conoce a más personas, no es que te baje los animos por invitar a lila pero,.. Lila es una egoísta… no sabe lo que se está perdiendo.. yo si fuera ella saldría contigo, pero es una estúpida, por el amor de dios..-dijo la rubia mientras fue interrumpida ser besada por el rubio.. Helga se quedó sorprendida por el acto de lo que estaba pasando.

-lo..lo siento.-dijo arnold sobándose el brazo.-yo no quería… solo fue un impulso, discúlpame.

-aaarrnnooolldd!..-dijo gritando.- sabes olvídalo, no te pegare no tengo al fuerza para golpearte.-dijo Helga nerviosa.

Endflashback

-ah sí, está bien Arnoldo olvidemos eso sale..-dijo Helga mirando de un lado

-aa.. está bien, entonces.. amigos?.-dijo Arnold estirando la mano

-si amigos.-dijo Helga estrechando la mano con Arnold

En eso toco la campana de la escuela.

-bueno.. Entonces no vemos cabeza de balón.-dijo helga

-sí nos vemos.-dijo Arnold alejándose

-mmm … Arnold.-dijo Helga suspirando

En la clase de física…

-jovencito llega un poco tarde.-exclamo la Srita. Madison

-lo siento profesora.-dijo el rubio

-bien saquen sus libros por favor, en la página 45..-dijo la profesora

-oye viejo, que paso allá afuera.. Te vi que estabas hablando con Helga.-dijo el moreno curioso

-nada Gerald nada.. –dijo sonriendo

-mmm ese nada.. Se me hace sospechoso..-dijo Gerald

Y así paso la escuela de los jóvenes adolescentes..

-phoebe espérame!.-dijo gritando Helga

-Helga.. Que pasa.-dijo phoebe

-nada, vámonos a casa phoebe.-dijo Helga agarrando del brazo de phoebe

-este Helga... lo que pasa es que me iré con Gerald .. jijiji..-dijo phoebe sonrojada

-aaa.. Está bien.. No te preocupes, ve chiquilla.-dijo Helga sonriendo

-veo que también te iras sola no?.-dijo un rubio detrás de Helga

-eh?.. aa este sí.. Veo que tu igual eee.-dijo Helga sonriendo

-sí… vamos a casa juntos?.-dijo Arnold

-bueno.. Está bien.-dijo Helga

Helga y Arnold caminaban sobre la acera como buenos amigos, que son, luego aparece lila ..

-hola Arnold.-dijo lila

-aa. Hola lila.-dijo el rubio

-hola lila.-dijo Helga levantando una ceja y cruzados sus brazos

-que haces por aquí lila?..- dijo el rubio

-pues vine a comprar mi disfraz para san Valentín.-dijo lila

-disfraz?.-dijo Helga

-sí… no te enteraste?... es que hubo un anuncio diciendo que el baile de san Valentín es ir disfrazados, y pues yo adelante el mío antes de que se lo llevaran jijiji.-dijo lila dando una pequeña sonrisa

-aaaaa…ya veo, y de que te disfrazaras lila.-dijo el rubio

-pues es de una linda princesa.-dijo lila sonriendo

-aaaa.. Te quedara bien lila.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-gracias Arnold, tu siempre lindo.-dijo lila.- y tu Helga de que iras?

-bahh… no iré a esa estúpida fiesta,.-dijo con brazos cruzados

-está bien Helga, muchos no irán, porque no tienen pareja.. Pero no signifique que al no tener no llegues, vamos ve.-dijo lila

-si Helga ve.. Además será divertido.-dijo Arnold mirándola

-lo voy a pensar bien….-dijo Helga

-bueno chicos me tengo que ir.. Mi querido y apuesto arnie me está esperando.. Lo ayudare con su disfraz.-dijo lila riéndose alegremente

-aaa..sí no te atrasaremos más..-dijo Arnold con la mirada baja

-adiós chicos! Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.-dijo lila retirándose

-vaya vaya.. Llevará a tu primo arnie.. Es increíble esto..-dijo Helga

-sabes Helga.. a mí ya no me importa con quien salga lila, ya se me paso el gusto de salir con ella.-dijo Arnold con la mirada baja

-oye Arnold, vamos alégrate, conocerás a más chicas, por favor como que si fuera la única chica del universo, vamos te invitare un helado.-dijo Helga agarrando al mano de Arnold

-está bien Helga.-dijo Arnold

Continuara …


	2. escogiendo el disfraz

Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, ahora disfruten del segundo capitulo espero sus comentarios.

****hey arnold no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Craig Barttlet derecho de autor **********

Capítulo 2

En la escuela secundaria 118, todos estaban en clase, Helga estaba en la clase de artística, algo pensativa, en eso cuando su amiga oriental le interrumpe…

-Helga...Helga…heeelgaa.-dijo Phoebe sacudiéndola

-que... que…rayos.-dijo helga tirando un bote de pintura.

-lo siento Helga.-dijo Phoebe

-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa... que pasa.-dijo helga limpiándose

-andas muy pensativa... estas asi dos días... que pasa?-dijo phoebe

-nada... solo que, es que… no se si ir ala fiesta de san valentin.-dijo helga con la mirada baja

-seria genial que asistieras Helga, se pone genial las fiestas... no se si supiste que es con disfraz.-dijo phoebe mirándola de lado

-si lo se Phoebe, me lo dijo al srita perfección.-dijo la rubia molesta

-entonces iras? Solo falta 2 días para esa fiesta.-dijo Phoebe

-pues... lo lo voy a pensar phoebe... es que... voy a estar sola en al fiesta, no tengo con quien ir.-dijo helga

-no te ha invitado nadie Helga?.. No es necesario ir acompañada...-dijo phoebe animándola

-ay Phoebe... tus iempre animándome... esta bien... ire... será mi primera fiesta que asistiré... sea acompañada o no pero asistiré...-dijo helga animada

-entonces hay que ver que disfraz ponerte, hay saliendo iré a comprarme el mío, quieres venir conmigo?-dijo phoebe.

-claro Phoebe... saliendo de la escuela eee...-dijo helga

-si Helga... no voy a llevar a Gerald conmigo quiero darle la sorpresa cuando me vea jejeje.-dijo phoebe sonrojada y riéndose

-ya quiero ver ese trajecito que le mostraras a Gerald.-dijo Helga con mirada picara

-Helga!… no seas mal pensada... solo es algo sencillo.-dijo phoebe

-sí claro yo sigo que eso pasara después del baile...jajajajaa.-dijo helga riéndose

-Helga!-grito phoebe

-sritas!... por favor guarden silencio.-dijo la profesora de arte.

-si profesora.-dijeron las dos

-acaso será un baby doll?-dijo susurando helga

-Helga!-dijo susurando phoebe

-jaajaja.-rio Helga silenciosamente

Mientras tanto con Arnold…

-Gerald… a donde iras hoy saliendo de la escuela?..-dijo Arnold

-pues iré a comprar mi disfraz para el baile...por que la pregunta.-dijo Gerald

-aaa.. Solo decía... es que igua iria a comprar mi disfraz pero no se como ir….-dijo sobándose el cuello

-aa pues ven conmigo porque yo tampoco se, y Phoebe no quiere que vaya con ella porque será una sorpresa.-dijo Gerald

-si seguro… jajajaja.-dijo Arnold riéndose

-en que piensas viejo con lo que dijiste.-dijo Gerald dudando

-en nada Gerald en nada... solo es que es raro que te dara una sopresa.-dijo el rubio con mirada picara

-Arnold por favor… no seas un mal pensado...oo...crees k pase eso?-dijo Gerald

-jajajaajaja.. No se Gerald no lo sé… tu prepárate.-dijo Arnold

-y bueno con quien iras a la fiesta ee.-dijo Gerald

-no lo sé Gerald... solo creo yo.-dijo arnold

-solo... es ecerio?-dijo el moreno

-pues sí... es que lila ya ves k es novia de mi primo... y ya no ire con ella... asi que mejor ire solo esta ves... ya invite a muchas chikas antes y con la que eh salido no me han agradado mucho.. Solo piensan en sí misma, y en cómo se ven.-dijo Arnold

-cielos viejo... pero si con las que haz salido son rubias y pelirojas...-dijo Gerald

-a que te refieres Gerald.-dijo el rubio mirándolo

- pues a que sales con las pelirrojas por lila que tantas veces te ha rechazado… y rubias pues por lo que paso en san Lorenzo que los encontré besándose.-dijo Gerald

-eso fue por el calor… ya te lo había explicado Gerald.-dijo Arnold medio sonrojado

-aja como digas, además... entonces por k sales con chikas rubias? no es que te…-decia Gerald interrumpdo por el rubio

-estás loco Gerald, no tiene que ver nada por ella, es solo que... mis gustos cambiaron ahora me gusten las rubias solo eso.-dijo afirmando arnold

-aja... si como no... Ya quiero ver ese cambio después del gusto de las rubias.-dijo Arnold

-ay Gerald estás loco.-dijo Arnold

En eso toco la campana para sus otras materias, que tenían...

-y como les decía, ella...uhmm?... phoebe!-grito una pelinegra

-eh?.. Que paso Rhonda.-dijo Phoebe

-quería preguntar algo Phoebe.-dijo Rhonda

-si dime Rhonda.-dijo Phoebe

-lo que pasa es que me preguntaba que si tú y Gerald pueden ver las decoraciones de la fiesta, ya contrate al dj.-dijo Rhonda

-si está bien Rhonda...-dijo la oriental.

-Helga... y piensas ir ala fiesta... oo espera... no por k eres una antisocial y aburrida para asistir jajajaja.-dijo ronda burlándose

-cállate Rhonda, para tu información iré a la fiesta eeee.-dijo Helga.

-mmm ahí lo veremos si es que llegas a asistir, tienes que comprar tu disfraz... pero veo k ya tienes uno... tu vestida de sherk jajajajajaa.-reia rhonda junto con sus amigas

-mmmm cállate Rhonda...-dijo helga muy furiosa

-Helga mejor vámonos... no quiero que te lleves una sorpresa después.-dijo phoebe

-vámonos Phoebe.-dijo Helga

Pasaron las clases de la secundaria 118, Helga y Phoebe se dirigían a la tienda de disfraces a comprar para la fiesta.

-Helga y como iras a la fiesta?-dijo phoebe

-no lo sé Phoebe... algo sencillo.-dijo helga

-qué te parece si vas de una princesa.-dijo la oriental

-wacala no, la srita perfección ira así no quiero ir de princesa.-dijo Helga.

-entonces como iras?...-dijo Phoebe

-tranquila Phoebe ahí veremos.-dijo Helga tranquilizada

Ya estando en la tienda de disfraces.

-mira Helga, esto se vería bonito para ti... no crees?-dijo phoebe sonriendo

-Phoebe que, te digo esto porque te quiero, no es mi estilo... pero se ve bonito, pero noo.-dijo helga

-entonces más o menos que piensas llevar puesto Helga.-dijo Phoebe

-no lo es algo, genial, no muy bonito pero algo muy para mi.-dijo Helga

En eso Phoebe mira una tela colgando color blanco y empieza a sacarla, en cuanto la mira el rostro de Phoebe deja una sonrisa...

-Helga, mira ponte esto.-dice la oriental

-qué es esto Phoebe, no me parece de mi agrado no creo que me quede.-dijo Helga

-o tu póntelo Helga hazme caso.-dijo Phoebe empujándola a los vestidores

Mientras tanto con los chicos

-oye Arnold, y como piensas ir a la fiesta e?-dijo Gerald

- la verdad no lo sé capaz vaya normal.-dijo Arnold

-qué cosa hermano! como vas a ir normal se supone que es de disfraces.-dijo Gerald

-sí, pero no sé cómo ir Gerald... capaz vaya como banana como la vez pasada que teníamos 9 años.-dijp riéndose

-jajajajaja vaya hermano, eso sí fue una locura lo que nos pasó.- dijo Gerald riéndose

-veré que compro de disfraz, capaz algo me quede.-dijo Arnold

- si hermano, mira ay uno ahí... vamos.-dijo Gerald cruzando la calle con arnold

Mientras tanto con las chicas

-Phoebe! me da pena pero no quiero ir así.-dijo Helga insegura

-déjame ver Helga.-dijo la oriental

En eso salió Helga del vestidor, tenía puesto un vestido blanco largo, la parte delantera tenía algo de brillo, y le asentaba bien a su cuerpo bien formado.

-te ves linda Helga.-dijo Phoebe

-ese vestido le queda con estas alas srita.-dijo la empleada

Helga se puso las alas de ángel, y se miraba linda con eso puesto

-Helga te ves bien... te miras super, mirate en el espejo.-dijo phoebe

Helga se miró en el espejo y se miraba diferente y dio una pequeña sonrisa al mirarse de pies a cabeza,

-sabes que Phoebe, cambie de parecer, llevare este vestido.-dijo Helga

-enserio Helga?.. Compraras el vestido?-dijo phoebe emocionada

-sí Phoebe lo comprare, cuánto cuesta este disfraz?-dijo helga preguntando

-cuesta 30 dólares srita.-dijo la empleada

-qué?! 30 dólares! Solo tengo 20!-dijo gritando

-Helga si quieres yo te presto y luego me lo pasas.-dijo Phoebe

-no Phoebe, buscare otro.-dijo Helga con la mirada baja

-no Helga enserio, te presto el dinero te doy 10 y así completas los 30 dólares.-dijo Phoebe

-está bien Phoebe, mañana te los paso.-dijo Helga

-si Helga no te preocupes, ahora buscare el mío.-dijo Phoebe mirando los disfraces

-ohh mira este Phoebe, te asentaría bien a ti que te parece.-dijo Helga

-no se Helga es algo provocativo, no crees.-dijo Phoebe mirando el disfraz oriental con un corte de lado de la pierna

-vamos Phoebe, te quedaría bien ándale, a mí me hiciste poner uno como este así que póntelo ve al vestidor.-dijo Helga jalándola al vestidor

-está bien Helga, lo hare.-dijo Phoebe entrando a los vestidores.

Mientras tanto con los chicos

-mira Arnold que te parece?-dijo Gerald saliendo disfrazado de un mosquetero

-jajajaja no vas a tener demasiado calor?.-dijo Arnold

-es cierto, a ver que otro cosa me pondré.-dijo Gerald buscando entre los disfraces

-mira este Gerald,.- dijo el rubio riendo sacando un disfraz de bebe

-enserio Arnold.- dijo el moreno serio

-está bien está bien, y si te pones este.-dijo Arnold sacando un disfraz de policía

-mmm siempre me gusto ponerme uno así dame eso Arnold.-dijo Gerald agarrando el disfraz

-mientras busco el mío.-dijo Arnold

-sí.. Busca mientras yo me lo pruebo.-dijo Gerald entrando al vestidor

En eso Arnold buscaba uno entre todo los disfraces hasta que encontró uno que le pareció algo sencillo era de un caballero no tenía muchas armaduras, solo contenía de las hombreras y rodilleras incluía la espada, se fue a vestir si le quedaba

-Arnold encontraste lo que buscabas.-pregunto Gerald mientras salía del vestidor

-si Gerald solo quiero que opines.-dijo saliendo del vestidor

-vaya, te ves bien con eso Arnold, así cazarías algunas chicas.-dijo Gerald

-enserio no me veo ridículo?-dijo Arnold mirándose

-no Arnold, te queda bien, así simple sin mucho metal te ves bien.-dijo Gerald alzando el pulgar

Mientras tanto con las chicas

-como me veo Helga, dime.-dijo Phoebe

-te ves bien, muy pero muy sexy.-dijo Helga alzando el pulgar

-pues es que no sé, no es demasiado?..-dijo Phoebe

-claro que no te ves bien vamos, te aseguro que Gerald le fascinara.-dijo Helga con una mirada picara

-está bien Helga. Nos llevamos estos dos trajes.-dijo Phoebe

-si claro, pagaran en efectivo o con tarjeta?.-dijo la empleada

-con efectivo.-afirmo Phoebe

Las chicas habían comprado su traje, salieron de la tiendo y se dirigieron por su camino, luego, se toparon con los chicos, Arnold y Gerald

-Gerald!.-dijo Phoebe saltando a sus brazos del moreno

-hermosa como estas?.-dijo Gerald

.bien creo que ustedes tienes mucho que hacer me voy Gerald .-dijo Arnold

-sí yo igual, nos vemos mañana Phoebe.-dijo Helga alejándose

-espera Helga te acompaño a tu casa?-dijo Arnold

-está bien.-afirmo la rubia y se alejaron los dos de los tortolos

-no sé pero presiento que esos dos van a quedar juntos.-dijo Gerald

-dímelo a mí, hay que darles un pequeño empujoncito.-dijo Phoebe

Continuara …


	3. Organizando todo

Espero les haya gustado el segundo fic, ahora viene la siguiente.

**** Hey Arnold no me pertenece los personajes son propiedad de Craig barttlet ****

Capítulo 3

En la secundaria hillwood, todos los estudiantes esperaban con ansias la fiesta de san Valentín, Rhonda y sus amigas estaban organizando como irían las decoraciones, el lugar de la dicha fiesta seria en la cancha de básquetbol. Rhonda dirigía a todos en como iría cada cosa, en eso aparecieron Phoebe y Gerald con más cosas decorativas.

-Rhonda, esto es todo lo que encontramos.-dijo Phoebe

-está bien, tendremos que ponerlas por aquí, donde esta Arnold?.-dijo Rhonda

-está viendo lo de las luces automáticas.-dijo Gerald

-oo está bien, perfecto, bueno listo.. Solo mañana es el gran dia para esta fiesta .. obvio organizada por mii.-dijo Rhonda riéndose

-mmmm si pero también nosotros estamos ayudando.-dijo Phoebe

-si lo sé, y bueno, entonces seguiré con esto.-dijo Rhonda retirándose

-rayos, esta mujer se ha vuelto más irritante para mi.-dijo Gerald

-mm ni me lo digas, siempre ha sido así, desde la primaria, alzada y egoísta.-dijo Phoebe

-solo porque es la popular de la escuela, uhmm desearía ver que alguien más llegue y sea más popular que ella.-dijo Gerald

-mmm ay Gerald, mejor vámonos, que tenemos clases.-dijo Phoebe jalándole la mano.

Mientras tanto con Helga…

-donde esta Phoebe.. mmm..-dijo Helga un poco molesta

-hola Helga..-decía un rubio tras de ella

-aa hola cabeza de balón.-dijo la rubia

-a quien esperas Helga?.-dijo Arnold

-que te importa cabeza de balón.. Además tu qué haces aquí?.-dijo cruzando los brazos

-yo pues acabo de hacer las observaciones de la luces que se pondrá en la fiesta.-dijo Arnold

-aaa.. ya veo, que tanto dilata Phoebe!.-dijo Helga malhumorada

-si quieres, te acompaño a buscarla, yo igual buscare a Gerald.-dijo Arnold mirándola

-es…está bien cabeza de balón.-dijo sonrojada

En eso escuchan un ruido en el el cuarto de limpieza, Arnold quería ver qué pasaba ahí, en eso abren la puerta y sale Gerald.

-Gerald?..-dijo Arnold sorprendido

-ho..hola hermano.. qué.. que paso?.-dijo Gerald.-nervioso

-este.. solo estábamos buscando a Phoebe, la haz visto?.-dijo Arnold queriendo ver adentro

-emm no hermano, creo que está en el baño de mujeres.-dijo el moreno aún más nervioso

-que pasa Gerald?.. Que ocultas ahí.-dijo Arnold

-nada.. Enserio nada.. Vámonos Arnold.-dijo Gerald jalándolo

-te veo después Helga!.-dijo alejándose

-si,.. baahh… ee?.-dijo sorprendida al ver que phoebe salía del cuarto de limpieza

-no hay nadie?.-dijo Phoebe

-no.. Pero que rayos estabas haciendo ahí Phoebe?.-dijo confundida

-este.. Solo estábamos buscando unas cosas solo eso.-dijo sonrojada

-aaaa sí cosas, y esas cosas que estaban buscando las encontraron?.-dijo dando una risica picara

-Helga!.-dijo Phoebe sonrojada

-no te preocupes amiga, no diré nada.. lo prometo jiiiiji.-dijo Helga

Paso el trascurso del dia, los adolescentes se fueron a sus respectivas casas, mientras tanto en casa de Helga, ella se estaba probando su vestido, que llevaría a la fiesta de san Valentín, estaba emocionada por ir, pero a la vez triste que Arnold no la haya invitado, pero ella no se resignaba en no ir.

-Helga por favor, deja a un lado de tu mente por Arnold, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo que ni te pela, solo te mira como una amiga, nada más.. Solo como una amiga, solo eso.. y del..beso… aaaaa, dios!.-dijo la rubia confundida.-y si en realidad Arnold si le guste un poco… no.. no lo creo, pero el beso?.. Solo dijo que era un impulso nada más… solo un impulso, él nunca se fijara en mí ..-dijo bajando la cabeza

-Helga?... mi vida.. qué bonito vestido.-dijo Miriam

-gracias mama.-dijo con una sonrisa

-piensas ir a la fiesta que organizaron?.-dijo Miriam

-sii.. me decidí ir .. Phoebe me convenció.-dijo Helga

-está bien Helga, la cena ya está lista.-dijo su madre cerrando la puerta

-si allá voy.-dijo Helga quitándose el vestido

Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes, Arnold estaba viendo un correo que le mando su amigo Gerald, diciéndole que mañana rentaría una limosina que si lo pasaban a traer a su casa. Arnold respondiéndole que no se preocupara.

-pequeño.. te dejo tu cena.-dijo su abuelo Phil

-gracias abuelo.-dijo Arnold mirando la pantalla

-veo que estas muy ocupado pequeño.-dijo Phil

-no abuelo solo es Gerald.-dijo Arnold

-aaa está bien, entonces te dejo platicar.. o tengo que ir a la oficina.-dijo su abuelo cerrando la puerta

Arnold miraba la pantalla y abrió una gaveta donde tenía una foto de la primaria sentados en el pórtico de su casa, estaba Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, Rhonda, Harold, Sid, Stinky y Eugene. Salió una pequeña sonrisa de él, mirando a todos sus compañeros cuando tenían 9 años, en eso, se fijó en una persona, a Helga, se le quedo viendo a esa niña rubia de ojos azules. Cuando en eso le interrumpe una llamada.

-hola?.-respondió Arnold

-hola cabeza de balón.-dijo una chica

-hola Helga, que pasa?.-dijo Arnold mirando la foto que tenía en su mano.

-sabes cuál es la tarea que dejo el ?.. es que perdí la hoja.-dijo Helga

-si claro te lo paso por correo, te parece?.-dijo Arnold soltando la fotografía

-esta bien Arnoldo.-gracias.

-si está bien.-dijo Arnold.-oye Helga

-si dime?.-dijo la rubia

-este, iras mañana a la fiesta, verdad?.-dijo Arnold pasándose su mano en su cabello

-sí.. Phoebe me convenció en ir a la estúpida fiesta.-dijo Helga.-bueno Arnoldo me tengo que retirar ahí me pasas lo que dejo vale?.-dijo Helga.

-si está bien, adios.-dijo Arnold

El chico rubio saco una sonrisa, que no sabía porque le pregunto eso, y siguió viendo la foto. Al día siguiente, todos estaban en clase, en una clase estaban Arnold y Helga y esa clase era de matemáticas.

-bien chicos, esto es lo que les dejare de tarea para el día lunes, por favor sin falta.

Todos anotaban la tarea cuando en eso toco la campana para su otra clase que tenían.

-bueno chicos no olviden por favor la tarea, y pásenla bien en su fiesta de hoy.-dijo la profesora

-Helga..Helga.-dijo el rubio alcanzándola

-que pasa cabeza de balón.-dijo Helga caminando a su casillero

-espero verte en la fiesta de hoy.-dijo Arnold sacando una pequeña sonrisa

-si si.. si llegare, Phoebe me ira a traer junto con Gerald en una limosina.-dijo Helga metiendo sus libros a su casillero

-aceptaste ir?.-dijo Arnold

-sí .. no quiero llegar sola a la fiesta,.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos.-y dime romeo ya invitaste a alguien?.-dijo Helga

-este no.. no invite a nadie, no es necesario ir acompañado, además es primera vez que llegare sin ni un acompañante.-dijo Arnold pasándose la mano en su cabello

-Arnold Arnold Arnold, ya vez , no es necesario.. ya que la srita. Perfección se pierde lo que uno viene.. pero bueno animo Arnold, será divertido la fiesta de hoy.-dijo Helga poniendo su mano en su hombro del rubio.

-si lo se Helga.- y como vendrás vestida?.-dijo Arnold

-aaa.. Pues es algo sencillo, ahí lo veras.-dijo Helga sonrojada

-bien Helga.-dijo Arnold

Pasaron las clases, todos los adolescentes se fueron casi corriendo por la gran fiesta que tendrían en la noche, emocionados se fueron a sus casas, mientras Helga y Phoebe iban caminando.

-Helga, a qué horas te pasaremos a traer?.-dijo Phoebe

-pues a las 6?.-dijo Helga

-está bien a esa hora pasaremos por ti.. y creo que Arnold también ira con nosotros.-dijo Phoebe

-qué?!... ah si si si..-dijo Helga algo nerviosa

-que pasa Helga.. no querías que nos acompañara Arnold?.-dijo Phoebe

-me da igual es su amigo de Gerald no?.-dijo Helga sonrojada

-Helga.. no deberías decirle ya tus sentimientos hacia el.. ya que lila no está saliendo con Arnold si no con su primo, es que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de que tu no le dices.-dijo Phoebe

-algún dia Phoebe.. es que, no se si sea correspondida.. Tengo miedo de que me rechaze.-dijo Helga sobándose el brazo

-Helga, no sabes aun de lo que te respondería Arnold, pero dile cuando estés lista de acuerdo?.-dijo Phoebe tocando su brazo de Helga

-gracias Phoebe, bien!, apurémonos porque no tenemos todo el tiempo para cambiarnos.-dijo Helga.

Mientras tanto con Gerald y Arnold

-viejo!..haz estado en la luna todo el tiempo.-dijo Gerald

-no es nada Gerald.. solo que, me siento raro solo eso.-dijo Arnold

-raro en que Arnold?... en que iras sin compañía?.-dijo Gerald

-noo.. Bueno por una parte si, si no que por lo que me dijo Helga en el pasillo de la escuela.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-y que fue realmente lo que te dijo?.-dijo Gerald alzando una ceja

-pues que realmente no necesito llegar a la fiesta acompañado con una persona.-dijo Arnold

-cielos, a veces pienso que Helga trata de esquivar lo que te hace sentir mal.-dijo Gerald

-la verdad, no es tan mala.. te da buenos consejos.-dijo Arnold sonriendo

-bien Arnold, apúrate, porque iré a traer a Phoebe y a ti eeee.. ya que me sacaste de onda que cambiaste de parecer.-dijo Gerald

-a veces una persona cambia Gerald.-dijo el rubio

Continuara ….


	4. un angel

Espero les haya gustado el 3cer capitulo, ahora viene el siguiente espero sus comentarios.

*** Hey Arnold no me pertenece los personajes son de craig barttlet *****

Capítulo 4

Era el día de la fiesta, Helga se fue a su casa a cambiarse, porque Phoebe la iría a traer, muy emocionada Helga puso una canción (de miranda cosgrove - about you now para el ambiente) mientras se vestía, y se pintaba. -Helga!.-gritaba Bob -que!.-dijo Helga -bájale a tu musiquita!.-dijo Bob gritando -está bien.. oosshh. Que ya no una puede poner música a alto volumen?.-dijo Helga

Helga miro la hora, y faltaba 20 minutos para que estuviera lista… se puso su vestido blanco con unos tirantes k cruzaban por la espalda, y la parte delantera unos pequeños destellos de brillo, de peinado se hizo una media cola delgada, dejando caer sus cabello largo que le llegaba ala cintura, lo ondulo un poco para que le diera volumen, su maquillaje no era muy exagerado, un delineado y quebradas las pestañas y pintura labial rosa coral, en su rostro le dio un pequeño detalle un dibujo de una pequeña silueta con brillantina para que tuviera efecto a su dibujo. Mientras tanto con Arnold..

-abuelo, mama, papa ya vinieron por mi, ya me iré a la fiesta.-dijo Arnold despidiéndose de sus abuelos -está bien pequeño Shortman, diviértete.-dijo Phil -pequeño kimbaa!... no olvides tu celular!.-dijo su abuela -aa es cierto, gracias abuela.-dijo agarrando el celular -pórtate bien! Cuídate!.-dijo Phil -cómo crecen.-dijo Stela -sí recuerdo cuando era un pequeño bebe.-dijo miles.

Arnold salía de la casa de huéspedes, cuando vio una limosina blanca estacionada

-vaya Gerald si que te luciste.-dijo Arnold -jajaja créeme no fue nada barato ee.-dijo Gerald sonriendo -bien ya fuiste a traer a Phoebe?.- dijo Arnold entrando ala limosina -no aun no ahorita iremos por ella y luego por Helga.-dijo Gerald cerrando al puerta

Ya estando en casa de Phoebe

-Phoebe.. que linda te vez.-dijo Gerald asombrado -gr..gracias Gerald..-dijo sonrojada -mi linda oriental, la mas hermosa.-dijo besándola -ay Gerald, basta.. entremos ala limosina, iremos por Helga verdad?.-dijo Phoebe -si claro… iremos por ella..-dijo Gerald abriendo la puerta de la limosina -hola Arnold.-dijo Phoebe -hola Phoebe, te ves bien.-dijo Arnold -gracias.. tu igual.-dijo Phoebe -bien ahora iremos por Helga G. Pataki.-dijo Gerald abrazando a Phoebe

Ya estando en casa de pataki

-yo salgo.-dijo Phoebe -está bien cariño.-dijo Gerald mirándola Phoebe toco la puerta, y abrió el papa de Helga. -aa vienes por Helga no es asi.-dijo Bob -si así es señor pataki.-dijo Phoebe apenada -olga! Ya vinieron por ti!.-dijo Bob -soy Helga papa!.-dijo la rubia -como sea y vinieron por ti.-dijo Bob

Helga iba bajando de las escaleras despacio por el vestido largo que tenía.

-Helga te ves genial! Y las alas te quedan bien.-dijo Phoebe sonriendo -gracias Phoebe, tu igual te miras genial, que dijo Gerald.-dijo la rubia con una mirada picara -ay luego te cuento.-dijo Phoebe.-ven vámonos que nos están esperando -nos vemos Bob, no me esperen.-dijo Helga -sii como sea, cuidadito eeee.-dijo Bob

En eso los chicos estaban afuera del carro tomando aire, cuando salió Helga de su casa, Arnold la quedo viendo de pies a cabeza, quedo boquiabierto por como vestía la rubia, su tez blanca, sus ojos azules.

-bien, listos?.-dijo Gerald -sii.. Vamos Helga.-dijo Phoebe

Helga noto la reacción de Arnold en la forma en que la miraba, se puso sonrojada al ver esa reacción, trato de controlarse en su nerviosismo.

-te ves linda Helga.-dijo Arnold medio sonrojado -gracias Arnold.-dijo Helga más sonrojada.-tu igual te vez bien de caballero -aa sii gracias.-dijo sobándose el cuello.-bien entremos.-dijo el rubio

Arnold y Helga entraron ala limo, y se dirigieron a la escuela secundaria ya que ahí seria la fiesta de san Valentín, vieron a todos los alumnos en como vestían unos. En eso entraron a la fiesta, la limosina fue estacionada. Al entrar escuchaban una música remix del dj de gentleman (escuchen la el remix de psy - gentleman remix live para la ambiente de la fiesta), y todos estaban en la pista bailando por el ambiente que se estaba poniendo muy bueno, Rhonda bailando con Curly, Sid y Stinky como locos medio de la pista haciendo sus bailes graciosos, nadine bailando con Eugene.

-vaya hermano sí que esta bueno el ambiente.-dijo Gerald moviendo su cabeza por el ritmo -si, salió bien después de todo.-dijo Arnold Algunos quedaban viendo a Helga de como venía vestida de un ángel, en eso Helga se intimidaba en la forma que la observaban. -qué lindo ángel cayó del cielo.-dijo un alumno de la secundaria 118 -Phoebe..Phoebe.-dijo Helga agarrando un brazo.. sin darse cuenta vio que era el brazo de Arnold -que pasa Helga.-dijo Arnold -aaa.. y Phoebe?.. está ahí..-señalando donde estaban, medio dela pista bailando como esa pareja se divertían al ritmo de la música. -mm está bien, ire.. ire a servirme ponche.-dijo Helga -yo voy por ellos, sale tu quédate aquí.-dijo Arnold algo nervioso -está bien.-dijo Helga sonrojada…-pero que me pasa, tu no eres asi Helga.. se ve guapo Arnold! No puedo resistirme caer en sus brazos.. rayos Helga deja esos pensamientos. -toma Helga, no te vayas a manchar por tu vestido.-dijo Arnold -sii gracias.-dijo Helga -hola Arnold, hola Helga.-dijo una pelirroja -hola lila, que linda te ves hoy.-diijo Arnold -oo gracias Arnold tu siempre lindo.-dijo lila.-te miras bien Helga, un lindo angelito hermoso traje. -gracias lila, igual el tuyo princesa.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos -buen me tengo que ir arnie me esta esperando, no vemos chicos.-dijo lila alejándose -quieres bailar Helga?.-dijo Arnold mirándola -que? yo no bailo Arnoldo.-dijo sonrojada -anda vamos se que te si sabes no tienes que saberte los pasos..-dijo Arnold -mmm.. no quiero Arnold.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos -aa vamos Helga vamos.-dijo Arnold jalándola a la pista -espera Arnold noo Arnold!.-dijo gritando -vamos no es tan difícil muévete de un lado a otro .-dijo el rubio agarrándola de las manos

Helga mirando como bailaba Arnold le agarro el ritmo.

-vez?.. Fácil Helga.-dijo Arnold.

Helga bailaba al paso de Arnold, ya le había agarrado el ritmo de la canción, Helga ya no estaba nerviosa ya que la música hacia que olvidara todo.

-ves Helga, no tienes por qué inventar una excusa por no querer bailar.-dijo Arnold.

-calla cabeza de balón.-dijo Helga dando una sonrisa

Siguieron bailando mientras duraba la música en eso fue cambiada por una música de Britney Spears & Will I Am - Scream And Shout (escuchar la música para el ambiente del fic)

-Rhonda, ya vistes quien se apareció?.-dijo nadine

-vaya vaya, si no es nada mas que Helga g. pataki.-dijo Rhonda viendo que se acercaba Helga.-vaya que si te decidiste venir no Helga?.-dijo alzando una ceja

-para tu información te dije que si llegaría eee, con o sin compañía.-dijo Helga

-jajaja pero si vienes con Arnold,.-dijo Rhonda, con mirada retadora

-Rhonda no comienzas a molestar a las personas, que luego se te devolverá.-dijo Helga.

-jajaja si como no Helga, espero ver eso, y algún dia te dire ayúdame.-dijo muy burlona

En eso se apareció Phoebe y Gerald cansados de bailar, y viendo que es lo que estaba pasando entre Helga y Rhonda.

-que pasa Helga.-pregunto Phoebe

-nada Phoebe solo que ronda no sabe como quedarse quieta cuando molesta a las personas.-dijo helga mirando a Rhonda.

-jajaja, vamos Helga, solo es una broma.-dijo Rhonda tomando su ponche

-bueno mejor nos retiramos, vamos Helga.-dijo Arnold tomando de la mano de Helga

En eso se retiraron del lugar, Helga mirando que Arnold le tomaba la mano, se sonrojo, en eso interrumpieron la música, y hablo el director.

-buenas noches jóvenes, espero se estén divirtiendo, hoy anunciaremos quien tiene el mejor disfraz, a partir de las 10 de la noche, una maestra los observara a todos, esta bien!,asi que diviértanse.-dijo el director.

-vaya a ver quien ganara, digamos que yo no vengo con el mejor disfraz.-dijo Gerald

-créeme ni yo .. jajaja.-dijo Arnold

-ahora regreso necesito tomar aire.-dijo Helga alejándose

-está bien Helga.-dijo Phoebe observándola

Helga salía de la fiesta a tomar un poco de aire, y poso contra la pared y observando la luna, y recitando un poema… cuando fue interrumpida.

-por qué tan sola.-dijo un alumno de la secundaria

-te interesa?.-dijo Helga

-vaya.. Calma angelito, solo me entro la curiosidad.-dijo el observando a la rubia mientras ella miraba ala luna.-soy soy Albert .. y tu cómo te llamas.-dijo el pelinegro

-Helga..-dijo mirándolo de reojo

-bonito nombre, Helga, dime .. Como es que una chica como tú está aquí sola?.-dijo Albert

Helga mirándolo de lado, dijo.-solo quería tomar un poco de aire, solo eso.-dijo la rubia

-aaa ya veo… no piensas entrar o algo asi?.-dijo el pelinegro

-no, estaré un rato más y luego entrare.-dijo Helga

-bien.. me dio mucho gusto en conocerte, Helga.-dijo Albert.

-si si si.. niñito, como digas,.-dijo Helga

Albert se retiró dando una pequeña sonrisa en ella.

Continuara ….


	5. ¿celos?

***Hey Arnold no me pertenece los personajes son de Craig Barttlet derecho del autor ***

Capítulo 5

La fiesta seguía, y una maestra observaba los disfraces, que tenían cada alumno, y calificar cual era el mejor, había varios que estaban en empate, la maestra observo a una chica rubia que tenía traje de un ángel, vestido largo y blanco, se trataba de Helga, anotada por la maestra dio el puntaje mayor para ella.

-ahí va la maestra, espero que haya notado el disfraz carísimo que compre de Francia, sin duda yo sería la ganadora de este festival.-dijo Rhonda

-claro Rhonda, me imagino cuando te habrá costado, además tu eres a que luce más aquí.-dijo su amiga nadine

-obvio nadine, yo seré la que tenga que ganar, si no lo fuera así, jaaa no se en que estarían pensando ellos en escoger a la persona.-dijo Rhonda

-sí.-dijo nadine

Helga estaba sentada en una mesa, viendo a las personas bailar, en eso se acerca Arnold hacerle compañía.

-me puedo sentar.-dijo el rubio

-claro Arnoldo, por que no.-dijo Helga jugando con un tenedor

-qué te pasa?.. Te vi que te estabas divirtiendo.-dijo Arnold mirándola

-sí, si me estoy divirtiendo cabeza de balón, acaso no lo ves?-dijo helga sarcásticamente

-está bien Helga,.. No quieres bailar?-dijo Arnold extendiéndole la mano

Helga muy nerviosa y sonrojada no quería dejar pasar ese momento, ya que la canción era lenta.

-está bien solo porque tú me lo pides.-dijo Helga

En eso bailaron una canción lenta, de everything has changed de Taylor Swift,(poner la canción para el ambiente del baile) Arnold tomo de su mano de Helga y la otra por la cintura, en eso empezaron a bailar, mientras fue observada por un chico que había conocido en ese rato. Helga se sentía un poco nerviosa tras bailar con el chico que le gusta desde que tenia 9 años.

-tienes algo Helga.-dijo el rubio

-no..no nada.-dijo Helga

-bien.. Solo relájate.-dijo el rubio

Helga asintió dejándose llevar por la música lenta.

-vaya vaya, a quien veo ahí… -dijo una pelinegra

-es Helga.-sijo nadine

-si ya se que son ellos.-dijo Rhonda sarcásticamente.-solo estoy viendo que ellos dos algo pasara, no se yo pero tengo una corazonada entre esos dos.

Mientras tanto Phoebe y Gerald bailaban y miraban a Helga y Arnold.

-hay que darle un pequeño empujoncito.-dijo Phoebe

-tu crees?.-dijo el moreno,-por qué Arnold ni se molestaría

-créeme, necesitan.. Pero Arnold sentirá algo por ella?.-dijo Phoebe

-no lo se mi vida, yo siento que si.. Aunque me lo niegue..-dijo el moreno

Mientras tanto Helga miraba a Arnold de reojo, se sentía nerviosa sonrojada porque estaba bailando con el, ya había hecho eso antes en la primaria, porque Arnold la había dejado "ciega" cosa que se aprovechó de el para tenerlo a su lado, pero ahora no estaba haciendo nada de sus locuras, si no que estaba pasando realmente. Arnold la miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules de la rubia, se sonrojo al verla fijamente. Cuando en eso interrumpen la música, el director agarra el micrófono y empieza a decir los ganadores del mejor disfraz.

-buenas noches alumnos, como ya verán son las 10 en punto, hora de decir quien tiene el mejor disfraz de esta noche-dijo el directo

-obvio seria yo claro,-dijo Rhonda

-veamos con la sección varonil, el ganador es… Albert Gray, pase por favor.

-vaya no pensaba ganar.-dijo Albert vestido de príncipe

-vaya vaya el chido de 3 año gano.. mmm, no esperaba eso.-dijo Rhonda

-veamos ahora en la sección de mujeres, la ganadora del mejor disfraz es para… Helga G. Pataki-dijo el director

-qué?!.-dijo Rhonda

Helga quedo paralizada cuando la nombraron.

-Helga.. Helga te llamaron ve.-dijo su amiga Phoebe

-ve Helga.-dijo Arnold con mirada fija

Helga va ala tarima y se hace conocer ante todos.

-vaya vaya, así que ella gano como mejor disfraz.-dijo Rhonda molesta

-Rhonda dijiste que no te molestaría si alguien ganaba en ves de que tu fueras.-dijo nadine

-lo se.. pero no pensé que fuera ella.-dijo rRhonda

-bien alumnos, denle un fuerte aplauso a los ganadores del mejor disfraz.-dijo el director.

Todos aplaudieron al ver a los ganadores.

-bien disfruten su fiesta.-dijo el director.

-bien Helga, quieres bailar conmigo, es primera vez que bailarias conmigo.-dijo Albert

-este.. yo..-dijo la rubio un poco nerviosa

-vamos, me rechazarías este momento?.-dijo agarrándole la mano a helga

-está bien.-dijo Helga

Empezaron a bailar una canción lenta (escuchar la canción de Robbie Williams-ángel) Albert la tomo de la cintura y empezó a bailar, al compás de la música, Arnold al mirar tal escena se puso un poco celoso, que Gerald noto esos celos que tenía Arnold, y le puso la mano en su hombro de el.

-vamos por ponche viejo.-dijo el moreno

-si.. está bien.-dijo Arnold sin dejar de mirarlos

-vaya vaya, parece que estas celoso.-dijo Gerald

-no claro que no.-dijo Arnold sirviéndose ponche

-vamos Arnold vi tu cara como mirabas a Helga bailando con ese misterioso.-dijo el moreno

-te lo estas imaginando Gerald.. estás loco, además es ella, puede bailar con quien sea, es mi amiga nada mas.-dijo arnold viéndola como Helga reposaba su cabeza al hombro de Albert

-ajaa.. y dime, porque la sigues observando.-dijo Gerald

-solo la ando viendo, por si se propasa.-dijo Arnold un poco nervioso

-por favor Arnold, que dedo quieres que me chupe para creer esas tonterías de que no te gusta Helga?.-dijo el moreno

-el que quieras Gerald, además como yo estaría enamorado de Helga, solo es mi amiga solo eso.-dijo el rubio de ojos verdes

-Vaya arnold si que niegas todo lo que uno te dice, aunque al parecer se te note ee.-dijo el moreno

-por favor, Gerald, estas loco.-dijo Arnold

-vamos a bailar.-dijo Phoebe

-esta bien vamos.-dijo el moreno.-piénsalo Arnold.

Arnold solo rodo los ojos de lado tras el comentario de Gerald. Siguió observando a helga al bailar con Albert. En eso no pudo resistir y se volteo para no observarlos.

-vaya vaya, parece que noto celos aquí.-dijo una pelinegra

-a que te refieres Rhonda.-dijo el rubio

-escucha Arnold, se ve que se nota lo que sientes por Helga, aunque digas que no es nada que solo es una amiga.-dijo Rhonda

-pues es eso es, solo una amiga.-dijo el rubio

-aaajaaaa, si claro, veo que tu amiguita está muy bien alado de el eee.-dijo Rhonda

-Rhonda, si lo que quieres es molestarme, lo estás haciendo, pero que quede claro que Helga y yo solo somos amigos nada mas.-dijo Arnold

-si tu lo dices Arnold, si tu lo dices.-dijo Rhonda alejándose de el

Helga seguía bailando con Albert, la agarraba por la cintura y ella reposaba su cabeza en su hombro de el, no se sentía bien, pensaba en muchas cosas sobre Arnold, levanto su cabeza Helga, y Albert le acomodo un mechón de cabello que tenía en la cara, iba a darle un beso en la mejilla, Helga reacciono y volteo en eso vio a Arnold como la observaba y..

-lo..lo siento, debo ir al sanitario.-dijo helga

-si está bien ve.-dijo Albert

Helga salio corriendo de la pista para ir al sanitario. Ya estando ahí Helga se observó en el espejo, y estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía por qué.

-dios que me pasa, que me pasa!.-dijo Helga en su mente.-diablos Arnold vio ese beso que me quería dar Albert, pero … para que se enojaría si el y yo no somos nada, Arnold nunca me haría caso, asi que … no debo de que preocuparme.-dijo la rubia si misma

Salió del sanitario, y camino hacia donde estaba una pecera y fue a observarlas, no había nadie más que solo ella observando los peces. Mientras del otro lado de la pecera estaba un rubio de ojos verdes observando los peces, no se daba cuenta que ellos dos estaban ahí solos, cuando vio en eso unos ojos azules observando también los peces, no pensaba que se trataba de Helga. Por un lado Helga seguía observando cuando en eso quedo viendo el cristal, y se da cuenta que estaba ahí Arnold y el le da una sonrisa y Helga igual, en eso ve a un pelinegro acercarse a Helga.

-vaya parece que el destino nos quiere unidos.-dijo Albert

-ni lo sueñes, no pienses que yo estaría interesada en ti.-dijo Helga

Arnold vio la pequeña escenita y salió de ahí para ir del otro lado donde se encontraba Helga.

-Helga.-dijo un rubio

Helga observo quien la llamaba

-puedes venir un momento, Phoebe te está buscando.-dijo el rubio

-si claro allá voy Arnold.-dijo Helga

-nos vemos ángel.-dijo Albert

Arnold quedo viendo a Albert detenidamente, y Albert solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-gracias Arnold.-dijo Helga

-no hay de que.-dijo el rubio.-note que te estaba fastidiando y pues pensé que sería bueno llamarte.-dijo Arnold

-vaya cabeza de balón, bueno pues si al verdad no me gusta que me sigan.-dijo Helga

-si lo se.-dijo el rubio

-bueno me tengo que ir a casa.-dijo Helga

-te acompaño si quieres.-dijo el rubio

-no, no está bien.-dijo Helga algo nerviosa

-no enserio te acompaño, no me gustaría que mi amiga le pasara algo.-dijo Arnold mirándola

Tras esas palabras que dijo Arnold Helga quedo algo decaída.

-sí está bien, amigo.-dijo Helga

-bien, le mandare un mensaje a Gerald para decirle que nos iremos.-dijo Arnold

-si está bien hazlo.-dijo Helga

Mientras tato con Gerald y Phoebe.

-mm?.. me mandó un mensaje Arnold.-dijo Gerald.. vaya vaya… veo que se retirara por que acompañara a Helga a su casa.-dijo el moreno

-aa bueno.. Entonces solo quedamos los dos, espero y pase algo entre ellos.-dijo Phoebe

-aaa créeme, Arnold es tan distraído que no lo notara y dice que no siente nada por ella, pero bueno, mientras nosotros sigamos disfrutando de la fiesta.-dijo Gerald

Continuara ….


	6. vamos ala feria

*** Hey Arnold no me pertenece los personajes son de Craig Barttlet derecho de autor ****

Capítulo 6

Helga y Arnold caminaban sobre la cera, iban muy callados hasta que Arnold rompió el silencio.

-así que ganaste como el mejor disfraz.-dijo Arnold

-si veo que sí, no me esperaba esto pero, siempre hay una primera vez.-dijo la rubia de ojos azules

-Arnold?-dijo la rubia

-sí que pasa?-dijo Arnold

-sa..Sabes?-dijo la rubia.-vamos Helga vamos dile, dile hoy o nunca.-decía su mente

-dime Helga.. Que pasa?-dijo el rubio

-lo que.. lo que pasa es que…. Yo te quería decir que….-decía la rubia nerviosa.-es que.. Yo te quería decir que…-dijo la rubia nerviosa

-decirme que Helga?..-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-es que… yo..yo..realmente…tú.-dijo la rubio mientras fue interrumpida por un clakson de un carro

-oye Arnold vienes a la fiesta?-dijo Harold

-lo siento, no tengo ganas.-dijo Arnold

-como quieras lo que te pierdes.-dijo Harold manejando

-me decías Helga.-dijo Arnold

-no … nada.. No importa.-dijo Helga.

-enserio… estas segura que no me dirás nada?.-dijo el rubio

-si enserio, ya llegamos a mi casa tengo que entrar.-dijo Helga

-espera… dime.-dijo Arnold insistiendo

-que ya no cabeza de balón!.-dijo la rubia molesta.-sabes olvídalo, hasta se me olvido lo que te iba a decir.-dijo Helga

-bien, entonces nso vemos mañana.-dijo Arnold

-sii, nos vemos mañana… espera… porque mañana?.-dijo Helga

-aa es cierto.. es domingo,.. Entonces hasta el lunes.. que descanses.-dijo Arnold

-igualmente.-dijo al rubia entrando a su casa

Cerró al puerta hasta que el rubio se retiró. Helga se posó en la puerta y arrepintiéndose.

-maldición Helga, estabas tan cerca en decirle lo que sentías, y tenías que estar nerviosa.-dijo Helga mientras subía las escaleras cuando Miriam le llamo.

-Helga?. Eres tu?.-dijo Miriam

-sii soy yo.-dijo Helga.

Mientras tanto Arnold caminaba hacia su la casa de huéspedes, cuando llego se sentó en la banqueta.

-hola pequeño, que haces ahí sentado?.-dijo Phil

-solo pensando en algunas cosas abuelo.-dijo el rubio

-entonces te dejare solo para que aclares tu mente.-dijo Phill

-no abuelo esta bien, te puedo preguntar algo?.-dijo Arnold

-si dime Shortman, soy todo oídos.-dijo Phil

-cuando sientes celos por una amiga, no es porque te guste o si?.-dijo Arnold

-bueno pequeño, pues con tu abuela me parecía algo asi, pero más tarde me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella.-dijo Phil.-por que la pregunta?

-solo…solo decía abuelo.-dijo Arnold

-te gusta alguien Arnold?.-dijo Phil

-no abuelo, claro que no… me gustaba lila, pero como esta con mi primo, pues, ya no siento nada por ella.-dijo Arnold pasando su mano en su cabello

-bueno si eso dices Arnold, pues no tienes que ponerte celoso de nada.-dijo su abuelo

-si lo se, entremos abuelo, tengo algo de hambre.-dijo el rubio

-esta bien.-dijo Phil.-solo que necesitare ayuda para levantarme, porque este viejo ya le duele los huesos.

Arnold y su abuelo entraron a la casa de huéspedes, el rubio subía las escaleras y se dirigía a su cuarto para cambiarse. en eso en el cuarto del rubio tocaron la puerta.

-hola hijo, todo está bien?.-dijo miles su padre

-si papa, todo está bien.-dijo Arnold

-a mi se me hace que no hijo, dime que pasa.-dijo miles

-no se papa, es que, en el baile, sentí celos de una amiga, pero no me gusta, si no que sentí celos de que bailara con otra persona.-dijo Arnold

-aaa ya veo, celos,.. Estas seguro que no te gusta?.-dijo miles

-papa por favor, como me va a gustar Helga.-dijo el rubio

-aa es la chica rubia? De esos ojos azules que te molestaba en la primaria?.-dijo miles

-sii, ella, pero no papa, no te imagines cosas que yo estaría con ella.-dijo el rubio

-hijo, cuando yo tenía tu edad sentía esos celos por algunas de las chicas que me gustaban, no por que es mi amiga.-dijo miles

-pero… no papa, además…-dijo el rubio ruborizado

-no te apresures hijo, piensa bien lo que sientes, y tal vez te des cuenta, y no sea demasiado tarde para eso.-dijo miles mientras salía del cuarto de Arnold

Arnold al oir eso, pensó en muchas cosas que tal vez si le gustaba Helga, pero no estaba seguro si en verdad era eso lo que sentía por ella y no un solo gusto. Transcurrió la noche a era domingo, se oigan los carros pasar por las calles. Unos ojos azules despertaban y miraban el techo.

-mm domingo, algo que deba hacer hoy?...no.. no tengo nada que hacer.-dijo Helga poniéndose la almohada en su cara. En eso sonó su celular

-bueno?.-dijo la rubia

-hola Helga soy yo Phoebe, quería preguntarte si quieres venir con nosotros a la feria.-dijo la oriental

-feria?.-dijo Helga levantándose

-sii, está a pocas horas de hillwood, quieres venir?, anda, regresaremos por ahí de la noche que dices Helga.-dijo Phoebe

-esta bien está bien iré, a qué hora pasaras por mi?.-dijo Helga

-estaré ahí e 5 minutos, ah sii… Arnold vendrá con nosotros.-dijo Phoebe

-qué?! Oye Phoebe eso no me habías dicho.-dijo Helga alterada

-tranquila Helga, nos divertiremos, además tu igual te divertirás o no?.-dijo Phoebe

-está bien está bien, lo hago porque no tengo nada que hacer hoy.-dijo Helga

-si Helga, ya veraz que nos divertiremos.-dijo Phoebe

Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes.

-a donde iras hijo?-dijo Stela

-iremos a la feria mama, ire con Gerald.-dijo Arnold

-y quienes lo llevaran?.-dijo Stela

-pues nos iremos en autobús mama.-dijo Arnold

-porque no mejor se llevan mi packard.-dijo el abuelo

-no abuelo no es necesario, además como irán a comprar las cosas.-dijo Arnold

-no te preocupes hijo, llévalo, con tal ya sabes manejar.-dijo miles

-si lo se, pero…-dijo Arnold

-tu llévalo, hijo, además ya estas grandecito solo cuídalo bien.-dijo el abuelo

-si abuelo cuidare bien de tu packard.-dijo Arnold

En eso tocaron la puerta.

-creo que ese debe ser Gerald.-dijo Arnold acercándose a la puerta

-hola hermano, listo?.-dijo el moreno

-si listo, vamos.-dijo Arnold dirigiéndose al packard

-oye oye llevaremos el auto de tu abuelo?.-dijo Gerald

-sii?.. Porque?.-dijo Arnold

-es enserio?... te lo prestaron?..-dijo el moreno sorprendido

-si Gerald, vamos y sube, iremos a traer a Phoebe.-dijo el rubio

-si, phoebe me dijo que nos esperaría en la casa de Helga, porque también la invito.-dijo Gerald

-aaa, está bien, entonces iremos por ella ahora.-dijo Arnold

-bien, vamos viejo.. que padre que te prestaran el packard.-dijo el moreno

-jajaja, sii no yo lo creía.-dijo Arnold manejando

Mientras tanto en casa de Helga, Phoebe ya había llegado, y esperando a Gerald para que se fueran a la feria.

-bien Phoebe, a que horas vendrán?.-dijo Helga

-ya vienen en camino, me acaba de decir Gerald.-dijo Phoebe

-está bien.-dijo Helga

En eso tocaron la puerta.

-yo voy yo voy! .-dijo Helga caminando hacia la puerta

-hola, listas?.-dijo Gerald

-Phoebe! Ya llegaron!.-dijo Helga

-si si, hola amor.-dijo Phoebe lanzándose a los brazos del moreno

-genial, no me demuestren su cariño enfrente de mi chicos.-dijo Helga

-a dónde vas Helga?.-dijo Miriam

-voy ala feria Miriam, no tardare, llegare por ahí de las 10 o 11 no te preocupes.-dijo Helga

-está bien, cuídate lleva una llave por si al caso nos quedamos dormidos.-dijo Miriam

-si ya lo hice mama.-dijo cerrando la puerta.

-bien entren.-dijo el rubio

-nos iremos en tu auto?.-dijo Phoebe

-si, no es genial le prestaron el packard su abuelo, que buena onda.-dijo el moreno

-si, bueno pues que esperamos.-dijo Phoebe

Gerald y Phoebe se sentaron atrás y Helga se fue adelante por la parejita que estaba ahí.

-bien vámonos solo nos tomara una hora y media en llegar.-dijo el rubio

-si hermano, tomate tu tiempo.-dijo el moreno

Helga observando a Arnold manejar, se sentía nerviosa, al estar alado de el.

-pongamos una canción no? Vamos muy calladitos.-dijo Gerald

-oh oh, traje esta música espero.-dijo Phoebe

-Helga pondrías la música porfa.-dijo Arnold

-si cabeza de balón.-dijo Helga

Helga puso el disco en el estéreo, y se empezó a reproducir la canción (escuchen la canción de gwen stefani – cool )

-vaya canción Phoebe.-dijo Helga rodando los ojos

-esta bonita, y más la letra, traje más acciones si quieres quítalo.-dijo Phoebe

-no está bien Phoebe, esa canción está bien.-dijo Arnold

-está bien.-dijo Phoebe

En eso Helga empezó a tararear la canción, y se sintió observada por Arnold, y se sonrojo.

-qué vez cabeza de balón.-dijo la rubia

-nada.. Nada..-dijo Arnold

Gerald y Phoebe vieron a los dos de adelante y dieron una pequeña sonrisa a tal escenita que vieron.

Continuara …..


	7. la confesión de helga

***Hey Arnold no me pertenece los personajes son propiedad de Craig Barttlet derecho de autor**

Capítulo 7

Llegaron a su destino, a la feria de la playa, donde Arnold y Helga habían llegado antes cuando tenían 9 años.

-bien llegamos.-dijo Arnold estacionando el auto

-vaya si hay demasiada gente.-dijo Phoebe

-sí, vaya no ha cambiado en nada esta playa.-dijo la rubia saliendo del auto

-sigue siendo igual como antes.-dijo Arnold

-vaya vaya, todos andan con traje de baño.-dijo el moreno mirando a unas chicas con bikini

-como dijiste Gerald?.-dijo una oriental celosa

-aaa… no mirare a otra persona que solamente tu corazoncito.-dijo el moreno sobándose del pellizco que le dio Phoebe

-jajaja, pobre.-dijo Helga

-bien vamos, ala feria a ver que hay de bueno.-dijo Arnold

Los 4 adolescentes fueron a la central de la feria y ver que juegos habían para divertirse los 4 juntos, en eso vieron a una conocida.

-wao vaya, miren nada más cuanto haz crecido.-dijo una rubia

-disculpa quién eres?.-dijo Arnold

-no te acuerdas de mí?.-dijo la rubia

-discúlpame no se quien eres, y no recuerdo haberte visto antes.-dijo Arnold

-jajajajaja, por favor Arnold, soy summer.-dijo acariciándole el cabello del rubio

-summer?..-dijo alejando su mano de ella

-si, siento mucho lo que paso antes, pero ahora las cosas ya son diferentes, mírate ya estas maduro y alto.-dijo summer

-sii gracias summer, no te recordaba, ahora por favor no quiero malentendidos.-dijo el rubio

-claro que no Arnold, si quieres podemos salir.-dijo summer siendo interrumpida

-lo siento Barbie, el no quiere salir contigo entendiste estamos de paseo.-dijo Helga

-aamm.. veo que estas con tu amiguita.-dijo summer

-asi es Barbie, asi que esfúmate o si no quieres que tu cara tenga un moretón.-dijo Helga cruzándose los brazos

-mmm, veo que esta niña no ha cambiado, bien Arnold nos veremos en otro momento o capaz después.-dijo summer guiñándole el ojo

-si claro.-dijo Arnold alejándose de ella

-vaya amigo, quien era esa tipa.-dijo el moreno

-una loca que me uso para ganar haciendo castillos de arena cuando tenia 9 años.-dijo Arnold

-aaaa… ya veo.-dijo el moreno

-miren vamos a jugar ese.-dijo Phoebe

-bien vamos.-dijo Gerald

Los cuatro adolescentes fueron a jugar tiros, Helga había tirado 4 muñequitos, mientras Arnold solo tiraba 1, y Gerald y Phoebe 3.

-sii! Uno más y gano.-dijo Helga

-si que tienes buen tiro.-dijo Arnold

-por favor Arnold es muy fácil, solo relájate no apuntes yo se lo que te digo.-dijo Helga acomodando a Arnold en como tirar

-pero ni siquiera le apunto.-dijo Arnold

-sshh, tu tira.-dijo Helga

Arnold tiro del gatillo y en eso se sorprendió.

-waoo Helga eres genial.-dijo el rubio

-si si, vamos sigue tirando.-dijo Helga

Ya de tantos tiros, los adolescentes fueron a ver que otro juego había, cuando vieron la rueda de la fortuna.

-yo quiero subirme, vamos sii.-dijo Phoebe agarrándole el brazo del moreno

-bien subamos entonces.-dijo el moreno.-y ustedes subirán o quedaran ahí parados.-dijo

-pues subiré, no vas a subir Helga?.-dijo el rubio

-claro, no quiero quedarme aquí sola cabezón.-dijo Helga

Los cuatro adolescentes subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, estando ahí la rueda giraba hasta que se detuvo y quedaron muy arriba, y un gran silencio los consumía a los dos, mientras miraban arriba que estaba Gerald y Phoebe reposando su cabeza en el.

-bueno.-dijo el rubio

Helga miraba de lado derecho para no estar nerviosa.

-tienes algo Helga?.-dijo Arnold

-ee?..no no, no nada, solo pensaba.-dijo Helga.-vamos Helga dilo dilo, es tu oportunidad dilo dilo

-segura? Le temes alas alturas?.-dijo el rubio

-no, para nada, no es eso.-dijo Helga mirándolo.-vamos Helga hazlo! Es el momento.-dijo en su mente

-bien, está bien.-dijo Arnold

-Arnold..-dijo la rubia

-si?.-dijo el rubio

-yo..yo.. yo te quería decir algo, sobre lo de anoche, yo..-dijo la rubia mirándolo fijamente

-que es lo que tenías que decirme Helga?.-dijo el rubio

-es que yo.. yo.. Hace tiempo, tu.. no se como decirte esto…-dijo Helga nerviosa

-tranquila.-dijo Arnold agarrándole de la mano de ella

Helga se sonrojo, y no resistió más que decirle lo que sentía por el

-es que Arnold, desde hace tiempo tu….tu… desde la primaria…yo..yo eh sido muy grocera contigo, eh sido mala contigo, no es porque te odie, bueno si un poco pero no como lo piensas tu, si no que..-dijo Helga aún más nerviosa

-que es lo que me quieres decir Helga.-dijo el rubio

-es que.. yo..tu..-dijo la rubia muy nerviosa y sonrojada

-yo, tu… que pasa Helga dime.-dijo el rubio de ojos verdes

-diablos Helga dile ya lo que sientes, es ahora o nunca, ya escúpelo escúpelo!.-dijo en su mente.-es que, desde que tenía 9 años me agradabas.-dijo Helga

-te agradaba?.. ósea que ya no te agrado?.-dijo el rubio

-no..sii si pero, es un más que me agrades, es.. es que me gustas, no es solo un gusto si no un me gustas mucho, diablos que estoy diciendo, Arnold estoy enamorada de ti!.-dijo Helga mirándolo fijamente y sonrojada

Arnold al oir esas palabras, se puso rojo se veía pasmado al oir eso.

-Arnold?..-dijo Helga.-ya sabía yo.. Quien iba a fijarse en mi siendo como soy, brusca y grosera.

-Helga..-dijo el rubio

-obvio nadie, y menos tu arnold… por que no soy de tus gustos.-dijo la rubia de ojos azules

-Helga!...-dijo Arnold agarrándola del hombro

-si?.-dijo Helga

-no esperaba que digieras eso, pero veo que dijiste lo que sentías, es que yo….-dijo el rubio

Helga mirando abajo se sintió quebrada que Arnold no le digiera lo mismo

-yo..yo no se cuáles son mis sentimientos por ti… estoy algo confundido, me eh sentido raro últimamente, cuando te vi bailar con Albert sentí celos, y no se porque me sentía asi, tal vez me gustes, pero quiero estar seguro si en realidad lo que siento por ti es amor o solo me agrades como amiga nada mas.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-no te preocupes Arnold, esta bien.-dijo hega tristemente

La rueda de la fortuna estaba descendiendo para que las personas bajaran. Los chicos adolecentes paseaban por la feria, hacían filas para subirse en los juegos, ya había descendido el sol eran las 7 de la noche, los chicos no se habían cansado aun.

-y bueno, ahora a donde vamos.-dijo Phoebe

-oo ya see, por ahí hay un mirador no es asi Arnold?.-dijo el moreno

-si, vamos no seria mala idea.-dijo el rubio

-bien!.-dijo Phoebe

Arnold condujo hasta el mirador donde había dicho Gerald. Se estaciono y bajaron la parejita

-no vas a bajar Helga?.-dijo Arnold

-no… estoy bien aquí..-dijo desanimada

-bien, si tu te quedas yo también.-dijo Arnold

-no te preocupes Arnold,.-dijo la rubia

-no esta bien, te hare compañía.-dijo Arnold

Mientras tanto Gerald y Phoebe estaban sentados en la la banca.

-crees que Arnold le habrá dicho a Helga?.-dijo Phoebe

-no se, yo siento que aún no está preparado para estar con Helga.-dijo el moreno

-que malvado eres.-dijo la oriental

-que?!.. es que míralo!.. Apenas puede acercarse a ella.-dijo el moreno

-pero Helga no es tan mala después de todo.. Tiene sentimientos.. asi cuando lo note desde kínder.-dijo la oriental

-que! Desde kínder?!.. vaya.. si es un gran aguante de corazón para que esperara a Arnold.-dijo el moreno

Mientras tanto en el auto packard

-sigues.-dijo Helga jugando a las cartas

-mmm, siento que voy a perder.-dijo el rubio

-vamos.. Que tienes.-dijo al rubia

-flor.-dijo Arnold mostrando sus cartas

-jajajaja.. vaya vaya, cabeza de balón te gane!.-dijo Helga

-no es justo, como lo haces, me vas ganando 3 veces.-dijo el rubio

-no se, pero yo siempre gano jajaja.-dijo la rubia

-cielos ya hay que irnos, son las 9 no me he dado cuenta de la hora.-dijo Arnold

-vaya, le mandare mensaje a Gerald y a Phoebe.-dijo Helga

Helga le mandaba un mensaje a Phoebe para que regresaran al auto, una vez mandado estaban esperando.

-hace demasiado calor.-dijo Helga

-salgamos un rato, si quieres.-dijo el rubio

-no está bien.-dijo la rubia

- Helga.. no hay resentimientos de lo ocurrido verdad, digo porque.. te herí.-dijo el rubio

-no.. no te preocupes, está bien, olvida lo que dije, seamos como unos buenos amigos vale.-dijo Helga extendiendo la mano

-está bien.-dijo Arnold dándole la mano

-sentimos la tardanza, ahora si vámonos.-dijo Phoebe

-vayaa, los esperamos una eternidad.-dijo Helga

-lo siento..-dijo Phoebe

-bien ahora a hillwood.-dijo Arnold conduciendo

Continuara …


	8. la pequeña salida

Capítulo 8

Los adolescentes llegaron a su ciudad, Helga miraba la ventana se sentía deprimida en lo que había ocurrido en la rueda de la fortuna, no sabía si estar destrozada o tener una esperanza que tal vez Arnold si sentía algo por ella.

-Arnold, aquí nos quedamos.-dijo el moreno

-seguro? No quieres que los lleve a casa?.-dijo el rubio

-no está bien solo es a pocas cuadras.-dijo Gerald

-bien, cuídense.-dijo Arnold

-si hermano.-dijo Gerald dando la despedida que hacían ellos dos

-Adiós Helga nos vemos mañana en la escuela.-dijo Phoebe saliendo del carro

-adiós Phoebe.-dijo la rubia

-bien entonces te llevo a tu casa Helga.-dijo Arnold

-sí, está bien.-dijo Helga

Arnold siguió su camino para ir a dejar a Helga a su casa, el miraba de reojo notaba como estaba Helga.

-pasa algo Helga?.-dijo el rubio

-no, no es nada, solo que estoy cansada solo eso.-dijo la rubia

-a bueno, pensé que te sentías mal.-dijo Arnold

Arnold llego a su casa de Helga, la rubia bajaba del carro y..

-Helga…-dijo Arnold

-si?.-dijo la rubia

-sabes, estaba pesando si tenías algo que hacer mañana saliendo de la escuela.-dijo el rubio

-no, no tengo nada que hacer.-dijo Helga

-entonces te gustaría ir por un helado mañana saliendo de la escuela?.-dijo el rubio pasándose la mano en su cabello

-está bien, solo porque me lo pides iré.-dijo Helga

-si Helga, nos vemos mañana-dijo Arnold

-sí, adiós.-dijo la rubia subiendo las escaleras

Helga entro a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y se tapo la cara con su almohada y empezó a gritar.

-Helga cariño estas bien?.-dijo Miriam

-si Miriam estoy bien.-dijo Helga

-está bien cariño, ya descansa mañana hay escuela.-dijo Miriam retirándose de la puerta

-si lose.-dijo la rubia.-rayos, me arrepiento por haberle dicho por que!, pero tengo una oportunidad, me dijo que esta inseguro, sii! Ósea que si le guste, ay Arnold mi amor!.-dijo sacando su relicario

Mientras tanto en casa de los huéspedes

-hola hijo como te fue?.-dijo miles

-bien papa, todo estuvo bien.-dijo Arnold

-quieres cenar?.-dijo Stela

-no gracias, no tengo apetito.-dijo Arnold negando con la mano

-bien, entonces lo guardaremos para ti para tu desayuno de mañana.-dijo Stela

-para que no se desperdicie por que no mejor me lo dan a mi.-dijo óscar

-oo no eso sí que no, tú ya cenaste ayer no me pagaste el dinero que te preste.-dijo Phill

-pero, tengo hambre y si te pague no recuerdas?.-dijo Oscar

-claro que no, eres un impostor.-dijo Phill

-voy a mi habitación.-dijo Arnold

-si hijo, descansa.-dijo Stela

Arnold subía las escaleras, entro a su habitación y se recortó en el sillón, y recordó lo que le había dicho Helga, sus sentimientos hacia él.

-porque, porque porque.-dijo el rubio tapándose la cara con sus manos.-Porque tu Helga porque tu.-dijo el Rubio en eso sonó su celular

-hola hermano, que haces?.-dijo el moreno

-nada Gerald, estaba a punto de dormir.-dijo el rubio

-oye Arnold vamos a jugar basquetbol saliendo de la escuela, ira Stinky, Harold, Curly y Sid.-dijo el moreno

-no puedo Gerald.-dijo el rubio

-y eso?.-dijo Gerald

-es que, ire con Helga aa…-dijo Arnold siendo interrumpido por su amigo

-qué?!.. oye hermano, enserio, a veces pienso que te está interesando Helga.-dijo el moreno

-no lo se Gerald, hoy en la feria me confeso lo que sentía por mi.-dijo el rubio

-wao, vaya y que hiciste?.-dijo Gerald

-pues, le dije que aún no estaba seguro si sentía algo por ella.-dijo Arnold

-ay hermano, en verdad siento que si te gusta, porque no cualquiera se pone celoso que Helga estuviera bailando con un extraño.-dijo el moreno

-no fue celos Gerald.-dijo el rubio

-si tú lo dices.-dijo el moreno.-bueno te dejo, nos vemos mañana.-dijo el moreno

-si Gerald nos vemos.-dijo el rubio

Al día siguiente el sol brillaba, en la secundaria todos los alumnos estaban en el pasillo sacando sus libros, otros haciéndoles bromas a los de primer año, una rubia sacaba sus libros para entrar a su clase de Matemáticas, cuando en eso fue observado por un chico de esa misma escuela y se dirigía hacia la rubia.

-hola Helga.-dijo un pelinegro

-aaa.. hola Albert.-dijo la rubia cerrando su casillero

-te ves bien el dia de hoy.-dijo Albert

-gracias, si me das permiso tengo que ir a mi clase.-dijo Helga

-oh espera, lindura.-dijo el pelinegro

-que quieres.-dijo Helga algo molesta

-tienes que algo saliendo de clases?.-dijo Albert

-pues si, si tengo algo que hacer, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir.-dijo Helga

-bien, será otro momento, pero si aceptarías salir conmigo.-dijo Albert

-no lo sé.-dijo Helga retirándose

En la clase de matemáticas, Arnold estaba sentado viendo pasar a Helga, cada vez que la veía sentía una sensación que no podía explicar lo que sentía.

-qué vez cabeza de balón.-dijo Helga

-nada Helga, solo que te ves diferente el día de hoy.-dijo el rubio

-aja si.-dijo la rubia

-buenos días chicos, como les fue su fiesta de san Valentín?, por lo visto creo que bien.-dijo la profesora

-Arnold..Arnold.-dijo un moreno susurrando

-que Gerald.-dijo el rubio

-ya vistes a lila?.-dijo Gerald

-no, que tiene?.-dijo el rubio

-me acabo de enterar que lila rompió con tu primo.-dijo Gerald

-qué?, pero como y porque?.-dijo Arnold

-no lo se Arnold, averígualo tu.-dijo Gerald

-chicos! Dejen de platicar si por favor desde aquí puedo escuchar lo que dicen.-dijo la profesora llamándoles al atención

Helga escucho lo que dijo Gerald sobre lila, ella quedo viendo a la pelirroja y Helga se sentía preocupada de que capaz le quite el paso hacia Arnold. Pasaron las materias, salieron a su receso de 30 minutos, Helga se fue a la cafetería con Phoebe, y cuando vio que Arnold estaba con lila. Se puso furiosa y se retiró de ahí.

-Helga?. Pasa algo?.-dijo Phoebe

-no Phoebe, solo que no quiero desayunar en la cafetería vamos afuera.-dijo Helga

Pasaron las horas, Helga aún estaba celosa y molesta lo que había visto, caminaba hacia la salida.

-Helga..Helga.-gritaba un chico

Helga volteo de quien se trataba

-Helga, te estaba buscando.-dijo el rubio

-ah si… ya estaba por irme.-dijo Helga

-aaa.. Pero recuerdas te dije que iremos por unos helados.-dijo Arnold

-aa si es cierto.-dijo Helga

-ven vamos.-dijo el rubio tomando la mano de ella

Estando en la tienda de helado, los adolescentes estaban sentados, con un gran silencio.

-Arnold.-dijo la rubia

-si.-dijo el rubio

-hoy, en la clase escuche lo de lila.-dijo la rubia mirado hacia abajo

-ah si.. Rompió con mi primo.-dijo Arnold

-no es por ser chismosa pero en realidad que paso?.-dijo Helga

-pues, me dijo que mi primo ya no quería nada con lila y que ya no sentía amor por ella, me siento mal por ella.-dijo Arnold

-si ya veo.-dijo Helga

-Helga,.-dijo Arnold tocando su mano de la rubia

-si.-dijo ojiazul sonrojada

-eres buena dando consejos.-dijo el rubio

-a que te refieres Arnoldo.-dijo Helga

-pues, no se, quisieras que hablaras con lila y darle un buen consejo, ya sabes mujer a mujer.-dijo Arnold

-que?..no no lo se Arnold, no creo no me llevo tan bien con ella solo somos compañeras nada mas.-dijo Helga

-por favor .. solo dale un consejo.-dijo el rubio

-esta bien, lo hare.-dijo Helga

-gracias Helga, eres tan buena.-dijo el rubio

-si si.. ya come tu helado si no quieres que te lo embarre en la cara.-dijo la rubia

Continuara ….


	9. El pequeño secreto

Capítulo 9

En la escuela secundaria, los adolescentes disfrutaban de su receso, lila estaba sentada en una mesa sola, Helga se dirigía hacia ella.

-solo porque Arnold me lo pidió lo hare.-dijo Helga rodando los ojos.-hola lila

-hola Helga te puedo ayudar en algo?.-dijo la pelirroja

-no, seria al contrario.-dijo la rubia

-aa, que se supone en que me ayudaras.-dijo la pelirroja

-pues, supe tu situación que rompiste con tu novio.-dijo Helga

-aaa… veo que algunos se enteraron de eso, si Helga, no sabes cómo estoy tan dolida aun.-dijo lila con la cabeza baja

-lila no tienes por qué ponerte asi, fue un tonto al dejarte ir, el nunca encontrara a una chica como tu, honesta y amable.-dijo Helga

-tu crees eso Helga?.-dijo lila

-claro, además no necesitas ser feliz con otra persona, claro a menos que estés enamorada.-dijo la rubia

-tienes razón.-dijo lila dando una pequeña sonrisa.-sabes.. eh estado pensando hace poco que si hubiera sido novia de Arnold no ocurriría esto.-dijo la pelirroja

-uno..uno que sabe tal vez si pasara o no, además estas libre, y puedes hacer lo que quieras.-dijo Helga tratando de evadirle a Arnold

-si, gracias Helga por animarme, ahora pienso que si tal vez Arnold me guste un poco.-dijo la pelirroja siendo interrumpida

-Noo! .-grito Helga levantándose de la silla siendo observada por todos de la cafetería

-que te ocurre Helga.-dijo lila

-no nada.. Recordé que tengo que hacer algo.-dijo Helga

-a esta bien.-dijo lila

-me tengo que ir.-dijo Helga retirándose

Helga corrido hacia los baños, estando ahí.

-aaaaaaa! .-grito Helga.-porque quiere seguirlo porque porque!, ya tuvo uno, ahora quiere aferrarse a otro!

-ayy que enojona.-dijo una pelinegra

-Rhonda?.-dijo la rubia

-Claro soy yo, si no quien mas, además que tanto peleas .. aaa ya veo.. ya veo, se llama Arnold dime quien quiere con el?.-dijo Rhonda

-que te importa Rhonda.-dijo al rubia

-vamos Helga sabes muy bien que yo puedo ayudarte.-dijo Rhonda cepillándose el cabello

-tu? .. ayudarme a mi?.-dijo Helga

-claro, además, si creiste en la historia que te dijo lila, jajajaja, no lo creas, yo no le crei.-dijo Rhonda

-porque dices eso?, sabes algo sobre lo que paso?.-dijo Helga

-jajaja claro querida, si lila corto con el no el a ella y ahora de seguro está buscando a Arnold, como Arnold tan ciego caerá.

-osea que, lila ha estado con varios de la secundaria.-dijo Helga

-claro que si, jajaja, como Arnold ha estado invitando a lila desde la primaria, obviamente lila lo esquivaba, eso era porque era solo una niña, pero ahora como veraz todos cambian, todos dicen de lila la linda y la amable, pero en su interior es todo lo contrario, ella cambio me quito a Harold la encontré con ella besándose en los vestidores de mujeres, desde entonces no le he tenido ni la más mínima confianza.-dijo Rhonda mirándose en el espejo

-vaya, sabes lila si que oculta su lado oscuro.-dijo Helga

-si, yo por eso soy sincera, y no oculto nada.-dijo Rhonda.-y dime, entonces lila quiere estar con Arnold no?.-dijo la pelinegra

-si, pero eso a ti que te importa.-dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos

-te puedo ayudar, sabes.-dijo Rhonda

-no gracias yo lo hare sola.-dijo la rubia

-bien como quieras, si me necesitas aquí estaré.-dijo Rhonda retirándose del baño

Pasaron las horas de la secundaria, a era hora de irse a casa, Helga buscaba entre la multitud de los alumnos a Arnold.

-Helga ire con Gerald camino a casa.-dijo la oriental

-está bien Phoebe.-dijo Helga tratando de mirar por todos lados

-A quién buscas?.-dijo Phoebe

-haz visto a Arnold?.-dijo la rubia desesperada

-no Helga, no lo eh visto por ni un lado.-dijo Phoebe

-rayos!.-dijo Helga

-oh mira ahí va.-dijo Phoebe

-bien… gracias Phoebe.-dijo Helga dijo alejándose

-si de nada.-dijo la oriental

-Arnold .. Arnold .-gritaba Helga

-Helga.. que pasa?.-dijo Arnold

-me preguntaba si puedo ir a tu casa es que no le entendí nada en la materia de matemáticas.-dijo Helga

-aa, si esta bien, entonces te veo a que hora?.-dijo Arnold

-pues alas 4 estaria bien o 5?.-dijo Helga

-bien Helga, solo ire a dejar a lila a su casa.-dijo Arnold

-que?.-dijo Helga, viendo pasar a lila por su lado de Arnold

-hola Helga?.-dijo la pelirroja.-también me acompañaras a casa?

-no… no,.-dijo Helga

-bien, vámonos Arnold.-dijo lila jalando de la mano del rubio

-adiós Helga.-dijo Arnold

Helga quedo suspendida por lo de lila, la rubia caminaba hacia su casa llegando ahí se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró. Gritando de coraje que tenía. Mientras tanto con Arnold.

-lila, encerio me siento mal por lo que te hizo mi primo, la verdad nunca pensé que el te haría eso.-dijo Arnold

- Arnold olvídalo ya paso, ya hasta me siento mejor, además por lo que me dijo Helga no necesito llorar y sufrir mas por el.-dijo lila

-si hablo contigo?.-dijo el rubio

-si, me dio muchos consejos, y pues hasta pensaba que me arrepiento por no salir contigo.-dijo lila

-no te preocupes lila, esta bien.-dijo el rubio

-pero sabes que, ahora que lo eh pensado bien, si posiblemente me volvieras a invitar, te diría que si.-dijo la pelirroja

-aaa… waoo… pues, primero necesitas estar bien de tu rompimiento con mi primo.-dijo Arnold

-vamos Arnold, ya lo olvide ya paso 4 dias de que rompió conmigo, además ya no me interesa, ya me olvide de el.-dijo la pelirroja

-aaa..bien.-dijo el rubio

-entonces salimos mañana saliendo de clases?.-dijo lila

-no lo sé lila, es que le prometí a Gerald que iría a jugar basquetbol.-dijo Arnold

-vaya juegas basquetbol está bien Arnold entonces, estaré ahí apoyándote.-dijo lila

-bien llegamos a tu casa.-dijo Arnold

-gracias Arnold, tu siempre tan bueno.-dijo lila dándole un abrazo

-si de nada.-dijo el rubio

-bien adiós.-dijo lila

Arnold se retiró viendo que lila cerraba la puerta de su casa. En eso se dirigio para la suya, ya estando en la casa de huéspedes..

-hola kimba!.-dijo su abuela

-hola abuela.-dijo Arnold

-como te fue en la escuela?.-dijo la abuela

-bien, bien, hoy llegara una amiga ha hacer un trabajo de la escuela.-dijo el rubio

-es la rubia que te molesta mucho.-dijo Phill

-si ella, pero ya n me molesta mucho.-dijo Arnold

-aaa ya veo, ya cambio mucho.-dijo Phill

-ven a comer hijo.-dijo Stela

-gracias mama.-dijo el rubio

Mientras tanto en casa de pataki

-como rayos pudo hacer eso lila.-dijo Helga acostada en su cama.-que valor tiene para estar con uno y otro, si Arnold empieza a sentir algo por ella, ya estaría afuera de su alcance, aaa!, mujer piensa, piensa.-dijo la rubia

-Helga cariño ven a comer!.-dijo Miriam

-si ya voy!.-dijo Helga

-no dilates esto se come caliente.-dijo Miriam

-ya voy!.-dijo Helga saliendo de la cama

Mientras tanto con Arnold

-si Gerald.-dijo Arnold respondiendo el teléfono

-enserio, osea que volverá tus sentimientos hacia lila?.-dijo el moreno

-no lo se, pero, si es asi, tal vez Helga solo sea un simple gusto nada mas.-dijo el rubio

-hermano, mejor piensa bien las cosas, porque, que raro de que lila se le haya olvidado del rompimiento de tu primo.-dijo el moreno

-no lo se Gerald, tal vez ya no quiera recordarlo.-dijo el rubio.

-si pero Arnold, yo pienso que te alejaras mas de ella.-dijo Gerald

-porque?.. sabes algo que yo no se?.-dijo Arnold

-no no, es que, no lo se, tengo un mal presentimiento.-dijo Gerald

-pues no los tengas Gerald, solo es mi amiga, nada mas, asi como Helga, solo mi amiga.-dijo el rubio

-si claro, con Helga te pusiste celoso que la vieras bailar con un extraño.-dijo el moreno

- no fueron celos Gerald..-dijo el rubio siendo interrumpido

- Arnold? Una chica te busca.-dijo Phill

-si abuelo dile que pase..-dijo Arnold.- Gerald te dejo tengo que explicarle a Helga lo de matemáticas.

-Helga? Helga está en tu casa?.-dijo el moreno

-sii Gerald, y no pienses en cosas por favor.-dijo el rubio

-si hermano como tú digas.-dijo el moreno

-sale adiós nos vemos mañana.-dijo Arnold despidiéndose

-adios hermano.-dijo el moreno

En eso entro Helga a su habitación, y viendo como lo recordaba las veces que se escondía cuando tenía 9 años.

-bien Helga, entonces empecemos.-dijo el rubio

-ah si si,.-dijo Helga nerviosa

Arnold miraba de pies a cabeza a Helga en como llego a su casa vestida, con un jean azul, y una blusa rosa con franjas rojas, y su cabello suelto con una media cola.

-te..te ves linda hoy Helga.-dijo Arnold

-que?.-dijo Helga

-lo siento, es que..-dijo Arnold

-no, esta bien, comencemos con la tarea.-dijo Helga

-si es cierto, en que no le entendiste.-dijo Arnold

-pues es esta operación.-dijo Helga

-aaa, esta bien déjame checar en mi libreta.-dijo Arnold

-Arnold ..-dijo Helga

-si Helga.-dijo el rubio

-tengo que decirte algo.-dijo Helga

-y que es?.-dijo Arnold

-es…es sobre lila.-dijo Helga

Continuara …..


	10. Pequeña pelea

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero sus review!

***Hey arnold no me pertenece los personajes son de Craig Barttlet derecho de autor***

En el capítulo anterior…

-Arnold…-dijo Helga

-si Helga.-dijo el rubio

-tengo que decirte algo.-dijo Helga

-y que es?.-dijo Arnold

-es...es sobre lila.-dijo Helga

Capítulo 10

-que tiene ella?.-dijo el rubio

-es que .. Hay algo que tú debes darte cuenta.-dijo la rubia de ojos azules

-no se dé qué me hablas.-dijo el rubio

-trato de decirte que no deberías estar con lila.-dijo Helga

-y quien dijo que estaría con ella.-dijo Arnold

-es que, no sé… yo solo.-dijo Helga siendo interrumpida por el rubio

-esta celosa.-dijo el rubio

-qué?!, jaja no por favor.-dijo la rubia

-Helga, estas celosa o que quieres que diga?.-dijo Arnold

-solo trato de que veas la realidad de ella.-dijo Helga parándose de la silla

-que realidad quieres que vea de lila, dime!.-dijo Arnold alzando la voz

-quiero que lo veas tú mismo!.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-Helga, no sé qué rayos te pasa ahora, le distes un consejo a lila, y ahora me vienes a decir que no me acerque a ella.-dijo Arnold

- Arnold, hazme caso, puede que lila se vea tan amable por fuera pero por dentro es...-dijo la rubia siendo interrumpida

-no! Helga no, lila es amable y linda, ella nunca haría daño a nadie.-dijo Arnold

-pero Arnold, rayos! Como no te puedes dar cuenta, eres tan despistado y eres un tonto!.-dijo Helga molesta.-no sé cómo no te diste cuenta lo que sentía por ti, desde que te molestaba solo a ti!, para llamarte la atención!.-dijo la rubia

- sabes que Helga.-dijo el rubio acomodando sus libros.- si haces esto para alejarme de lila pues no lo harás ella solo será mi amiga nada más, solo mi amiga Helga.-dijo el rubio mirándole a los ojos

-bien, si tú lo dices.-dijo la rubia guardando sus cosas.-pero sabes, espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde Arnold.-dijo la rubia ojiazul

-como tú digas Helga, pensé que seriamos amigos, pero veo que tu arruinas esto.-dijo el rubio

-yo no arruino nada! Tu no quieres ver lo que es ese monstruo! Tu siempre protegiendo y defendiendo a las personas!, eres un tonto! Un tonto!.-dijo gritando Helga

-sabes que, por que no mejor te vas a tu casa, y piensas bien lo que dices, porque no debes juzgar a las personas.-dijo el rubio enojado

-qué crees Arnoldo, yo ya estoy por irme! Gracias por ayudarme.-dijo Helga azotando al puerta

-De nada!.-dijo Arnold

Helga se retiró de la casa de Arnold sacando unas pequeñas lágrimas, iba dirigiéndose para su casa cuando en eso tropezó.

-perdón.-dijo la rubia secándose las lágrimas

-pero si eres tu.-dijo un pelinegro

-qué?.-dijo la rubia levantándose del suelo

-hola Helga, porque tan triste.-dijo el pelinegro

- Albert? Que te importa.-dijo Helga

-a claro que si me importa, además somos amigos.-dijo Albert

-amigos?.. Cuando dije que eras mi amigo.-dijo la rubia

-jajajaa, eres tan simpática Helga.-dijo Albert

-me tengo que ir, no estoy de buenas por hoy.-dijo la rubia

-lo siento, te molesto que te digiera simpática? Ya no volveré a decir eso.-dijo Albert

-no, no me molesto, escucha no sé qué rayos hago aquí parada platicando contigo, debo irme a mi casa a terminar una tarea.-dijo Helga

-bien, pero antes que eso no te gustaría ir por un helado conmigo?.-dijo Albert

-no gracias.-dijo la rubia alejándose

-segura?.. te sentirás bien yo invito, te compraría hasta dos o tres helados.-dijo Albert

-qué?..-dijo dudando si ir o no

-vamos.. Anda, y ya no te molestare mas.-dijo Albert

-está bien, solo porque me siento así iré.. y no es una cita!.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes

-que rayos le paso a Helga.-decía Arnold acomodando su mochila.-ella no se comportaba así desde la primaria.-dijo el rubio

-hola hijo te traje la cena.-dijo Stela

-gracias mama.-dijo Arnold

-y tu amiguita ya se fue?.-dijo su madre

-si, ya tenía que irse.-dijo Arnold frunciendo la ceja

-hijo, no te molestes con ella.-dijo su madre tocando su hombro del rubio

-qué?.. Escuchaste lo qué paso?.-dijo Arnold

-no, pero vi que iba muy acelerada para irse a su casa.-dijo Stela

-mama, es que, dijo algo sobre una amiga.-dijo Arnold

-pero lo dijo?.-dijo su madre

-bueno no pero, dijo que no me le acercara.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-hijo, está bien que hayas defendido a tu amiga, pero no sé cómo te habrás comportado con ella para que se fuera así de la casa.-dijo Stela

-si mama, mañana le diré que me disculpe.-dijo Arnold

-bien hijo, me tengo que ir tengo que descansar porque mañana iré a trabajar muy temprano. Descansa.-dijo Stela alejándose de su hijo

-si mama, descansa.-dijo Arnold

Mientras tanto en la tienda de helados.

-aa ya veo, por eso te enojaste con Arnold.-dijo Albert

-si, es un tonto.-dijo la rubia comiendo su helado de chocolate

-jajajaja, si tú lo dices Helga.-dijo el pelinegro

- lo es, solo qué..-dijo la rubia

- solo que?..-dijo Albert mirando a Helga como jugaba con su helado.- ya veo, te gusta verdad?-dijo el pelinegro

-qué?, no claro qué no.-dijo la rubia negando con la cabeza

-vamos Helga, por cómo te suspendiste es que te gusta, pero el lo sabe?.-dijo el pelinegro

-pues si, si lo sabe.-dijo la rubia sonrojada

-entonces que paso?.-dijo Albert

-aaa olvídalo, estamos hablando de la señorita perfección, si es que se le hace llamar así.-dijo la rubia

-está bien, lo olvidare.-dijo Albert mirando a Helga comer su helado

-que ves?.-dijo la rubia

-lo linda que te vez comiendo tu helado.-dijo Albert

Helga se sonrojo cuando le dijo eso Albert. La rubia se levantó de la silla.

-ya te vas?.-dijo Albert

-si, es que ya es tarde.-dijo la rubia

-te puedo acompañar a tu casa.-dijo el pelinegro

-no.. no está bien, puedo cuidarme sola.-dijo la rubia nerviosa

-bien está bien, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.-dijo Albert

-si, nos vemos.- dijo la rubia retirándose

Helga se dirigía a su casa, cuando llego se dirigió a su cuarto.

-que rayos.-dijo la rubia recostándose en su cama.- no hubiera aceptado ese helado, rayos!.-dijo la rubia tapándose su cara con sus manos.

En eso sonó su celular

-hola?.-respondió al rubia

-hola Helga.-dijo una oriental

-Phoebe hola, que pasa?.-dijo la rubia

-nada Helga, solo quería hablar contigo, es que sentí algo que no estabas bien.-dijo la oriental

-aa pues, estas en lo correcto.-dijo la rubia

-qué te pasa, estas enferma?.-dijo Phoebe

-no, solo que, hoy fui hacer "tarea" en casa de Arnold.-dijo la rubia

-aa, entonces era por eso que lo buscabas.-dijo la oriental

-si, pero salió mal.-dijo la rubia refregándose los ojos con su mano

-por qué Helga que paso?.-dijo Phoebe

-es que, le iba a decir algo sobre lila.-dijo la rubia

-lila?, que tiene ella?.-dijo Phoebe

-por dios Phoebe acaso no sabes de ella, Rhonda me lo acaba de decir.-dijo la rubia

-lo siento Helga, pero yo no veo lo que hacen las personas de la escuela.-dijo la oriental

-bien, la cosa esta que, lila no es como parece, ya sabes que rompió con el primo de Arnoldo.-dijo la rubia

-si, la mitad del salón lo supo.-dijo la oriental

-pues, Rhonda me dijo que él no rompió con ella, si no ella con él.-dijo la rubia

-qué?!, pero como, a menos que su novio la haya engañado.-dijo Phoebe

-pues eso si no lo sé, Rhonda me dijo que ella corto y supe algo más que no sabía.-dijo Helga

-y que es?.-dijo la oriental

-Rhonda vio a Harold besándose con lila en los vestidores de mujeres.-dijo la rubia

-qué cosa?!, enserio lila hizo eso?.-dijo la oriental

-enserio Phoebe, no sé qué más vaya hacer, solo sé que estuvo con varios de la secundaria.-dijo Helga

-enserio?!, no puedo creerlo, oye pero no es invento de Rhonda, ya vez que es demasiado chismosa y le cambia la mayoría de la historia.-dijo Phoebe

-no lo se Phoebe..-dijo Helga.-solo sé que si Arnold aun siente algo por lila, pues, estuvo que ya lo perdí y no podré hacer nada.-dijo Helga agachando la cabeza

-no Helga, no pienses en eso, yo siento que Arnold siente algo por ti, me di cuenta en cómo te miro esa vez que fuimos a traerte para ir a la fiesta de san Valentín, casi se le cabe la baba.-dijo Phoebe riéndose

-si, lo note, pero no creo.-dijo Helga

-tranquila Helga, ya veraz que Arnold abrirá los ojos.-dijo Phoebe

-si, espero y los habrá ya.-dijo la rubia

Al día siguiente era una mañana muy calurosa, Helga aún estaba en su cama, faltaba 10 minutos para llegar a la escuela. Unos ojos azules ven el reloj, y se sorprende al ver la hora.

-pero qué! Rayos ya es tarde!.-dijo Helga levantándose de la cama

-Helga? Cariño, ya está tu desayuno.-dijo Miriam

-si ya voy, porque no me levantaste se me hace tarde!.-dijo Helga saliendo del baño

-lo siento cariño, es que estaba con tu papa en un restaurant.-dijo Miriam

-genial, ahora bajo.-dijo la rubia

Helga apresurándose para cambiarse, bajo al comedor y comio lo mas rápido que pudo.

-come con calma Olga.-dijo Bob

-soy Helga papa.-dijo la rubia atragantándose

-como sea, te quedan 5 minutos para irte a la escuela.-dijo Bob

-si si ya voy ya voy.-dijo Helga

La rubia había terminado su desayuno, corrió hacia la puerta, se dirigió a la escuela para no llegar tarde a su clase de artes. Ya estando ahí, vio en el salón que todos estaban platicando se había salvado.

-Phoebe.-dijo la rubia

-hola Helga como amaneciste hoy?-dijo la oriental

-me levante tarde, el despertador no sonó.-dijo la rubia

-ya me di cuenta, no te peinaste.-dijo Phoebe

-qué?.-dijo Helga tocándose la cabeza

-jijiji, yo lo arreglo.-dijo la oriental

-gracias Phoebe, no traje nada para acomodarlo.-dijo la rubia

-no te preocupes, suelto te ves mejor.-dijo Phoebe

-bien, no me hagas tanta cosa.-dijo Helga

-tranquila.- dijo Phoebe

-buenos días chicas, siento mucho por llegar tarde, se me haberío un neumático, asi que ya estoy aquí, comencemos con la clase, hoy haremos un proyecto, un álbum donde contenga fotos de amigos, el novio los momentos felices de su vida, pero primero tenemos que tener desde la niñez.-dijo la profesora de artes

-pero profe como tomaremos las fotografías, si no tenemos cámara profesional.-dijo Phoebe

-no se preocupen por eso, será con la cámara que tengan.-dijo la profesora

-eso es fácil.-dijo la rubia

-entonces, comenzaremos a capturar imágenes bonitas, ah! Eso si, tiene que tener una pequeña viñeta, puede ser sentimientos, pensamientos lo que se les ocurra.-dijo la profesora

-y para cuando lo debemos tener terminado.-dijo Nadine

-lo tendrán terminado para.. Veamos… para el abril.-dijo la profesora.-bien entonces comiencen a pensar cómo será su álbum.

Mientras tanto con Arnold en clase de basquetbol.

-bien chicos, veo que hay nuevos aquí eh… los empezare a ver como dominan la pelota.-dijo el profesor de deportes

-vaya hermano, si que para entrar a básquetbol tiene que haber un profesor gruñón.-dijo el moreno

-a ver tu!, el cabeza de cepillo!, demuéstrame tu lanzamiento.-dijo el profesor

-si claro, admiren al rey.-dijo el moreno lanzando la pelota y encesta

-bien, tienes suerte, a ver Albert tú te encargaras de entrenar la mitad.-dijo el profesor

-si señor.-dijo el pelinegro

-Albert? Que rayos hace el aquí.-dijo Arnold

-supe que es el líder del equipo de basquetbol, va en 3cer año.-dijo el moreno.-y es el quien bailo con Helga G. Pataki.-dijo el moreno

-si ya lo sé que es el quien bailo con Helga.-dijo Arnold

-a ver chicos ustedes 10 vienen conmigo.-dijo Albert.- les pasare la pelota y tienen que encestar 20 veces.-dijo el pelinegro

Los chicos hacían su trabajo encestando, Albert observaba a Arnold.

-si quieren estar en el equipo tienen que hacerlo bien, no es así Arnold?.-dijo el pelinegro

-ah..si.-dijo el rubio

Los chicos terminaron cansados del entrenamiento se fueron a las regaderas. Cuando Arnold vio pasar a Albert

-vaya Arnold juegas bien.-dijo el pelinegro

-gracias.-dijo el rubio

-además creo qué deberías abrir los ojos.-dijo Albert

-que quieres tratar de decirme?.-dijo Arnold

-jajaja, veo qué si eres tan despistado.-dijo Albert

- que quieres decirme con eso?.-dijo el rubio

-mira Arnold, lastimaste a una pobre chica y creo que no deberías ser perdonado.-dijo Albert

-mira Albert no sé de qué rayos hablas, no quiero problemas.-dijo el rubio levantándose de la banca

-jajajaja, vaya vaya vaya, no quieres problemas.-dijo Albert riéndose

-que pasa aquí.-dijo el entrenador

-nada, solo platicaba con los próximos jugadores.-dijo Albert

-bien, ya báñense señoritas!.-dijo el entrenador

-nos vemos Arnold.-dijo el pelinegro retirándose

- vaya hermano nunca pensé como era ese tipo.-dijo el moreno

-ni yo Gerald, ni yo.-dijo Arnold

Continuara….


	11. No te rindas

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo anterior ahora lo que sigue. Espero sus comentarios!

** Hey Arnold no me pertenece los personajes son de Craig Barttlet derecho de autor***

Capítulo 11

Todos estaban en el pasillo ya que algunos profesores tenían junta con el director, Helga acomodaba sus libros es su casillero cuando una voz masculina le llamo por su nombre.

-Helga.-dijo un chico

Helga volteo para ver de quien se trataba

-a, eres tu cabeza de balón.-dijo la rubia

-quiero hablar contigo.-dijo Arnold

-lo siento pero yo no quiero.-dijo la rubia

-Helga, trato de decirte algo de lo que paso ayer.-dijo el rubio agarrándole del brazo

-dime rápido.-dijo Helga

-lo que paso ayer, lo lamento, lamento haberte gritado de esa manera, no era mi intención pero, me dio coraje.-dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello

-está bien, te perdono.-dijo la rubia

-Helga, sé que no te cae bien lila.-dijo el rubio

-Arnold si quieres estar con ella hazlo! y punto, yo ya dije lo que debí decir.-dijo Helga

-no estaré con ella, no pienso tener algo mas allá con lila.-dijo Arnold

-no lo sé Arnold eso dices ahora.-dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos

En eso sonó la campana para entrar a su siguiente clase. Arnold vio como Helga se retiraba, y él se fue a su respectiva clase. Paso las horas de la secundaria, todos salían Helga esperaba a su mejor amiga Phoebe en la salida.

-Phoebe!.-grito la rubia

-Helga, disculpa la tardanza es que me estaba despidiendo de Gerald.-dijo la oriental

-ah.. Bien Phoebe, vámonos.-dijo la rubia

-Helga..-dijo la oriental

-qué pasa?, tienes algo que hacer?.-dijo la rubia

-es que sería buena idea que fuéramos a ver el juego que tendrán los chicos.-dijo Phoebe

-está bien Phoebe vamos.-dijo la rubia de ojos azules

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al lugar donde jugarían basquetbol los chicos, vieron que apenas iba a empezar, se sentaron en las bancas, la rubia vio a una pelirroja sentada del otro lado y sus manos apretaron su pantalón.

-que pasa Helga?.-dijo la oriental

-nada Phoebe, no es nada.-dijo la rubia

Phoebe noto lo que le molestaba a su amiga, y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba lila, sentada observando a Arnold.

-ya veo que es lo que te molesta Helga.-dijo la oriental

-no menciones su nombre por favor.-dijo la rubia

Arnold, Gerald, Stinky, Sid, Curly y Harold estaban listos para jugar con otra escuela.

-buena suerte Arnold!.-grito una pelirroja

Arnold vio de quien se trataba, y se dio cuenta que era lila. Y empezó el juego. Habían pasado 3 minutos el equipo de Arnold había encestado por 4ta vez, mientras que la otra escuela llevaba solamente una, el equipo de Arnold eran tan buenos jugando. Paso una hora de juego, había ganado el equipo de Arnold, se pusieron contentos al ganar, en eso una pelirroja agarra de la mano de Arnold y le prende un beso. Helga vio tal escena desde su lugar, la multitud tapo tal escena.

-lila que haces.-dijo el rubio

-pues felicitarte.-dijo la pelirroja

-si pero no de esta manera, lo siento mucho pero no me gusto que me agarraras desprevenido y aun siendo nada.-dijo el rubio de ojos verdes

-discúlpame Arnold no pensé que te molestara.-dijo lila

-si está bien, no te preocupes.-dijo Arnold

Mientras Helga estaba sentada, Rhonda se dirigía hacia la rubia.

-veo que vistes esa escena.-dijo la pelinegra

-no molestes Rhonda.-dijo al rubia

-no te estoy molestando, solo que pienso que lila es muy lanzada.-dijo Rhonda

-muy? demasiado diría yo.-dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos

-estas muy enojada, por lo que veo.-dijo Rhonda

-me iré a casa, le puedes decir a Phoebe que ya me fui?.-dijo la rubia molesta

-claro, yo le diré.-dijo la pelinegra

Helga se retiraba de la cancha, Arnold se dio cuenta que se iba, pero se preguntaba si en realidad vio el beso que lila le dio. Helga estaba muy quebrada, se dirigió a su casa no quería pensar ni volver a recordar de esa escena. Helga llego a su casa, se fue corriendo a su habitación, y empezó a llorar.

-hermanita bebe! Hola ya estoy…en casa… que tienes hermanita.-dijo su hermana mayor acercándose a su hermana

-déjame sola!.-grito la rubia tapándose con la almohada

-hermanita puedes decirme lo que tienes, vamos.-dijo Olga acariciándole el cabello

-no… luego se lo contaras a papa y a mama.-dijo Helga

-prometo que no le diré a nadie.-dijo su hermana

-lo prometes?.-dijo la rubia

-si lo prometo.-dijo Olga

-es que, hay un chico que me gusta.-dijo Helga aun teniendo la almohada en su cara

-es ese chico verdad? el rubio.-dijo su hermana mayor

-como lo sabes?.-dijo la rubia sacando la almohada de su cara

-don de una hermana mayor.-dijo Olga.-y que paso con ese chico.-dijo su hermana

-pues, es que le confesé mis sentimientos pero él me dijo que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por mí, pero hoy que lo vi jugar en basquetbol vi besarse con una chica.-dijo la rubia sacando una lagrima

-ay hermanita bebe, no llores, el vera lo que tenía enfrente y no aprovecho.-dijo su hermana

-creo que ya lo perdí por completo.-dijo la rubia refregándose los ojos

-no digas eso, veraz que tendrás la oportunidad, que tal si él se da cuenta y pasa algo mas.-dijo Olga

-si claro, se dará cuenta ya demasiado tarde cuando yo ya este enamorada de otro.-dijo Helga

-no hermanita, bueno si tarda demasiado sería lógico.-dijo Olga

-voy a descansar Olga necesito dormir.-dijo Helga

-está bien, descansa y no te des por vencida lucha por el hermanita bebe.-dijo Olga

-si si.-dijo Helga

Mientras tanto con Arnold en la casa de huéspedes. Arnold estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama, recordando que lila lo beso, trato de no recordarlo, se sentía mal, no sabía si Helga lo había visto, empezó a preocuparse. El rubio tomo su celular, queriendo llamar a la rubia si estaba bien pero dejaba el celular a un lado pensando en que le iba a gritar. En eso tocaron la puerta.

-pase.-dijo el rubio

-hola hijo.-dijo su padre

-hola papa,.-dijo el rubio con la cabeza baja

-te traje tu cena, estas algo mal por lo que veo, que paso?.-dijo miles

-no lo entiendo papa, la verdad no lo entiendo.-dijo Arnold

-qué cosa no entiendes hijo.- dijo miles sentándose a su lado

-es que creo que siento algo por ella.-dijo Arnold

-por quién?.-dijo miles

-por Helga papa.-dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello

-la chica que llego hacer tarea, la rubia?.-dijo miles

-si papa, ella, esa chica que me molestaba en 4to grado de la primaria.-dijo Arnold

-y si crees que sientes algo por ella, cual es el problema?.-dijo miles

-el problema es que no sé si me guste mucho mucho o solo me agrada, no se papa no sé, a veces me pongo celoso cuando la veo con otro chico.-dijo Arnold

-hijo, te gusta Helga, aunque digas que no, lo que tienes es miedo a que ella no lo sienta.-dijo miles

-bueno, pues, ya me dijo lo que ella siente por mi.-dijo el rubio pasándose la mano en el cabello

-entonces que paso, porque hasta ahora dices que te gusta?.-dijo miles

-pues porque no estaba seguro papa, hoy una chica me beso y no se la aleje de mi por antes ella me gustaba, y ahora no se la verdad no sé, tal vez me siga gustando pero Helga también me gusta, no se papa por eso no quiero hacer mal las cosas que tal y no funcione con Helga?.-dijo Arnold

-hijo, es mejor que salgas con ella y veas si en verdad lo que sientes es amor.-dijo miles

-lo se papa, pero no sé si el beso y cuando la aleje de mi.-dijo el rubio

-tu puedes explicarle.-dijo miles

-pues será un poco difícil.-dijo Arnold

Al día siguiente las chicas tenían deportes, estaban corriendo alrededor de la cancha. Rhonda se le acerca a Helga y a Phoebe.

-hola chicas! Daré una fiesta saliendo de la escuela están invitadas.-dijo Rhonda

-Gracias Rhonda.-dijo la oriental

-oh si, pueden llevar acompañante si gustan.-dijo Rhonda

-está bien Rhonda.-dijo Phoebe

-por cierto Helga, tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo Rhonda alejándose

-de que se tratara esta vez.-dijo la rubia

-tu sabrás que será Helga.-dijo la oriental

Las chicas corrían y corrían alrededor de la cancha, Helga vio pasar a Arnold y sentarse en la banca, cuando en eso se tropezó.

-aaaaa!.-grito la rubia

-estas bien Helga?.-dijo la oriental

-si si estoy bien, el piso está muy resbaloso.-dijo la rubia levantándose

-bien chicas es todo por hoy, vayan a las duchas.-dijo la maestra

Helga se dirigía a la banca donde estaba su mochila, cuando en eso se acercaba Arnold.

-Helga puedo hablar contigo?.-dijo el rubio

-lo siento Arnold, no puedo ahora.-dijo la rubia agarrando su mochila

-solo será un minuto.-dijo Arnold pasándose la mano en su cabello

-está bien, dime rápido tengo que ir a ducharme.-dijo la rubia

-me preguntaba si, saliendo de clases quieres salir conmigo.-dijo Arnold

Helga se quedó suspendida por unos segundos, Arnold esperando la respuesta si le diría sí o no, pensó mucho en cómo le iba a decir a Helga para salir y conocerla un poco más.

-está bien, saldré contigo, pero no es una cita.-dijo la rubia media ruborizada

-no no es una cita.-dijo el rubio

-bien me tengo que ir.-dijo la rubia

-está bien, nos vemos saliendo.-dijo Arnold

Mientras tanto en las regaderas de mujeres, Phoebe buscaba a Helga y cuando al vio caminar.

-Helga dónde estabas?.-dijo la oriental

-este.. Estaba con Arnold.-dijo la rubia sonrojada

-y que paso?.-dijo la oriental

-me invito a salir.-dijo Helga

-que bien Helga, eso es bueno, ya vez, ya vete a bañar.-dijo la oriental

-si si ya voy.-dijo Helga

Ya saliendo de la regadera, Helga se estaba vistiendo, cuando apareció Rhonda.

-ahora si por fin solas Helga.-dijo la pelinegra

-para que me querías Rhonda.-dijo la rubia peinándose

-escucha muy bien lo que te diré, te lo digo para te des cuenta quien es la verdadera lila-dijo Rhonda

-enserio me estás diciendo la verdad Rhonda?, a veces pienso que lo inventas o le cambias la historia.-dijo la rubia

-claro que te estoy diciendo la verdad, no invite a lila porque no quiero que me quite a Curly.-dijo la pelinegra

-Curly?.. Estas saliendo con Curly?.-dijo la rubia

-si si si estoy saliendo con él, eso no es importante lo que te diré, la cosa esta que, lila planea algo, sin querer vi en su mochila unas pastillas de Eszopiclona.-dijo la pelinegra

-y que rayos es eso?.-dijo al rubia

-son unas pastillas para dormir, mi mama las usa cada vez que llega cansada del trabajo.-dijo la pelinegra

- y para que las utilizaría?.-dijo la rubia

-no lo sé Helga, pero para que ella que tome esas pastillas es algo raro.-dijo la pelinegra

-bien, me tengo que ir.-dijo la rubia poniéndose un listón rosa en el cabello

-bien no te olvides de mí fiesta ee hoy a las 6.-dijo la pelinegra

-claro que no, estaré ahí Rhonda, sola o acompañada pero estaré ahí.-dijo Helga.

Continuara…


	12. La fiesta de Rhonda

***Hey Arnold no me pertenece los personajes son de Craig Barttlet derecho de autor***

Capítulo 12

Pasó el transcurso de las clases, Helga guardaba sus libros en su casillero, una voz masculina la nombra. Helga volteo de quien se trataba.

-lista?.-dijo un chico

- si estoy lista cabezón.-dijo la rubia

-bien entonces nos vamos?.-dijo el rubio de ojos verdes

-sí, vámonos.-dijo Helga

Saliendo de la escuela, todo iba bien, hasta que una chica grita su nombre de Arnold. El volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

-Arnold, pensé que no te alcanzaría, me acompañarías a casa?.-dijo la pelirroja

-lo siento lila, pero tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo el rubio pasando su mano en su cabello

-oh, está bien, será otro momento entonces.-dijo lila

-sí lila, nos vemos.-dijo alejándose

Lila viendo de lado, miro a Helga con una mirada seria. La rubia viéndola esquivo su mirada contra ella. Los dos adolescentes caminaban sobre la cera.

-iras a la fiesta de Rhonda?.-dijo el rubio

- pues sí, si iré, Rhonda me dijo.-dijo la rubia

-ya veo, entonces ahí nos vamos a ver, bueno a menos que lleguemos juntos.-dijo el rubio de ojos verdes

-pues no sería mala idea, solo que las mochilas..-dijo la rubia

-no te preocupes las dejaremos en mi casa.-dijo Arnold.-quieres un helado?.-dijo el rubio

-bueno.-dijo la rubia

Los dos rubios se la estaban pasando bien, comiendo sus helados, y riéndose de algunos chistes que Arnold sabia. Pasó la tarde, y seguían en la tienda de helados.

-Helga, son las 6 la fiesta de Rhonda.-dijo Arnold

-es cierto, vámonos.-dijo la rubia

Se retiraron de la tienda, y se fueron a la casa de Arnold para dejar las mochilas, cuando Arnold entro a la casa de huéspedes…

-pasa.-dijo Arnold

-gracias.-dijo la rubia

-dejare las mochilas en la sala.-dijo el rubio

-si está bien.-dijo Helga

-hijo eres tú?.-dijo miles

-si papa soy yo.-dijo Arnold

-aaa veo que tienes compañía.-dijo miles

-si iremos a una pequeña reunión.-dijo el rubio

- bien, pues diviértanse, y procura no llegar tarde.-dijo miles

-si papa, nos vemos.-dijo Arnold retirándose de la casa de huéspedes

Mientras tanto en la casa de Rhonda, todos de sus amistades estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, Rhonda riéndose de sus chistes que hacia Curly, la música se escuchaba a todo volumen, el ambiente se estaba poniendo bueno. En eso Rhonda nota a dos rubios atravesar la puerta.

-vaya veo que llegaste en compañía.-dijo Rhonda

-si.-dijo Helga muy apenada

-Helga!, por fin llegaste.-dijo una oriental

-hola Phoebe.-dijo la rubia

-vamos Helga estamos por aquí.-dijo Phoebe

-diviértanse chicos, por allá están las bebidas.-dijo Rhonda

-gracias Rhonda.-dijo Arnold

Los 2 adolescentes seguían a la oriental. Cuando se detuvo vieron a Gerald jugando barajas con unos chicos.

-hola chicos.-dijo el moreno

-hola Gerald.-dijo el rubio haciendo su saludo

-veo que si decidiste venir.-dijo Gerald

-pues, si.-dijo el rubio

-Helga, pensé que no vendrías.-dijo Phoebe

-claro que si vendría, como dije sola o acompañada.-dijo la rubia

-si lo sé, ya me di cuenta.-dijo Phoebe.-y se iran juntos verdad?.-dijo la oriental

-pues si porque, mi mochila quedo en su casa.-dijo la rubia

-aaa, ya veo.-dijo Phoebe.- oh oh.-dijo la oriental

-que pasa Phoebe?.-dijo la rubia

-veo que llego el chico del baile que gano la fiesta pasada.-dijo Phoebe

-que?!, Rhonda lo invito?.-dijo Helga

-no lo creo, muchos de aquí no creo que los conozca Rhonda, bueno eso creo por que es tan popular que llegan todos.-dijo Phoebe

-no quiero que me vea Phoebe.-dijo la rubia

-porque no?.-dijo Helga

-porque me estará molestando en toda la fiesta.-dijo la rubia

-ya has salido con él?.-dijo Phoebe

-bueno pues solo me invito un helado pero eso no significa nada Phoebe.-dijo Helga

-entonces no tienes por qué esconderte.-dijo Phoebe

-claro que si Phoebe, tengo que pero ya.-dijo Helga jalando a Phoebe

-a dónde van?.-dijo el rubio

-al tocador.-dijo Phoebe alejándose

-oh esta bien.-dijo Arnold

-a donde dijo que irían?.- dijo el moreno

-al tocador.-dijo el rubio

-aaaa mujeres.-dijo Gerald

Phoebe trataba de esconder a Helga pero no había donde ella se escondiera de Albert.

-aaaa holaa.-dijo un chico

-aa..ajaja hola.-dijo la rubia

-Helga, creo que ya te vio.-dijo Phoebe

-si Phoebe ya lo se.-dijo Helga

-No pensé que estarías en la fiesta.-dijo el pelinegro

-aa, pues ni yo pensaba que estarías aquí.-dijo Helga

-Helga voy con Gerald.-dijo la oriental

-no Phoebe no me dejes aquí sola.-dijo la rubia murmurando al oído de la oriental

-veo que tienen mucho de que platicar.-dijo Albert

-este si, es que hay mucho de que hablar.-dijo Helga

-bien, las dejo por cualquier cosa estaré por allá.-dijo Albert

-está bien.-dijo la rubia

-Helga ahora que recuerdo, el es el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, Gerald me dijo que casi pelea con Arnold.-dijo la oriental

-enserio?... pero cómo?.-dijo la rubia

-pues, por lo que me dijo Gerald pues es que, Albert llego a molestar a Arnold y obviamente Arnold no se dejó.-dijo la oriental

-mmm ya veo.-dijo al rubia

-oh aquí estás.-dijo un moreno

-que pasa Gerald.-dijo la oriental

-nada pequeña, solo que te extrañaba mucho.-dijo el moreno abrazándola

-aaaggkk, me voy, me empalagan.-dijo Helga

Helga se retiró, y fue a buscar a Arnold donde estaba, pero no lo encontró, subió a las escaleras para ver si estaba ahí, y no lo encontró, bajo de nuevo y se topa con el pelinegro.

-Helga, nos topamos de nuevo.-dijo el pelinegro

-discúlpame pero estoy buscando a una persona.-dijo la rubia de ojos azules

-quien?.-dijo Albert

-a alguien que tú no conoces.-dijo Helga

-jajajaja, es Arnold.-dijo el pelinegro

-qué?.-dijo la rubia sonrojada

-no que estabas peleando con él?.-dijo el pelinegro

-por lo visto lo perdone, así que me retiro seguiré buscando.-dijo Helga

-está bien, espero y lo encuentres.-dijo Albert

Helga salió al patio trasero y vio a Arnold con una chica, una pelirroja.

-pero que rayos.-dijo Helga

Helga se retiró y fue por una bebida cuando se topa con Rhonda.

-oye Rhonda, no que no ibas a invitar a la pelirroja.-dijo la rubia

-qué?, de que me hablas Helga.-dijo la pelinegra

-te hablo de la señorita perfección, si es que se le llame asi.-dijo Helga

-qué cosa?!... que hace ella aquí?.-dijo Rhonda

-eso mismo digo yo, bueno no es mi fiesta pero te aviso.-dijo la rubia

-donde esta esa colada.-dijo Rhonda

-corazoncito cálmate.-dijo Curly

-no, ahora mismo la corro.-dijo Rhonda

-está en tu patio trasero.-dijo Helga

Rhonda se fue al patio trasero, y la vio ahí platicando con Arnold muy campantemente, cuando Rhonda la llama.

-oh, lila hola querida.-dijo la pelinegra

-hola Rhonda, linda fiesta.-dijo la pelirroja

-gracias, puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas.-dijo Rhonda

-oh… está bien.-dijo lila

-bien yo me retiro.-dijo Arnold

-está bien Arnold.-dijo lila

-escucha lila, no sé qué rayos haces aquí y quien te invito.-dijo Rhonda

-no pensé que te molestara mi presencia, para tu información me invite sola.-dijo lila

-aa entonces te retiras ahora mismo.-dijo Rhonda

-bien.-dijo lila

-no te basto con Harold.-dijo Rhonda

-perdón?..-dijo lila

-lo que escuchaste.-dijo Rhonda

-jaja, querida Rhonda, yo no te lo quite, el vino a mi, entiendes riquilla.-dijo lila mirándola muy seria

-no quiero ser grosera contigo lila, pero haz hecho cosas peores.-dijo Rhonda

-uuyy sii?, pues yo no recuerdo que haya hecho cosas peores.-dijo lila

-por dios lila, eres una egocéntrica.-dijo la pelinegra

-jajajaja, yo?, por favor.-dijo lila

-si, eso eres, asi que mejor vete o yo misma te saco.-dijo Rhonda

-yo puedo salirme sola.-dijo lila

-que bien, eso si sabes hacer.-dijo la pelinegra

Lila se alejó de Rhonda, se metió a su casa y vio a Helga recargada de la pared. Y la miro fijamente.

-diviértete rubiecita.-dijo lila alejándose

-fíjate que me divertiré y mucho.-dijo Helga

Lila se retiró de la casa de Rhonda. Arnold fue por dos bebidas y uno le dio a Helga.

-me pareció ver a lila.-dijo Arnold

-aa sii, se tuvo que ir.-dijo la rubia

-qué?, por qué?.-dijo el rubio

-no lo sé, no me quiso decir.-dijo Helga

-aa está bien.-dijo Arnold

-vaya que si lo encontraste.-dijo un pelinegro

-qué?.-dijo la rubia

-jajajaja, tu siempre tan simpática Helga.-dijo Albert toándole la barbilla

-hola Albert.-dijo el rubio

-Arnold.-dijo el pelinegro

-oye Albert te toca tirar!.-dijo un chico a lo lejos

-bien me llaman, te veo más al rato Helga.-dijo el pelinegro

-largo cabeza de chorlito.-dijo la rubia

-jajajaja, siempre tan linda.-dijo el pelinegro alejándose

-veo que te llevas bien con el.-dijo Arnold

-ni lo creas Arnold, me ha estado molestando últimamente.-dijo la rubia

-ya veo.-dijo el rubio algo celoso

-chicos, vayan a bailar los veo siempre parados.-dijo Rhonda

-pero es que no ..-dijo la rubia estado entre la multitud de personas bailando

-vamos Helga bailemos.-dijo el rubio de ojos verdes

-está bien.-dijo la rubia

Los dos adolescentes bailaban y bailaban al ritmo de la música, Gerald y Phoebe estaban más que mareados. Rhonda y Curly estaban en el sillón relajeando con sus demás amigos. Eran las 11:30 de la noche y aún seguía la fiesta, Arnold había bebido al igual que Helga los dos se sentían tan mareados. Se sentaron en el sillón observando las personas bailando. En eso Helga se para.

-ahora regreso voy al tocador.-dijo Helga

-está bien.-dijo el rubio

Estando ahí se hecho agua en la cara y se miró en el espejo. Salió de ahí, y se fue a la sala, observando a Arnold platicar con su mejor amigo.

-Helga me acompañas al patio.-dijo Phoebe

-está bien Phoebe.-dijo al rubia

Estando ahí en el patio, Phoebe no se sentía bien, se sentía mareada por tanto beber, Helga estaba sentada en la banca y luego se recostó.

-Helga, hoy Gerald ira a casa conmigo.-dijo la oriental

-y para que rayos ira a tu casa?.-dijo la rubia

-es que mis papas no están y pues no quiero quedarme sola.-dijo Phoebe

-y porque no vienes conmigo.-dijo Helga

-porque no, tengo la corazonada que tu iras en casa de Arnold y de ahí no saldrás.-dijo Phoebe

-Phoebe dices puras estupideces.-dijo la rubia

-mejor me iré a casa con Gerald.-dijo Phoebe

-como tu quieras Phoebe.-dijo la rubia.-mejor subamos.-dijo la rubia

-está bien.-dijo la oriental

Estando dentro de la casa, Arnold y Gerald estaban haciendo competencia de quien bebía mas, todos los chicos animándolos quien ganaba, en eso gana Gerald.

-hermano te gane!.-dijo el moreno

-lo se lo sé, hip.-dijo Arnold hipando

-Phoebe terroncito, vámonos a casa.-dijo el moreno

-está bien.-dijo la oriental

-igual digo lo mismo vámonos Helga no debemos llegar tarde.-dijo el rubio

-si lo sé, pero estamos tomados no debemos llegar así a tu casa, no te van a decir algo?.-dijo la rubia

-sshhh, tengo un mejor plan.-dijo el rubio de ojos verdes

Phoebe y Gerald se fueron por su parte, los dos rubios se dirigían a la casa de huéspedes. Cuando llegaron ahí. Arnold se subía a las escaleras de emergencia, Helga lo quedaba observando.

-buen Helga.-dijo el rubio

-pero no puedo.-dijo la rubia de ojos azules

-sube tu puedes, vamos.-dijo Arnold

-está bien, me siento tan mareada que me caeré.-dijo Helga

Hasta que los dos rubios subieron y entraron al cuarto. Helga se dejó caer en la cama del rubio y trato de levantarse pero no podía. Arnold quedo a un lado de ella rendido.

-tengo que ir por mi mochila.-dijo Helga

- shhh, no hagas ruido o nos descubrirán.-dijo el rubio murmurando

-pero mi mochila, tengo que ir a casa.-dijo la rubia

-shhh, ven acércate te diré algo.-dijo Arnold

-que pasa.-dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama

Arnold empieza acercarse a los labios de Helga, la rubia siente los labios húmedos de su amado, al día siguiente no recordarían que se estaban besando, la rubia no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, Arnold empezó a acariciar su pierna de Helga, pero ella se negó.

-no pasara nada.-dijo Arnold

-tengo sueño Arnold.-dijo la rubia

-bien recostémonos.-dijo el rubio acostándose

-está bien.-dijo la rubia de ojos azules

-que linda te ves.-dijo Arnold.-me gustas.-dijo el rubio

-y tú a mi.-dijo la rubia.-desde cuándo?.-dijo la rubia

Arnold no respondió, quedo profundamente dormido, Helga dio una pequeña sonrisa. Al día siguiente sonó la alarma, los dos despertaron muy asustados y se miraron que se habían quedado dormidos.

-pero que rayos.-dijo Helga

-no pasó nada verdad?.-dijo Arnold

-no.. no.-dijo la rubia ruborizada

-Arnold! El desayuno!.-grito una voz femenina

-si ya voy mama!.-dijo el rubio

-me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la escuela.-dijo Helga

-está bien, adiós..-dijo Arnold

-adiós, me divertí mucho, aunque al final no recuerdo que paso.-dijo la rubia

-si yo igual.-dijo el rubio

-bueno, adiós.-dijo saliendo por la ventana de arriba.

-que paso en realidad?... no recuerdo nada.-dijo el rubio pensando

-Arnold! .-grito su Stella

-ya voy ya voy!.-grito el rubio

Continuara….


	13. La cita incomoda

Capítulo 13

En la secundaria 118 el director daba un aviso diciéndoles a los alumnos que tendrían una junta general para toda la escuela y que se reunieran todos en el auditorio para darles una información. Todos asintieron, Helga acababa de llegar a la escuela y noto que no había nadie en los pasillos, y se encontró a Rhonda.

-Hola Rhonda, donde están todos?.-dijo la rubia

-nos reunieron a todos en el auditorio para un informe, no sé qué informe será.-dijo la pelinegra

-está bien, entonces hay que ir..-dijo la rubia

Las dos se dirigieron al auditorio, Helga buscando a su amiga Phoebe, y la vio con Gerald sentado a su lado y ve un lugar vacío alado de Arnold y se dirigió hacia allá, llamar la atención de Phoebe se sentó, saludo a Arnold, claro ya que en la mañana quedaron profundamente dormidos y no recuerdan lo que había pasado después. El director ya empezaría a dar la información que les tenía a los alumnos de secundaria.

-buenos días alumnos, les hago la pequeña reunión para darles una información, les presento licenciado John, que nos tiene un algo para ustedes, le dejare el micrófono al licenciado John y presten atención a lo que les dirá.-dijo el director

-buenos días alumnos, pues como les dijo el director que les tengo algo para ustedes, les ando ofreciendo algo muy interesante, soy camarógrafo tengo experiencia de 4 años haciendo este tipo de trabajos, han escuchado la capsula del tiempo?.-dijo John observando a todos que estaban hablando entre ellos de que se trataba.-bien quiero que me escuchen y pongan atención, a lo que quiero llegar es, hacer una capsula del tiempo, grabar a todos ustedes, cada uno entrara a un cuarto diciendo de como son y cómo es la secundaria, la capsula se abrirá dentro de 50 años, como le había comentado al director de esta escuela, y me menciono que ya habían hecho uno pero aun no es tiempo de abrirla así que ahora porque no hacer otra capsula del tiempo ¿no? Y bien chicos como lo ve.-dijo John

-y cuando empezaría a grabar.-dijo un chico pelirrojo

-cuál es tu nombre?.-dijo John

-Eugene.-dijo el pelirrojo

-pues Eugene empezaría si el director acepta el contrato y si ustedes también aceptarían.-dijo John

Todos los alumnos confirmación que si aceptarían, y el director tomo el micrófono tratando de calmar a los alumnos.

-bien chicos ya vi que si quieren, firmare el contrato y el licenciado me dirá cuando empezaría a grabar.-dijo el director.-bien ahora vayan a sus respectivas clases por favor.

Todos se retiraron del auditorio, los alumnos en el pasillo estaban platicando lo genial que sería de la grabación. Mientras tanto Helga estaba en su casillero, tomando sus libros pasa su clase, cuando alguien le muestra una rosa rosa, quedo sorprendida de quien se trataba, en eso volteo para ver quien le estaba dando esa rosa tan hermosa, y cuando lo hizo.

-A…Albert?.-dijo la rubia

-te doy una rosa para una linda y hermosa chica.-dijo el pelinegro

-pero qué?...-dijo la rubia sin razón

-ay qué bonita rosa, Helga porque no lo recibes.-dijo una pelirroja

-tiene razón tu amiga.-dijo el pelinegro

Helga recibió la rosa, viendo a lila con un coraje

-ay qué lindo, hacen bonita pareja, deberías salir con el Helga.-dijo lila

-gracias lila, pero..-dijo la rubia siendo interrumpida

-Ya salí una vez, y volvería a salir de nuevo.-dijo el pelinegro

Helga mirando a lila muy fijamente y lila con mirada desafiante y una risa de malvada.

-me tengo que ir, los dejo tortolos.-dijo la pelirroja alejándose

Helga trataba de alejarse de Albert, pero este impedía el paso, hasta que sonó la campana. Helga se agacho y se escapó de lo acorralada que estaba. Y se dirigió a su clase. Todos entraban a su clase de matemáticas, Arnold estaba sentado viendo pasar a la rubia y sentarse en su lugar, estaba recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no recordaba nada. Observando a Helga vio que tenía una rosa en su mesa, observando la rosa sospechaba que se la había dado Albert. Un moreno le hablaba y el rubio no respondía, hasta sacudiéndolo reacciono.

-qué pasa?.-dijo el rubio

-vaya por fin haces caso.-dijo el moreno

-lo siento es que me distraje por un rato.-dijo el rubio

-sí, últimamente estas muy distraído Arnold, a lo que iba era para decirte que hoy nos estará la lista de las selecciones de basquetbol.-dijo el moreno

-es cierto, hoy es.-dijo Arnold

-buenos días chicos! bien, hoy empezaremos con la pagina 34 por favor, saquen sus libros y empecemos a resolver las siguientes operaciones de algebra.-dijo la maestra

Pasaron las clases de las primeras horas, los alumnos estaban en receso, Helga y Phoebe caminaban para ir a la cafetería.

-Phoebe, luego te alcanzo, voy al sanitario.-dijo al rubia

-está bien Helga.-dijo Phoebe

Helga se dirigió a los sanitarios cuando entro se encontró a lila dándose retoques en el cabello, Helga lavándose las manos trato de no mirarla. Cuando en eso la pelirroja le habla.

-deberías salir con el.-dijo lila

-disculpa?.-dijo la rubia

-me refiero a Albert, tonta.-dijo la pelirroja

-lo siento pero no.-dijo la rubia

-escucha rubiecita, si piensas que Arnold se fijara en ti, ni lo pienses, porque el siempre seguirá insistiendo en que yo sea para él.-dijo la pelirroja pintándose los labios

-entonces si él ha estado insistiendo porque no le hiciste caso desde ese momento.-dijo Helga

-porque, me di cuenta que a ti te gustaba desde la primaria, y creo que aun sigues con esa esperanza que Arnold sienta algo por ti.-dijo lila

-pues si, pero yo no soy como otras que andan bajándole los novios a otras.-dijo Helga mirándola fijamente

-jajajajaa, escucha Rubiecita, no se de qué rayos me estás hablando, pero Arnold tarde o temprano el será mío, y te olvidara a ti.-dijo la pelirroja

-necesitas mucha suerte, Arnold solamente te mira como una simple amiga.-dijo la rubia

-jajajaja eso quieres ver, pero en realidad muy dentro de él siente algo por mi.-dijo lila.

-si tú lo dices lila, a ver si tus planes salen bien como tú lo dices.-dijo la rubia

-jajajaja claro que me tienen que salir bien, ya lo hice una vez, esta vez me saldrá perfecto.-dijo lila

-cambiaste tanto lila, que paso con esa niña que eras, la linda y amable, que rayos te paso.-dijo la rubia

-sabes que me paso?.- lo que paso es que tú! Tenías que estar enfrente!.-dijo la pelirroja

-y yo que tengo que ver que te hice.-dijo Helga

-tu hiciste que arnie y yo nos pelaríamos, porque él se fijó en ti, y me rompió el corazón, ahora estuvo conmigo diciéndome que lo perdonara, y obvio lo perdone, pero yo le tuve que pagar como el me hizo sentir esa vez, ahora yo te quitare lo que tu amas y anhelas desde hace tiempo, y no dejare que tú te entrometas.-dijo lila

-esa no fue culpa mía, fue de él lila.-dijo la rubia

-no me importa de quien sea, pero ahora Arnold sé que me ha estado insistiendo que nosotros pase algo más, y eso hare, y sabrás como me dolió a mi así te dolerá a ti.-dijo la pelirroja.-ahora si me disculpas iré a la cafetería

Helga quedo pasmada en lo que le había dicho lila, no tuvo más que decirle a Arnold lo que ocurría, pero lo pensaba bien si decirle o no, si lo hacía iban a discutir como esa vez. Tuvo que pensar en algo para que Arnold supiera que clase de chica era lila. La rubia se dirigió a la cafetería, vio a Phoebe en la mesa con Gerald, Arnold, Rhonda, Curly riéndose.

-Helga aquí está tu lugar.-dijo Phoebe

-si gracias Phoebe.-dijo desanimada

-que pasa Helga.-dijo Rhonda

-nada, solo que…-dijo la rubia siendo interrumpida por una pelirroja

-hola chicos.-dijo la pelirroja

-hola lila, como estas.-dijo el rubio

-bien Arnold, puedo hablarte un momento.-dijo lila

-si está bien.-dijo el rubio.-chicos ahora regreso

-si está bien no te preocupes.-dijo el moreno

Helga mirando que se alejaba Arnold, lila la miro con mirada matadora.

-esta chica de lila no me cae para nada bien.-dijo Rhonda

-dímelo a mí.-dijo la rubia

-bueno tan siquiera Arnold no le cae mal, él siempre le ha gustado lila y creo que aún le sigue gustando.-dijo Gerald

-cuando vea el tipo de chica que es.-dijo la Rhonda susurrando

-dijiste algo Rhonda?.-dijo el moreno

-no nada, solo decía en como llegaría mañana.-dijo la pelinegra

-aaaa.-dijo el moreno

-pero te ves bien, cualquier ropa que te pongas.-dijo Curly

Phoebe observaba a Helga lo pensativa que estaba, quería decirle lo que le pasaba, desde que regreso de los sanitarios algo había ocurrido, pero no lo haría enfrente de todos los que estaban presentes. Paso la hora de su receso, todos fueron a sus respectivas clases. Phoebe y Helga fueron a sus clases de arte. Mientras tanto Arnold estaba en su entrenamiento de basquetbol junto con Gerald. Los dos se pasaban la pelota para luego encestar.

-hermano que te dijo lila?.-dijo el moreno

-pues realmente me sorprendió lo que me dijo lila.-dijo Arnold

-ya dime hermano.-dijo el moreno

-pues es que quería salir conmigo saliendo de la escuela.-dijo el rubio

-vaya hermano, tanto tiempo esperas para que lila te dijera eso a ti!.-dijo Arnold

-pues si.-dijo Arnold no del todo animado

-que te pasa Arnold?, deberías ponerte emocionado, que por fin lila se está acercando más a ti.-dijo el moreno

-es que no se Gerald, si me siento emocionado de que lila y yo salgamos, solo que…-dijo Arnold siendo interrumpido por el moreno

-no me digas que ya no sientes nada por ella.-dijo Gerald

-pues, si siento algo.-dijo el rubio

-algo?.. Es decir que un poco?.-dijo el moreno

-pues no lo sé Gerald no lo sé, es que estando con ella me siento más vivo, más motivado, a cambio con lila es como si fuera todo normal no siento eso como con ella.-dijo Arnold

-esa ella quién es?.-dijo Gerald

-Gerald sé que parecerá raro lo que te diré .-dijo el rubio

-ya dilo juro que no exagerare al decirte ¿Qué?.-dijo el moreno

-es que de la persona que siento eso es en Helga.-dijo el rubio sonrojado

-como dices hermano?.-dijo Gerald

-sabía que te pondrías así.-dijo el rubio

-no es eso, si no que ya sospechaba que tu sintieras eso por Helga.-dijo Gerald

-entonces, no se, mis sentimientos están como un remolino, siento algo por lila, y también por Helga, lila me ha gustado desde la primaria , pero Helga desde que sentí esto paso así como un tren que hizo que me gustara también.-dijo Arnold

-vaya pensaba que lo que me decías en el teléfono era solo un agrado que tenías por ella, pero veo que si te agarro.-dijo el moreno

-y hoy en la mañana desperté y vi que Helga estaba en mi habitación.-dijo el rubio ruborizado

-qué?!.-grito Gerald

-Gerald cállate.-dijo el rubio

-lo siento, pero enserio?, no pasó nada verdad Arnold?.-dijo el moreno

-no Gerald claro que no. No pasó nada.-dijo el rubio

-vaya, y como es que paso?.-dijo el moreno

-la verdad no recuerdo nada, estaba tan mareado y ni recuerdo cómo es que llegue a mi casa.-dijo Arnold

-y porque Helga fue a tu casa?.-dijo el moreno

-pues porqué dejamos la mochila ahí… es cierto!, su mochila… no se lo eh dado.-dijo Arnold

-pues se lo das cuando salgas de la escuela.-dijo Gerald

-pero saldré con lila y no quiero arruinar la salida.-dijo el rubio

-entonces después de que termines tu cita con lila.-dijo Gerald

-sí, eso hare.-dijo Arnold

Terminaron de entrenar, se fueron a las regaderas. Pasaron las clases y en la tabla de la pared de los pasillos pusieron la lista de quienes eran los nuevos integrantes del equipo de basquetbol. En la lista aparecía Curly, Gerald, Arnold, Sid, Stinky y otros más. Cuando vieron sus nombres ahí se alegraron de que estuvieran dentro. En eso pasa Albert alado de Arnold.

-espero des tu mejor esfuerzo.-dijo Albert aleándose del rubio

Arnold lo observo alejarse, frunció el ceño dio notarse por su mejor amigo Gerald.

-que pasa Arnold?.-dijo el moreno

-nada Gerald nada.-dijo el rubio

-felicidades Arnold, esta dentro del equipo.-dijo una pelirroja abrazándolo

-gracias lila.-dijo el rubio

-te veo mañana hermano, Phoebe me espera.- dijo el moreno alejándose

-nos vamos.-dijo lila

-si está bien.-dijo Arnold

Los dos salían de la escuela. Helga vio como el rubio iba abrazado de lila, Albert la miraba y se dirigió hacia ella. Observando lo que la rubia veía.

-Veo que es muy ciego, al notar que tú lo quieres tanto.-dijo el pelinegro

-y a ti que rayos te importa.-dijo la rubia

-a mí no me importa esos par de tortolos, lo que me importa eres tu.-dijo Albert

-déjame en paz.-dijo la rubia alejándose de Albert

-te acompaño a casa?.-dijo el pelinegro

Helga no respondió a su pregunta, se fue directo a su casa sin pensar en lo que le había dicho lila en el baño. Lila estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacer sentir mal a Helga, la rubia quería decirle a Arnold pero no quería que el pensara mal de lila, pero como hacía para que el notara como era la chica con quien salía. Helga llego a su casa, se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó, dio un pequeño suspiro. Mientras tanto con Arnold y lila, la chica pelirroja estaba muy pegada al rubio, platicando de sus gustos.

-me escuchaste Arnold?.-dijo lila

-perdóname lila es que me distraje por un rato, que decías?.-dijo el rubio

-no te preocupes, entremos a ver una película.-dijo la pelirroja

-si está bien.-dijo el rubio

Compraron las entradas, entraron a ver la película, lila estaba abrazando al rubio. Pero Arnold no estaba muy cómodo, sentía que algo le faltaba, algo no le hacía sentir bien, no sentía esa sensación como sentía antes por lila.

-lila tengo que ir al sanitario, me disculpas?.-dijo el rubio

-si claro aquí te espero.-dijo lila

Arnold retirándose de la sala se alejó para que lila no lo viera, agarro su celular, llamo a la rubia pero esta no contestaba. Helga miraba las llamadas entrantes de Arnold no respondía. El rubio intento llamarla otra vez y nada. Así que tuvo que regresar a la sala, estando adentro vio a lila comer palomitas.

-todo bien Arnold?.-dijo lila

-si todo está bien.-dijo el rubio

-perfecto porque quiero que vayamos a cenar.-dijo la pelirroja

-lo siento lila, hoy tengo demasiada tarea.-dijo Arnold

-aaa, entonces será otro momento, o podría ser mañana.-dijo la pelirroja

-no lo se lila, tal vez.-dijo Arnold desanimado

Lila molesta por cómo se comportaba con ella ya no quiso decir más. Había pasado 2 horas ya había terminado la película, Arnold fue a dejar a lila a su casa.

-gracias Arnold me divertí, aunque tu estuviste muy raro.-dijo la pelirroja

-lo siento lila, solo que me eh sentido mal.-dijo el rubio

-porque no me dijiste, hubiéramos pospuesto la salida.-dijo lila

-no te preocupes, bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana.-dijo el rubio

-si, mañana nos vemos.-dijo lila dándole un beso en la mejilla

Arnold alejándose, se retiró, lila cerró la puerta de su casa, el rubio se fue directo a su casa para ir a dejar la mochila de Helga que estaba aún ahí. Cuando llego el rubio, paso a la sala y agarro la mochila cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba.

-hola hijo.-dijo miles

-papa, hola, iré a dejar la mochila de Helga.-dijo el rubio

-aa está bien, saliste con ella.-dijo miles

-este no, es que olvido su mochila y pues se la devolveré.-dijo el rubio

-aaa, está bien, pensé que habías salido con ella por estas horas que vienes.-dijo miles

-no papa, salí con lila, ya te había contado de ella.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-y como te fue?.-dijo miles

-no del todo bien.-dijo el rubio

-aa ya veo, ve a dejar la mochila de tu amiga y luego me cuentas lo que paso.-dijo miles

- si papa, nos vemos en un rato.-dijo Arnold

El rubio salió disparado a dejar la mochila de Helga, tomo su celular para llamarla, pero no contestaba, ya sea que estaba dormida o no tenía el teléfono a su lado, llegando a su casa de los Pataki, toco la puerta. Y cuando vio a una chica rubia abrir la puerta.

-Arnold?.-dijo una rubia de ojos azules

Continuara …..


	14. La tarjeta rosa

En el capítulo anterior…

El rubio salió disparado a dejar la mochila de Helga, tomo su celular para llamarla, pero no contestaba, ya sea que estaba dormida o no tenía el teléfono a su lado, llegando a su casa de los Pataki, toco la puerta. Y cuando vio a una chica rubia abrir la puerta.

Capítulo 14

-Arnold?.-dijo la rubia

-hola Helga…vine a dejarte tu mochila.-dijo Arnold rascándose la parte superior de su cuello tratando de no ponerse sonrojado

-gracias Arnold había lo había olvidado.-dijo Helga ruborizada.-y como te fue en tu cita con lila.-pregunto

-bueno pues, espera como supiste que salí con ella?.-dijo Arnold alzando una ceja

-bueno… este ya vez todo mundo de la secundaria se entera.-dijo Helga en tono nervioso

-sí, eso es cierto, la cita no estuvo ni tan bien ni tan mal, estuvo normal, solo que me sentía un poco mal.-dijo Arnold

-a bueno, por ciertas felicitaciones por estar dentro del equipo de basquetbol.-dijo Helga sobándose su brazo

-gracias Helga.-dijo el rubio medio ruborizado

-si de nada.-dijo la rubia mirando su pie

-bueno entonces, me tengo que ir, mis papas me esperan.-dijo Arnold sobándose la parte superior de su cuello

-ah, bien, nos vemos mañana.-dijo Helga dando un adiós con su mano

-si hasta mañana.-dijo el rubio alejándose

Helga cerró la puerta al ver que Arnold se iba, se dirigió al comedor y se sentó a cenar con su familia, cuando su hermana la observa mientras ella comía, sabia quien estaba tras esa puerta, observaba a Helga y notaba una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras tanto con Arnold llegaba a la casa de huéspedes, su padre lo llamo para cenar.

-no vas a cenar hijo?.-dijo miles sirviendo los platos

-si papa.-dijo Arnold acercándose a la mesa

-y como te fue.-dijo miles

-pues nada mal solo deje su mochila en su casa.-dijo Arnold sirviendo los vasos

-ah bien.-dijo su padre

-tu amiguita la rubia de una ceja?.-dijo Phill riéndose

-abuelo, ya no tiene una ceja.-dijo Arnold rodando los ojos

-solo jugaba Arnold.-dijo Phill

-pequeño kimba!, la rubia se ve que le gustas desde hace tiempo.-dijo Puki

-abuela.-dijo el rubio apenado

Todos los de la mesa Phill, Puki, stella, miles y Arnold empezaron a cenar y molestando a Arnold. Ala mañana siguiente, en la escuela secundaria 118 todos entraban a clases, ansiosos para que empezaran a filmar y hacer su capsula del tiempo. Una rubia caminaba cerca de la escuela junto con su amiga Phoebe.

-Helga y que es lo que dirás frente a la cámara.-dijo la oriental

-pues no lo sé Phoebe, aun no tengo pensado en que decir.-dijo la rubia sabiendo que es lo que diría.

Las dos amigas caminaron a sus casilleros, Phoebe vio a Gerald y como de costumbre se saludan de beso, la rubia rodando los ojos no quiso ver, abrió su casillero y vio una tarjeta cayendo a sus pies, la levanto para ver de qué se trataba, empezó a leer.

_Hola mi querida Helga, tus ojos azules al verte me hacen que suspire cada mañana que te veo, no puedo contener este nerviosismo al estar junto a ti, que hace que me comporte como un tonto a tu lado, tu cabello rubio brilla con el sol._

_Quiero citarte saliendo de la escuela, no me eh atrevido decírtelo porque sabría que dirías que no, no me rechaces por favor, solo quiero conocerte, te espero en el parque hundido. _

_Atte _

_El príncipe _

Helga al leer esas palabras que la derretían, pensó en una sola persona, en su adorada cabeza de balón, era el único que no diría eso de "cita". Muy alegre Helga guardo la tarjeta en su casillero y se dirigió a su clase de arte. Estando ahí le empezó a decir a Phoebe de la pequeña tarjeta que encontró en su casillero.

-enserio?... eso es lo que dice?.-dijo Phoebe sorprendida

-si Phoebe, yo sé quién escribió esa tarjeta, me derrito en tan solo leerla.-dijo la rubia ruborizada

-piensas que es Arnold verdad?.-dijo Phoebe agarrando un pincel

-si, es tan lindo con esa cabeza de balón y esas palabras escritas por el.-dijo la rubia dibujando en su lienzo

-veo que estas muy contenta por eso.-dijo Phoebe dando una pequeña sonrisa

-sí, ayer fue a mi casa a dejar mi mochila.-dijo Helga

-tu mochila?... y porque el tenia tu mochila.-dijo la oriental mirando a Helga que estaba ruborizada.

-pues… me olvide de mi mochila y no pase por ella.-dijo Helga nerviosa

-Helga, yo bien recuerdo que Arnold y tú se fueron juntos la calle contraria de tu casa.-dijo Phoebe

-pues… es que.-decía Helga muy nerviosa viendo sus pies para explicarle, cuando vio un flash.-qué?.. Phoebe por que lo hiciste.-dijo la rubia

-te mirabas tan nerviosa que quise capturarlo.-dijo Phoebe

-pero me hubieras dicho Phoebe, y para que tomas fotos.-dijo la rubia rascándose la cabeza

-te olvidaste del proyecto?, es para el mes de abril.-dijo Phoebe

-es cierto lo había olvidado, gracias por decirme Phoebe, empezare a tomar fotos.-dijo Helga

Mientras tanto con Arnold y Gerald estaban en la cancha de básquetbol, ya que ahora tenían que estar entrenando para los partidos que se acercaban. El entrenador hizo sonar su silbato para llamar la atención de todos.

-a ver chicos, acérquense.-dijo el entrenador.- felicitaciones a los nuevos integrantes, fue muy duro escoger a los nuevos jugadores, ahora entrenaremos muy duro para estos próximos juegos que vienen, tienen que demostrarme mucha actitud y desempeño, entendieron.-dijo el entrenador. Todos gritaron un sí.

-bien a jugar vamos!... divídanse! Rápido rápido!.-dijo el entrenador dando dos aplausos

Los chicos asintieron, empezaron a jugar. Arnold había encestado, el entrenador aplaudiendo diciéndole "así se hace", Albert al notar esa reacción del entrenador empezó a sentirse molesto. Pasó la hora de la jugada, todos se dirigieron a las regaderas. Mientras tanto los alumnos estaban en los pasillos, Rhonda y sus amigas estaban con sus uniformes de animadoras sus faldas cortas de color rojo con franja blanca y su blusa corta al ombligo con una "T" en el centro, las porristas estaban más que conmovidas por la grabación que harían, Rhonda como capitana daría indicaciones como empezarían la entrada. Helga observando a las porristas rodo los ojos que exageraban mucho para una grabación, pero sin ser notados todos estaba siendo grabado sin que ellos supieran. Las porristas salieron afuera para dar su pequeña escena de animadoras incluyendo a lila siendo porrista. Rhonda como capitana ella iniciaría su entrada, pero lila siendo mano izquierda de Rhonda trato de llamar más la atención ella, dado caso que arruinara la escena. Mientras tanto Helga caminaba por el pasillo viendo una multitud haciendo fila, la rubia alzando una ceja preguntándose de que rayos se trataba.

-Phoebe de que es toda esta fila?.-dijo la rubia señalando a la multitud

-pues de la capsula del tiempo Helga, no lo recuerdas?.-dijo Phoebe

-ah es cierto, ya recordé, pues entonces hazme un espacio.-dijo Helga metiéndose a la fila mientras todos reclamaban de que hiciera fila.-cállense! Mi lugar ya estaba apartada.-Dijo la rubia callando a todos.

Esperando a que pasaran uno por uno, Phoebe estaba cerca de que le tocara, todo era un desastre por las grabaciones, todos ansiosos por hacer cualquier tontería delante de las cámaras que grababan. Mientras tanto Arnold y Gerald caminaban afuera y veían a las porristas siendo grabadas, lila nota que Arnold estaba ahí, dijo un hola muy alto de donde estaba, el camarógrafo capto donde estaba Arnold con su amigo Gerald, Arnold solo haciendo un hola con la mano se retiró. Mientras tanto con Helga, era su turno en pasar, se sentó y el camarógrafo le menciono que ya podía empezar y decir todo lo que ella quisiera.

-hola soy Helga G. Pataki tengo 15 años, lo que estás viendo es la secundaria de hillwood 118, en esta secundaria encontraras personas antipáticas, más las populares que merodean por los pasillos no iré nombres, yo soy una chica normal sin ni un problema, a menos que me hagan enojar me vengo, pero no soy así, deje eso cuando era una niña, como mencionarles en el equipo de basquetbol hay un jugador muy guapo, que me encanta y lo amo!, me ha gustado desde que tenía 9 años, les recomiendo algo si les gusta una persona por favor por lo que más hagan no dejen que se los arrebaten por una arpía que fue "dejada" como según dice ella, la secundaria no es tan fácil, si sobreviven que bien si no aguanten hasta el final poco apoco estarán acostumbrándose a los juegos bruscos y humillaciones por las populares.-dijo la rubia frente a la cámara.-bien termine

-si muy bien gracias.-dijo el camarógrafo

-tienen que grabar a la mayoría de la escuela?.-dijo la rubia apuntando del otro lado

-no exactamente solo grabamos más a los de 2 año y 3ros los de primer año serán hasta el finas, estamos divididos.-dijo el camarógrafo.

-ah, que flojera grabar a todos los tarados.-dijo Helga retirándose

Helga salía del salón, y Phoebe la esperaba, y se dirigieron a la cafetería seguidos por Arnold y Gerald.

-y como les fue chicos con su entrenamiento.-dijo la oriental

-nos fue bien.-respondió Gerald

-sí, tenemos que entrenar demasiado para estas fechas porque llegaran otras escuelas a competir.-dijo Arnold

-ya me imagino.-dijo la oriental

-sí, vimos alas porristas siendo grabadas.-dijo Gerald siendo observado por Phoebe

-cómo dices?.-dijo Phoebe mirándolo muy desafiante y pellizcándolo

-ay ay, solo nos dimos cuenta de eso nada más, ya no mire más porque Arnold quería irse.-dijo el moreno.

-ósea que querías ver más?.-dijo Phoebe mirándolo de reojo

-no no no … Arnold ayúdame.-dijo el moreno con cara de desesperación al ser torturado

-Phoebe no vio nada, solamente yo vi que estaban las porristas ahí.-dijo el rubio

-más te vale Gerald.-dijo la oriental dejándolo de pellizcar

-si te lo juro te lo juro.-dijo el moreno sobando su brazo

-ay tortolos ya dejen sus celos por una parte, Phoebe amiga no debes pensar así.-dijo la rubia juntando a la pareja

-está bien.-dijo Phoebe con la mirada baja

Los adolescentes se sentaron en la mesa, una pelinegra con uniforme de porrista acompañada de Curly se sientan en la mesa

-hola chicos.-dijo la pelinegra

-hola Rhonda, como te fue en tu ensayo.-dijo Arnold

-la verdad no fue ensayo, aunque debemos practicar más, y necesitaremos a una animadora, una tiene la pierna rota.-dijo la pelinegra tomando de su jugo

-deberían poner un anuncio que necesitan una animadora.-dijo Phoebe

-eso haremos, pero lo pondré mañana por la mañana, a ver quién tiene el potencial, tal vez deberías ser tu Helga.-dijo Rhonda mirándola de reojo

-qué? Yo?.-dijo Helga atragantándose su emparedado

-claro, tienes buena condición, fuertes piernas, y un buen cuerpo además deberías entrar.-dijo Rhonda mirándola de abajo hacia arriba

-sí Helga, anímate, entra que tal y quedas.-dijo Arnold animándola

-Además no pierdes nada, que tal si quedas te conviertes en una como mi princesa.-dijo Curly tocándole la mejilla con si dedo índice

-ay qué lindo eres Curly, si Helga anda, nada pierdes participar.-dijo Rhonda apoyándose sobre su codo.

-no lo se lo pensare.-dijo Helga dudando

Pasaron las clases. Todos se iban a sus casas, Helga casi olvidaba que tenía una cita, cuando vio en su casillero la pequeña tarjeta rosa. Fue corriendo al parque, ganas de ver a su amado que le había escrito esa pequeña tarjeta. Cuando llego ahí, no vio a nadie, camino un poco más, cuando alguien por detrás la nombran.

-hola.-dijo un chico de vos masculina

Helga volteo al notar que no era su amado Arnold.

-Albert?.-dijo la rubia extrañada

-si, yo, te sorprende?.-dijo el pelinegro

-no, bueno si, pero tu pusiste esa carta en mi casillero?.-dijo Helga apuntándolo

-si yo fui, quería tener una cita contigo, pero se presentía que me dirías un no, así que lo hice de una manera misteriosa.-dijo Albert

-yo, pensé que la tarjeta era de.-decía la rubia siendo interrumpida por el pelinegro

-Arnold?.-dijo Albert alzando una ceja

-este..-decía la rubia sin entender

-Helga… lamento decirte esto, pero Arnold es tan tonto para n darse cuenta que te estas esforzando para que él se fije en ti, si me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, seriamos más que amigos.-dijo Albert levantando la cara de la rubia con su mano.

Helga observándolo a los ojos, ella no quería a Albert como algo más que amigos, su corazón pertenecía a Arnold desde que era una niña, pero por una parte, Albert tenía razón ella hacia todo lo posible para que Arnold se diera cuenta lo que ella sentía, y hasta le confeso que le gustaba mucho, pero el solo le dijo que no sabía si también le gustaba.

-lo siento Albert, pero no debemos hacer todo esto rápido.-dijo la rubia agachando la mirada

-está bien, que te parece si primero comenzamos siendo como buenos amigos, esa vez me dijiste que no éramos amigos, así que seamos eso, y que tal pasa algo mas.-dijo Albert

-tal vez como amigos nada más.-dijo Helga mirando sus pies

-bien, entonces comencemos a ser buenos amigos.-dijo Albert levantando la mirada de la rubia hacia el pelinegro.

-está bien, si está bien.-dijo Helga no muy decidida

Mientras tanto con Arnold, él estaba con Gerald después de que fueron a dejar a Phoebe a su casa.

-oye hermano ya no me contaste tu cita con lila.-dijo el moreno

-es cierto, no te eh dicho nada.-dijo Arnold pasándose la mano en su cabello

-pues ya dime hermano que paso.-dijo Gerald sacudiendo a Arnold

-cálmate, pues la verdad no me sentí tan como que digamos como debería de estar así de nervioso, si no lo más normal.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello superior

-ósea que no sentiste nada por lila, como esas veces que te daba nerviosismo por hablarle?.-dijo el moreno levantando una ceja

-pues no, no sentí nada como esas veces.-dijo Arnold rascándose su oreja

-rayos Arnold perdiste ese sentimiento por lila, no te gusta un poquito?.-dijo el moreno poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio

-pues solo un poco, pero ya no como antes.-dijo Arnold mirando abajo

-Arnold no ese sentimiento, esas emociones es por Helga?.-dijo el moreno

-no lo se, cuando veo a Helga trato de controlarme, tu has visto como estoy de normal, pero por dentro estoy más que nervioso, Helga ah cambiado mucho en realidad.-dijo Arnold pasando su mano en su cabello

-vaya hermano, si que tus hormonas cambiaron, enserio eres tú?!.-dijo el moreno poniendo sus manos en los hombros del rubio

-si Gerald soy yo.-dijo Arnold rodando los ojos

-vaya hermano, nunca pensé que te gustara Helga, viendo bien ahora pienso que tu y Helga harian bonita pareja, que con lila.-dijo el moreno

-pues si eso dices.-dijo Arnold mirando abajo

-y cuando le dirás lo que sientes por ella.-dijo el moreno

-no estoy preparado aun, no sé cómo decirle o tratarle de decir que me gusta.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-hermano si tardas capaz Helga ya no quiera nada contigo y tal vez se enamore del insoportable de Albert.-dijo Gerald

-no creo que se enamore de el, Helga lo odia eh notado sus reacciones con el.-dijo Arnold mirando a Gerald

-pues aunque creas que no, qué tal de un momento a otro dice que le gusta y te pide ayuda para que salgan los dos porque tu estas en el equipo de basquetbol.-dijo Gerald

-no me pongas nervioso Gerald yo sé lo que hare, para demostrarle a Helga que siento algo más que amigos.-dijo Arnold

Mientras tanto Helga estaba con Albert en el parque platicando de lo que cada uno le gustaba, que hacían y todo lo demás, pero la rubia no se sentía cómoda al estar con él, Albert no era de su estilo, pensaba mucho en su cabeza de balón, pero pensaba que si era demasiado tarde en lo que le había dicho en la feria sus sentimientos hacia él, pero los sentimientos de él no eran muy claros con Helga, la rubia pensaba si tal vez tuviera la oportunidad de tener una cita con él, pero las veces que salían pareciera como si lo fuera, Helga en su mundo pensando en tantas cosas no escuchaba lo que Albert le decía.

-Helga, Helga… Helga me escuchaste?.-dijo el pelinegro

-ah? Que, perdón me distraje viendo los niños jugar.-dijo la rubia.-que decías?

-ah, decía que que tal si mañana vamos al cine.-dijo Albert mirándola a los ojos

-este, no lo sé, si no tengo nada que hacer vamos.-dijo Helga rascándose su cuello superior

-está bien, pero no te olvides… por cierto ya es tarde, te dejo a tu casa?.-dijo Albert levantándose

-no está bien, puedo irme sola.-dijo Helga parándose alado de el pelinegro

-insisto mejor te acompaño, no quiero que mi futura novia la secuestren.-dijo el pelinegro guiñando un ojo

-no digas futura novia, aun no sabes si pasara o no.-dijo Helga mirándolo

-está bien no diré nada.-dijo el pelinegro

Albert acompañaba a Helga a su casa, agarraron el autobús, cuando subieron vieron a Gerald y Arnold sentados al fondo, Helga trato de no mirarlos, se sentaron adelante, Helga se sentía mal porque Arnold estaba presente, Albert quiso hacer enojar al rubio, puso su brazo alrededor de ella sin que Helga lo notara, claro que Arnold le molestaría.

-hermano, te acuerdas que te dije dile antes de que se enamore de alguien más.-dijo el moreno susurrando

-si lo se Gerald.-dijo Arnold mirando al pelinegro

-pues tienes mucho que hacer Arnold.-dijo Gerald dándole pequeñas palmadas en el hombro del rubio.

Continuara …


	15. La nueva animadora

Capitulo 15

Al día siguiente una rubia estaba en su casillero guardando libros que no utilizaría en su clase de Geografía, estaba recordando sobre lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, cuando vio a Arnold. Camino hacia su clase vio una lista pegada en el mural que necesitaban porrista, no se atrevió a poner su nombre había una larga lista de chicas que querían estar dentro. Helga se dirigió a su clase. Mientras tanto con Rhonda.

-escuchen, mañana será la audición de las chicas que quieren entrar, así que cada uno de nosotros harán su maniobra para que la igualen.-dijo la pelinegra

-sabes Rhonda, no necesitaremos a otra porrista, estamos bien así.-dijo una chica pelirroja

-para tu información si necesitamos una, no vez que Cindy se rompió la pierna, y se recuperara en un mes, y necesitamos una para alzarla al aire.-dijo Rhonda cruzando los brazos

-tal vez yo lo haga.-dijo la pelirroja

-no lila, en verdad necesitamos a una, yo soy la que digo quien entra y quién no, si necesitamos una o no, quien hará el trabajo y quien no, soy la capitana, y tú solamente tienes que hacer las cosas para que salga bien, sin mí no hubiéramos ganado el campeonato de porristas el año pasado.-dijo la pelinegra con los brazos cruzados

-como quieras, yo solo decía que podría hacerlo.-dijo lila

-ya dejen de discutir, ya mañana se hará la audición y escogeremos una.-dijo Nadine

Rhonda miraba a lila como un alcon, lila la hacía molestar cada vez que podía, Mientras tanto con Arnold, los chicos de basquetbol entrenaban para el gran juego que se acercaba en dos semanas, Arnold en su mente pensaba en como declararse a Helga, decirle lo que siente ahora, pero recordó lo que vio ayer, a Helga y Albert, se había Helga enamorado de Albert?, o solo salió con Albert para que ya no la molestarla?, tenía muchas preguntas en su mente, le intrigaba si Helga estaba enamorada de Albert, tenía que hacer algo para conquistarla, en eso siente un golpe en la cabeza.

-estas bien Arnold?.-dijo el moreno

-Arnold estas bien?.-dijo el entrenador

-si si estoy bien solo fue un golpe con la pelota solo eso.-dijo el rubio parándose

-bien todos, descansen tomaremos 5 minutos.-dijo e entrenador

-vamos Arnold, vaya que golpe.-dijo Gerald

-si, no estaba muy concentrado.-dijo Arnold sobándose la cabeza

-oye tú cabezón, debes poner atención en lo que haces.-dijo un pelinegro

-no molestes Albert.-dijo el moreno

-que no moleste? No estoy molestando a nadie, sino que le estoy diciendo a tu compañero que esté atento, si esta así de distraído perderemos.-dijo Albert señalando a Arnold

-escucha Albert no quiero tener problemas contigo, no se porque estas en contra de mi, somos del mismo equipo.-dijo el rubio levantándose de la banca

-lo sé, y es por una chica por lo cual peleo y hare que ella se enamore de mí.-dijo Albert

-chica?, estás hablando de Helga?.-dijo el rubio alzando una ceja

-si así es, de ella, veo que tú eres muy despistado, para merecerla lo que ella hace por ti, veo que no te conviene.-dijo Albert apuntando al rubio

-lo que tú digas Albert, pero yo sé muy bien lo que ella quiere y no la conoces tan bien como yo la conozco.-dijo Arnold

-ahí lo veremos cabeza de balón, ahí lo veremos.-dijo Albert alejándose

Mientras tanto con Helga estaba por cambiarse a otra clase, se encontró a Phoebe en el pasillo.

-Helga, no te había visto.-dijo la oriental

-no te preocupes, que clase te toca?.-dijo la rubia

-pues estoy libre, porque la maestra de química no llegara sino hasta mañana.-dijo Phoebe

-ah ya veo, Phoebe te puedo contar algo, pero júrame que nunca se lo dirás a nadie ni a Gerald.-dijo la rubia entrelazando sus manos

-si lo juro, que es lo que me tienes que decir.-dijo Phoebe acomodándose los lentes

-no aquí, vamos a las escaleras.-dijo Helga jalando a Phoebe

-bien entonces que es lo que tienes que decir.-dijo Phoebe sentada en la escalera

-es que, te acuerdas que me dieron una tarjeta de que tenía una cita.-dijo Helga jugando con sus dedos

-es cierto, como te fue en tu cita con Arnold.-dijo Phoebe dando una sonrisa

-pues, no me la dio el.-dijo la rubia desanimada

-cómo?, entonces quien te dio esa tarjeta?.-dijo Phoebe

-me la dio Albert, el me dio esa tarjeta no sabía hasta que me encontré con él en el parque.-dijo Helga exaltada

-entonces que paso, te dijo algo?, dime Helga.-dijo la oriental tocando su hombro de la rubia

-no me dijo mas que solo quiere ser mi amigo y si llegara a pasar algo mas podríamos hasta ser mas que eso.-dijo Helga apoyándose en su codo

-vaya, veo que le gustas, pero, tú le dijiste que estas enamorada de Arnold no es así?.-dijo Phoebe

-no le dije eso, por lo que me habías dicho que casi se agarraban a golpes.-dijo Helga rascándose la cabeza

-ya veo y te has puesto a pensar que si tal vez te llegaras a enamorar de Albert dejarías a Arnold tanto que ha luchado por el.-dijo Phoebe

-no me enamorare de Albert Phoebe, en que piensas, quiero apartarlo de mi camino, desde ese momento que paso del baile, no hubiera ganado o no hubiera salido y no estuviera pasando esto.-dijo la rubia parándose y cruzando los brazos

-pues entonces lucha por lo que amas, por cierto ya vistes la lista de porristas?, necesitan una porque no te anotas?.-dijo Phoebe animando la rubia

-no lo se, yo no soy para ser porrista, no nací para eso.-dijo Helga

-recuerda lo que te digo Arnold, además estarías animándolo en los juegos de basquetbol y lo tendrías más cerca.-dijo Phoebe con una media sonrisa

-es cierto, pero no… porque ahí esta lila.-dijo Helga sentándose de nuevo

-vamos Helga, ignora a lila, vamos ven pongamos tu nombre.-dijo Phoebe jalando a la rubia

Las dos adolescentes fueron al mural donde estaba la lista de las porristas, cuando vieron caminar a un rubio junto con su mejor amigo.

-Gerald!.-dijo la oriental corriendo a sus brazos del moreno

-Hola.-dijo el moreno dándole un beso.-y para dónde ibas?

-ah iba a inscribir a Helga para porrista.-dijo la oriental

-entonces si te animaste?.-dijo el rubio

-no es cierto, Phoebe dice puras tonterías.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-vamos Helga, anímate, recuerda lo que te dijo Rhonda, tienes mucha condición física.-dijo Arnold

-anda Helga, anímate.-dijo Phoebe cruzando los brazos

-si Helga así podrás animarnos en los juegos y tendrás tiempo libre.-dijo el moreno

-tiempo libre?.-dijo Helga alzando una ceja

-si tiempo libre.-dijo el rubio

-entonces que estamos esperando, vamos a inscribirme.-dijo la rubia caminando

Helga muy animada fue a anotar su nombre en la hoja de papel, que vio que había una gran cantidad de chicas anotadas, y ella era la última en anotarse.

-bien, solo tengo que esperar hasta mañana.-dijo Helga mirando el papel

-vaya si te animaste.-dijo una pelinegra

-este si, en realidad me convencieron.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-ah ya veo, entonces nos vemos mañana en la cancha de basquetbol.-dijo Rhonda agarrando el papel.-adiós chicos

-adiós.-dijeron los 3 adolescentes

Pasaron las clases de la secundaria 118, Arnold y Gerald esperaban a Phoebe, hasta que al vieron que estaba con su mejor amiga Helga.

-gracias por esperarme.-dijo la oriental abrazando al moreno

-de nada.-dijo Gerald

-bien, nos vemos Phoebe.-dijo Helga dando un adiós con la mano

-te acompaño a tu casa?.-dijo el rubio

-es…este.-decía la rubia al ver a Phoebe que le decía un si con la cabeza.-está bien

Ambos rubios caminaban, no se decían ni una sola palabra hasta que Arnold rompió el silencio

-Y entonces?.-dijo el rubio pasando su mano en su cabello

-entonces qué?... que quieres decirme?.-dijo Helga ruborizada

-decirte?, este … no sé, mañana vas a presentarte con Rhonda.-dijo el Rubio nervioso

-sí, Arnold estas bien?, te siento no se algo nervioso.-dijo Helga

-no, no estoy nervioso, solo que ya vienen los torneos y estuve algo distraído.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-ah, pues no deberías estar distraído, a menos de que lila te esté distrayendo durante tus entrenamientos.-dijo Helga con los brazos cruzados

-lila?, no claro que no, ella no estaba ahí.-dijo Arnold negando con la mano.-ayer note que saliste con Albert.

-ah sí, no fue una gran cosa, me aburrí y demasiado.-dijo Helga sin importancia

-genial!... a digo, este que mal que te la pasaste así.-dijo el rubio al notar a Helga que lo miraba

-bueno pues, ya no pensare en salir con él, aunque sea muy popular y se el capitán del equipo no me interesa.-dijo Helga muy seria

-entonces que es lo que te interesa?.-dijo el rubio apenado

-pu…pues, me… me interesan que sean.-decía Helga nerviosa y ruborizada.-y a ti eso que te importa cabeza de balón.

-solo digo, ya nos conocemos somos amigos no? Además… además.-decía Arnold acercándose a Helga.

-además que Arnold?.-dijo la rubia al notar que Arnold se acercaba

-además…-decía Arnold ruborizado acercándose más a la rubia

Cuando se abrió la tienda de ropa, y ambos rubios se alejaron al ver a Rhonda salir con Curly.

-ignorare lo que vi.-dijo la pelinegra guardado su tarjeta

-hola Rhonda.-dijo Helga nerviosa y ruborizada

-escuchen si van a besarse no lo hagan enfrente de mi.-dijo Rhonda cruzando los brazos

-no...nosotros…no es lo que..-dijo el rubio ruborizado

-shh yo se lo que vi y estaban a punto de hacer, me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana.-dijo Rhonda alejándose

-adiós chicos, te veo mañana en el entrenamiento Arnold.-dijo Curly cargando sus bolsa de Rhonda

Los dos rubios se quedaron viendo apenados y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su casa de Helga.

-bueno Helga… pues nos vemos mañana.-dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello

-sí, nos vemos mañana.-dijo Helga entrando a su casa

-adiós.-dijo el rubio dando una despedida con la mano

Helga vio a Arnold irse y cerró la puerta, se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró con llave y empezó a gritar con alegría.

-casi, casi beso a mi amado, es…es decir que siente algo por mi… aaaa.-decía Helga suspirando.-estuve a punto de besarlo, apunto, aaaa Arnold mi amor, tanto tiempo esperando besarte y por poco lo logro.-dijo Helga agarrando su almohada

-hermanita bebe, estas ahí?.-dijo Olga queriendo abrir la puerta

-si aquí estoy, que quieres?.-dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos

-no nada, es que escuche tus gritos y pensé que algo te había pasado.-dijo Olga detrás de la puerta

-no es nada, estoy bien.-dijo Helga acostándose a la cama

-está bien, al rato bajas a cenar.-dijo Olga alejándose de la puerta

- si si, déjame sola.-dijo Helga abrazando su almohada

Mientras tanto el rubio llegaba a su casa de huéspedes, se sentó en el sillón cuando su padre se sienta frente de él.

-te pasa algo hijo?.-dijo su padre mirándolo

-no papa, estoy bien, solo que, fue un día pesado en la escuela el entrenamiento y las clases me agotan.-dijo Arnold reposando su cabeza en el sillón

-ah ya veo, descansa te llevare la cena a tu habitación.-dijo miles parándose

-papa, una pregunta.-dijo Arnold mirando abajo

-si dime.-dijo miles

-¿Cómo conquistaste a mama?.-dijo Arnold mirando la reacción de su padre

-bu…bueno pues fue algo complicado, porque en la selva no había tiendas para comprarle rosas o chocolates y llevarla a cenar.-dijo miles sobándose el cuello

-entonces como le hiciste?.-dijo Arnold

-pues le cantaba, hacíamos una pequeña cena, salíamos a experimentar la selva.-dijo miles mirando el techo

-aah, ya veo.-dijo Arnold alzando una ceja al notar que su padre estaba recordando sus tiempos

-por...porque me lo preguntas.-dijo miles

-es que, hay una chica, como te había mencionado.-dijo Arnold sobándose su cuello y apenado

-ah lila.-dijo miles

-no, ella no papa, es Helga.-dijo Arnold sonrojado

-ah la pequeña rubia de ojos bonitos.-dijo miles dando una sonrisa a su hijo

-sí , ella y pues es que, ya sabes me… me gusta, y quiero conquistarla comprarle cosas así para ella.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello y sonrojado

-pues entonces estas con la persona correcta.-dijo su padre sentándose en el sillón

-entonces me ayudaras?.-dijo Arnold animado

-claro que si hijo, para soy tu padre no?.-dijo miles

-si papa.-dijo Arnold sonriendo

Paso la noche, su padre de Arnold le decía algunos consejos, de cómo conquistar a la rubia. Ala mañana siguiente todas las chicas estaban en la cancha de basquetbol esperando a que pasaran, Rhonda paso lista a cada una para hacer lo que le digieran. Helga llegaba tarde ya no pudo revisar su casillero y se fue directo a la cancha de basquetbol abriendo la puerta todas las chicas la quedaron viendo.

-pasa Helga apenas estamos empezando

Helga caminaba y se sentó en la banca, lila la observaba fijamente, la rubia ignoraba la presencia de ella. Rhonda pasaba la lista de cada una de las chicas y ni una daba y las sacaba de la lista y seleccionaba a unas cuantas, era turno de Helga.

-Helga G. Pataki.-dijo la pelinegra mirándola.-a ver dame pirueta…-decía la Rhonda al ser interrumpida viendo a lila

-vuelta hacia atrás luego un giro al frente Y luego una voltereta hacia atrás vuelta de espalda y de extensión total.-dijo la pelirroja muy desafiante

-ja eso es fácil.-dijo Helga al ponerse en la cancha

La pelirroja viendo lo que hacía, y Rhonda observando lo increíble y buena que era Helga. Lila al ver que término su pirueta se molestó, pensando que no iba poder hacerlo.

-eso fue fantástico, enserio eres buena.-dijo Rhonda sorprendida

-gracias.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-bien creo que tenemos a nuestra integrante.-dijo Rhonda

-qué?!.-grito lila siendo observada por todos.-enserio va entrar con nosotros

-sí, es buena haciendo maromas.-dijo Rhonda señalando a la rubia

-entonces yo no aceptare que entre, hagamos votación, quien dice que no?.-dijo lila alzando la mano mientras observaba que era la única con la mano alzada

-lo siento lila pero yo soy la capitana y yo decido quien entra y quién no, así que te comportas como animadora que eres.-dijo Rhonda acercándose a lila

Lila sentándose a la silla no decía ni una palabra lo que le había dicho Rhonda.

-bienvenida Helga, eres una de nosotras.-dijo Rhonda extendiendo su mano

-bien gracias, ahora tengo que tener todo el día el uniforme?.-dijo Helga dándole la mano a Rhonda

-oh Helga que graciosa eres.-dijo Rhonda riéndose

-qué? Que dije?.-dijo Helga confundida

-toma tu uniforme, los únicos días que hay que ponerlo son los lunes, miércoles y viernes como mañana es viernes tienes que ponértelo.-dijo Rhonda dándole su uniforme de animadora

-espera, que?, tengo que ponerme el uniforme mañana.. me niego a ponérmelo.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-Helga tienes que, además eres parte de nosotros así que, no quiero un no como respuesta, te lo pones y es porque te lo pones.-dijo Rhonda mirándola

-está bien está bien mañana vendré así.-dijo Helga agarrando el uniforme

-más te vale, si no vienes así yo misma te pongo el uniforme Helga.-dijo Rhonda entrecerrando los ojos

-sí, si lo hare, no me presiones.-dijo Helga

La rubia salía de la cancha, caminaba por los pasillos cuando Phoebe la vio pasar.

-Helga como te fue?.-dijo Phoebe agarrando sus libros

-pues esto te puede responder a tu pregunta.-dijo Helga mostrando su uniforme

-vaya si te aceptaron felicidades Helga.-dijo Phoebe sonriendo

-gracias Phoebe, la cosa esta que tengo que ponérmelo mañana, los días que se utilizaran son los lunes, miércoles y viernes.-dijo Helga sobándose el cuello

-pues tienes que Helga eres una animadora.-dijo Phoebe

-si lo sé, pero no sé, me dará pena o se burlaran de mi.-dijo Helga sobándose el brazo

-Phoebe.-dijo un moreno besando la mejilla de la oriental

-oh hola.-dijo Phoebe sonriendo

-como te fue Helga en tu audición?.-dijo Gerald abrazando a Phoebe

-esto responde tu pregunta.-dijo Helga mostrando su uniforme

-ah si te aceptaron, felicidades.-dijo el moreno sorprendido

-felicidades de qué?.-dijo un rubio acercándose

-a esto cabeza de balón.-dijo la rubia volviendo a mostrar su uniforme de animadora

-te aceptaron!, genial me alegro por ti.-dijo Arnold sonriendo

-gracias Arnoldo, bien tengo que guardar esto antes de que lo mire otras personas.-dijo Helga alejándose.

Los adolescentes se fueron a sus respectivas clases incluyendo a Helga, la rubia estaba en clases de artes, la maestra les había dejado su hora libre para avanzar su proyecto que tenían, Helga aprovecho en ir a las canchas donde estaba Arnold entrenando con los de su equipo, Helga capturaba cada movimiento de Arnold luego se iba a tomar otras fotos. Había pasado las clases. Helga estaba en su casillero metiendo sus cuadernos en su mochila y el uniforme que le había dado Rhonda. Cuando ve que se le acerca una pelirroja.

-qué quieres lila.-dijo Helga con vos seria

-nada, de ti nada.-dijo lila chupando su paleta.-solo que, me imagino verte a ti puesto ese uniforme.-dijo lila riéndose

-creo que me quedara mejor mí no crees?.-dijo Helga acabándola

-ja! Eso lo veré, bueno, ahí va mi presa rubiesita.-dijo lila alejándose de ella

-ay me dan ganas de golpearla.-dijo Helga cuando se le acercaba un pelinegro

-supe que eres animadora.-dijo el pelinegro acercándose

-ah, si si, vaya como corren las voces.-dijo Helga cerrando su casillero

-entonces veo que me animaras en el juego que habrá dentro de dos semanas.-dijo Albert recargándose en los casilleros

-pues no solamente es a ti si no al equipo.-dijo Helga mirándolo

Mientras Arnold estaba en su casillero cerrándolo cuando ve que se acercaba a lila y cuando ve que al fondo estaba Helga platicando con Albert, el rubio se ve molesto al ver tal escena.

-Arnold, te vez algo molesto que tienes.-dijo la pelirroja tocando su hombro del rubio

-no tengo nada lila, solo que ando un poco estresado.-dijo Arnold sacando su mano de su hombro

-ah ya veo, entonces no está de un buen ánimo para acompañarme a casa.-dijo lila acomodándole el cuello al rubio

-no lo creo lila, no quiero molestarme contigo sin razón.-dijo Arnold

-oh Arnold no te preocupes, no te molestaras conmigo, vamos acompáñame.-dijo lila agarrando su brazo

-no se lila, no hablare mucho, es mejor que vayas sola esta vez.-dijo Arnold apartándose de lila

-bueno está bien, no me quejo te entiendo, nos vemos mañana Arnold.-dijo lila despidiéndose

-si, adiós lila.-dijo Arnold despidiéndose, y volteo para ver a Helga si seguía con Albert, y no la vio se había ido. El rubio camino para irse a su casa y vio a la rubia que estaba recogiendo sus libros que se había caído, el rubio fue a ayudarla.

-déjame ayudarte.-dijo el rubio agachándose

-no Arnold estoy bien, yo puedo.-dijo Helga agarrando sus libros

-te acompaño a casa?.-dijo Arnold agarrando sus libros.-veo que estas muy pesada de libros

-no te preocupes Arnold.-dijo Helga levantándose

-insisto iré a acompañarte.-dijo cargando su uniforme de animadora

Helga ruborizada, que le cargaba sus cosas no podía negarse le encantaba que su amado la acompañara a su casa.

-está bien vamos cabezón.-dijo Helga dando una pequeña sonrisa

Continuara …


	16. La atención de todos

Capítulo 16

A la mañana siguiente, Helga estaba en su cuarto viendo el uniforme de animadora, claro era viernes, la rubia intento ponérselo se quitó lo que tenía puesto, y se vio al espejo.

-no inventes!.-dijo Helga con cara de sorprendida

-Helga estas bien?.-dijo su madre abriendo la puerta y viendo lo que tenía puesto su hija.-pero que es lo que tienes puesto.

-es un uniforme de animadora.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-que pasa mama… Helga y ese uniforme de animadora?.-dijo Olga con la boca abierta

-ay y déjenme en paz ya salgan de mi habitación! Shu shu.-dijo Helga corriendo a su mama y a su hermana.-me quitare esto no pienso ir así en el autobús ni pensarlo dos veces.

Helga se quitó el uniforme y lo guardo en su mochila para ponérselo allá, si no Rhonda la cambiaria ella misma. La rubia bajo al comedor para desayunar. Mientras tanto en la secundaria 118 estaba Rhonda en su casillero dándose unos retoques y ve pasar a lila, claro con su uniforme de animadora, y llamando la atención de los chicos de la secundaria. La pelinegra rodo los ojos ignorando lo que hacía.

-estúpida lila, no sabe lo que hace.-dijo la pelinegra guardando su brillo labial

-Rhonda tenemos algo urgente.-dijo Nadine

-que sucede?.-dijo Rhonda extrañada

-acabo de ver a Helga… pero.. no con el uniforme.-dijo Nadine con los brazos cruzados

-qué?, ay le dije que viniera con el uniforme puesto o que se lo pusiera aquí en a la escuela.-dijo Rhonda caminando hacia la entrada. Mientras Helga se ocultaba de Rhonda.

-Helga!.-dijo Rhonda acercarse a ella

-Rhonda iba al baño para ir a cambiarme.-dijo Helga sobándose el cuello

-ahora vienes conmigo, vamos a darte un toque.-dijo Rhonda con una sonrisita malvada

-que, que me harán?, no se atrevan.-dijo Helga siendo arrastrada al baño de mujeres.

-ahora si.-dijo Rhonda cerrando al puerta del sanitario.-Nadine el peine

-si.-dijo Nadine dándole el peine a Rhonda

-que cosa me harás?.-dijo Helga sentada en una silla

-sh no te muevas, dame tu uniforme.-dijo Rhonda

-aquí esta, que me harás? No toques mi cabello.-dijo Helga mirándola.-no Rhonda no!, ya ¡! No!.-gritaba la rubia y algunos que otros alumnos escuchaban los pequeños gritos que se escuchaba detrás de la puerta, ignorando lo que pasaba caminaron por su rumbo. Pasaron 5 minutos en vestir a Helga, se abrió la puerta del sanitario.

-listo ahora si ya estas lista.-dijo Rhonda cruzando sus brazos y dando una sonrisa

-Te ves diferente Helga.-dijo Nadine viendo a la rubia

Helga viéndose en el espejo noto su diferencia, la rubia tenía el cabello en cola de caballo con su flequillo de lado, el uniforme le quedaba bien por su cuerpo bien formado, sus labios con un pequeño brillo labial.

-no soy yo, la falda no es demasiado corta, puedo ver mis calzones agachándome.-dijo la rubia viéndose en el espejo.

-Helga por eso tienes puesto el bóxer negro, así ya sal del sanitario.-dijo Rhonda jalando a la rubia

-pe…pero no.-dijo la rubia al salir cuando algunos chicos la observaban.

-bien ahora sí, caminemos a tu casillero y guardaras esa ropa.-dijo Rhonda agarrando del brazo de la rubia

Los chicos observaban a la rubia que caminaba, se escuchaban silbidos y murmuraban de quien se era. Cuando Helga llego a su casillero Rhonda se recargo sobre la pared esperando que Helga sacara sus cosas. Cuando un rubio se acerca.

-que hacen en el casillero de Helga?.-dijo el rubio extrañado

-no hacemos nada, estamos esperándola, acaso no la notas?.-dijo Rhonda limando sus uñas

-si Arnoldo.-dijo Helga cerrando su casillero

El rubio no podía creer que era Helga no sabía que era ella, con el uniforme de animadora era irreconocible, la vio de pies a cabeza y se sonrojo del tamaño de falda que usaba ya la había visto una vez con su falda pero nunca como una que tiene puesta.

-te ves bien He...Helga.-dijo el rubio tragando saliva

-gracias Arnold, no sé por cuánto tiempo aguantare.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-vaya Helga te ves genial con el uniforme.-dijo Phoebe sorprendida

-Gracias Phoebe.-dijo la rubia

-vaya Helga, pensé que no te gustaba ser porrista.-dijo una pelirroja chupando su paleta

-pues ahora soy una de ustedes.-dijo la rubia acercándose a lila.-y te acuerdas lo que te dije ayer, me queda mejor a mí

-uuuy, saben evitemos la pelea, y nos dirijamos a ensayar.-dijo Rhonda alejando a Helga de lila.

-nos vemos Arnold te veo más tarde.-dijo la pelirroja guiñando el ojo

-que rayos fue eso?.-dijo un moreno

-Gerald mi vida.-dijo la oriental abrazándolo

-hola corazón.-dijo el moreno dándole un tierno beso.-y esa rubia quién es?.-dijo el moreno

-es Helga,.-dijo Phoebe

-enserio ella es Helga?.. Vaya no parece la verdad.-dijo el moreno sorprendido

-la verdad no, pero se ve linda.-dijo Arnold mirándola desde lejos.

Phoebe y Gerald notaron la expresión de Arnold, y dieron una pequeña sonrisa entre ellos. Toco la campana era hora de ir a sus clases, excepto las animadoras que estarían ensayando y que Helga se aprendiera lo que hacían. Mientas Arnold estaba en su clase de ciencia y estaba en la ventana observando a las chicas jugar en el campo, observaba a la rubia que le enseñaban los pasos. Cuando el profesor le llamo la atención al rubio.

-Shortman.-dijo el profesor haciendo que Arnold volteara.-si quiere estar observando a las señoritas no entre a mi clase

-lo siento profesor.-dijo Arnold bajando la cabeza.

Mientras tanto las animadoras estaban ensayando, Helga solamente observaba lo que hacían ellas.

-bien Helga ahora es tu turno de practicar con nosotras.-dijo Rhonda

-otra vez? Ya lo hice una vez con eso basta.-dijo Helga agarrándose la cintura

-estas con nosotros para que aprendas lo que hacemos y se te quede de memoria, así que lo haces o te sales.-dijo una pelirroja cruzando sus brazos

-la que dirá que sale del equipo soy yo lila.-dijo Rhonda cruzando sus brazos.-así que ven Helga y haz lo mismo que yo.

Lila veía a la rubia con coraje, mientras tanto dentro de las instalaciones Arnold estaba en los vestidores de hombres para ir a practicar basquetbol. El entrenador los esperaba en las cancha de basquetbol. Los chicos se apresuraron para ir, estado ahí el entrenador terminaba pasar su lista.

-bien chicos hoy saldremos afuera, y van a subir y bajar las escaleras de las canchas de futbol americano.-dijo el entrenador

-si .-dijeron todos

Cuando los chicos salieron, hicieron lo que les pedía el entrenador, pero quedaban viendo a las animadoras que estaban ensayando sus maromas. Arnold vio a Helga dar su pirueta y tropieza con la banca y algunos se ríen del rubio.

-Arnold! Concéntrate!.-dijo el entrenador

-si entrenador.-dijo Arnold apenado

-Arnold concéntrate, Helga no tiene que distraerte en tus juegos.-dijo Gerald subiendo los escalones

-lo se Gerald no me distraje, solo que no me di cuenta donde pise eso es todo.-dijo Arnold

-si como no, lo que tú digas Arnold.-dijo Gerald mirándolo de lado

Las animadoras descansaban por sus prácticas, Helga tan agotada se sentó en el pasto ya no podía más, cuando vio notar que estaban los de basquetbol y se fijó en Arnold que subía y bajaba de las bancas.

-bien chicas esto es todo por hoy.-dijo Rhonda sentada estirando

-a que bien, ya estaba sofocándome.-dijo la rubia recostada

-bien si ya acabamos me tengo que ir, tengo que ir al sanitario.-dijo la pelirroja parándose y alejándose de ellos

-ah, no quiero ver lo que lila hará, ya sé porque va para allá.-dijo Rhonda mirándola

-es muy común de ella, siempre lo hace, en los juegos, cuando hay campeonato de animadoras.-dijo Nadine haciendo gesto incomodo

Lila pasaba por donde estaban los chicos y todos silbando, lila aventándoles besos a los chicos.

-vaya lila tiene muchos fans para ser porrista.-dijo Gerald alzando una ceja

-sí, muy raro de ella no se comporta así.-dijo Arnold extrañado

-cielos Arnold, siempre eres así?, eres demasiado despistado.-dijo Gerald

-no es cierto, además uno cambia.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-si claro, lo que tú digas hermano.-dijo Gerald

Terminaron los chicos de correr, las animadoras habían entrado a la escuela, estaban en los pasillos para ir a desayunar, mientras los chicos estaban en una mesa de la cafetería. Cuando Rhonda y Helga entraron a la cafetería se hicieron a un lado para que pasara la popular dela escuela, Helga iba atrás de ella, junto con Nadine, se había convertido rara al notar que habrían paso para la pelinegra. Se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban.

-hola chicos.-dijo Rhonda sentándose

-hola como les fue en su práctica.-dijo Phoebe

-nos fue bien, Helga se aprendió todo.-dijo Rhonda agarrando una papa del desayuno de Curly

-lo note te veías tan bien Rhonda.-dijo Curly

-aw gracias corazón.-dijo Rhonda dándole un beso en la nariz

-no hagan eso enfrente de nosotros me van a empalagar.-dijo Helga agarrando su jugo

-veo que aun tienes puesto tu uniforme Helga.-dijo Arnold mirándola

-ah, si, viéndolo bien se siente bien y cómodo.-dijo Helga mirándose ella misma

-sí, ya veo, y te ves bien.-dijo Arnold pasándose la mano en su cabello

-Hola chicos, hola Arnold.-dijo una pelirroja

-hola.-dijeron todos excepto Helga

-Arnold hoy si me puedes acompañar a mi casa verdad, es que no quiero irme sola.-dijo lila sentándose a su lado

-está bien lila, te acompañare a tu casa.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

Helga rodo los ojos al ver como lila se le acercaba a Arnold trato de no molestarse por lo que veía. Pero no resistía como lila platicaba con Arnold y se le arrimaba.

-bien termine, me tengo que ir.-dijo Helga parándose

-porque te vas Helga te molesta que haya muchas parejas aquí?.-dijo lila con mirada desafiante

-no lila, no es eso, si no que tengo cosas que hacer, ah y por cierto no crees que deberías comer mas?.-dijo Helga mirándola y acabándola

-que dijiste?, Arnold defiéndeme.-dijo lila poniendo una cara de tristeza fingida

-Helga, no seas dura.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-dura?, por favor, yo solo soy sincera con las personas.-dijo Helga extendiendo su mano

-siempre eres así Helga, no has cambiado en nada.-dijo lila acercándose a Arnold

-No, no he cambiado lila, yo si no he cambiado mi forma de ser.-dijo Helga remarcándola y alejarse de ellos

- que le pasa?.-dijo lila mirándola alejarse

-no sé que quiso tratar de decir con eso.-dijo el rubio viendo desaparecer a la rubia

Terminaron las clases, Arnold esperaba a lila para acompañarla a su casa, cuando ve pasar a Helga aun con el uniforme no dejaba de mirarla lo bien que se le veía y veía a lila igual con el uniforme, el rubio miraba a las dos chicas lila por la que ya no sentía nada y Helga que empezaba a sentirse nervioso cuando estaba cerca de ella, las miraba fijamente, mientras las dos chicas no se daban cuenta, Arnold miraba a Helga tenía un cuerpo que todos de la escuela babeaban por ella, a cambio lila igual pero no tanto como Helga, lila se acercaba al rubio noto su mirada hacia ella.

-nos vamos arnold?.-dijo la pelirroja

-si claro.-dijo el rubio rascándose el cuello y mirando el cuerpo de lila, no era nada comparado como el de Helga.-pero que diablos estoy haciendo.-dijo en su mente del rubio

-te pasa algo arnold?.-dijo lila mirando al rubio

-no, no es nada lila, sigamos caminando.-dijo arnold pasándose la mano en la frente

-bien, esta bien.-dijo lila agarrando su brazo del rubio

Helga noto ver a arnold que se iba con la pelirroja, Phoebe noto la expresión de su amiga, quiso ayudarla pero no quería que se enojara más de lo que estaba. Un moreno llego atrás de la oriental dándole un beso, y observando a Helga por su expresión.

-que pasa Helga?.-dijo el moreno

-no, nada, Phoebe me tengo que ir a casa sale, te veo mañana, o te marco llegando va.-dijo Helga seria y retirandose

-bien helga, adiós.-dijo Phoebe despidiéndose con la mano

-vaya que rara se puso Helga, pareciera que algo le pico, primero en la cafetería y ahorita esa expresión como que quisiera matar a un insecto.-dijo Gerald

-si lo se, Gerald, en verdad no sabes nada de nada?.-dijo Phoebe mirándolo a los ojos del moreno

-saber que?.-dijo el moreno rascándose el cuello

-es que, ay no se, si contarte esto o no, se lo prometí a Helga.-dijo Phoebe jugando con sus dedos índices

-dime Phoebe, soy tu novio puedes confiar en mi.-dijo el moreno poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Phoebe

-bien, pero no aquí, vamos al parque.-dijo Phoebe

Se dirigieron al parque, mas aislados de la escuela, Phoebe le contaba todo lo que le dijo la rubia, el moreno al oir eso no lo podía creer.

-es enserio lo que hizo?.-dijo el moreno boquiabierto

-si, pero por favor no le digas a nadie menos a arnold.-dijo Phoebe entrelazando sus dedos

-no le dire a nadie, pero arnold tiene que saber esto, es mi mejor amigo.-dijo Gerald sobándose el cuello

-lo se pero, mejor dale advertencias.-dijo Phoebe

-vaya, no sabía eso de lila, además arnold esta no debería hacerle caso a lila, capaz le tienda una trampa a el.-dijo Gerald preocupado

-si, lo se Helga me dijo que lila cargaba unas pastillas para dormir.-dijo Phoebe mirando al suelo

-enserio?, esto si es muy grave.-dijo Gerald parándose

-sabes que corazoncito, yo me encargare que arnold no se fije en lila, aunque no siente nada por ella pero capaz lila haga sus espectáculos.-dijo Gerald rascándose la cabeza

Mientras tanto la rubia caminaba para ir a su casa, no tomo el autobús pensaba en como alejar a arnold de la señorita perfección si se le podía llamar así, en tantos pensamientos choco con una persona que la hizo caer al suelo.

-fijate por donde pa..sas…arnold?.-dijo Helga asombrada

-lo siento Helga no me di cuenta.-dijo el rubio ayudándola a levantarse

-mmmm si, oye no que estabas con lila?.-dijo la rubia levantano sus cosas

-si, la fui a dejar a su casa, por que?.-dijo arnold mirándola

-a no solo decía, es que ..-decia Helga siendo interrumpida por el rubio

-fuiste dura con lila, aunque no entendí lo ultimo que dijiste.-dijo arnold sobándose el cuello

-dura?, no soy dura arnold solo que … solo que…sabes que?. No importa, y si no entendiste lo ultimo pues trata de averiguarlo, no quiero perder mi tiempo explicándote cabeza de balón, se me hace tarde para irme a mi casa.-dijo helga nerviosa

-está bien, entonces… puedo acompañarte a casa?.-dijo arnold nervioso

-qué?.. no te conformaste en ir a dejar a la "señorita perfección"?.-dijo helga con celos

-estas celosa que la fui a dejar, porque ella me lo pidió?.-dijo arnold mirándola pícaramente

-jaa por favor, yo celosa?, claro que no.-dijo Helga caminando apresurada

-dime Helga, seme sincero estas celosa?.-dijo Arnold siguiendo a Helga

-aassh deja de molestar cabeza de balón, en tus sueños me pondría así, además solo somos amigos, por que rayos me pondría celosa.-dijo Helga deteciendose y cruzando los brazos

-por que fui a dejar a lila?.-dijo arnold mirándola y dando una sonrisa

-ajaa, Arnoldo no me pongo celosa, lila es buena para ti tu haz estado enamorado de ella, además porque me pondría celosa, por que fuiste a dejarla?, por favor, solo por eso?, jajajajaja, escucha Arnoldo, yo…yo solo quiero que seas feliz con la persona que estés, pero no me gusta que sea con lila.-dijo la rubia sobándose el brazo al decir esas palabras

-porque con ella no?.. además, lila …lila…no me gusta, ya no siento nada por ella, estoy enamorado de otra persona.-dijo arnold sonrojado y sobándose el cuello

-ah no?... entonces quien es la chica afortunada que robo tu corazón?.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-pues… es una persona linda, tanto por dentro que por fuera, aunque a veces se le pasa lo dura que es. Comparado con lila, solo es un gusto que se me paso, ahora solo la veo como mi amiga, y elegí a otra persona en la que estoy totalmente enamorado.-dijo Arnold sonrojado y mirando ala ojiazul.-y pues, quiero conquistarla y que vea lo que realmente siento por ella.-dijo el rubio

-a...arnold, deberías decirle lo que sientes, y no estar perdiendo tu tiempo, conquista a la chica que estas enamorado.-dijo la rubia mirando al suelo

-eso hare, y no me dare por vencido, y hare que ella acepte lo que siento.-dijo arnold sonriendo

-bien… cabeza de balón, ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos.-dijo la rubia señalando con su pulgar

-cierto, te acompaño a casa.-dijo arnold mirándola

Continuara…


	17. Besa a la chica

Capítulo 17

A la mañana siguiente una rubia despertaba, era sábado, no había clases, pero si para los que estaban en basquetbol, la rubia se levantaba de la cama para ir a desayunar.

-buenos días a todos.-dijo la rubia bostezando

-vaya señorita milagro te levantas temprano.-dijo bob

-los rayos del sol me hicieron que me levantara temprano y mas este calor insoportable.-dijo helga cruzando los brazos

-hola hermanita bebe.-dijo olga sonriendo a su hermana

-hola olga, veo que aun no te haz ido.-dijo la rubia de mala gana

-ay hermanita bebe tengo vacaciones, el trabajo es muy duro alla, fueras conmigo es muy bonito.-dijo olga poniendo su dedo en su cachete

-bah, estoy bien aquí.-dijo helga

-no hay mermelada, helga querida puedes ir a comprar mermelada?.-dijo Miriam acomodándose los lentes.

-está bien Miriam, ahora regreso.-dijo Helga alejándose del comedor

Helga salía de su casa, camino al mini centro comercial, mientras tanto Arnold estaba en la casa de huéspedes buscando su playera, su padre abrió la puerta de su habitación veai el tiradero de su cuarto.

-hijo que pasa aquí?.-dijo miles mirando el desorden

-se me hace tarde el entrenador me matara si llego tarde.-dijo arnold buscando entre las gavetas

-oh, si buscas esto lo tu madre lo lavo.-dijo miles mostrándole la playera

-ah, bien entonces me tengo que ir, adiós papa.-dijo arnold saliendo de su habitación corriendo

-si hijo adiós.-dijo miles dando una despedida con la mano.-

Helga acababa de comprar la mermelada que le había mandado Miriam, caminaba por la cera, cuando choca.

-auch…oye fíjate por donde pasas.-dijo la rubia sobándose el brazo

-lo siento, helga.-dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano

-ah eres tu cabezon.-dijo la rubia levantandose

-lo siento, no me di cuenta.-dijo el rubio rascándose el cuello

-bien cabezon, para la otra debes darte cuenta, y a donde vas.-dijo helga

-a entrenar, por cierto se me hace tarde, nos vemos helga y disculpa.-dijo Arnold alejándose de la rubia

La rubia observaba a Arnold retirarse, y dio una pequeña sonrisa, cuando en eso se aparece un chico alto pelinegro y arruina la escena de la rubia. Helga quería desaparecer pero era demasiado tarde para ella, el pelinegro noto que estaba ahí.

-hola helga.-dijo el pelinegro alcanzándola

-ah, hola Albert.-dijo helga rodando los ojos

-estas molesta?.-dijo Albert mirándola de lado

-no, no estoy molesta, me estas siguiendo?.-dijo Helga

-no solo que me voy a entrenar, para el gran juego , siento una corazonada que ganaremos.-dijo Albert dando una pequeña sonrisa

-aja pues necesitaras mucha suerte para ganar.-dijo helga siguiedo su camino

-pues lo necesitaremos, ya que Arnold tambien estará ahí, es del equipo sabias, y obviamente estaras animando al equipo.-dijo Albert viéndola de reojo

-lo se, lo se.-dijo helga malhumorada

Mientras tanto en la secundaria en las canchas de basquetbol todos estaban corriendo y dando tiros encestando, cuando llega Arnold ve a todos entrenando y se une con ellos.

-llegas tarde Arnold, espero no estes así en el dia del juego.-dijo el entrenador viendo a Arnold encestar, y observando que igual Albert llegaba tarde.-para ti tambien va Albert, donde diablos estabas.-dijo el entrenador

-se me hizo tarde entrenador.-dijo Albert dejando a un lado su mochila

-apurate que tenemos mucho que hacer.-dijo el entrenador

Los chicos entrenaban, encestaban, pasaron dos largas horas, el entrenador viendo a los chicos que estaban cansados, les dio el aviso que habían terminado por hoy.

-chicos tengo algo que decirles, el partido contra la otra escuela lo cambiaron para el dia miércoles, lamento decirles esto pero se adelanto el juego.-djo el entrenador

-tenemos poco tiempo para entrenar.-dijo Albert parándose enfrente de los demás

-con este entrenamiento es todo por hoy, el lunes seguiremos, nos quedaremos después de sus clases.-dijo el entrenador

-a mi me parece bien.-dijo el moreno

-bien pueden irse chicos, que tengan un lindo fin de semana.-dijo el entrenador

Los chicos se retiraban de la cancha y se fueron a las regaderas. Arnold y Gerald estaban cambiándose después de ducharse cuando ven a Albert pasando a traer a Arnold.

-fijate zopenco.-dijo el pelinegro

-tu fuiste el que me paso a traer.-dijo Arnold dejando su camisa

-que?, ahora vas a golpearme por pasarte a traer, fíjate tu donde caminas.-dijo Albert señalándolo

-cual es tu problema Albert?.-dijo Arnold acercándose a albert

-hermano calmate.-dijo Gerald separándolo de Albert

-mira cabezón, voy hacer que helga se aparte de tu vida, desperdicias tu tiempo esperando en decirle lo que sientes por ella, porque helga será mia.-dijo Albert golpeando a Arnold con su dedo

-no la conoces tan bien, como yo la conozco, como te había dicho la ultima vez, ella no te quiere en su camino.-dijo Arnold con mirada desafiante

-ja, quiero ver eso.-dijo Albert separándose de Arnold

-hermano vamos ya basta, no vaya a venir el entrenador y te saque del equipo.-dijo Gerald agarrando del brazo del rubio

-te la apartare de tu vida cabezón.-dijo Albert alejándose de ellos

-hermano vámonos, no vale la pena discutir con el,.-dijo Gerald jalándolo

-ya lo sé, pero no me gusto para nada lo que dice.-dijo Arnold algo molesto

-vamos Arnold, olvida lo que dijo Albert, además es un brabucón, Helga no se fijaría en el.-dijo Gerald

-no lo sé Gerald, mejor vámonos.-dijo Arnold recogiendo sus cosas

Mientras tanto Helga estaba en su cuarto, escribiendo en su diario, y empezó a recordar lo que Arnold le había dicho sobre que ya no sentía nada por lila tenía una gran oportunidad para acercarse a él, pero luego reacciono que había mencionado el rubio que le gustaba a una chica, se dio cuenta que la chica era ella.

-ay Arnold mi a mor, tengo la oportunidad de acercarme mas a ti y decirte muchas cosas, mas de lo que te dije esa vez en la feria, pero lila se entromete, como puedo decirte que lila es una…-decia helga siendo interrumpida por su celular que sonaba, la rubia miro la pantalla de quien se trataba y responde.-hola?

-hola helga.-dijo una chica

-ah hola Phoebe, que pasa?.-dijo helga acostándose a la cama

-queria decirte que si tienes tiempo hoy en la tarde es que iremos con Gerald Arnold y yo a ver una película es que tengo 4 pases que mi padre había ganado en al radio.-dijo la oriental del otro lado del teléfono

-está bien Phoebe y a qué horas nos reuniremos?.-dijo Helga tomándose un mechón de pelo

-pues pensaba que a las 5 y asi podríamos reunirnos en el parque para que vayamos juntos.-dijo Phoebe

-está bien Phoebe, alla los vere entonces.-dijo helga

-bien entonces nos vemos adiós.-dijo Phoebe colgando

-es mi oportunidad, aaaa.-suspiraba.-arnold mi amor, mi oportunidad para estar contigo.-dijo helga haciendo que se cayera de la cama

-helga estas bien.-dice Miriam del otro lado de la puerta

-si Miriam estoy bien.-dijo helga levantándose

-oh esta bien, hija iremos con olga a un restaurant a las 3 quieres ir?.-dijo Miriam

-no mama, ire con Phoebe al cine me acaba de llamar y a le dije que si.-dijo helga abriendo la puerta de su habitación

-ah, esta bien, entonces te dejamos una llave por si aun no llegamos.-dijo Miriam

-está bien.-dijo helga rodando los ojos

Mientras tanto Arnold estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama, descansando para ir con Gerald, Phoebe y helga al cine, pensando el rubio en como expresar sus sentimientos a la rubia. En eso interrumpen sus pensamientos del rubio.

-hola Shortman.-dijo Phill

-hola abuelo, que pasa.-dijo Arnold sentándose

-solo vine a dejarte estas galletitas que hizo tu abuela.-dijo Phill dejando la bandeja en el escritorio

-gracias abuelo, no tenías porque.-dijo Arnold rascándose la nuca

-no te preocupe Arnold está bien, además veo que tuvistes un dia agitado, es por el basquetbol verdad.-dijo Phill agarrando una silla y sentándose

-pues la verdad si abuelo, hoy estuvo muy agitado y el miércoles de la semana que viene es el partido.-dijo Arnold pasando su mano en su cabello

-vaya, sabes pequeño, en tus tiempo yo me la pasaba trabajando duro y nunca me rendia.-dijo Phill

-abuelo.-dijo Arnold casi no creyéndole

-está bien Shortman, la verdad nunca estuve trabajando y me rendía cada vez que me salía algo mal.-dijo el abuelo

-ay abuelo.-dijo Arnold parándose de la cama

-cielos, tengo que ir a la oficina.-dijo Phill.-las galletas de Puki no me cayeron bien.

-está bien abuelo.-dijo Arnold

Pasaron las horas, hasta que dieron las 5 de la tarde, Helga caminaba por la cera, la rubia vestía con short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes tenia puesto una torera negra con manga de tres cuartos, su cabello suelto con una diadema y unos zapatos negros. Se miraba linda la rubia, al llegar al parque estaban ahí por supuesto Gerald y Phoebe solo faltaba Arnold.

-hola Helga, te ves linda.-dijo Phoebe dándole una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias, y bien?.-dijo helga cruzando los brazos

-solo falta Arnold.-dijo Gerald

-ese cabeza de balón siempre tarde.-dijo helga

-ah ahí viene.-dijo Gerald alzando la mano para que lo notara el rubio

-vaya, ya era hora.-dijo helga mirando al rubio

-lo siento, se me hizo tarde.-dijo Arnold agarrando aire

-como siempre Arnoldo.-dijo la rubia viendo de reojo dando una pequeña sonrisa

-bien vámonos ya antes de que se nos haga tarde para ver la película.-dijo Gerald

Los cuatro adolescentes fueron caminando al cine, cuando llegaron vieron en la cartelera los estrenos que había.

-y bien llegamos, y cual vemos.-dijo Phoebe

-no lo sé, solo no quiero película romántica.-dijo Helga mirando a los dos tortolos

-bien.-dijeron los dos

-entonces vemos esta es cómica.-dijo Phoebe señalando el cartel

-amigos con derecho?.-dijo Arnold alzando una ceja

-es que las demás son de terror y otras románticas.-dijo Phoebe mirando a Arnold

-a miremos esa, además ya estamos muy grandecitos.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-está bien, entonces esa cera.-dijo Phoebe caminando a la casilla

-si? que película verán.-dijo la empleada

-veremos la de amigos con derecho.-dijo Phoebe dando los boletos ganados de su papa

-bien, entren, sala 4 mano derecha.-dijo la empleada

-gracias.-dijo Phoebe

Los adolescentes entraron a la sala 4 y fueron a ocupar sus lugares, mientras pasaba los comerciales Gerald y Arnold fueron a comprar las palomitas.

-hermano y le diras a helga lo que sientes?.-dijo Gerald agarrando los refrescos

-tal vez Gerald , no me siento así como que preparado para decirle.-dijo Arnold acomodando los refrescos en al bandeja

-Arnold no es que estés preparado, tienes que decirle , si no quieres que Albert te la quite.-dijo Gerald agarrando al bandeja

-tienes razón Gerald, eso hare, aunque me ponga nervioso pero eso hare.-dijo Arnold dirigiéndose a la sala. Los chicos se acercaron a los asientos, empezó la película, Arnold estaba a su lado derecho de Helga. los cuatro adolescentes se sonrojaron al ver la escena donde tenían relaciones, Helga se puso roja como tomate que volteo a su mano derecha y Arnold la quedaba viendo, luego volvieron a ver la película, los cuatro adolescentes reían de la película cómica y romántica que estaba. Al terminar la película eran las 7:30 de la noche, los adolescentes salían del cine.

-estuvo cómica la película, aunque hubo unas que otras escenas fuertes.-dijo Gerald

-si.-dijo la rubia sobándose el hombro

-y bueno a donde irán?.-dijo Arnold mirando a Gerald y Phoebe

-bueno pues, estábamos pensando en ir al parque.-dijo Phoebe mirando a Gerald

-pero podemos ir los cuatro.-dijo Gerald

-está bien.-dijo Arnold mirando a Gerald guiñándole el ojo

Los adolescentes fueron al parque, los tortolos iban a delante de los rubios, llegando ahí, Phoebe y Gerald fueron por su camino a perderse, mientras tanto Arnold y Helga no decían ni una sola palabra, los dos rubios sonrojados, arnold rompió el silencio que había.

-estuvo buena la película verdad.-dijo arnold sobándose el cuello

-si, muy buena.-dijo helga nerviosa y sonrojada

-sí, hay.. Hay algo que quiero decirte.-dijo arnold mirándola a los ojos.-ay que hermosa es.-decia su mente

-dime.-dijo Helga sonrojada

-es que… hay algo muy importante.. que.. tengo que decirte, es algo que… la verdad es que.. yo..tu….-decia arnold mirándola a los ojos de la rubia, hipnotizado el rubio no podía contenerse, quería besar a la rubia.

-tu que arnold?.-dijo helga al notar la expresión que arnold tenia

-es que… la verdad… tu..tu me… tu me gustas mucho.-dijo arnold sonrojándose como un tomate, viendo a helga tenia los ojos como platos, sorprendida lo que había escuchado.

-te gusto?...te..te gusto gusto?.-dijo la rubia tartamudeando

-me gustas gustas…. Tu me gustas mucho helga.-dijo el rubio acercarse a la rubia para besarla

-tu … tu… tu tambien …me..me gustas.-dijo al rubia viendo a Arnold que se acercaba

Arnold se acercó a Helga un poco más quedando de nariz a nariz, Arnold cedió, beso a la rubia, helga correspondió el beso, sonrojada y nerviosa el beso fue tan cálido y tierno, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, y dieron una pequeña sonrisa, el rubio toco la mano de la rubia.

-discúlpame por tardarme tanto en decir lo que sentía.-dijo Arnold mirando a la rubia

-sshh, no hay por qué disculparse.-dijo la rubia callando al rubio con su dedo

-está bien, solo que no sabía cómo decirte, pensaba en que tal vez me rechazarías.-dijo Arnold mirándola

-no Arnold, no te rechazaría, esperaba esto desde hace tiempo.-dijo Helga mirando al rubio.

hey arnold! Arnold arnold arnold .- sonaba su alarma el rubio despertó cuando vio la hora faltaba una hora para irse a verse con sus amigos.

-solo… solo fue un sueño… aaaa.-dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza.-pero era tan real.

El rubio no quería despertar de ese sueño, tan real parecía que Helga le correspondiera, ahora tenía que arreglarse para verse con ellos. Cuando llego al parque vio a helga como en su sueño, la misma ropa, solo que con el cabello amarrado a media cola y su moño rosa.

-vaya cabeza de balón, tardaste llevamos esperándote 15 minutos.-dijo helga cruzando los brazos

-lo siento, me quede dormido.-dijo arnold sobándose su cuello

-entonces vayamos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-dijo Gerald

Los adolescentes estaban en el cine viendo su película no era como lo soñó Arnold, sino una cómica sin escenas fuertes, termino la película al salir, Arnold estaba muy pensativo.

-oye Arnold que pasa, haz estado muy distraído.-dijo Gerald mirándolo

-no, no es nada.-dijo arnold sobándose el cuello

- no te gusto la película?.-dijo phoebe preocupada

-no,si si me gusto.-dijo Arnold pasando su mano en su cabello

-ya son las 8 tengo que irme chicos, es muy tarde.-dijo Helga viendo su reloj

- sí, este nosotros nos iremos por nuestro camino.-dijo Gerald guiñándole a arnold, el rubio no entendía lo que quería decirle

-oh bien, veo que aún no termina su diversión, bueno phoebe nos vemos te llamo cuando llegue .-dijo Helga

-bien, Arnold sería buena idea que acompañaras a Helga a su casa.-dijo phoebe mirando a helga

-bueno este… está bien.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

Los dos rubios caminaban por la cera, ni una palabra decían, un silencio total los absorbía, hasta que la rubia rompió ese silencio.

-te gusto la película?.-dijo helga mirándolo

-la verdad, estuvo mas o menos ya que estuve distraído.-diijo arnold pasando su mano en su cabello

-tu cuando no vas estar distraído Arnoldo.-dijo helga cruzando sus brazos

-bueno pues estuve pensando en muchas cosas.-dijo Arnold

-aah, ya veo.-dijo la rubia mirando al suelo

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de pataki los dos rubios quedaron frente a frente

-bueno, ya llegue.-dijo la rubia nerviosa

-sí, entonces, nos vemos hasta el lunes.-dijo el rubio pasando su mano en su cabello

-este, si, gracias por recordarme el dia, tengo que llevar el uniforme de animadora de nuevo.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos.

-sí, pero te queda bien.-dijo el rubio sonrojándose.-pero que diablos digo le queda hermoso tiene un buen cuerpo.-decia en su mente

- gracias por fijarte que me queda bien, em.. Bueno tengo que entrar, veo que aún no han llegado mis padres.-dijo helga subiendo las escaleras

-sí, bueno pues entonces nos vemos.-dijo Arnold despidiéndose con la mano

La rubia estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa, voltea para ver a Arnold, El rubio mirándola que entraba, no podía aguantar más subió a las escaleras.

-se t olvido algo?.-dijo Helga mirándolo a los ojos del rubio

-sí…. Esto.-dijo el rubio, prensándole un beso a la rubia, Helga tenía los ojos como latos, sorprendida lo que estaba pasando, le correspondió el beso, tierno y cálido beso que duro no más de 15 segundos. Arnold dejo de besarla y la miro a los ojos.

-me…me tengo que ir, nos vemos el lunes.-dijo Arnold alejándose de la puerta antes de que Helga lo bofeteara, pero la rubia solo quedo en shock. Arnold se fue como bala, Helga cerro su puerta y se deslizo hasta el suelo

- aaaa…-suspiraba.-Arnold me beso, me beso!.-grito Helga de emoción

Continuara….

**SIENTO MUCHO POR NO SUBIR Y NO ACTUALIZAR ESTUVE UN POCO OCUPADA ESTOS DIAS, PERO ADELANTE DOS CAPITULOS DEL FIC, ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS XD LES AGRADESCO! **


	18. Miradas

Capítulo 18

Era lunes por la mañana todos entraban en los pasillos, una rubia caminaba llamando la atención de los chicos, obviamente la nueva animadora Helga, la rubia no notaba las miradas de los chicos, estaba en su mundo recordando el beso que le había dado Arnold esa noche. Cuando llego a su casillero saco sus libros. Y alguien se recargo de lado de ella.

-hola rubiecita.-dijo una pelirroja

-mm que quieres lila.-dijo helga rodando los ojos

-yo nada, solo vengo a ver en qué mundo estas, y note que si llegaste con tu uniforme.-dijo lila

-gracias por notar eso.-dijo Helga cerrando su casillero

-de nada, oh, ya llego la persona que te gusta tanto y te molesta que este alado junto a él.-dijo la pelirroja

-entonces ve , si es que llega hacerte caso.-dijo Helga muy burlona

-que graciosa, Arnold muere por mi, desde la primaria.-dijo lila retirándose de la rubia

-ay que molestia de las mañanas.-dijo la rubia mirándola irse

Cuando Helga voltea se espanta al ver a Albert enfrente de ella.

-Albert.-dijo la rubia sorprendida

-hola linda, como estas?.-dijo Albert tocando un mechon de su cabello

-bien bien.-dijo la rubia esquivando a Albert

-vaya, que temperamento tienes hoy, siempre eres asi?.-dijo Albert siguiéndola

-albert, esta bien que seas mi amigo pero no me gusta que me digan linda.-dijo Helga

-lo siento perdón que te gustaría, que escucharas bonitas palabras por las mañanas.-dijo Albert tocando su hombro

-solo quiero que me lo diga Arnold.-decia la rubia en su mente

-te vez linda con tu uniforme de animadora, te vere en miércoles animando asi.-dijo albert mirándola pícaramente

-sí si, cabeza hueca, no tienes otra cosa que hacer?.-dijo Helga alzando una ceja

-al parecer solo entrenar al terminar las clases.-dijo Albert estirando los brazos

-sabes zopenco tengo que irme a mis clases, me estas atrasando.-dijo helga molesta

-oh está bien nos vemos luego.-dijo Albert viendo a Helga retirarse

La rubia se fue a sus clases de arte, aún no había llegado la profesora, quería zafarse de ese pelinegro que al fastidiaba tanto. Phoebe cruzo la puerta y se dirigio a su lugar. Dando un saludo a la rubia.

-que tienes Helga, te pasa algo.-dijo la oriental dejando caer su mochila

-no, solo que quiero deshacerme de ese zopenco que me sigue.-dijo Helga revisando su mochila

-ah, y por cierto como te fue en la compañía con Arnold.-dijo la oriental mirándola de lado

-a pues…pues me fue bien, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.-dijo la rubia sonrojada

-que paso Helga, dime dime, me gana la curiosidad.-dijo la oriental

-es que, después de que los dejamos, cuando llegamos a mi casa… pues… el… -decia helga nerviosa

-el que helga?.-dijo la oriental viéndola como jugaba con sus dedos

-es que … ar…Arnold…me…me beso.-dijo la rubia

-te beso?.-dijo la oriental sorprendida lo que había dicho la rubia

-si phoebe como lo oíste.-dijo Helga sonrojada

-vaya, asi que mantecado te beso, es decir que siente algo por ti.-dijo phoebe

-ay phoebe… no puedo dejar de pensar, siento que aun tengo impregnado sus labios.-dijo la rubia escurriendo en la silla

-buenos días chicas, como va con su proyecto, ya estamos cerca a unas pocas semanas.-dijo la profesora entrando al salón.-bien chicas ahora si me van a entregar sus avances para checar que tanto han avanzado, sale chicas.-dijo la profesora sentándose en su escritorio

Los alumnos pasaban de uno en uno para que les revisara la maestra que tanto han avanzado. Mientras tanto Arnold estaba en su clase de geografía, no ponía atención en su clase, estaba escribiendo en una hoja rosada, y recordando lo que paso el sábado en la noche. Tenía que dejarle la hoja antes de que Helga se diera cuenta. Tocaron la campana, era su oportunidad de ir, salió corriendo el rubio fue directo al casillero de helga, llegando ahí puso el papel en las ranuras de su casillero, para cuando lo abriera la viera la pequeña tarjeta. Arnold salio de ahí y se fue directo a su casillero que estaba a unos 18 casillero lejos de helga. La rubia se acercaba para guardar sus cosas e irse con las animadoras, cuando vio una tarjeta rosa, por el otro lado Arnold vio que helga miraba la tarjeta, cuando en eso aparece la pelirroja.

-hola Arnold, como te fue en tu clase?.-dijo lila dando una sonrisa coqueta

-emm este bien, me fue bien.-dijo Arnold queriendo ver la expresión de Helga.

Mientras tanto Helga leía a tarjeta que encontró en su casillero se sonrojo al leerla.

_Querida Helga solo para decirte que eres tan hermosa, no soy un gran poeta, pero lo que si te puedo expresar son mis sentimientos por ti y por nadie más, te daré todo el cariño y el amor que mereces, hare todo para ganarme tu corazón así como ganaste el mío. Te veo saliendo de clases._

_Atte. Arnold _

-aaaaa.-suspira.

-que pasa helga?.-dijo la oriental mirando la expresión de su amiga

-mantecado.-dijo la rubio mostrándole la tarjeta a Phoebe

-vaya, sabia que Arnold se atrevería.-dijo la oriental tomando la tarjeta

-tu sabias que Arnold sentía eso por mi?.-dijo helga mirándola

-pues digamos que un pajarito me lo dijo y quería ver si tenía razón, pero por lo visto si.-dijo Phoebe

-aah… pues si le gusto, y mucho.-dijo helga dando una pequeña sonrisa

-que tanto secretean chicas.-dijo una pelinegra

-este de algo.-dijo Phoebe mirándola

-ah, bien, lista Helga tenemos que ensayar para lo del miércoles, me informaron que juegan el miércoles y ahí estarán las otras animadoras.-dijo Rhonda cruzando los brazos

-si ya estoy lista.-dijo Helga cerrando su casillero

-bien vámonos, acompáñanos Phoebe.-dijo la pelinegra

-me encantaría pero tengo clases.-dijo Phoebe rascándose el oído

-ah ya veo, bueno entonces nos vemos en la cafetería.-dijo Rhonda

-sí ahí estaremos con los chicos.-dijo Phoebe

Rhonda y Helga agarraron camino para las canchas, la rubia vio a Arnold con la pelirroja, Rhonda llamándola que se apresurara, esta no hizo caso, ignorando lo que decía Rhonda.

-lila te puedes apresurar si?, no tenemos todo el tiempo, puedes hablarle más tarde.-dijo la pelinegra algo molesta

-bien, ahí voy, lo siento Arnold me tengo que ir, nos vemos besitos.-dijo lila

-sí, adiós.-dijo Arnold

Helga observando a Arnold esta le sonrió, y el a ella. Cuando las chicas estaban en la cancha de basquetbol, todas calentaban.

-bien chicas!.. ahora, síganme haremos esto, llegaran las animadoras de la otra escuela, y no queremos ser derribadas por ellas. Somos mejores .-dijo Rhonda cruzando lso brazos

-claro, además tu eres buena dando muchas ideas.-dijo nadie

-gracias nadine, ahora tomemos posiciones, y síganme.-dijo la pelinegra.-

_Rhonda: Soy sexy muy linda y muy popular _

_Todas: ¡soy guapa a mas no poder!¡los chicos no dejan de verme!_

_Rhonda: ¡soy deseada, soy apasionada, soy todo lo que tu no!_

_Todas: ¡soy bonita y popular! La escuela es mi lugar ¿Quién soy? Es lo de menos _

_Todos quieren tocar mis pechos_

_Rhonda: bailo y sonrió piensan que soy un lio_

_Todas: salto y vuelo, puedes mirar pero no tocar, soy la mejor, la primera _

_Pero no soy una ramera, porreamos y gritamos nunca nos cansamos_

_¿Nos odian por ser bellas? Nosotras también a ellas_

_¡somos porristas!_

_Rhonda: soy agil y lista, soy la capitana, los votos vinieron y una chica escogió_

_es alegre y bella, y ahora la nueva estrella entra Helga..he he helga!_

_-_que?!..-dijo una pelirroja

-oye espera yo soy nueva.-dijo Helga mirando a Rhonda

-Rhonda, esa es mi entrada, no la puedes cambiar!.-dijo lila enojada

-lo siento lila, soy la capitana y hago lo que yo quiera.-dijo Rhonda

-por qué le das mi puesto a Helga, apenas entro y ya la tienes como tu mano derecha.-dijo lila gritándole

-lila a mí no me gritaras de esa manera, de guste o no Helga entra, te comportas o te saco y busco a otra que si quiera obedecerme.-dijo Rhonda alzando el dedo contra ella

-Vamos chicas no peleen, además lila haz hecho mucho esa entrada, no crees que deberías cambiar de posición.-dijo Nadine separando a las chicas

-bien, dale mi puesto a Helga G. Pataki a ver que dice.-dijo lila mirándola seria

-la verdad no sé qué decir Rhonda.-dijo la rubia

-jaa ya vez ni eso sabe, no se para que la aceptaste.-dijo lila

-cierra el pico lila.-dijo Rhonda mirándola.-helga inventa algo tu puedes descríbete.-dijo la pelinegra

-bien, tratare.-dijo Helga tomando aire

-bien posiciones,

_Rhonda: Soy sexy muy linda y muy popular _

_Todas: ¡soy guapa a mas no poder!¡los chicos no dejan de verme!_

_Rhonda: ¡soy deseada, soy apasionada, soy todo lo que tu no!_

_Todas: ¡soy bonita y popular! La escuela es mi lugar ¿Quién soy? Es lo de menos _

_Todos quieren tocar mis pechos_

_Rhonda: bailo y sonrió piensan que soy un lio_

_Todas: salto y vuelo, puedes mirar pero no tocar, soy la mejor, la primera _

_Pero no soy una ramera, porreamos y gritamos nunca nos cansamos_

_¿Nos odian por ser bellas? Nosotras también a ellas_

_¡somos porristas! ¡porristas!_

_Rhonda: soy agil y lista, soy la capitana, los votos vinieron y a una chica escogieron _

_es alegre y bella, y ahora la nueva estrella entra Helga...he he helga!_

_Helga: ¡soy fuerte y ágil! ¡Una linda animadora! Y ¡te voy a hacer temblar!_

_Todas: ¡vamos tiburones!¡somos los mejores!¡somos los tiburones!_

Las chicas gritaron al ver como Helga hizo su entrada, lila solo la quedaba viendo muy enojada.

-bien chicas, ahora cálmense, bien hecho Helga solo te falto brabucona.-dijo Rhonda dando una pequeña risa

-jajaja que gracioso princesa, hice lo que se me ocurria.-dijo helga cruzando los brazos

-bien, para ser tu primera vez lo hiciste muy bien, bueno chicas a seguir tenemos más porras que hacer para los chicos.-dijo Rhonda alentando a las chicas

Las chicas seguían ensayando y practicando para que el miércoles animaran bien a su equipo. Mientras tanto Arnold estaba en su clase matemática, no estaba la rubia con él ya que estaría con las animadoras. Paso una hora los chicos estaban en los vestidores, iban a entrenar para el gran partido del miércoles, todos caminaban por la cancha de basquetbol y estaban las animadoras ahí, practicando.

-vaya que lindas se miran con sus falditas.-decia un chico

-ahí está mi princesa de Rhonda.-dijo curly

Arnold observaba a Helga estirar las piernas y se abria, Arnold al ver que estaba asi se puso rojo como tomate.

-viejo que tienes.-dijo el moreno

-nada Gerald nada.-dijo Arnold controlándose y evitar mirar a la rubia

Mientras tanto con las chicas estaban cansadas, Helga sentada en el piso vio hacia atrás y vio a Arnold con su uniforme de basquetbolista le quedaba tan bien, sus brazos bien formados de tanto jugar y sus entrenamientos.

-bien chicas eso es todo por hoy.-dijo Rhonda dirigiéndose a las chicas

Las chicas se pararon dirigiéndose a la salida, la rubia viendo a Arnold entrenar se tropieza con la banca.

-Estas bien helga?.-dijo Rhonda

-ah, si solo que no me fije donde estaba la banca.-dijo Helga levantándose

Arnold por lo contrario la miro levantarse y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-hey tu!... cabezon, no te distraigas!.-dijo el pelinegro

-no lo hice.-dijo Arnold mirándolo

-no vayas a cometer un error Arnold, ya sabes que Albert es un brabucón que busca pelear.-dijo el moreno susurrando

-lo se Gerald pero no me dejare.-dijo Arnold encestando

-chicos! Sigan con sus tiros, lamento decirles esto pero saliendo de las clases no podremos quedarnos asi que tendremos que aprovechar estas dos horas entrenando.-dijo el entrenador

-si!.-dijeron todos

Mientras tanto las animadoras estaban en los pasillos merodeando rhonda estaba con Helga y observando la cara que tenia.

-y esa cara pataki?.-dijo la pelinegra

-ah?, no no es nada.-dijo Helga

-ah de ser un chico.. que empieza su nombre con A y termina don D .-dijo Rhond con mirada picara

-ah?, no, Rhonda, por favor.-dijo Helga negando con la mano

-por favor Helga a mi no me mienten, yo se lo que pasa entre ustedes, solo que Arnold es tan ciego que nunca vio tus sentimientos antes, y ahora te lo dijo no?, o me equivoco?.-dijo Rhonda cruzando sus brazos

-cierto.-dijo Helga mirándola de reojo.-pero y tu como sabes eso

-jajajaja, querida no creas que no me di cuenta el dia que los encontré casi besándose.-dijo Rhonda

Helga sonrojada, volteo al otro lado, Rhonda dándose cuenta solo daba una sonrisa, pasaron las horas tocaron la campana para su receso. Las chicas estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cafetería, esperando a los chicos a que llegaran. Cuando vieron que venían muy cansados del entrenamiento.

-como les fue?.-dijo una oriental

-el entrenador es muy brusco!, nos hizo bajar y subir de las bancas y jugamos entre nosotros, hicimos pases, todo fue pesado, quede exhausto.-dijo el moreno dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa

-no exageres Gerald, bueno si nos hizo hacer eso, porque saliendo de clases no íbamos a quedarnos.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello.-es cierto a helga le dije que saliendo de clases la iba a ver, que bueno que no se pudo.-decía en su mente

-y a ustedes como les fue en su práctica de animadoras.-dijo Phoebe mirándolas

-nos fue bien, hubo unos pequeños cambios, pero se solucionó.-dijo Rhonda tomando su jugo

-vaya, entonces estarán listas para animar a los chicos el miércoles.-dijo Phoebe dando una pequeña sonrisa

Los rubios se intercambiaban miradas disimuladamente, los chicos platicaban sobre su entrenamiento que no se daban cuenta. Cuando en eso llega una pelirroja y abraza a Arnold. Tal rubia se molesta al ver que la pelirroja lo abraza.

-hola chicos, Arnold puedo hablarte?.-dijo la pelirroja

-está bien, dime.-dijo Arnold sin moverse de su asiento

-pero en privado.-dijo la pelirroja insistiendo

-está bien.-dijo Arnold levantándose de su asiento

La pelirroja jalo al rubio a la salida de la cafetería, Arnold sobándose el cuello pasa saber lo que quería

-que pasa lila.-dijo Arnold pasándose la mano en su cabello

-es que quería decirte si me podrías acompañar a mi casa y pues como estamos en al misma clase en matemáticas pues hoy falte por eso de las practicas.-dijo lila con cara de suplica

-no lo sé lila, es que hoy no poder ir contigo.-dijo Arnold

-por qué no?.-dijo lila cruzando los brazos

-es que acompañare a Helga a su casa y…-decia Arnold siend interrumpido

-y que?... por qué no lo acompaña Albert?.-dijo lila molesta

-qué?, lila, estas molesta que acompañe a Helga a su casa?.-dijo Arnold sorprendido por su actitud

- que?, oh no Arnold solo que, me sorprende que acompañes a helga, tanto que te ha molestado y todo eso, no sé si estés seguro con ella.-dijo lila bajando su enojo

-conozco a Helga, me…me tengo que ir, te veo después lila.-dijo Arnold dejando a lila atrás

La pelirroja al ver que Arnold se iba, esta se enojó, e hizo un berrinche que todos lo vieron.

-que?! Que miran!.-dijo la pelirroja molesta.-tengo que hacer algo para que la estúpida de Helga se aleje de el, pero que… -decía lila cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Mientras tanto en los pasillos estaba el pelinegro guardando sus cosas, cuando cerro el casillero se sorprendio ver a la pelirroja ahí.

-hola Albert.-dijo la pelirroja coqueteándole

-hola lila, ni creas que conmigo funcionara.-dijo el pelinegro cruzando los brazos

-tonto, no vengo a lo que tú piensas, vengo por algo, que yo sé que tu también lo necesitas.-dijo lila acercándose al pelinegro

-y que es lo que vienes a decirme?.-dijo Albert alzando una ceja

-pues, se que tu quieres a Helga no es así?.-dijo la pelirroja

-sí, y que hay con ella?.-dijo Albert

-pues te ayudare a que Helga sea para ti, y me deje a Arnold solo para mi.-dijo la pelirroja

-ya veo, yo quiero apartarlo de su vida de Helga.-dijo Albert

-qué?, lo quieres apartar de Helga?, ósea que Arnold le gusta a Helga?.-dijo lila sorprendida

-así es, me di cuenta cuando la mira, y cuando le digo que Helga será para mi, obvio él se molesta tanto, que es muy obvio que Arnold está enamorado de Helga.-dijo Albert

-vaya vaya, asi que ambos se gustan, sería una lástima que entre ellos se lastimen, jajajaja.-dijo lila

-y que harás?..-dijo Albert confundido

-es muy obvio, si tú me ayudas yo te ayudare con Helga, que tal el trato.-dijo lila extendiendo su mano.

-trato hecho.-dijo Albert dando su mano a la pelirroja

-bien, que no se sepa, queda entre nosotros, si dices una palabra, te juro que te arrepentirás.-dijo lila amenazándolo

-me crees capaz de decir algo?.-dijo Albert cruzando los bazos

-uno que sabe.-dijo lila alejándose

Mientras tanto con los chicos en la cafetería, estaban platicando sobre hacer una salida entre ellos en ir a una alberca. Rhonda como siempre pensando que traje de baño poner. Sonó la campana de la escuela se dirigieron a sus salones. Helga estaba en su clase no estaba del todo poniendo atención escribía en su cuaderno una A y H, y suspiraba.

Continuara….


	19. El gran juego

Capítulo 19

En la clase de geografía el maestro escribía la tarea para los alumnos, cuando sonó el timbre. La rubia salió disparada a para dejar sus cosas en su casillero y verse con el rubio en la salida. Por otro lado Arnold estaba esperándola en la puerta y cuando la mira pasar su corazón latía fuerte al verla, tragaba saliva por los nervios, y más por el uniforme que tenía puesto la rubia.

-Arnold.-dijo Helga nerviosa

-nos…nos vamos?.-dijo el rubio sonrojado

-sí… pero Phoebe y Gerald?.-dijo la rubia detenerse

-no te preocupes, le dije a Gerald que me iba.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-ah, entonces que esperamos.-dijo la rubia siguiendo su camino

En la entrada de la escuela estaba una chica observando al par de rubios alejarse de la escuela.

-pobre Helga, lástima que tu amado te vaya a lastimar.-dijo la pelirroja dando una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras tanto, los dos rubios caminaban por la cera, nerviosos y sonrojados.

-y bueno, veo que estás listo para el miércoles.-dijo la rubia

-este sí.-dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello.-te gustaría un helado?.-dijo Arnold

-claro, pero que sea de…-decía la rubia siendo interrumpida

-chocolate.-dijo Arnold dando una pequeña sonrisa, viendo a Helga sonrojarse

Los chicos al llegar a la tienda de helados, se sentaron en una mesa, se la estaban pasando bien, nadie que los interrumpiera.

-me..me gusto tu detalle que me dejaste en mi casillero.-dijo la rubia ruborizada

-no es nada… es un pequeño papel.-dijo arnold

-si pero … significa mucho para mí,.-dijo Helga jugando con su helado

-sabes helga, sobre el sobre… y sobre el beso… me gustas mucho mucho… me di cuenta que por ti mis sentimientos son tan profundos, y sé que en la feria no pude decirte lo que sentía, es que no estaba en si decidido si por ti era un solo gusto o algo más, me di cuenta cuando te vi con Albert, tu sabes, me puse celoso, y pensaba que ya no sentías nada por mi, sentí que te alejaste pero no, no fue asi.-dijo Arnold ruborizado sobándose el cuello

-arnold..-decía la rubia ruborizada.- tu me gustas mucho y aun me sigues gustando, y nunca me dejaras de gustar, porque… porque… desde preescolar me empezaste a llamar la atención y me gustaste más y más, por tu forma de ser.-dijo helga sonrojada

-entonces, ambos nos gustamos gustamos.-dijo Arnold sonrojado

-sí.-dijo helga mirándolo ruborizada

Los dos rubios sonrojados les temblaba el cuerpo, decidieron irse de la tienda de helados, caminaron por la cera, dirigiéndose a la casa de Helga, Arnold agarro la mano de la rubia, ella accedió. Llegaron a su casa de pataki.

-bueno… entonces, nos vemos mañana, dijo Helga mirando sus pies

-sí, nos vemos mañana.-dijo Arnold aun teniendo la mano de la rubia

-am.. me puedes devolver mi mano?.-dijo Helga sonrojada

-oh, si si… perdón.-dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello

-bien, nos vemos… adiós.-dijo la rubia subiendo los escalones

La rubia entro a su casa viendo a Arnold irse cerro su puerta y se escurrió en ella al piso suspirando lo genial que se lo paso. Su hermana mayor viendo desde lejos a su hermana menor.

-te pasa algo hermanita bebe.-dijo Olga acercarse a ella

-nada.. no es nada.-dijo Helga ida subiendo las escaleras

-que le paso a mi hermanita bebe?.-dijo olga confundida

Paso la tarde, al día siguiente todos estaban en clases, menos dos personas, estaban fuera de la escuela en las canchas de futbol americano.

-bien esto haremos, yo ire tras Arnold saliendo de clases, como siempre haciendo una carita de suplica para que caiga.-dijo una pelirroja

- aja, y yo que hago?.-dijo Albert cruzando sus brazos

-ashh… pues tu vas con Helga idiota, tendrás la oportunidad de que ellos dos no se topen, para nada, es la segunda clase que hay ahorita, están en distintos salones, asi que ahorita creo que helga está en su clase de artes y Arnold en clase de ciencias, yo lo esperare en la puerta y tu en la de Helga.-dijo lila

-vaya vaya… sabes mañana hare un fiesta saliendo del partido.-dijo Albert tocando su mentón de la pelirroja

-y que hay con eso.-dijo lila alejando su mano de ella

-pues, también podemos hacer algo ahí.-dijo Albert mirándola

-ash… no .-dijo lila cruzando los brazos

-no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que tu pongas algo en su bebida de Arnold y yo me encargare de helga.-dijo Albert cruzando los brazos.

-buena y excelente idea, tengo algo para el que lo está esperando.-dijo lila con mirada vengativa

Mientras tanto Helga estaba en su clase de artes, pegando las fotografías y encontró una de Arnold entrenando, y dio una pequeña sonrisa. Phoebe se dio cuenta de la expresión de la rubia que no quiso preguntar el porqué, ya sabía. Paso la hora de la clase, Helga salía de su salón cuando se topó con el pelinegro, tal como había quedado con lila tratar de que los rubios no se vieran.

-hola Helga, no te vi pasar.-dijo Albert

-hola Albert.-dijo Helga caminando

-vaya que prisa tienes nena.-dijo el pelinegro siguiéndola

-si, tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase por si no sabías.-dijo Helga seria

-me preguntaba si podríamos salir hoy, como amigos.. no es una cita.-dijo Albert deteniéndola

-lo siento Albert, tengo otros planes que hacer, tengo mucha tarea, además tengo que practicar con Rhonda para mañana que jugaran.-dijo Helga mirándolo

-pues entonces, te invito a la fiesta del miércoles acabando el juego.-dijo Albert agarrando su mentón

-sabes Albert, lo pensare bien, y no me gusta que me toques mi mentón.-dijo helga alejando su mano

-ah, lo siento, quiero que vayas a la fiesta se pondrá buenísima, además, ira Arnold.-dijo Albert

-ah… lo pensare bien.-dijo helga.-si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi casillero.-dijo la rubia esquivando a Albert

-oh, la fiesta será por ahí de las 6 te pasare la dirección, ya sabes por si te animas.-dijo el pelinegro siguiéndola

-bien, te aviso si ir o no va.-dijo helga abriendo su casillero

-bien, te acompaño a tu salón?.-dijo Albert tapando la vista hacia Arnold

-no tienes nada que hacer? Que solo molestar?.-dijo Helga algo molesta

-la verdad, solo verte a ti pasar por el pasillo.-dijo Albert recargando su codo en los casilleros

-que fastidio.-dijo Helga rodando los ojos

Mientras tanto Arnold caminaba por el pasillo, y viendo a lo lejos a Albert platicar con Helga.

-que linda pareja hacen.-dijo una pelirroja

-que?.-dijo Arnold abriendo su casillero y confundido

-sí, es lindo ver a esos tortolos, platican cada vez que pueden, los eh visto después de clases de cada hora, a veces no pueden.-dijo lila mirándolo de lado

-solo es su amigo lila, además le fastidia.-dijo arnold tratando de ignorar lo que decia lila

-pues yo veo más que eso, se que ve se gustan mucho.-dijo lila haciéndolo creer

-lila debo irme, tengo mi próxima clase nos vemos.-dijo Arnold cerrando su casillero y alejarse de ella

La pelirroja noto la expresión de Arnold y dando una pequeña sonrisa de lo bien que lo hacía, observaba a Albert en como fastidiaba a Helga, la rubia se aleja de él dejándolo atrás. El pelinegro dio vuelta atrás vio a lila dando una pequeña sonrisa del plan que había funcionado. Pasaron las clases era la hora de su receso, las chicas Phoebe, Rhonda Nadine y Helga estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cafetería, veían que los chicos se acercaban cuando una pelirroja detiene a Arnold para hablar con él, el rubio accede y va con ella. Helga noto que Arnold se alejaba, un pelinegro tapo su vista.

-ah tu otra vez.-dijo la rubia

-qué pasa? No puedo estar contigo, bueno si tus amigos me lo permiten.-dijo Albert viendo a los demás

Los chicos viéndose entre ellos, de lo que estaba pasando, no entendían el cambio. La rubia se paró y se retiró de la mesa, siendo seguida por Albert

-oye nena, que te pasa.-dijo Albert siguiéndola

-que me pasa?.-dijo Helga deteniéndose.-que rayos te pasa a ti!, estas siguiéndome y me estas fastidiándome.-dijo la rubia salir de la cafetería

-nena, no es para que te enojes.-dijo Albert acorralando a la rubia contra la pared

-no me vuelvas a decir nena, te lo advierto, no lo vuelvas a decir.-dijo Helga amenazándolo

-lo siento, pero eres irresistible que te diga asi.-dijo albert tocando un mechon de su cabello de la rubia

-aléjate, por favor, aléjate.-dijo Helga molesta

-no quiero.-dijo el pelinegro

-aléjate!.-grito la rubia llamando la atención del rubio que estaba a pocos pasos de la rubia.

-Helga?.-dijo Arnold al notar que Albert la acorralaba

-Arnold?... estoy hablando contigo.-dijo lila

-suéltame zopenco!.-dijo la rubia mas molesta

-suéltala Albert.-dijo el rubio

-aaa… ya llegaste tu.-dijo Albert dejando de acorralar a la rubia

- Arnold, me degastes atrás.-dijo lila mirando la escena.- que pasa aquí?.

-nada lila, no quiero problemas.-dijo Arnold alejándose junto con Helga

-idiota!, tenías que acorarla?.-dijo lila cruzando los brazos

-qué?! Tienes más ideas? Dime.-dijo Albert molesto

-solo nos queda el plan B.-dijo lila

Los dos rubios regresaban a la cafetería, vieron a sus amigos platicar.

-vaya hermano demoraste.-dijo el moreno

-lo siento Gerald, tuve un pequeño problemita.-dijo el rubio sentándose

-bien, espero que ese problema se haya resuelto.-dijo Gerald

-créeme se resolverá.-dijo Arnold

Pasaron las clases, todos se iban a sus casas, los 4 amigos Gerald, Phoebe , Arnold y Helga se fueron juntos , los tortolos fueron por otro camino dejando a los rubios.

-que dia tan mas raro.-dijo Arnold

-sí, Albert no dejaba de fastidiarme.-dijo Helga

-ya veo.-dijo Arnold algo confundido

-que pasa Arnold?.-dijo Helga mirándolo

-no, nada, estoy algo nervioso por el juego de mañana.

-ah, animo van a ganar, además soy animadora, estaré ahí dando porras.-dijo la rubia ruborizada

-es cierto.-dijo Arnold dando una pequeña sonrisa.- y se te ve bien ese uniforme ajustado.-decia su mente.

-si, aunque lila…-decia la rubia

-que paso con lila?.-dijo Arnold alzando una ceja

-bueno, no quiero que discutamos por eso como al ultima vez, solo que se molestó que haya tomado su lugar.-dijo Helga sobándose el brazo

-y que lugar ocupaste.-dijo Arnold confundido

-bueno, ahí lo veraz cuando estemos animando al equipo.-dijo la rubia tocando su cuello

-está bien, bien llegamos a tu casa, te veo mañana.-dijo Arnold sonrojado

-si, mañana.-dijo la rubia ruborizada

Los dos rubios se quedaban viendo Arnold dio un paso más para darle un beso a la rubia, cuando en eso abrieron la puerta.

-que rayos está pasando aquí?.-dijo Bob

-ho...hola señor pataki.-dijo Arnold nervioso

-mmm no quiero imaginar lo que ibas a hacer con Olga.-dijo bob cruzando los brazos

-soy Helga papa.-dijo la rubia

-bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana Helga, hasta luego señor pataki.-dijo Arnold despidiéndose

-adiós.-dijo Helga ver que el rubio se iba

-a ver señorita, que paso ahí?.-dijo Bob

-nada Bob, tengo hambre.-dijo la rubia subiendo las escaleras

Arnold llego a la casa de huéspedes, y se dirigió a su habitación sin saludar a nadie. Se sentó en su cama cuando escucho sonar su celular.

-hola?.-dijo el rubio

-hermano como te fue con pataki?.-dijo el moreno del otro lado

-bien Gerald.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-ya le dijiste?.-dijo el moreno

-no, estaba apunto pero el papa de Helga…-decía el rubio siendo interrumpido

-los vio?!.-dijo el moreno

-no Gerald, bueno casi, pero mañana le diré.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-vaya hermano te estás viendo lento eh.-dijo el moreno

-Gerald.-dijo Arnold

-qué?!, si es la verdad, ya que tus ojos solo miraban a lila, ya que lila es una…-dijo el moreno siendo interrumpido

-una que?.-dijo el rubio

-nada hermano, olvida lo que dije.-dijo el moreno

-Gerald dime.-dijo Arnold muy tranquilo

-lo siento Arnold no sé de qué me hablas, solo te diré esto porque eres mi mejor amigo, no dejes que se entrometan entre ustedes dos.-dijo el moreno y colgó

-no entendí que me quiso decir.-dijo Arnold rascándose la cabeza

Paso la tarde Arnold trato de descifrar lo que le dijo Gerald. Al día siguiente en la escuela secundaria los alumnos estaban en los pasillos las animadoras incluyendo a Helga estaban platicando de las rutinas de cual empezarían, lila caminaba por el pasillo fue con las chicas. Mientras tanto Arnold y Gerald cruzaban la puerta principal, toco la campana para entrar a sus respectivas clases, la rubia entraba a su clase de matemáticas, junto con Phoebe.

-hola Helga .-dijo su amiga oriental

-hola Phoebe.-dijo la rubia sentándose

-hola nena.-dijo un moreno abrazando a Phoebe

-holaa.-dijo la oriental dándole un beso al moreno

-enfrente de mí no por favor.-dijo la rubio tapándose los ojos

Los tortolos siguieron dándose besos haciendo para molestar a Helga, cuando en eso un rubio llamo a helga.

-hola helga.-dijo Arnold

-hola.-dijo la rubia mirando hacia el

-jajajaja vaya hermano la salvaste.-dijo el moreno

-sí, son demasiado empalagosos para demostrar tanto cariño en el salón.-dijo el rubio

-vamos hermano tu igual estarás asi en un momento.-dijo el moreno viendo y señalando disimuladamente a helga

-este…si..-dijo el rubio ruborizado

-bien chicos atención todos, hoy a las 11 suspenderemos clases por el partido que habrá hoy.-dijo la profesora de matemáticas

-a las 11?!.-dijo el moreno

-sí espero y ganemos gerald.-dijo el rubio

-obvio que ganaremos, créeme soy la estrella en basquetbol.-dijo el moreno

-como tú digas Gerald.-dijo el rubio

Pasaron las horas de las clases, era hora del partido de basquetbol, los chicos estaban en los vestidores, cambiándose para el gran juego, el entrenador llego y les dio un aviso.

-bien chicos, es hora, no me defrauden, los de la otra escuela han ganado 3 veces al año, este año nosotros ganaremos, ¡están listos!.-dijo el entrenador

-¡si!.-dijeron todos

Mientras tanto en los vestidores de las chicas, estaban poniendo sus uniformes ya que no querían arrugarlo en el resto del día, todas estaban peinándose haciéndose una cola de caballo, la rubia se hacía su flequillo de lado, todas estaban listas, afuera de los vestidores escuchaban tambores.(escuchen la batucada de 7/8 para el ambiente del fic). Hacían que las chicas levantaran la mirada y oír sonar los tambores que se escuchaba afuera y los alumnos gritar el nombre del equipo.

-vaya si se está poniendo bueno.-dijo Rhonda

-acaso es una batucada que escucho?.-dijo Shena levantando la mirada

-sí, vaya no pensaba que los de grupo de música hicieran eso.-dijo ronda mirándose al espejo

- el año pasado no se puso así.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-bien chicas listas?. Tenemos que alumbrar al equipo.-dijo Rhonda

Mientras tanto en la cancha de basquetbol, el grupo de música hacía sonar sus tambores y los alumnos de ahí gritaban por el nombre del equipo, tenían carteles alzándolos haciendo que los de la otra escuela se intimidaran que son los mejores. Los chicos del equipo salieron y vieron la multitud que había, Arnold y Gerald quedaron boquiabiertos al ver tremendo escandalo animándolos a ellos.

-vaya hermano si que tenemos demasiadas porras.-dijo el moreno

-sí, y esto me hace poner nervioso.-dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello

-vamos chicos, los quiero ver sentados en la banca.-dijo el entrenador

Phoebe alzaba un cartel que decía "Vamos Gerald eres el mejor", dicho chico moreno noto el cartel y le lanzo un beso a su novia. Todos los alumnos hacían bulla por el equipo, y el grupo de batucada lo mismo haciendo que caminaran al centro de la cancha. Las animadoras estaban detrás de la puerta veían la gran multitud de gente, Helga se ponía nerviosa. Una pelirroja acercándose a la rubia la miraba.

-que pasa Rubiecita, estas nerviosa?.-dijo lila

-yo?, nerviosa?, por favor Helga G. Pataki no tiene nervios de nada.-dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos

-pues yo veo lo contrario.-dijo lila cruzando los brazos

-chicas aquí no quiero peleas si por favor.-dijo Rhonda separándolas

-si claro, como digas Rhonda.-dijo lila mirándola

-Bien, esta vez veo más multitud, bien chicas salgan, ahora.-dijo Rhonda

Las animadoras se preparaban para su entrada, shena y Nadine sujetaban una tela blanca con el nombre de TIBURONES con letras rojas. Atravesaron la entrada y los alumnos gritaban haciendo porras, el grupo de batucada se hacían para atrás para que las chicas se acomodaran, shena y Nadine dejaron a un lado la tela, y el grupo de batucada dejaron de tocar.

-buenos días a todos! Bienvenidos al partido de la secundaria 118!.-dijo un chico con el micrófono.-bien las animadoras les tiene una pequeña entrada.-dijo el pelirrojo

-bien chicas, ahora.-dijo Rhonda

Los chicos de música que ahora eran de batucada, fueron al ritmo de las animadoras.

_Rhonda: Soy sexy muy linda y muy popular _

_Todas: ¡soy guapa a mas no poder!¡los chicos no dejan de verme!_

_Rhonda: ¡soy deseada, soy apasionada, soy todo lo que tu no!_

_Todas: ¡soy bonita y popular! La escuela es mi lugar ¿Quién soy? Es lo de menos _

_Todos quieren tocar mis pechos_

_Rhonda: bailo y sonrió piensan que soy un lio_

_Todas: salto y vuelo, puedes mirar pero no tocar, soy la mejor, la primera _

_Pero no soy una ramera, porreamos y gritamos nunca nos cansamos_

_¿Nos odian por ser bellas? Nosotras también a ellas_

_¡somos porristas! ¡porristas!_

_Rhonda: soy agil y lista, soy la capitana, los votos vinieron y a una chica escogieron _

_es alegre y bella, y ahora la nueva estrella entra Helga...he he Helga!_

_Helga: ¡soy fuerte y ágil! ¡Una linda animadora! Y ¡te voy a hacer temblar!_

_Todas: ¡vamos tiburones!¡somos los mejores!¡somos los tiburones!_

Arnold quedo boquiabierto al ver a Helga hablar así, y más como se lucia en la cancha, todos los alumnos gritando "TIBURONES¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES!" Gerald llamando a Arnold que ya estaban a punto de jugar.

-hermano ya vamos a empezar levantaste.-dijo el moreno

-lo siento, ya voy.-dijo el rubio parándose

-buena suerte Arnold.-dijo la pelirroja

-gracias lila.-dijo el rubio

Las animadoras sentándose la rubia cruzo los brazos al ver que lila llamaba la atención de Arnold.

-Helga estuviste genial.-dijo Phoebe sorprendida

-gracias Phoebe, no creía hacer eso y lo vio mantecado?.-dijo la rubia

-sí.-dijo Phoebe dando una pequeña sonrisa.-vi su cara.

-ah, y como la tenía.-dijo la rubia

-estaba boquiabierto e hipnotizado.-dijo la oriental

-ay mantecado.-dijo la rubia suspirando

-vamos Tiburones si pueden!, Gerald encesta y! le dan 3 puntos al equipo ¡!.-dijo el pelirrojo

-vaya Eugene grita mucho.-dijo la rubia tapándose un oído

-sí, asi es el.-dijo la oriental

-lastima Guerreros.-dijo Eugene

-muy bien chicos muy bien!, asi se haceGerald!.-dijo el entrenador

-bien hecho Gerald.-dijo Arnold

-ya vez vamos a ganar ese juego.-dijo Gerald guiñado

Las animadoras se pusieron de pie y se formaron dirigiéndose contra las otras animadoras de la otra escuela

Todas: escuchen todos! ya ven!ya esta! esa es la verdad!

! Nosotros vamos a ganar! ¡Tiburones!

Los alumnos empezaron a gritar por el equipo sacudiendo los carteles y banderas.

-eso es! Albert tiene la pelota y se lo pasa a Arnold!, vamos Arnold encesta!.-dijo Eugene

-vamos Arnold tu puedes.-dijo la rubia mirando a Arnold correr con la pelota

Arnold encesto desde media cancha, todos gritaron iban ganando.

-siii!, 3 puntos para los tiburones!.-gritaba Eugene

Las animadoras saltando de alegría ver que estaban ganando, Phoebe alzaba el cartel.

-bien hecho hermano!.-dijo el moreno

-gracias Gerald.-dijo Arnold

-medio tiempo! Los jugadores necesitan un buen descanso.-dijo Eugene

- muy bien chicos, lo estan haciendo bien.-dijo el entrenador.-otros 6 puntos más y ganamos

-si!.-dijeron todos

-vayan a tomar agua necesitan hidratarse.-dijo el entrenador

Albert se dirigía hacia Arnold.

-ey Arnold, buen tiro.-dijo el pelinegro

-gracias.-dijo Arnold

-terminando el partido, hare una fiesta, es muy obvio que ganaremos.-dijo Albert

-gracias.-dijo el rubio tomando su agua

-va ir Helga, piénsalo.-dijo el pelinegro alejándose

-que pasa hermano que te dijo?.-dijo el moreno

-que hará una fiesta terminado el partido.-dijo el rubio

-aaa, y asistirás?.-dijo el moreno

-no lo sé Gerald, no lo se.-dijo el rubio mirando al pelinegro desde lejos.

Continuara…


	20. Solo me ilusionaste

Capítulo 20

Los chicos jugaban solo les quedaba 3 puntos por anotar, Arnold tenía que tirar, solo un tiro y ganaban, el entrenador mirando a Arnold y rogando que no fallara, todos estaban animando al equipo, las animadoras haciendo gritando y animando a Arnold, el rubio respiro profundo y tira la pelota, el balón se balanceaba en el aro y encesta, todos gritando de la emoción que ganaron.

-si!, el equipo gana por este año!, así se hace tiburones así se hace!.-dijo Eugene saltando.

-muy bien hermano!.-dijo Gerald

-gracias Gerald, estaba nervioso.-dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello

-Chicos están invitados a mi fiesta.-dijo el pelinegro

-gracias Albert.-dijo el moreno

-vamos Arnold, no seas amargado, no te molestare en mi fiesta, seamos amigos.-dijo Albert extendiendo su mano

Arnold pensaba bien lo que decía, pero estaría siempre en guardia por cualquier cosa que Albert se le ocurriría.

-está bien, amigos.-dijo Arnold estrechando su mano con la del pelinegro

- bien, te espero en mi casa entonces, a las 6.-dijo el pelinegro

Los alumnos estaban gritando, las animadoras alzaban sus pompones, Rhonda se lanzaba contra Curly, al igual que Phoebe con Gerald, la rubia viendo la multitud, el rubio estaba siendo abrazados por sus compañeros de equipo, y se dirigió a la banca, la rubia al ver a Arnold caminaba hacia donde estaba el pero una pelirroja se acercó al rubio esto hizo que Helga se detuviera.

-Arnold buen tiro.-dijo lila agarrando su brazo

-gracias Lila.-dijo Arnold

-vas a ir a la fiesta de Albert?.-dijo lila poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Arnold

-por lo visto si lila.-dijo Arnold alzando los hombros

-ah, ya veo, entonces puedo ir contigo?.-dijo Lila coqueteándole

-pensaba ir con Helga, y bueno es que…-decía Arnold siendo interrumpido

- con ella? Ah, ya veo, yo tengo entendido que no ira, bueno eso me dijo mientras estábamos en la banca.-dijo Lila

-ah sí?.-dijo Arnold rascándose su oreja

-sí, pero tú decides con quien ir-dijo Lila

Arnold estaba viendo a Helga, estaba platicando con Albert y veía que no estaba de buen humor. La rubia noto la mirada de Arnold e hizo que ella dejara a Albert atrás.

-Lila, iré solo a la fiesta, tal vez cambie de opinión en no ir, yo te llamo.-dijo Arnold

-pero Arnold…-decía la pelirroja siendo interrumpida

- lo siento Lila, te veo en la fiesta.-dijo Arnold retirándose

-pero que… vas a ver Arnold, mmm.-dijo lila cruzado sus brazos

Arnold salía de la cancha, todos se estaban retirando, el rubio buscaba entre la multitud que había, hasta que a encontró, estaba sacando sus libretas en el casillero

-Helga.-dijo el rubio

-oh, Arnold, que pasa?.-dijo Helga tranquila

-solo venía a preguntarte si, ibas a ir a la fiesta de Albert.-dijo Arnold metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos

-bueno, pensaba ir pero… -dijo Helga cerrando su casillero

-quieres ir conmigo?.-dijo Arnold interrumpiendo a Helga

-este… bueno… está bien…-dijo la rubia sonrojada

-bueno, entonces paso a tu casa a las 6?.-dijo el rubio pasando su mano en su cabello

-sí, a esa hora.-dijo Helga

El rubio se alejo de Helga,cuando en eso un moreno lo llama

-hermano, nos vamos?.-dijo Gerald

-este no, iras con Phoebe?.-dijo el rubio

-no, me dijo que se ira con Helga.-dijo el moreno

-ah ya veo.-dijo el rubio viendo pasar a Helga con su amiga

-bien hermano vámonos.-dijo el moreno

Mientras tanto Phoebe estaba con su mejor amiga caminando en la cera, la rubia estaba en las nubes, su mejor amiga noto su cara.

-Helga… piensas ir a la fiesta de Albert?.-dijo la oriental viendo que no reaccionaba.-helga…helga!.-grito la oriental

-lo siento Phoebe, es que estaba pensando en mantecado.-dijo la rubia

-ya lo note, entonces iras a la fiesta de Albert?, ya vez que te molesta.-dijo Phoebe

-sí Phoebe, pero esta vez estaré con Arnold en la fiesta.-dijo la rubia

-entonces Arnold te acompañara?.-dijo la oriental dando una pequeña sonrisa

-si Phoebe, asi que llegare después que tu.-dijo Helga

-bien, entonces allá nos vemos.-dijo la oriental

Pasaron las horas, hasta que por fin dieron las 6, Arnold estaba tocando al puerta de los Pataki.

-ah eres tu jovencito.-dijo Bob al abrir la puerta

-hola señor pataki.-dijo Arnold nervioso

-entra, déjame llamar a Olga.-dijo Bob dejando pasar al rubio

-gracias.-dijo Arnold muy timido

-olga! Un jovencito te busca!.-gritaba Bob

-quien a mi?.-dijo Olga bajando las escaleras.

-rayos, Helga! Te busca un jovencito!.-grito de nuevo Bob

-ya voy, ya voy.-dijo la rubia.

-van a salir?.-dijo olga dando una sonrisa

-este, sí , iremos a una fiesta de un amigo.-dijo Arnold

-bien jovencito, no quiero que llegue tarde, no pretendes nada verdad.-dijo Bob

-n..no señor.-dijo Arnold nervioso

-papá, déjalo, no le hagas lo mismo que mi antiguo novio.-dijo Olga

-bien, bien.-dijo Bob

-bien, ya estoy lista.-dijo una rubia bajando las escaleras

Arnold se paró y vio a la rubia bajar las escaleras, Helga vestía de una blusa blanca tallada haciendo que sus pechos resalten y un short corto color turquesa y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color, su cabello suelto y lacio. Arnold quedo asombrado al verla así, el rubio vestía de un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa manga larga color vino con sus converse.

-oye jovencita, no llegues tarde.-dijo Bob

-no Bob, no llegare tarde.-dijo la rubia

-diviértanse mucho.-dijo Olga

Los rubios salieron de la casa, y se dirigieron a la fiesta de Albert, mientras tanto en la casa de Albert la mayoría de sus amigos estaban ahí, algunas que otras personas de la escuela, incluso Rhonda estaba ahí junto con curly, lila entraba por la puerta viendo a la multitud tratando de encontrar a Albert, cuando el pelinegro le jala del brazo de lila.

-me buscabas?.-dijo Albert agarrándola por la cintura

-suéltame Albert.-dijo alejándose de el

-vaya que genio, que? No llegaste con Arnold?.-dijo el pelinegro agarrando su mentón

-no, no llegue con él, además eso a ti que te importa, tenemos que planear esto, ven sígueme.-dijo lila jalándolo a la cocina, ya que no había mucha gente ahí

-y que rayos vas hacer?.-dijo Albert recargándose contra la mesa

-quiero poner esto en la bebida de él.-dijo lila

-pastillas para dormir?.-dijo Albert alzando una ceja

-no, es una pequeña sustancia que te hace delirar y caer en pocas horas.-dijo lila dando una pequeña sonrisa

-lila, estas segura que harás eso?.-dijo Albert

-por favor, segurísima, además dijiste que me ayudarías y tienes que cumplir el trato.-dijo lila cruzando los brazos

-bien bien, como conseguiste eso?.-dijo Albert

-pues como veras tengo contactos.-dijo Lila

-ah, bien salgamos y guarda eso antes de que lo miren otra persona, tengo amigos de que te lo van a querer quitar.-dijo Albert

-no te preocupes, lo mandante muy seguro.-dijo Lila

Albert y lila salieron de la cocina cuando vieron pasar a Arnold y Helga junto con sus amigos Gerald y Phoebe, Lila y Albert se miraron una señal para empezar a separar a los rubios.

-pensamos que no iban a llegar.-dijo el moreno

-pues, ya estamos aquí.-dijo Arnold pasando su mano en su cabello

- vamos hermano por unas bebidas.-dijo el moreno

-te ves bien Helga.-dijo Phoebe

-gracias Phoebe tu también.-dijo la rubia

-vaya señoritas, que bueno que llegaron.-dijo un pelinegro.-se ven preciosas.

-gracias Albert.-dijeron las dos

Mientras lila miraba que distraía a la rubia, ella aprovechaba por estar con Arnold y fue directo hacia el.

-hola Arnold, si llegaste.-dijo la pelirroja

-ho..Hola Lila.-dijo el rubio agarrando los vasos

-hola lila.-dijo el moreno

-ah, si hola Gerald.-dijo la pelirroja

-esperaba tu llamada, que paso?.-dijo Lila acariciando el brazo del rubio

-ah, pues… se me paso.-dijo Arnold alejándose

-oye a dónde vas?.-dijo Lila

-este voy con mis amigos, Helga me espera.-dijo Arnold

-hermano te espero con Phoebe, si quieres le digo a hega que estas aquí.-dijo el moreno

-esta bien Gerald.-dijo Arnold

-y bien, estuviste bien en el juego.-dijo la pelirroja agarrando un mechon de su cabello

-gracias lila.-dijo Arnold

-quiero salir afuera, me acompañas?.-dijo Lila jalándo al rubio

-esta bien, pero…-decía el rubio

-no te preocupes por ella, no es una casa tan grande como para que se pierda.-dijo Lila interrumpiéndolo

-sí.-dijo el rubio

-oh ya vez mira, está platicando con Albert, se llevan bien.-dijo lila, mientras le ponía el polvo que tenía en su vaso, mientras Arnold no miraba.

-sí, pero ire con ella.-dijo Arnold

-y me vas a dejar sola?.-dijo lila mirándolo a los ojos

El rubio no quería dejar sola a la rubia con Albert, pero recordó lo que le dijo el pelinegro hoy en la mañana, entonces accedió con lila.

-bien, pero solo un rato.-dijo el rubio

-bien, vamos entonces.-dijo Lila agarrando el brazo de el rubio

Mientras tanto helga platicaba con Phoebe, Gerald y el colado de Albert, no estaba a gusto, Gerald volteo para ver donde se dirigía arnold, noto irse con Lila al patio, el pelinegro interrumpió la plática de las dos chicas.

-Helga quiero mostrarte algo.-dijo el pelinegro

-este, no lo se, debo ir con arnold.-dijo la rubia incomoda

-solo será un momento.-dijo Albert

Helga viendo a su amiga phoebe, ella asintió en acompañarlo, Arnold y lila estaban afuera platicando, la pelirroja miraba como Arnold tomaba su bebida, solo ella esperaría el momento del efecto, la fiesta seguía y seguía, Helga estaba con Albert mirando los trofeos de los partidos que había ganado, la rubia no se sentía cómoda, al estar con él.

-Albert ire a ver a Phoebe.-dijo la rubia

-te aburrí verdad?.-dijo Albert

-no, yo solo..-dijo la rubia siendo interrumpida

-sh, no te preocupes, está bien.-dijo Albert poniéndole un dedo en los labios de ella

Los dos bajaron a la sala, y vieron que todos estaban bailando, la rubia miraba a Phoebe bailar con Gerald. Luego vio a Arnold se dirigió a él.

-Arnold.-dijo la rubia

-Helga, que pasa?.-dijo el rubio

-donde estabas.-dijo la rubia mirándolo

-estaba afuera..-decía Arnold cuando una voz llamaba la atención de todos

-donde están los tiburones!.-dijo un chico

-aquí! Siiii!.-dijeron todos

Todos gritaban la música seguía sonando a alto volumen, los dos rubios se veían entre sí, siendo observados por la pelirroja. Se dirigió hacia Albert para decirle del plan.

-Albert!.-dijo lila agarrando su brazo

-que.-dijo el

-tienes que ayudarme en una hora más Arnold se sentirá mareado y algo atontado por lo que le di dejare que los dos se diviertan un poco, mientras dure esto, este es el plan -dijo la pelirroja

-cuál es tu plan.-dijo Albert

Lila le decía el plan que tenía, mientras los dos rubios habían sido sacados a bailar por sus amigos, Rhonda y Curly bailaban como nunca, la fiesta se estaba poniendo bien, algunos que otros estaban más que tomados, en un estante hacían competencia de quien bebía más, habían pasado una hora y media, Arnold se sentía un poco mareado no había bebido mucho, no le tomo importancia, Phoebe tomo a Helga por un momento, hizo que la acompañara al tocador Gerald estaba en el sillón jugando a las cartas, Arnold le dijo a su amigo que tomaría un poco de aire, salió no podía ver muy bien se sentía como si hubiera tomado demasiado, cuando vio a una pelirroja que lo sostenía.

-Arnold estas bien?.-dijo la pelirroja

-no… quiero tomar un poco de aire.-dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en su frente

-bien te llevare arriba, ven conmigo.-dijo la pelirroja. El rubio no respondía, lila lo llevaba arriba, Helga estaba con su amiga Phoebe.

-mantecado hace su esfuerzo.-dijo la oriental

-si, aunque el zopenco de Albert me moleste, y no me deja estar con el.-dijo la rubia

-si, de eso me di cuenta, además se nota que le gustas mucho a Albert, y sea por celos, pero vio que entre ustedes dos hay algo.-dijo la oriental dando una sonrisa

-jajajaja.-reia la rubia

Mientras lila estaba con Arnold recostándolo a la cama, pensando en el plan que le había dicho al pelinegro.

-ay Arnold te ves tan lindo así, pero lástima que Helga te vea en el momento que haga esto, uuyy pobrecitos se van a separar por culpa mía, lastima, tu siempre me seguías y ahora seguirás haciéndolo, Helga te odiara para toda la vida.-decía la pelirroja sentada alado del rubio.-veamos lo primero pensare como quitarte la ropa.

Lila le quitaba la ropa al rubio solo dejándolo con el bóxer puesto, el rubio no reaccionada a ni un movimiento que lila hacía. Helga estaba en la sala buscando a Arnold, se dirigió a Curly preguntando por Arnold, y el negando con la cabeza que no sabía, la rubia buscaba por todos lados, se fue al patio trasero pero no lo encontraba, vio a Albert y se dirigió hacia él.

-haz visto a Arnold?.-dijo la rubia

-Arnold? yo no lo he visto, la última vez que lo vi fue subir a las escaleras.-dijo el pelinegro

-ah gracia.-dijo la rubia retirándose

-oye, si quieres te acompaño a buscarlo.-dijo Albert agarrando su brazo

-no gracias, yo puedo sola.-dijo la rubia

-anda, quiero ser amable contigo, vamos te ayudo.-dijo Albert

-está bien.-dijo la rubia

Los dos se dirigieron a la planta de arriba, Albert aprovecho en hacerle una llamada perdida a lila.

-mm no está aquí, revisare si no está en el baño.-dijo Albert dirigiéndose al baño de al fondo, cuando en eso la rubia escucho un ruido que provenía de la habitación de Albert. El pelinegro regreso de la búsqueda del rubio.

-creo que hay fiesta aquí.-dijo la rubia señalando su habitación

-qué?.- que rayos?.-dijo el fingiendo estar molesto el abrió la puerta.-que rayos!.-dijo el pelinegro

La rubia se asomó a ver y quedo impactada al ver a lila que estaba debajo del rubio vio las ropas tiradas y noto que era el a quien estaba buscando. Helga salió corriendo de ahí, bajo las escaleras, Phoebe noto que Helga no estaba bien, que tuvo que seguirla.

-helga! Helga!.-grito la oriental alcanzándola

-phoebe, lo siento tengo que irme a casa.-dijo la rubia llorando

-que paso helga?, dime… y arnold?.-dijo la oriental

-no me lo menciones, solo quiero irme a casa, solo eso.-dijo la rubia retirándose

-helga, espera!.helga!.-dijo la oriental viendo que se alejaba la rubia

Phoebe entro a la casa, jalo a Gerald para decirle lo que estaba pasando.

-que?!, pero que paso?.-dijo le moreno

-no lo sé, y Arnold no sé dónde está.-dijo la oriental

-ven vamos a buscarlo.-dijo el moreno jalando a Phoebe, cuando vieron pasar a Albert.-haz visto a Arnold?.-dijo el moreno

-ve a verlo tú mismo allá arriba, la verdad Helga salió muy lastimada.-dijo el pelinegro

Gerald no entendió a lo que se refería, subió las escaleras, lila le había puesto al rubio su ropa lo más rápido que pudo, cuando Phoebe y Gerald vieron a Lila en la habitación levantando a arnold y abrochándose su blusa.

-tu?.-dijo Phoebe confundida

-Arnold me llevo hasta aquí, estaba muy tomado.-dijo Lila cruzando los brazos

-que le hiciste lila?.-dijo el moreno acercándose a Arnold

-yo nada, ya les dije esta tomado.-dijo Lila

-Arnold… viejo levántate.-dijo Gerald sacudiendo al rubio.-no creo que se levante tenemos que llevarlo a su casa.

-yo puedo acompañarte.-dijo Lila

-no lila, gracias, nosotros lo llevaremos.-dijo la oriental

-por qué se enojan conmigo, si el insistió.-dijo lila señalando al rubio

-vámonos, tenemos que llevarlo a su casa.-dijo el moreno

Los dos se llevaron a Arnold, el rubio no despertaba, segurísimo le iba a doler la cabeza al día siguiente, cuando llegaron ahí, nadie se dio cuenta que entraron, no querían despertar a nadie, cuando entraron a la habitación dejaron a Arnold en la cama, trataron de despertarlo pero este no lo hacía, Gerald tuvo que estar con él toda la noche, Phoebe se fue a su casa había llamado a un taxi. Mientras tanto Helga llego a su casa, azoto la puerta de la entrada.

-hey jovencita!.-dijo Bob

-ahora no!.-grito helga con enojo

-pero que rayos le pasa a esta mujer.-dijo Bob

-no lo sé papa pero, no la vi bien.-dijo Olga

Helga se encerró en su habitación, fue a su armario, tiro todo lo que tenía que le recordara de Arnold, las fotos de cuando eran pequeños, las poesías dedicadas a él las rompió, su proyecto que estaba haciendo arranco algunas fotos que había tomado de Arnold, la rubia lloraba por lo que había visto.

-te odio te odio, solo hiciste que me ilusionara y pensara que nosotros seriamos algo más.-dijo mirando su relicario con una foto de él.-pensé que te gustaba, te odio con toda mi alma, te odio!, nunca, nunca te perdonare, lastimaste mi corazón, este corazón que siempre te amo desde los 9 años, siempre estuve contigo en las buenas y malas.-dijo la rubia, y aventó el relicario a la pared haciendo que se rompiera el cristal.-siempre te voy a odiar, siempre.-dijo mirando el relicario roto y llorando.

Continuara…


	21. Olvidandote

Capítulo 21

Al día siguiente en la casa de los huéspedes, un rubio se levantaba, se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, vio a Gerald recostado en el sofá su cabeza le dolía, en eso el moreno se levantó, y vio a Arnold sobándose la frente.

-hermano por fin te levantas.-dijo el moreno refregándose los ojos

-Gerald en que momento llegue aquí?.-dijo el rubio sentándose

-vaya hermano, no sé cómo decirte esto.-dijo el moreno rascándose la nuca

-que paso Gerald, dime.-dijo el rubio preocupado

-es que, ay hermano, a ver cómo decirte esto, helga…-decia el moreno siendo interrumpido

-que paso con ella, le paso algo?.-dijo el rubio

-no no no le paso nada, es que.-dijo el moreno negando con las manos

-gerald ya dime que paso.-dijo el rubio exaltado

-rayos, te acostaste con Lila!.-dijo el moreno mirándolo

-qué?!.-dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos como platos. No podía creer tal cosa, no recordaba nada que el se acostara con Lila.

-asi es Arnold, tal como lo escuchaste, te acostaste con ella, la vi cuando se abrochaba la blusa y me imagine eso.-dijo el moreno tomando su hombro

-pero… si no tome nada estaba totalmente consiente.-dijo Arnold pasando su mano en su cabello

-pues las bebidas tenían un poco de alcohol, pero no sé por qué te sentiste así hermano.-dijo el moreno

-y Helga, donde esta ella?.-dijo el rubio mirando al moreno

-lo siento Arnold, te estaba buscando, pero vio lo que paso-dijo el moreno

-necesito hablar con ella.-dijo el rubio

-no lo creo Arnold, creo que no es necesario, conociendo a Helga.-dijo el moreno

-no me importa, lo primero es ir con Lila y preguntarle como rayos paso.-dijo el rubio sacando su ropa para ir a la escuela

-como lo veas hermano, pero no lo hagas dentro de la escuela.-dijo Gerald

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Pataki, una rubia se despertaba, al oír una canción de Rihanna "love the way you lie" , Helga seguía las letras de la canción.

-Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie.-cantaba la rubia, se levanto de la cama, se miro al espejo, y miro al suelo, estaba el relicario tirado y quebrado. La rubia busco ropa para irse a la escuela.

-hija te dejo tu desayuno…-decia Miriam abriendo la puerta y mirando el tiradero que tenia.-que paso aquí.

-nada Miriam, gracias por el desayuno.-dijo la rubia muy seria

-te lo dejare en tu cama.-dijo Miriam entrando a la habitación

-sí.-dijo Helga bajando al mirada

-hija, si te sientes mal, solo dime.-dijo Miriam

-no te preocupes, estoy bien.-dijo Helga muy seca

-bien, provecho en tu desayuno hija.-dijo Miriam retirándose de su habitación

Helga se cambiaba de ropa, se ponía unos pantalones negros, y una blusa rosa escotada de tirantes y una chaqueta negra con estoperoles en los hombros con sus converse, desayuno rápido, levanto su tiradero y lo hecho en una bolsa, y lo tiro en el bote de la basura. Se dirigió a su escuela, agarro el autobús. En eso subió Phoebe y vio a su amiga.

-Helga? Eres tu?.-dijo la oriental sentándose a su lado

-si Phoebe soy yo.-dijo la rubia quitándose los lentes negros

-helga, estas bien?.-dijo la oriental preocupada

-si Phoebe, estoy grandiosamente bien.-dijo la rubia con sarcasmo

-se lo que paso anoche.-dijo la oriental

-Phoebe, no me digas nada de lo que haya pasado anoche, no quiero que ni lo pronuncies, no quiero saber nada de él.-dijo Helga

-pero helga.-decia la oriental

-pero nada Phoebe, solo quiero olvidarlo.-dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a su amiga

-está bien Helga.-dijo la oriental

Al fin llegaron a la escuela, cuando entraron los chicos quedaban viendo a la rubia como la nueva chica mala, por la forma como vestía, Albert la observaba desde lejos, daba una pequeña sonrisa. La rubia fue a su casillero, agarro sus libros para su clase.

-vaya helga, ahora que te dio por vestirte así.-dijo una pelinegra

-no te incumbe Rhonda.-dijo Helga seria

-vaya que humor tienes, oye supe lo que paso.-dijo Rhonda

-no me importa lo que haya pasado, ya déjenme de decir lo que paso anoche!.-dijo Helga asotando su casillero y retirándose

-ay que humor.-dijo Rhonda viéndola alejarse

-lo siento Rhonda por ese comportamiento que tiene helga.-dijo la oriental

-ah, no te preocupes, yo se por qué esta asi, quiere olvidar a Arnold, se mu bien lo que paso.-dijo Rhonda cruzando los brazos

-como lo supiste.-dijo Phoebe

-ya vez, soy tan informativa, lo note tan rápido, que raro que lila se lleve tan bien con Albert en la fiesta ellos dos no se llevaban.-dijo Rhonda recargándose en el casillero

-crees que haya sido por obra de Lila?.-dijo Phoebe

-claro querida, es Lila, además así me la hizo con Harold, obvio Harold se dejo, pero pienso que Arnold no se dejaría, si ya sentía algo por Helga.-dijo Rhonda

-pues es lo que desearía saber, en realidad que pasó, porque, si Arnold le dirige la palabra a Helga, yo la conozco muy bien, y es capaz de hacer lo peor.-dijo la oriental preocupada

-pues entonces, poco a poco le sacaremos la sopa a Lila o si es que lo llega a confesar.-dijo Rhonda.-y hablando de la reina de roma

Lila caminaba por el pasillo, viendo a las chicas con una mirada seria, Rhonda y Phoebe la miraban al pasar, la pelirroja ignoro sus miradas y esta se dirigió con sus amigas.

-vaya, que hipócrita es Lila.-dijo Rhonda mirándola reírse con sus amigas

-hola chicas, escuche lo que dijeron sobre Helga, pobre me imagino como esta.-dijo Nadine

-no mencionemos lo que paso anoche, Helga nos mataría si nos escucha decir eso una y otra vez.-dijo la oriental

Tocaron la campana para entrar a sus clases, Helga estaba en clase de matemáticas , el rubio vio a Helga sentada en su lugar, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando el moreno lo detuvo haciéndole una señal que mejor no lo hiciera, no sabía de lo que le iba a sufrir si lo hacia. Helga de reojo noto que Arnold acababa de llegar y miro hacia otro lado.

-buenos días chicos, bien habrán sus libros en la página 140 y resolveremos las siguientes operaciones.-dijo al maestra

-profesora, aquí dice que debemos hacer equipos de 3.-dijo una chica

-si claro, a ver yo los formare, Rhonda, Stinky y Sid equipo 1, equipo 2 Lila, Mikey y John, equipo 3 Arnold, Gerald y Helga.

-me niego hacer equipo con ellos.-dijo la rubia alzando la mirada

-sirta. Pataki yo hago los equipos.-dijo la profesora

-lo siento profesora pero no puedo hacer equipo con ellos.-dijo la rubia con seriedad

-no quiero alterarme, a ver Arnold Gerald y Phoebe equipo 3 .-dijo la profesora

La profesora siguió formando equipos, Gerald y arnold notaron el comportamiento que tenia Helga, el rubio se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, pero no recordaba nada, la maestro termino de formar los equipos Helga había quedado en el equipo de Lorenzo y Brayni.

-no creo que hables con ella aun.-dijo Phoebe

-no hermano, lo mejor es que le dejes una nota y hables con ella saliendo de las clases.-dijo el moreno

-en verdad, quiero saber que paso, no entiendo nada.-dijo Arnold bajando la mirada

-lo se hermano, yo igual quiero saber que rayos hiciste.-dijo el moreno tocando su hombro

Pasaron las clases Helga no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, aventada a quien estuviera en su camino, pero los chicos aventados sus piraban por ella, fue a su casillero cuando noto que callo una tarjeta la leyó.

_Mi querida Julieta, quiero explicarte todo, yo no entiendo como paso, sinceramente quiero hablarte, se que estas totalmente…._

Helga rompió la tarjeta no la había terminado de leer, era suficiente para ella. Se dirigió a la cafetería, agarro su comida, y salio de ahí. Phoebe y en compañía del grupo notaron que salía.

-ni siquiera nos dijo un hola ni nada.-dijo Curly

-ay Curly, veo que eres demasiado distraído.-dijo Rhonda

-que?, en realidad que tiene helga?.-dijo Curly rascándose la cabeza

-hay una sola razón, por la que helga no quiere estar aquí.-dijo Rhonda mirando a arnold

-que?, yo no tengo la culpa.-dijo Arnold

-no te estamos echando la culpa Arnold.-dijo Phoebe.-solo que, nunca hubieras estado con Lila antes.

-nunca estuve con ella, solo me gustaba.-dijo Arnold rascándose la cabeza

-pues por esa razón arnold, aaaa no te quiero decir esto, se que dirías que ella no es asi.-dijo Rhonda.-Lila es toda una arpía, aunque digas que no la ves asi, es por que eres tan ciego, tan ciego que no te diste cuenta de los sentimientos de helga desde hace años, y tan ciego eres para darte cuenta que clase de persona es lila.-dijo Rhonda cruzando sus brazos

-que?, por que dicen eso?.-dijo Arnold confundido

-Arnold Arnold Arnold.-dijo Rhonda.-en verdad eres tan ciego?, Helga no se si intento decírtelo pero ella ah estado cubriéndote de las malas relaciones, llamando tu atención, pero tu! Tan ciego!, nosotros quisimos decírtelo y advertirte de Lila, recuerdas esa ve que Helga dijo que ella nunca cambio, pues se lo decía a Lila, diciéndole que ella ha cambiado demasiado y se ha vuelto toda una llamada de atención.-dijo Rhonda algo molesta

-Arnold, yo eh intentado decírtelo, pero no quería que te enojaras por hablar así de ella.-dijo el moreno

-tengo que hablar con lila.-dijo Arnold

-sería mejor, y tienes que resolver lo que paso en realidad esa noche.-dijo el moreno

-si, lo se, pero...en realidad me acosté con ella?.-dijo el rubio bajando la mirada.-no entiendo como paso, recuerdo que estaba con Helga, es lo que recuerdo.-dijo Arnold pasando su mano en su cabello

-hermano, tienes que hablar con Lila y decirle que paso por que con ella te encontramos.-dijo el moreno.

-eso haré, ahora regreso.-dijo el rubio retirándose

Mientras tanto Helga estaba afuera, comiendo su emparedado ella sola, en eso se acerca una pelirroja.

-vaya vaya, así que ya te volviste emo.-dijo Lila riéndose

-no molestes Lila, si no quieres que salir lastimada.-dijo Helga con seriedad

-uy que miedo, y dime que me haras, romperme una pierna?.-dijo Lila riéndose de nuevo junto con sus amigas

-no agotes mi paciencia Lila.-dijo helga parándose

-uyy ya te paraste, a ver quiero ver cómo me pegas, anda pégame.. y saldrás expulsada.-dijo Lila retándola

-no te pegare hoy pero si otro día o saliendo de la escuela, un día de estos se te caerá la máscara Lila.-dijo Helga con frialdad

-jajajajaja, si claro niña emo, te dolió verme con Arnold ayer en la noche,.-dijo Lila riéndose.-sabes Arnold estaba tan ardiente que decidió irse conmigo, ya que contigo era una pérdida de tiempo, me dijo que eras muy lenta, así que yo accedí a darle lo que quería,.-dijo Lila con una risita

-ay que lindo de tu parte en decirme lenta, pero yo no soy una resbalosa que anda del tingo al tango.-dijo Helga

Lila la miro enojada.-no me rebajare, sabes rubiecita, Arnold le gusto, tu solamente eres como la segunda mesa que espera que se lance, lástima que hayas visto lo que paso ayer, ah si, lo hace tan bien.-dijo la pelirroja riéndose y hace que se le derrame el jugo en la blusa de Helga dicha rubia se enojo.

-eres una…-decía Helga al oír una voz

-Lila!.-dijo un chico rubio

-oh mira me hablan. Yo consigo lo que quiero .-dijo Lila mirándola

Helga vio a Lila irse, se retiró de ahí, arnold vio a Helga irse, quería hablar con ella, pero eso esperaría hasta la salida.

-hola Arnold que pasa?.-dijo Lila parándose enfrente de el

-Lila, quiero hablar contigo, a solas.-dijo el rubio mirando a sus amigas

-ah bien, lo siento chicas, nos vemos en un rato.-dijo Lila haciendo un adiós con la mano. Alejándose de las chicas Arnold se dirigió a las bancas que estaban.-dime arnold, que es la cosa importante que tienes que decirme.-dijo lila

-es que, quería decirte que… que.-decía Arnold

-Arnold, si dices por lo de anoche, no le diré a nadie, tu me pediste lo que querías.-dijo Lila pasando su mano en el brazo del rubio

-yo?.. yo te lo pedí?.-dijo el rubio confundido

-si… no te acuerdas?, te sentías mareado y te lleve al cuarto de Albert para que descansaras, pero luego me acorralaste, y me dijiste que querías todo de mi.-dijo Lila

-yo, no recuerdo eso, no recuerdo que haya dicho eso.-dijo Arnold aún más confundido

-vaya Arnold, no te preocupes yo no diré nada, oh si lamentablemente nos vio Helga.-dijo Lila

-si, eso me dijeron.-dijo el rubio preocupado

-lo siento, pero fue algo del momento que paso, yo enserio no quería pero, sabes que me gustas gustas.-dijo Lila coqueteándole

-Lila, lo siento, pero de lo que haya pasado anoche, no es decir que este contigo.-dijo Arnold

-que?, pero si, me dijiste que me amabas, que te gustaba mucho.-dijo Lila

-no recuerdo eso Lila, pero lamento por haberme comportado así, enserio, lo lamento.-dijo Arnold sobándose su cuello y mirando al suelo

-Arnold conmigo no juegues.-dijo Lila cruzando los brazos

-no estoy jugando Lila, es enserio.-dijo Arnold mirándola

-no te entiendo Arnold, primero dices que te gusto gusto, y ahora me rechazas cuando yo te quiero en verdad, osea es por ella?.-dijo Lila cruzando sus brazos

-Lila, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, es solo que, antes me gustabas gustabas, pero ahora.-decida el rubio

-Arnold, no digas más lo que hiciste ayer fue fantástico me dijiste que me amabas.-dijo Lila

-pero Lila, es que yo.-dijo Arnold

-es quennada, solo déjame sola, no puedo creer que me hagas esto, y más por lo de anoche, te creí Arnold.-dijo Lila retirándose

-Lila, espera.-dijo Arnold

Lila se fue con sus amigas, Arnold quedo solo afuera, pensando en lo que había hecho. Pasaron las horas de la secundaria, todos se iban a sus respectivas casas, Helga cerraba su casillero, para luego irse, en eso Arnold esquivaba la salida

-con permiso.-dijo la rubia muy seria

-quiero hablar contigo Helga.-dijo el rubio tapando la entrada

-a un lado cabeza de balón, no quiero romperte la nariz.-dijo Helga

-no me importa, solo quiero hablar contigo.-dijo Arnold muy necio

-escucha cabeza de balón, yo no quiero hablar de nada, escuchaste, no quiero explicaciones, no quiero saber nada.-dijo Helga agarrando de la camisa de Arnold

-lo siento Helga, soy más fuerte que tú y no puedes conmigo.-dijo Arnold agarrándola de los brazos

-suéltame! Ahora!.-dijo la rubia

-te soltare solo si me escuchas.-dijo el rubio agarrándola

-entiende que no!, no quiero escucharte para nada no quiero!.-gritaba Helga

-que esta pasando aquí.-dijo el directo

-nada.-dijo Arnold dejando a la rubia. Ella aprovecho en irse

-bien jovencito, no quiero problemas aquí.-dijo el director

-lo siento director.-dijo Arnold, vio que Helga se había ido.

Al día siguiente todo estaba de lo normal, arnold no podía explicarle lo que había pasado con Lila, no recordaba nada, quería seguir con ella, pero como si la rubia no podía verlo a él, se sentía devastada, lastimada, Helga había cambiado demasiado, se volvió como la chica rebelde que nadie había visto, seguía en el equipo de porristas, había pasado una semana de incidente de la fiesta, Albert platicaba con Helga, ellos dos se habían vuelto muy unidos, arnold no podía soportar que Albert se saliera con la suya, pero recordó que el hizo el daño, ahora la rubia era la más conocida en toda la secundaria, los chicos querían salir con ella, pero la rubia los rechazaba, no quería ser lastimada e ilusionarse, Rhonda aún seguía siendo la popular de la secundaria, se diría que las dos eran las más populares una por rebelde y la otra por ser la chica más linda y lista. Viernes día de las porristas estaban en las canchas, viendo a los chicos entrenar, Rhonda gritando por Curly, lila no hacía más que mirar a arnold, y mandarle besos al aire, lo hacía para molestar a la rubia pero ella no le importo, gritaba junto con rhonda, cuando los chicos tenían descanso iban a sentarse, arnold notaba a la porrista muy diferente, ya no era la Helga de antes, desde el incidente todo cambio en ella, en una semana Helga se había vuelto popular, no le dirigía la palabra y ni lo volteaba a ver.

-hermano, es imposible que llegues hablar con ella.-dijo el moreno

-lo se, pero intentare hablarle le he dejado tarjetas, pero veo que son ignoradas.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-sí, por lo que vi una ves si.-dijo el moreno.-y dime Lila no se da por vencida contigo verdad

-no Gerald, desde esa vez que le dije que no sentía nada, ella no se rinde, pero yo no siento nada por ella.-dijo el rubio subiendo los hombros

-pues ni modos hermano, ahora te toco sufrir, y ver cada día a Albert con helga, son muy unidos ahora.-dijo el moreno

-lo se, y me irrita ver que esta junto a ella.-dijo Arnold cruzando los brazos

Mientras tanto Helga se reía de los malos chistes de Albert

- oye y vas a salir esta noche?.-dijo el pelinegro

-no lo creo, el gran Bob dijo que iria con mi madre a un restaurante, y no creo que me lleven.-dijo Helga

-ah ya veo, entonces quieres ir conmigo al cine esta noche?.-dijo Albert tomando un mechón de su cabello de la rubia

-bien, voy pásame a traer a las 7 en mi casa va.-dijo la rubia

-bien a las 7.-dijo Albert

-chicos! Ala cancha!.-dijo el entrenador

-vaya vaya, ahora vas a salir con Albert?, no que te caia mal?.-dijo Rhonda

-si, pero conociéndolo bien, no es tan malo y molestoso.-dijo Helga

-y Helga, ya ha pasado una semana, cuando le dirigirás la palabra.-dijo Rhonda mirándola

-a quien te refieres?.-dijo helga confundida

-Helga no te hagas, se que te has vuelto popular gracias a mi obvio, pero no le dirigirás una palabra?, lo miras como un bicho raro.-dijo Rhonda

-lo siento Rhonda, como ya sabes, no quiero ni hablarle ni nada por el estilo.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-y si por algún momento, se topan o hacen equipo de dos no le hablarías.-dijo Rhonda

-solo porque es trabajo o proyecto, pero solo como compañeros.-dijo Helga

-bien como quieras, intente convencerte pero, recuerda no te arrepientas de lo que te podrías perder que tanto has luchado.-dijo Rhonda alejándose de la rubia. Esto hizo pensar a la rubia un poco, y mirando a los chicos jugando, miro a arnold la persona que se enamoró de niña, y ahora le rompió el corazón, ahora solo lo ignoraba le mandaba tarjetas de disculpas rosas, chocolates, en su casa le dejaba una tarjeta cada noche, pero ella las tiraba sabía muy bien de quien era, la rubia se sentía mal, arnold tratando de llamarla ella siempre lo esquivaba.

-pero que rayos, dije que te olvidaría arnold me lastimaste, y te olvidare.-decía Helga en su mente.

Continuara…


	22. Solo te amo a ti

Capítulo 22

Había pasado un mes, Helga no le había dirigido la palabra a arnold desde esa vez, todo estaba normal, Albert y Helga salían por así decir que ya hasta novios eran desde hace 2 semanas, noticia que impacto al rubio, desde ese entonces Arnold empezó a salir con una chica y no era Lila ya que no sentía nada por ella, la chica se llamaba Natalie una chica nada más que rubia tez blanca, y ojos grises era del equipo de porrista, a Helga no le molestaba que ella estuviera con le ni le importaba, ahora estaba todo más que perdido con Helga.

-Arnold que piensas hacer esta noche, hay una gran fiesta en casa de Rhonda.-dijo el moreno

-pues iba a salir con Natalie al cine.-dijo Arnold cerrando su casillero

-pues cancela eso y vamos a la fiesta de Rhonda viejo, lleva a Natalie.-dijo el moreno

-está bien, tratare de convencerla.-dijo Arnold pasando su mano en su cabello

Tocaron la campana para ir desayunar, Rhonda estaba con Phoebe Curly y Gerald los cuatro sentados comiendo de su desayuno, cuando los cuatro amigos ven a Arnold acercarse junto con Natalie.

-hola chicos.-dijo Arnold sentándose

-hola arnold.-dijo Rhonda

Rhonda miraba a Natalie como una chica nueva en el grupo, pero nunca reemplazaría su lugar de Helga, en eso notan algo raro, una rubia se acercaba a la mesa.

-Rhonda!.-dijo la rubia de ojos azules

-Helga siéntate con nosotros.-dijo Phoebe

En eso Helga se sienta en su lugar junto con Albert. Arnold no se sentía cómodo para estar ahí, Gerald lo miro y le dio la señal que no se pusiera así.

-a qué hora será tu fiesta de hoy Rhonda?.-dijo Helga tomando un sorbo de su jugo

-será a las 6 como siempre eh hecho mi fiesta, eso sí habrá concursos.-dijo Rhonda

-como que tipo de concursos princesa.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-tienes que ir y sabrás el juego.-dijo Rhonda dando una pequeña sonrisa

-bien bien, iré entonces.-dijo Helga

-y Rhonda, a quienes mas invitaste?.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-ya sabes a todos del grupo, y como sabes que llegan colados.-dijo Rhonda

Arnold sintió la mirada de Helga, esto hizo que se pusiera nervioso.

-y tu Helga, que has hecho.-dijo arnold nervioso

-nada bueno, solo animar al equipo tareas tareas.-dijo Helga seria

-oh ya veo.-dijo Arnold bajando a cabeza

-y bueno hay que planear algo entre nosotros no? Como algo de al pandilla que estábamos.-dijo Phoebe tratando de cambiar el ambiente

-si es cierto nunca hemos hecho uno así, no es que lo queramos descartar a ustedes.-dijo Gerald

-no hay problema.-dijeron los dos.

Pasaron las clases, Helga estaba en su casillero metiendo sus cuadernos, cuando en eso callo una tarjeta.

_Para mi querida Julieta_

_Eh visto que ahora tienes a otra persona en tu corazón, tal vez sea la última tarjeta que te deje, solo quiero que sepas algo, yo siempre estaré para ti en las buenas y en las malas, lamento haberte lastimado. Pero contigo en esos pocos días que estuve a tu lado para mí no fue solo que un juego, sino que contigo me sentí completo, ahora eres libre._

_Atte. Tu romeo Arnold _

Helga al leer esa tarjeta se sentía algo mal, en eso llego Albert.

-nos vamos?.-dijo el pelinegro

-si, si solo deja que guarde estos libros.-dijo Helga mintiendo y guardando la tarjeta

Pasaron las horas, era la fiesta de Rhonda, todos casi la mitad de la escuela secundaria estaban ahí, incluso lila, riéndose con sus amigas, viendo víctimas. phoebe y Gerald estaban sentados en el sillón.

-y dime lila, que rayos hiciste en esa última fiesta .-dijo su amiga Taylor

-jajajaja, en la de Albert?.-dijo Lila

-si en la de Albert.-dijo Taylor.-es la 4ta vez que lo cuentas díselo aquí a la nueva animadora Natalie.

-oh Natalie, eres la nueva novia de Arnold verdad?.-dijo lila.-y mi suplente mucho gusto

-gracias mucho gusto.-dijo Natalie

-y dime donde esta Arnold?, me encantaría hablar con el sobre unos asuntos de su primo.-dijo Lila dando una pequeña sonrisa

-pues está jugando a las cartas con Gerald.-dijo Natalie señalándolo

-oh, entonces hablare mas tarde con el.-dijo Lila

-si quieres yo le puedo decir lo de su primo.-dijo Natalie

-no querida yo se lo diré, es que ya sabes yo lo conozco soy su ex de su primo.-dijo Lila

-oh, ya veo, iré al tocador.-dijo Natalie

-si querida ve aquí te esperamos.-dijo Lila viendo que se iba Natalie.-rayos es tan inocente esta mujer, que le pasa? Jajajajaja.-dijo Lila burlándose

-enserio es novia de Arnold? y es tu suplente?.-dijo Taylor

-si, mi suplente, bueno en realidad Rhonda me saco del equipo, porque faltaba mucho en las practicas, ya sabes cuentas pendientes.-dijo Lila riéndose

-oh si, cuentas pendientes, y dime, vas hacerle lo mismo que a Helga?.-dijo Taylor tomando un sorbo de su bebida

-tal vez, no lo se la verdad, no tengo mi arma secreta esta vez.-dijo Lila

-pero sería divertido que lo hicieras y ver la cara de Natalie.-dijo Taylor

-jajajajaa, lo volveria hacer.-dijo Lila tomando un sorbo de su refresco

-que volverías hacer?.-dijo un chico alto y rubio

-Arnold?.-dijo Lila ahogándose.

-que volverías hacer Lila?.-dijo Arnold

-que te importa, son cosas de mujeres, vete con tu noviecita Natalie, ya que conmigo no quisiste estar.-dijo Lila cruzando los brazos

-que pasa aquí?.-dijo Natalie

-nada Natalie solo platicábamos.-dijo Taylor

-vámonos Taylor tenemos que irnos de aquí.-dijo Lila jalando a su amiga

-que paso?.-dijo Natalie confundida

-nada.-dijo Arnold.-ven vamos con Gerald.-dijo el rubio jalando a la chica

El rubio se dirigía donde estaba su amigo, en eso vio a una rubia cruzar la puerta vestía de un jean negro con su blusa rosa su cabello amarrado en cola alta, Arnold no la dejaba de ver era más que notorio que aun quería a Helga.

-Arnold?.-dijo Natalie

-lo siento.-dijo Arnold

-acaso escuchaste lo que te dije?.-dijo Natalie

-no lo siento me distraje.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-Arnold…. Ni siquiera te hable, vi como mirabas a Helga.-dijo Natalie

-no la estaba viendo.-dijo Arnold

-claro que si Arnold yo te vi, aun sientes algo por ella verdad.-dijo Natalie

-no, no siento nada.-dijo Arnold mirando al suelo

-mirame a los ojos Arnold, y dime la verdad, aun sientes algo por ella?.-dijo Natalie agarrando al cara del rubio

-no, no siento nada por ella, además lo de nosotros ya no hay nada.-dijo Arnold

Mientras tanto Helga estaba agarrando bebida para ella, vio a Phoebe sentada junto con Gerald y se dirigio hacia ella.

-Phoebe…-dijo la rubia

-vaya Helga te ves bien.-dijo Phoebe dando una sonrisa

-gracias Phoebe, haz visto a Albert?.-dijo Helga

-este lo vi hace un momento en la cocina.-dijo Phoebe

-bien ire a buscarlo gracias Phoebe.-dijo Helga alejándose

Mientras que Helga buscaba a Albert, el pelinegro estaba en un rincón con una chica arrimándosela, la chica castaña lo besaba y este correspondía. Helga de mientras lo buscaba, en eso pasa a un lado de ellos y Albert nota que esta ahí, esconde a la chica con quien esta y sale atrás de la rubia.

-Helga?.-dijo Albertnsaliendo del rincon

-oh aquí estas donde estabas te estaba buscando por todos lados.-dijo Helga volteando a ver a Albert

-estaba atrás de ti pero quería sorprenderte.-dijo Albert ocultando a la chica

-oh bien, entonces nos vamos?.-dijo Helga

-ya nos vamos? Apenas llegamos hace 10 minutos.-dijo Albert

-no, no me referia a que vayamos con Phoebe zopeco.-dijo Helga

-oh si, si.. bien vamos.-dijo Albert

Cuando llegaron ahí ahí estaba Arnold sentado junto con Gerald, estuvieron con ellos, la rubia ignoraba la presencia de Arnold. La fiesta seguía, los concursos que Rhonda decía todos participaban al ganar el juego les daban un collar de perlas de colores, hasta llegar al ultimo piso, todos salían mas que mareados ya que en el piso 3 era más que quien tomaba mas, la música estaba a todo volumen, los adolescentes bailaban al ritmo de la musica, Albert dejaba sola a Helga en el sillón, se estaba aburriendo, Lila la miraba y se dirigía a ella.

-aburrida no?.-dijo la pelirroja

-no es de tu incumbencia.-dijo la rubia cruzando sus brazos

-no, lo se, pero asi te noto, y donde esta Albert? No se supone que son novios?... o solo andas con para olvidar a arnold?.-dijo Lila de sizañosa

-mira Lila, lo único que haces es enojar a las personas, no me incomodes, si no quieres que te vuele los dientes con un solo golpe.-dijo Helga parándose

-jajajajaja, cálmate, si conmigo no debes estar enojada, si no con Arnold quien te hirió y te lastimo tu pobre corazón.-dijo Lila

-mira Lila, no empieces a incomodarme más si?.-dijo Helga molesta

-jajajaja, eres una chica tan tonta.-dijo Lila molestándola mas

-ya me rebalsaste Lila.-dijo la rubia arrastrándola hacia atrás haciendo que se abriera una puerta donde estaba Albert y la castaña de hace rato. Helga vio la escena, Lila solo miraba hacia atrás y viendo a Albert, el pelinegro solo quedo impactado que helga lo sorprendiera de esa manera, todos quedaron callados al ver el espectáculo, Rhonda se dirigio a la pequeña escena.

-a ver que rayos pasa aquí?.-dijo Rhonda .-a ver todos no tienen que mirar, pongan musica.-dijo rhonda dando ordenes

-helga te puedo explicar.-dijo el pelinegro

-no tienes que explicar nada.-dijo la rubia

-ay Albert tu la querias, y sales lastimándola.-dijo Lila

-esto fue tu culpa.-dijo Albert molesto

Arnold se dio cuenta de lo sucedido quiso ir tras Helga, pero lo detenía Natalie. Rhonda y Phoebe fue tras de la rubia.

-Helga!. Helga!.-gritaba Rhonda

-no molesten!.-dijo la rubia

-helga! Espera.-dijo Phoebe

-que rayos quieren?!.-grito la rubia deteniéndose

-calmate, Albert fue un estúpido en hacerte eso.-dijo Rhonda

-si lo se, si siempre será un estúpido.-dijo Helga

-no te sientes mal por verlo con otra chica?.-dijo Phoebe

-la verdad no, pero juegan conmigo como que si fuera su entretenimiento.-dijo Helga

-helga, tu no eres un juguete, donde esta esa mujer brabucona, rebelde.-dijo Rhonda

-aquí, aun sigue aquí!.-dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos

-entonces, te vas a dejar vencer asi?, tu eres fuerte, Lila te estuvo molestando, la empujaste y merecido lo tenia, pero descubriste desde antes que tipo de hombre era Albert, ya me lo suponía, era muy raro que Albert se desapareciera de la nada.-dijo Rhonda

-solo lo utiliza para olvidarme de Arnold.-dijo Helga

-lo utilizaste?-dijo Phoebe

-si, lo utilice, solo quería olvidarme del cabeza de balón por lo que me hizo, solo quería olvidarme de él.-dijo Helga sacando una lagrima

-no te ha puesto a pensar que lila puso esa trampa para ti?.-dijo Phoebe

-si Helga, no te haz puesto a pensar en eso?.-dijo Rhonda

-si yo los vi con mis propios ojos, arnold estaba encima de ella.-dijo helga

-no podemos decir no, porque no lo vimos.-dijo Phoebe

- me voy a casa chicas, tengo que hacer unas cosas.-dijo Helga retirándose

-no quieres que te acompañemos?.-dijo Phoebe

-no asi estoy bien.-dijo Helga alzando el brazo

Helga se retiró mientras Phoebe y Rhonda entraban a la casa, el rubio noto que las chicas no regresaron con Helga.

-que paso?.-dijo el moreno

-se fue a su casa, no quiso quedarse.-dijo Phoebe

-oh, ya veo, entonces no hay que molestarla.-dijo el moreno

La fiesta seguía, Albert se retiró de la fiesta por el incidente, Rhonda estaba con Curly bailando, la música estaba demasiado fuerte, eran ya las 12 de la noche, Phoebe y Gerald acompañaban a arnold a dejar a Phoebe a su casa, luego a Natalie.

-Gerald.-dijo Arnold

-que pasa hermano?.-dijo Gerald

-creo que ya es hora de olvidar a Helga.-dijo arnold mirando al suelo

-hablas enserio verdad?.-dijo Gerald tocando el hombro del chico

-es que, desde que paso eso, no se, Helga no me dirige la palabra desde un mes, y hasta creo que ya no sienta nada por mi.-dijo Arnold rascándose la cabeza

-Arnie, es Helga G. Pataki siempre le has gustado, y no creo que le dejes de gustar.-dijo Gerald

-si pero, esta con Albert , bueno ya no desde que lo descubrió, me sentí mal por ella su reacción.-dijo Arnold recordando la mirada de la rubia

-Arnold, en verdad crees poder olvidarla?, en verdad crees que Helga ya no sienta nada por ti?.-dijo el moreno

-es que no lo se, ahora estoy con Natalie, se me es difícil dejar de estar pensando en Helga.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-hermano, como la vas a olvidar si Natalie es rubia, no te hace recordar a Helga?, encerio, no podrás, ahora que no está con Albert trata de hablarle, trata de llevarte de nuevo con Helga y decirle que la amas viejo.-dijo el moreno agarrándolo de los hombros

-eso hare, se me hará muy difícil Gerald, pero intentare hablarle.-dijo Arnold

-bueno hermano nos vemos hasta el lunes, mañana ire a visitar a mis abuelos y quieren que lleve a Phoebe para que la conozcan.-dijo el moreno

-suerte.-dijo el rubio despidiéndose como comúnmente lo hacen

Arnold se retiró de la casa de Gerald, siguió su camino, aun no quería ir a la casa de huéspedes, tomo otra dirección para pensar en cómo hablarle a Helga, su camino dio hacia el parque, alzo la mirada y vio a una rubia sentada en la banca, en su mente pasaba que esa rubia era Helga. Se dirigió hacia la rubia, noto que si era ella de la chica que pensaba.

-hola cabezón.-dijo Helga

-no es muy tarde para estar en el parque.-dijo Arnold sentándose a su lado

-eso a ti que te importa, debe importarte más a tu nueva noviecita.-dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos

-lo siento.-dijo Arnold bajando la mirada

-mmm no te disculpes.-dijo Helga viéndolo

-lamento lo que paso en la fiesta.-dijo arnold mirándola de reojo

-no lo lamentes, le hice lo mismo pero no de esa forma.-dijo Helga mirando al piso

-y se puede saber en que forma?.-dijo arnold

-eso a ti no te interesa, yo solo lo hice por una razón.-dijo Helga frunciendo el ceño

-Helga, quiero que nos empezamos a llevar bien.-dijo Arnold pasando su mano en su cabello.-es que, ya un mes que no nos hemos hablado solo esta vez.-decia Arnold

-sabes muy bien por qué no te he hablado.-dijo Helga mirando al otro lado

-lo sé, pero no recuerdo que haya pasado eso, y además ya nadie anda recordando lo que paso, bueno si pero, enserio no quise lastimarte.-dijo Arnold sobándose el brazo

-pero lo hiciste Arnold lo hiciste, ya lo hecho hecho esta, ya no tiene remedio, solo hiciste que me ilusionara.-dijo Helga exaltada y sacando una lagrima

-Helga en verdad lo siento, yo no quise enserio, la verdad no recuerdo que haya pasado eso, no se cómo es que llegue a mi casa.-dijo Arnold

-por favor ya no quiero escucharte.-dijo Helga parándose

-pero Helga yo lo que quiero es hacer las paces, y que sepas algo muy importante.-dijo Arnold parándose

-a ver que?, que ahora tienes a una nueva novia y que la amas demasiado?, si es eso por favor ahórrate las palabras.-dijo Helga

-no Helga, eso no es lo que te diré, y no la amo.-dijo Arnold.-a la que amo es a ti

Helga al escuchar eso sus ojos se pusieron como platos.

-no juegues conmigo Arnold.-dijo la rubia dándole la espalda

-no estoy jugando, te lo estoy diciendo de corazón, lo que yo siento por ti.-dijo Arnold

Helga giro para verlo a la cara, la rubia lloraba siendo notada por Arnold. El se acerco para abrazarla, pero esta se alejaba.

-fui novia de Albert porque quería olvidarte, olvidar todo lo que paso, pero no puedo, cuanto más intento no puedo.-dijo Helga llorando enfrente de el

-en verdad, pensé que te olvidarías de mí, pensé que en realidad te gustaba Albert.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-no me gustaba para nada, ni siquiera nos veíamos tanto, con lo de la fiesta me comporte asi, fingía estar dolida pero no.-dijo Helga mirándolo

Arnold acercándose a la rubia la abrazo fuertemente, ella quería alejarse y a la vez no, quería sentir la esencia del rubio.

Continuara…


	23. La verdad

Capítulo 23

El sol resplandecía alrededor de la ciudad de hillwood, eran las 10 de la mañana, en la casa de los Pataki, una rubia estaba envuelta en sus sabanas, no quería aun despertar, pero una voz la hizo que se despertara.

-Helga, hija vamos a ir a dejar a tu hermana al aeropuerto.-dijo Miriam

-está bien, déjenme dormir.-dijo Helga tapándose el rostro

-está bien hija, te deje el desayuno en la mesa.-dijo Miriam

-sí sí ya váyanse.-dijo la rubia

Miriam salió de la habitación de Helga dejándola sola, la rubia escucho arrancar el auto, se levanto de la cama y se fue a dar una ducha, el agua le caiga en su cuerpo, recordando lo que había pasado anoche.

**********************flashback********************

-quiero que sepas que te amo.-dijo Arnold abrazándola

-pero, tu estas con Natalie, no quiero que cortes con ella por mi.-dijo Helga sacando una lagrima

-pero si ala que quiero es a ti, yo no siento nada por Natalie, no tengo atracción con ella, no sé por qué acepte ser novio de ella.-dijo Arnold dejándola de abrazar

-pero es que..-decía Helga siendo interrumpida por un beso de arnold que le robo, se sorprendió tal acto, el rubio la abrazaba de la cintura y Helga del cuello, beso que se volvió tierno.

********************end flashback************************

-Helga eres una estúpida!.-dijo para si misma.-como pude besarlo porque lo hice por que!. Aaaaa, pero ese beso.-dijo la rubia tocándose su labio inferior.- ese beso.

Un celular sonaba haciendo que reaccionara Helga, la rubia salio del baño poniéndose su bata.

-bueno?.-dijo Helga

-hola helga, oye como estas?.-dijo una pelinegra del otro lado del teléfono

-bien, por que lo preguntas?.-dijo Helga alzando una ceja

-pues es que hoy habrá una reunión, con los chicos, ya sabes los de la banda.-dijo la pelinegra

-pero… lamento decirte que dos personas no van a poder llegar.-dijo Helga

-di me digas?... y quiénes son?.-dijo la pelinegra

-pues es Phoebe y Gerald, Phoebe me había dicho ayer en la mañana que iba a irse con gerald a la casa de sus abuelos.-dijo Helga

-vaya, no hay problema, entonces vas a ir?.-dijo Rhonda

-esta bien, ire.-dijo Helga

-genial, entonces te esperamos a las 5 de la tarde.-dijo la pelinegra

-sí ahí estaré.-dijo Helga

Helga volvió a la ducha para terminar de bañarse, luego de 5 minutos bajo a desayunar. Cuando alguien toca en su puerta.

-y ahora quién es?.-dijo Helga, se dirigio ala puerta y abre.

-srita. Helga pataki?.-dijo el cartero

-si soy yo.-dijo helga confundida

-me firma aquí por favor?.-dijo el señor

-si claro.-dijo la rubia mientras firmaba.-y que es?.

-tome su paquete.-dijo el señor alejándose de la casa

-una caja?.-dijo la rubia.-y quien rayos me lo envía?

Helga cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, para saber quién le había enviado el paquete. Cuando abrió el paquete quedo sorprendida en lo que miraba sus ojos, una foto de ella a los 12 años con el cabello suelto media cola y el cabeza de balón, no sabía quién había tomado esa foto, en el reverso de la foto decía una dedicatoria.

_Para Helga G. Pataki_

_Te envió esta foto se que te estarás preguntando quien tomo la foto, pues fue Phoebe al parecer Gerald junto las fotos con las de Phoebe y por error me dio esa a mí en vez de a ti, lo eh guardado para cuando se lo diera a Gerald, pero decidí quedármela pero ahora te la estoy dando. Te estarás preguntando por qué?, porque, cuando la mire, te miraba diferente en esa foto y te miraba a ti en persona y cambiaste mucho en realidad, desde hace tiempo consolaba esa foto que tenía, cuando me confesaste lo que sentías por mi o sientes, mi corazón palpitaba y aun lo sigue haciendo, querida Julieta aun te sigo queriendo y amando…_

_Atte. Arnold Shortman tu romeo _

Helga al acabar de leer, se le salió una lágrima.

-tonto cabeza de balón, en que piensas.-decía Helga secándose la lágrima.-bien bien basta de tanto llanto.

Pasaron las horas, eran las 5 de la tarde, la reunión los esperaba en la casa de Rhonda, estaban ahí los chicos Harold, Stinky, Sid, Eugene, Shena, Nadine, Curly, Helga acababa de llegar.

-vaya hasta que vienes.-dijo Harold

-cállate niño rosa.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-vamos Helga siéntate.-dijo Rhonda Mientras tocaban la puerta.-hola arnold…

-hola Rhonda.-dijo el rubio

-pasa pasa veo que trajiste compañía.-dijo Rhonda

-hola Rhonda.-dijo Natalie

-lo siento insistió venir.-dijo Arnold subiendo sus hombros y apenado

-no te preocupes.-dijo Rhonda

Todos estaban sentados, después de un rato carcajeaban de las cosa que hacían de niños.

-ay Curly, enserio te vestiste de novia?.-dijo Rhonda muriéndose de la risa

-ey!, pues me puse celoso que Gerald contaba las historias y tenia que darles su merecido.-dijo Curly

-si, que hasta lo dejamos encerrado.-dijo Helga

-sí, encerrado y no me dejaban salir y hacían como la novia fantasma.-dijo Curly

-pero nosotros ya nos habíamos ido.-dijo Stinky

-entonces.-dijo Curly poniéndose pálido

-cambiaremos de tema antes de que se le vaya el alma a curly.-dijo Helga

-sí tienes razón.-dijo Rhonda.-por qué no mejor jugamos a verdad o reto.

-buena idea.-dijo Nadine

-bien quien comienza.-dijo Shena

-yo!.-dijo Sid, girando una botella y viro para Shena.-a ver Shena verdad o reto

-reto.-dijo Shena

-bien, entonces quiero que beses a Eugene.-dijo Sid

-eso es fácil.-dijo Shena acercándose a Eugene

-pero pero.-decia Eugene siendo besado por Shena

-bien, ahora me toca a mí.-dijo shena tomando la botella y girándola. Se la pasaron jugando una hora así, hasta que en un turno le toco a Arnold

-vaya por fin la botella decide tu turno Arnold.-dijo Rhonda

-que es lo que hare.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-no no no, aun no te he dicho nada, verdad o reto.-dijo Rhonda cruzando los brazos

-Reto.-dijo Arnold

-bien, besa a la chica más linda de aquí.-dijo Rhonda

Natalie daba una pequeña sonrisa, pero arnold miro a su derecha y besa a Helga, sorprendida por el beso se alejó viendo a todos. Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que arnold hizo, pensando que besaría a Natalie, ella vio que beso a Helga, se retiró de ahí se sentía mal por lo que había visto.

-disculpen.-dijo arnold retirándose

-pero que cosas.-dijo Sid

-en realidad arnold beso a Helga?.-dijo Harold

-Helga a arnold a un le interesas.-dijo Shena

-juguemos otra cosa.-dijo Helga sonrojada y media molesta

-bien, ire a traer bebidas, mientras piensan que otra cosa jugar o ver una película.-dijo Rhonda parándose

Mientras tanto arnold seguía a Natalie, pero esta rubia se había ido, no la encontraba por ni un lado, que decidio regresas a la casa de Rhonda y traer su celular para llamarla.

-que paso arnold.-dijo Stinky

-no la encontré.-dijo arnold negando con la cabeza

-tal vez se fue a su casa.-dijo Sid

-no lo sé tengo que llamarla.-dijo el rubio tomando su celular y marcándola. Pero no respondía mientras tanto las chicas estaban en la cocina.

-sorprendente beso que te dio Arnold.-dijo Nadine

-si, helga, pense que se lo daría a Natalie, vi la cara que puso.-dijo Shena

-vaya escena.-dijo Rhonda

Helga mirándolas lo que decían dio una pequeña sonrisa y se tocaba el labio.

-helga…helga.-dijo shena tronandole los dedos para que reaccioanra

-ah lo siento.-dijo Helga reaccionando

-pienso yo, no se pero, arnold debería dejar a Natalie, bueno no veo que la quiera, asi como el beso que le dio a helga.-dijo Rhonda

-sí, ademas no lo noto asi muy enamorado de ella, cada vez que estas tu Helga cambia su cara en unos instantes, y tambien antes de que estuviera con Natalie y se pelearan ustedes dos.-dijo Shena

-sí, no entiendo por qué rayos arnold es tan lento para decirte que fueras su novia, hasta que paso lo de lila, arruino todo.-dijo Rhonda cruzando los brazos

-y Rhonda ya no estas molesto con Harlod?.-dijo Nadine

-no, ademas para que estar molesta, ya paso pues ya quedemos como amigos, no seamos unos rencorosos y orgullosos.-dijo Rhonda

-tienes razón, aunque toda la culpa fue de lila.-dijo Shena

-y hablando de lila, escuche una conversación ayer en tu fiesta.-dijo Nadine

-sobre que?.-dijo Rhonda alzando una ceja

-bueno, estaba cerca de lila, agarrando una botana cuando escuche que decia su amiga, si le volverá hacer eso a Natalie así como se lo hiciste a Helga.-dijo Nadine

-eso escuchaste?.-dijo Rhonda

-sí, eso fue lo que escuche hasta que llego arnold ahí.-dijo Nadine

-chicas porque dilatan tanto.-dijo Stinky entrando ala cocina

-ahora vamos no ves que estamos preparando la botana.-dijo Rhonda

-genial habrá comida.-dijo Sid

Las chicas seguían preparando las botanas, hasta que terminaron y prepararon en poner una película de terror. Pasaron 2 hrs. Cada uno se iba a sus casas.

-gracias por invitarnos Rhonda.-dijo Arnold

-si de nada.-dijo Rhonda

-nos vemos princesa, hasta el lunes.-dijo Helga saliendo de su casa

-si, hasta el lunes tenemos practica.-dijo Rhonda

-sí lo se.-dijo Helga alejadose

-helga te acompaño a casa?.-dijo Arnold siguiéndola

-no te preocupes, debes llamar a Natalie por el malentendido de hoy.-dijo Helga

-no me respondio su celular.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-ah, pues deberías ir a su casa.-dijo Helga

-creo que no, debería dejarla asi, no me va escuchar.-dijo Arnold.-Helga, te..te..gusto lo que te envie?

-oh, el paquete.-dijo Helga.-sí, si me gusto, pero, arnold estuve pensando que…-dijo Helga sobándose el brazo

-que Helga?.-dijo Arnold

-no lo sé, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien.-dijo Helga.-es que Natalie se ve que te ama.

-pero yo a ella no.-dijo Arnold

-deberias hablar con ella, y no hacerla creer que la quieres.-dijo Helga

-debería y lo hare, no sería justo para ella.-dijo Arnold pasando su mano en su cabello

-lo sé.-dijo Helga

Después de un día, Helga estaba en su casillero, mirando la fotografía que le había mandado arnold el sábado por la mañana, por su mente pasaba muchas cosas, recordando en como conoció al cabeza de balón, esa mañana que llovía ese día que se enamoró de el de su alago del moño, en la primaria cuando lo molestaba, cuando hizo la obra escolar de romeo y Julieta ese beso de niños y el otro beso de la playa del concurso de castillo de arena, dio una pequeña sonrisa para que nadie la notara.

-Helga.-dijo la pelinegra

-dime princesa.-dijo guardando la fotografía

-tenemos ensayo a las 11.-dijo Rhonda

-está bien.-dijo la rubia cerrando su casillero

-estas muy diferente el dia de hoy.-dijo Rhonda

-diferente en que?.-dijo la rubia alzando una ceja

-no se, te vez diferente.-dijo Rhonda

Tocaron la campana para entrar a sus clases, arnold estaba en su clase de ciencia no estaba poniendo atención del todo, estaba pensando en cómo decirle a Natalie que no funcionaría la relación, solo llevaban 2 semanas, Natalie era una chica buena onda, la habían escogido para ser porrista cuando sacaron a Lila, cuando empezaban sus ensayos vio por primera vez a Arnold, el rubio se rascaba la cabeza para pensar en cómo decirle a Natalie buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no herirla. Entre más pensaba menos ponía atención en su clase de ciencia. Dieron las once de la mañana, las chicas estaban en los vestidores cambiándose a una ropa más cómoda. Las chicas salieron a la cancha para calentar, Helga se había quedado sola en los vestidores para ponerse su tenis. Cuando escucho una conversación de Taylor y Lila.

-de que te ries Lila?.-dijo Taylor cambiandose

-de la fiesta de Rhonda, la cara que vi de Helga cuando encontró a albert con Emma.-dijo Lila

-vaya, si, que mal de ella, la primera con arnold que te encontró en acción.-dijo Taylor cruzando los brazos.-aunque eso su plan tuyo.

-plan de ella?.-dijo la rubia del otro lado del vestidor

-jajajajaa, si, fue tan fácil, me costo quitarle todo al ropa que tenia puesta.-dijo Lila dando una sonrisa

-vaya, oye pero en realidad lo hiciste?.-dijo Taylor

-claro que no!, no me gusta hacerlo cuando esta dormido. Finji hacer que me gustaba para que escuchara lo que pasaba.-dijo Lila cruzando los brazos

-pero como sabias que helga estaba ahí?.-dijo Taylor confundida

-pues tuve un poco de ayuda de Albert.-dijo Lila

-albert?, el capitán del equipo de basquetbol?.-dijo Taylor sorprendida

-si, el, me costo convencerlo.-dijo Lila

-te acostaste con el?.-dijo Taylor

-mmm me encantaría pero no.-dijo Lila mirando sus uñas.-lo único que acepto fue que si yo alejara a Arnold de Helga, él tendría el pase para ella.-dijo Lila

-que malvada, eres una bruja.-dijo Taylor

Helga al escuchar eso fue al otro lado donde estaban las dos chicas con bastante enojo.

-así que todo fue tu plan Lila!.-grito la rubia

-vaya asi que estabas aquí.-dijo lila.-escuchaste tooodo verdad, pobrecita.-dijo la pelirroja

-eres una verdadera arpía.-dijo la rubia enojada

-uuuuyyyy si lo soy.-dijo Lila riéndose

-eres una maldita descarada!.-grito la rubia abalanzándose contra Lila tirándola al suelo

-sueltame Pataki!, Taylor ayúdame!.-dijo la pelirroja defendiéndose

-no te metas si no quieres salir lastimada!.-dijo la rubia

Helga le agarraba del cabello, la pelirroja estaba defendiéndose agarro fuerza aventó a la rubia le dio una cachetada, esto hizo que helga se enfureciera más, Taylor salio de los vestidores, y se fue a la cancha donde estaban las demás, diciendo que Helga estaba peleando, todas corrieron a ver lo que pasaba detenerla, cuando llegaron ahí, Helga estaba encima de Lila. Rhonda jalo a Helga para que se detuviera.

-ya helga ya!.-dijo Rhonda jalando a helga por los brazos

-no déjame acabarla! No eh terminado!.-dijo la rubia despeinada y la blusa rota

-Taylor! Agarrala!.-dijo Rhonda ordenandola

-suéltame.-dijo Lila acomodándose su blusa.-yo no seguiré no me bajare a su nivel.

-que rayos paso aquí!.-dijo rhonda.-quiero una exlicacion

-dile a la rubiecita, ella se abalanzo a mi!.-grito Lila

-por qué no dices primero que tu le diste algo a arnold en su bebida para hacerme creer que fue culpa de él.-dijo Helga más calmada

-tu hiciste eso Lila?.-dijo Natalie sorprendida

-sí! Sí lo hice! Por qué Arnold estaba tan enamorado de Helga y para que sepas Natalie que aún lo sigue estando, aun Arnold está enamorado de ella Natalie. Se nota que no siente nada por ti.-dijo Lila

-callate Lila!.-grito Rhonda al ver que Natalie le salían lagrimas

-que?! Es la verdad!, o lo vas admitir Helga, dime aun estas enamorada de Arnold desde que eras una niña!.-dijo Lila señalándola

-basta Lila! Ya cállate!.-dijo Shena

-es cierto eso Helga?.-dijo Natalie muy triste

-yo… yo…-decia la rubia

-vamos Helga dilo!, amas a Arnold lo amas!.-dijo lila molestándola

Helga mirando a Natalie que lloraba, no quiso lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-lo siento Natalie.-dijo Helga saliendo de los vestidores.

-y ahí o tienes Natalie.-dijo Lila

-Lila ya cállate no le sigas!.-dijo Nadine

Todas las chicas salían de os vestidores dejando sola a Lila con su amiga. Mientras tanto Helga salia a la cancha de futbol americano, llorando. Cuando Phoebe se acerca a ella

-Helga.-dijo la oriental

-Phoebe.-decía la rubia limpiándose las lagrimas

-me dijeron las chicas lo que paso en los vestidores, Lila es una arpía bruja.-dijo Phoebe

-lo sé, ella fue la que me hizo la trampa, arnold no lo hizo porque quiso, si no ella fue.-dijo la rubia secándose las lagrimas

-lo se Helga lo se.-dijo Phoebe abrazándola.-creo que Natalie hablare con arnold al respecto

-no quiero saber nada.-dijo la rubia

-no puedo creer que te pelearas con Lila, le diste una buena.-dijo Phoebe sacando una sonrisa

-lo sé.-dijo al rubia riéndose.-se lo merecía y le que algún día la golpearía.

-sí, le rompiste la blusa y la dejaste toda un desastre.-dijo Phoebe riéndose

-dímelo a mi, yo quede como una niña desamparada lo bueno que tengo otra ropa guardada.-dijo la rubia

-vamos a los vestidores para que te cambies.-dijo Phoebe.

Continuara …


	24. Escape

**Hey arnold es propiedad de Craig Barttlet derechos del autor.**

Capítulo 24

Helga estaba en la dirección oyendo todo lo que decía el director de la pelea que tuvo con Lila. Ella rodando los ojos tratando de ignorarlo, pero el director le alzaba la voz.

-mire Srita. Pataki es la primera vez que se la hace llamar en la dirección, usted ha faltado al respeto a la regla número 8 de la escuela secundaria 118, me está escuchando Srita. Pataki?.-dijo el director al ver que Helga se notaba distraída

-sí señor, si me va a expulsar hágalo de una vez, no quiero estar perdiendo mi tiempo.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-pues lamentablemente eso es lo que hare, usted está suspendida 3 días Srita. Pataki, ira a detención y ahí estará por dos horas.-dijo el director dándole un papel

-genial, suspendida y me manda a detención, que más me podría dar?.-dijo Helga

-Srita. Pataki puede retirarse.-dijo el director abriendo la puerta.

La rubia salía, cuando vio a Lila sentada en la silla de espera la pelirroja dio una risa burlona, la rubia la ignoro, fue a detención y estuvo ahí por dos horas haciendo nada. Saco su iPod sin que el profesor lo viera, empezaba escuchar la canción de "the calling – wherever you will go" se recargo sobre la paleta de la silla. La rubia empezaba a recordar los momentos con Arnold cuando eran niños, cuando salvaron la ciudad, el momento en que le confeso que lo ama y el beso que le había dado, los momentos en la oportunidad que tenía para besarlo sin que el supiera los sentimientos que guardaba, él nunca se daba cuenta de eso, cuando ella planeo cambiar la carta y hacerse pasar por cecile. Mientras tanto Arnold estaba con Natalie fuera de sus clases, sentados en las escaleras Natalie se notaba algo triste por lo que había escuchado de Lila.

-Que pasa Natalie?.-dijo Arnold confundido

-Es que, recuerdas que te dije … que si te … bueno…-decía Natalie pausando

-de que Natalie?.-dijo arnold alzando una ceja

-de que si aún te gustaba Helga.-dijo Natalie mirándolo a los ojos del rubio, y notar que estaba sorprendido lo que había dicho.

-ya… ya te dije que no me gusta y ya deje de quererla.-dijo Arnold

-no es cierto, tu aun la quieres, es más…. Hasta la amas.-dijo Natalie parándose

-no se por qué me preguntas esto. A que quieres llegar Natalie?.-dijo Arnold

-lo que quiero es saber la verdad… si tu aun amas a Helga, porque sé que conmigo no lo harás.-dijo Natalie señalándose ella misma

Arnold no sabía que decir a tales palabras que escuchaba, era más que obvio que aun amaba a Helga, aun sentía algo por ella, y nada por Natalie.

-Arnold, dime, aun sientes amor por ella?.-dijo Natalie acercándose al rubio

-Natalie…-dijo el rubio pausando.-la verdad es que… sí amo a Helga.-dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza

Natalie se alejó del rubio.-por qué no me dijiste antes?... por qué dejaste pasar a que yo me ilusionara.-dijo Natalie empezando a llorar

-Natalie yo, en verdad, no quise herirte, si siento algo por ti, pero …-decia arnold siendo interrumpido

-pero no como Helga verdad?.-dijo Natalie

Arnold asintió bajo la mirada.-Natalie creo que no deberíamos… estar juntos.-dijo Arnold

-eso mismo pienso yo Arnold… no quiero que me siga ilusionando, pensé que en realidad te interesaba, pero veo que solo me usaste para tratar de olvidarla, pero veo que no, aun sigues amándola.-dijo Natalie muy triste

-lo siento, quería decírtelo pero, no sabía cómo.-dijo arnold subiendo sus hombros

-No te preocupes Arnold, me daba cuenta en como la mirabas y que lo escuche de ella.-dijo Natalie bajando la mirada

-de quien lo escuchaste?.-dijo Arnold

-no te diré, no quiero que se haga más problemas.-dijo Natalie mirando al rubio.-lo siento me tengo que ir, ahora solo seguiremos siendo compañeros, solamente eso Arnold.-dijo la rubia alejándose

Arnold veía a Natalie irse, tocaron la campana para la siguiente hora, el rubio no quería entrar a su clase, se quedó ahí hasta pasar la siguiente hora, Helga aún seguía en detención el profesor se había quedado dormido, y decidió irse, cerró la puerta con cuidado para que no la notara, dio vuelta y vio pasar a Arnold.

-Helga?... que haces aquí?.-dijo Arnold sorprendido ver que Helga de detención

-que te importa.-dijo Helga retirándose

-Helga, tuviste problemas verdad?.-dijo Arnold agarrándola del brazo

-qué?, no te conto tu noviecita que me pelee con Lila?.-dijo Helga

-yo… no sabía nada de eso y Natalie ya no es mi novia, acabo de romper con ella.-dijo Arnold tranquilo

-ah, no sabía que rompiste con ella, lo lamento, si me disculpas me tengo que ir.-dijo Helga agarrando camino

-Helga espera.-dijo Arnold deteniéndola

-que pasa cabeza de balón.-dijo la rubia rodando los ojos

-que paso con Lila?, porque te peleaste con ella?.-dijo arnold

-escucha cabezón no quiero recordar lo que paso con lila, solo la agarre de a golpes y me expulsaron 3 días.-dijo Helga sin dar explicación

-ya veo, que mal.-dijo Arnold

-bueno cabezón me tengo que ir a mi clase de artes.-dijo Helga caminando

Pasaron las horas de clases, hasta que por fin la hora de la salida, Arnold estaba con Gerald y Phoebe caminando en la cera.

-Phoebe sabes por qué Helga se peleó con Lila?.-dijo Arnold

-bueno pues, la verdad es, es que Lila tuvo la culpa, al igual que Helga y bueno pues por la causa que Helga la golpeo fue por lo que paso esa noche que estuviste con ella.-dijo Phoebe acomodándose los lentes

-cuando Helga me encontró con Lila?.-dijo Arnold confundido

-sí, es que, Helga escucho todo lo que Lila dijo con su amiga Taylor, que puso algo en tu bebida y bueno pues, hizo que te quedaras inconsciente, así como dormido y aprovecho a que Helga no estuviera contigo.-dijo Phoebe

-Lila hizo eso?.-dijo Arnold sorprendido.-no puedo creer que …

-cálmate hermano Lila fue expulsada de la escuela por cometer ese acto.-dijo Gerald tomándolo del hombro

Mientras tanto Helga llegaba a su casa, se fue directo a su habitación y escucha que Bob la llama muy molesto, retrocedió y fue a la sala.

-que pasa Bob.-dijo Helga

-me llamaron de la escuela.-dijo Bob apretando un puño

Helga noto que estaba muy molesto, retrocedió un poco.-papa puedo explicarte.-dijo Helga

-tu hermana mayor nunca hizo esto.-dijo Bob parándose

-ella fue quien empezó papa.-dijo Helga

-te expulsaron 3 días Helga, 3 días!.-grito Bob

Helga espantada que su padre la estaba regañando y recordó su nombre, la rubia se hacía para atrás.

-tuve que defenderme, no me dejaría pegar por otra.-dijo Helga retrocediendo

-ven para acá jovencita! Yo se muy bien porque te peleaste, por ese muchacho verdad!.-gritaba Bob

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-no me contestes así jovencita.-dijo Bob señalándola

-Bob por favor ya déjala.-dijo Miriam acercándose a la rubia

-no te metas Miriam.-dijo Bob callando a Miriam

-no Bob luego lo discutimos, por esta vez no.-dijo Miriam abrazando a su hija

-Está bien, vete a tu cuarto, hablaremos luego de esto jovencita.-dijo Bob molesto

Helga se retiró de la sala y se fue a su curato junto con su madre.

-Helga que paso?, porque te expulsaron de la escuela, que hiciste?.-dijo Miriam acomodándole el cabello.-fue por el chico verdad?

-Miriam no quiero hablar, y menos de él, por favor.-dijo la rubia acostándose en su cama

-está bien.-dijo Miriam retirándose de su habitación de la rubia

Helga se acurruco en su cama, mirando a la ventana las nubes se juntaban y se tornaba gris, empezaba a nortear en la ciudad de hillwood. A la mañana siguiente Helga despertaba eran las 8 de la mañana, no tenía que preocuparse por ir a la escuela, aun tenia puesta la ropa de la tarde anterior, fue a darse una ducha, después de 5 minutos bajo al comedor para desayunar, noto que no había nadie en casa, preparo su desayuno y fue a la sala a ver televisión mientras comía. En la escuela secundaria Arnold estaba en entrenamiento de basquetbol, las porristas estaban sentadas, viendo jugar a los chicos.

-3 días expulsada.-dijo Rhonda

-sí, no puedo creer que a ella la expulsaran.-dijo Nadine

-sí, pero Lila la expulsaron de la escuela, por lo que hizo, ella sí que se lo gano.-dijo Rhonda saboreando su paleta

-claro.-dijo Nadine.-debemos ir a verla.

-no lo creo.-dijo Rhonda mirándolas.-Helga me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que estaría castigada, su papá lo regaño.-dijo Rhonda para terminar

-entonces no podremos ir a verla, conociendo su papa.-dijo Nadine

Pasaron las clases, todos se iban directos a sus casas, Arnold caminaba cerca de la casa de Helga, no quiso tocar la puerta, así que mejor le llamo a su celular. Cuando noto que ahí llegaba su padre Bob Pataki. Siguió su camino pero sin dejar de marcarle a Helga, el celular de la rubia sonaba salió corriendo de quien se trataba.

-bueno?.-dijo la rubia poniendo su celular en su oído

-ho…hola Helga.-dijo el rubio del otro lado

-ah, eres tú, que pasa cabeza de balón.-dijo Helga acostándose a la cama

-acabo de pasar por tu casa, pero vi tu papa que venía.-decía arnold

-que?, porque no me llamaste antes?.-dijo levantándose de la cama y mirando a la ventana

-pues pensé que no…-dijo arnold

-dónde estás?.-dijo Helga mirando a la ventana y buscando al rubio

-Este... a una cuadra.-dijo Arnold del otro lado del celular.-regreso?

-sí, quiero salir de este infierno… y no preguntes porque.-dijo la rubia .Sus padres estaba peleando desde que Olga se fue, cuando esta ella todo esta tranquilo y felices que este en su casa, pero cuando se va todo empieza hacer como antes, peleas, discusiones, Miriam empezaba a tomar y a encerrarse en su cuarto, Bob mira tele después de ir a trabajar como comúnmente lo hace. La rubia hacia nudos sus sabanas para bajar desde su ventana.

-Helga…Helga…-decía el rubio desde abajo, viendo que de su ventana salía la sabana y ella colgada.-no creo que sería buena idea bajar así Helga.

-calla cabeza de balón, no quiero que me descubran estoy castigada por no salir.-dijo la rubia bajando, cuando en eso la sabana se desamarra.-ay no

-Helga!.-dijo arnold atrapando a la rubia

-estúpida sabana, gracias cabezón.-dijo Helga levantándose

-de nada.-dijo el rubio sobándose la cabeza

-bien vámonos antes de que descubran que me escape.-dijo la rubia ayudando a arnold levantarse

Los dos rubios corrieron para que no los vieran. No se decían nada, un gran silencio los incomodaba, Helga en sus pensamientos de su gran castigo cuando volviera. Mientras tanto Natalie hablaba con Rhonda sobre su rompimiento con Arnold y lo destrozada que estaba ella.

-pero Natalie no estés así, para serte sincera… Helga siempre ha amado a Arnold.-decia la pelinegra del otro lado del teléfono

-yo no sabía eso, pero es que, yo quiero mucho a Arnold y me duele que fui solo como un juguete para el solo para olvidarla.-dijo Natalie limpiándose las lagrimas

-no es así como piensas, el solo quiso intentar algo contigo si funcionaba o no.-dijo Rhonda

-bueno pero, ya para que, si supe la verdad de la bocona de Lila.-dijo Natalie

-eso si, animo chica, no estarás toda la vida así.-dijo Rhonda animando a Natalie y rodando los ojos, para ella sería un gran chisme entre sus amigas. Mientras tanto Helga y Arnold se dirigían al muelle durante la gran caminata no se habían dirigido la palabra, hasta que Arnold rompió el silencio.

-Helga.-dijo el rubio

-que pasa cabezón.-dijo Helga sentándose

-lamento mucho que te hayan castigado.-dijo Arnold sentándose a su lado

-por qué?, si tu no tienes la culpa, además la culpa lo tiene Lila por ser una ….-respira profundo.-por ser una…busca pleitos, ella hizo que me enfadara tanto, y todo por….-decía la rubia

-por qué Helga?.-dijo el rubio mirándola de reojo

-por nada, solo que me hizo enojar y me mandaron a la dirección, ella y su amiguita me acusaron de que yo empecé el pleito, cuando ella inicio todo.-dijo Helga apretando su pantalón

-Helga, yo sé a qué te refieres por lo de Lila.-dijo el rubio mirando a la rubia

-qué?.-dijo la rubia alzando una ceja

-me contaron lo que paso y por qué te fuiste a detención, sé que Lila puso algo en mi bebida, y se aprovechó de nosotros para que no estuviéramos juntos, pero al final no estuve con ella, me alejaba de ella antes de que lo supiera, pero luego note que tu salías con Albert, pensé que ya no tendría razón para seguirte hablando.-dijo el rubio mirando el agua

-tonto cabeza de balón… yo y el?... jajajajaja por favor, para que sepas… yo lo utilice para olvidarte a ti.-dijo Helga nerviosa

-qué?... lo utilizaste para olvidarme?.-dijo el rubio sorprendido

-si cabezón, pero me di cuenta que no podía no podía olvidarte, aun seguías en mi cabeza y te miraba con Natalie me ponía más que celosa y ahora soy una tonta por haber tirado todo lo que me recordaba a ti.-dijo Helga

-lo que te recordara a mi?, a que te refieres Helga?.-dijo Arnold confundido

-ay Arnold más despistado no puedes ser?.-dijo Helga viendo a arnold que alzaba una ceja.-lo que te quiero decir es que tengo escrito miles de poemas dedicadas para ti, un relicario de una foto tuya.-dijo la rubia sonrojándose y viendo que arnold se sonrojaba igual, la rubia no sabía que más decir, Arnold viéndola dio una pequeña sonrisa, el aire soplaba haciendo que el cabello de Helga se alborotara un poco, el rubio se acercó a ella le quitaba unos mechones del cabello rubio dorado de su cara y viéndola fijamente le acariciaba la cara, notando que Helga se ruborizaba, el hipnotizado de sus ojos azules profundos, no lo pensó dos veces se acercó más ella, quedaron de nariz a nariz, Helga sentía que se le salía el corazón, el rubio se acercó a los labios rosados y gruesos de ella sintiendo de nuevo lo humectante que estaba, Helga le correspondió el beso, sentía como suavemente tocaban sus labios con las de él, se miraron fijamente las nubes se tornaba gris, una gota del cielo callo en la cara de la rubia y empezó a llover, los dos corrieron a refugiarse Arnold le tomo de la mano a Helga, llegaron hasta la parada de autobús y se subieron se sentaron en el fondo.

-iremos a mi casa para que te de una ropa nueva, no quiero que vayas mojada a tu casa.-dijo Arnold aun tomándola de la mano

-no te preocupes Arnold, no se darán cuenta de donde me fui.-dijo la rubia con la mirada baja

-no, no quiero que pegues un resfriado.-dijo Arnold tomándola del mentón. La rubia se ruborizo y asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de huéspedes, subieron por las escaleras de incendios, no querían entrar por la entrada principal y se hiciera un alboroto por el estado que estaba. Arnold saco unas ropas de su cajón para que se cambiara Helga, el rubio salió de la habitación y Helga empezó a cambiarse, miro la playera de su amado cabezón su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, termino de cambiarse.

-ya puedes pasar.-dijo la rubia parada a un lado del escritorio, viendo la puerta abrirse.

Arnold entro y observo a Helga puesto su ropa que le había dado, trago saliva a verla tan linda.

-Arnold tengo que irme, mis padres deben estar buscándome ahora.-dijo Helga nerviosa

-si te estuvieran buscando no crees que ya te llamarían?.-dijo Arnold acercándose a ella

-yo…yo…este…-dijo la rubia nerviosa y pausando al ver que se acercaba Arnold y sentir su respiración muy cerca de ella.

-no te preocupes, dejemos que pare la lluvia o te iras así y mojarte de nuevo?.-dijo Arnold señalando el techo

-tienes razón.-dijo la rubia sobándose el brazo.-esperare a que se detenga la lluvia, además ni siquiera me han llamado, estarán muy ocupados, mi padre viendo el televisor y mi madre durmiendo en su habitación.-dijo Helga rodando los ojos

-miremos una película mientras para la lluvia, que te parece.-dijo Arnold dirigiéndose a su estante de películas

-me parece buena idea.-dijo Helga

Arnold seleccionaba la película que vería, mientras Helga se sentaba en el sofá, cuando inicio la película jalo a Helga hacia la cama, la rubia nerviosa se sentó a lado de él. Apenas empezaba la película cuando Arnold empezó a agarrarle la mano. La rubia lo miro fijamente al igual que Arnold, este le acaricio la cara a la rubia se sentía suave.

-Eres tan Hermosa de noche y de día.-dijo el rubio mirándola. Helga se sonrojaba por lo que le dijo

-gracias...-dijo la rubia nerviosa

-iré por algo de comer, no quieres algo?.-dijo Arnold levantándose

-este…si, está bien.-dijo Helga deseando que se volviera a sentar y que la siguiera tocando la cara como lo hacía hace un momento.

-ahora regreso.-dijo el rubio retirándose y cerrando la puerta.

-Helga cálmate, solo tranquilízate, aaaaa.-suspiro.-Arnold mi amor, no pensaba que dijeras esas palabras, ahora estoy en su habitación, siento como que si ya estuve aquí antes… bueno, tengo su ropa puesta… aaaaa.-volvía a suspirar.- su aroma me encanta, ay lluvia por favor aun no pares quiero estar un momento más con él, después de todo lo que paso con esa Lila Sawyer que hizo y deshizo, y salió expulsada.-dijo riéndose.

Helga se recostó en la cama y viendo caer la lluvia en el techo de cristal y los relámpagos sonar, en eso se abre la puerta y vuelve a sentarse tal como estaba. Arnold puso la bandeja en su escritorio, contenía dos platos de emparedado, le sirvió uno a Helga.

-no se dieron cuenta?.-dijo Helga dándole un mordisco al emparedado

-no, nadie se dio cuenta estaban Viendo la televisión y la abuela estaba más que tranquila en la silla mecedora.-dijo Arnold tomando su jugo de naranja

-ah ya veo.-dijo Helga

-Veo que la lluvia sigue y no va a detenerse.-dijo Arnold mirando al techo de cristal

-sí.-dijo Helga

Terminaron de comer su emparedado siguieron viendo la película que había puesto Arnold "american pie la boda", iba más de la mitad la película, Arnold miro de reojo a Helga estaba más que centrada en la película, el rubio se puso enfrente de ella tapándole la vista de la tele, la rubia viéndolo a él trago saliva.

-Ar…Arnold… .-decía la rubia siendo interrumpida el rubio le había puesto su dedo para callarla.

-ya paro la lluvia… pero no quiero que te vayas.-dijo Arnold muy cerca de Helga

-pero… -decía la rubia

-quédate conmigo esta noche… solo esta noche… -dijo el rubio acariciándole el rostro

Helga trago saliva al escuchar lo que salía de los labios del rubio, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos verdes, estaba más que sonrojada, nerviosa y feliz a la vez que le estaba pidiendo eso Arnold su amado.

Continuara ….


	25. Disculpas

Capítulo 25

-quiero que te quedes esta noche conmigo.-dijo el rubio hincándose ante ella y acariciándole el rostro y viendo notar que Helga se ponía roja como tomate, su respiración aumentaba por el nerviosismo.

-Arnold… yo…en realidad.-decía la rubia viéndolo a los ojos verdes.-_cálmate Helga muy bien sabes a que venía esto, así que aprovechas o será nunca, no pasara a mas, eso quiero pensar.-_decía en su mente.-está bien, pero si me llegan a llamar será tu culpa.-dijo Helga frunciendo el ceño

-está bien, me hare responsable.-dijo el rubio acomodándole el cabello a Helga

Arnold se paró e hizo que la rubia se levantara, apago su televisión, Helga observándolo lo bien que se miraba con su pijama cuando noto que se dirigía a ella, se miraron fijamente, el rubio le acaricio el largo y lacio cabello de la rubia, Helga se sentía nerviosa no quería perder este momento la oportunidad que tenía al estar con él y quedarse por esta noche con el chico del que siempre ella ha estado enamorada, quedaron de frente a frente, nariz a nariz, unas palabras salieron de los labios del rubio.

-lamento haberte lastimado, y no darme cuenta.-dijo Arnold mirando había abajo sin despegar su frente con al de ella

-olvídalo, ya sabemos el daño que ocasiono Lila y no fue culpa tuya.-dijo la rubia tragando saliva

-yo solo te quiero a ti y a nadie más, entre tantas mujeres que me pretendían… te elegí a ti, por ser lo que eres, única, la única que me ha estado amando desde los 9 años, sabía muy bien que detrás de ti eres tierna y amable.-dijo el rubio al notar que a Helga le brotaban unas lagrimas

-lo… lo siento.-dijo la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas.-no resistí en escuchar lo que me decías, es solo que me dio ganas de llorar… por tanto que te llamaba la atención y…-dijo la rubia siendo interrumpida por el rubio

-no digas más, no quiero que arruines tu cara por las lágrimas.-dijo arnold limpiándole las lágrimas que recorrían en la cara de Helga. Levanto la mirada de Helga hacia e, esos ojos azules que hacían que lo hipnotizara le dio un beso en la frente a la chica, luego a su nariz, para el último en sus labios rosados de ella, sentir esa suavidad de los labios de ella, Helga lo abrazo del cuello y el rubio de la cintura, ese beso se volvía apasionado, se recostaron en la cama arnold quedo arriba de ella haciendo que sus piernas de la rubia lo rodearan. Se hinco y se quitó la camisa, Helga observaba el abdomen formado del chico, de tanto practicar basquetbol es lo que lo hacía verse así, ella se sentó y el rubio le quito la camisa viendo los dos bultos y formados pechos de ella hizo que tragar saliva, luego le quito el sostén batallaba con el broche a lo que la rubia dio una pequeña sonrisa y se lo quito ella misma, se recostó arnold empezó a besarla el cuello con su mano izquierda tocaba su seno de la rubia.

-por favor.-decía Helga haciendo un gemido.-no me lastimes.-dijo para terminar la oración

-No te preocupes, no lo hare.-dijo el rubio al oído de ella

El rubio continúo besándola hasta quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa, Helga mirando al techo de cristal y abrazando al rubio de la espalda, sus manos apretaron contra su espalda del rubio y arañándolo dio un pequeño gemido al sentir el dolor. Arnold la miro ella asintió que estaba bien, el continuo con un movimiento de vaivén. La lluvia había parado, las nubes aún seguían grises. Ala mañana siguiente la alarma de Arnold sonaba eran las 7 de la mañana, unos ojos verdes despertaban al ver una cabellera rubia alado suyo, dio una pequeña sonrisa observo detenidamente el rostro de Helga como dormía era como un ángel, en eso la ojiazul despertaba sus ojos se posaron al rubio.

-buenos días.-dijo Arnold acariciándole la cara

-buenos días.-dijo la rubia dando una sonrisa

Se quedaron viendo por un momento más, Arnold pasando su mano por el cuerpo de la rubia. En eso tocan la puerta, ambos rubios se levantan.

-pequeño, estas despierto?.-dijo el abuelo desde afuera

-si abuelo, espera me estoy vistiendo.-dijo Arnold apresurándose a cambiar al igual que Helga

-me tengo que ir, te veo en la escuela.-dijo la rubia dándole un beso

-sí está bien.-dijo el rubio correspondiendo el beso

Helga salió por las escaleras de incendio, mientras Arnold se acomodaba su cama, vio una pequeña mancha roja en la funda de su cama, claro Helga aún era virgen, recordó lo que le dijo la noche anterior, que no la lastimara, sabía muy bien que le dolería, rápidamente Arnold acomodo su cama y abrió la puerta.

-ya casi me estaba durmiendo pequeño.-dijo el abuelo

-lo siento abuelo.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-no te preocupes hijo, te dejo tu desayuno, vistes una película ayer?.-dijo el abuelo sosteniendo la caja

-este sí, estaba muy aburrido.-dijo Arnold sentándose en su cama

Mientras tanto Helga llegaba a su casa, la sabana ya no estaba donde la había dejado, tal vez sus padres ya sabían que se escapó la noche anterior, entro a la puerta muy despacio tenía sus tenis en la mano camino muy despacio, notaba que no había nadie en casa, luego escucho la voz de Bob.

-donde rayos estabas jovencita.-dijo Bob sentado en el sillón

-no tengo tiempo para esto papa, iré a cambiarme.-dijo Helga subiendo las escaleras

-pero si tienes tiempo para escaparte.-dijo Bob apretando su taza de café

Helga miro la mano de Bob, lo enojado que estaba, se quedó quieta y bajo de las escaleras

-sí si me escape, peleaban mucho anoche, que decidí irme.-dijo Helga acercándose a la sala.

-te castigan por golpear a una compañera tuya y ahora te escapas de la casa sin decirnos, Olga nunca nos hizo esto.-dijo Bob parándose

-siempre fue tu preferida papá, siempre.-dijo Helga señalando una foto de ella con su padre.

-no vengas con eso Helga, solo dime dónde estabas y donde pasaste la noche.-dijo Bob alzando la voz

-no te diré donde y con quien.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-me vas diciendo donde, ahora mismo, o te castigare jovencita.-dijo Bob poniendo sus manos en el su cinturón.

Helga rodando los ojos tuvo que decirle donde se había quedado, pero no le diría que en casa de Arnold, sería peor si le dijera eso.

-en casa de Phoebe.-dijo Helga mirando a su padre

Su padre dudaba de las palabras de su hija.-está bien jovencita, pero para la próxima te ira peor.-dijo Bob sentándose al sillón

Helga aliviada se dirigió a su cuarto para bañarse y ponerse su uniforme de animadora como siempre, el agua le caía en su cuerpo se quedó por unos minutos más, tocaba su cuerpo cada parte donde Arnold le había besado, en eso su celular suena y salio rápidamente del baño

-bueno?.-respondió la rubia

-Helga tu padre llamo a mi celular, tuve que decir que si te quedaste a dormir a mi casa.-dijo Phoebe preocupada del otro lado del teléfono

-qué?!... no pensé que lo haría… gracias Phoebe.-dijo Helga

-sí, pero… que paso Helga?... en realidad dónde estabas?.-dijo Phoebe del otro lado del teléfono

- luego te digo, te veo en la parada del autobús Phoebe.-dijo Helga

-entendido.-dijo la oriental

Las dos chicas colgaron, Helga terminar de bañarse y vestirse. Phoebe estaba en la parada del autobús esperando a la rubia, cuando vio correr a Helga.

-Phoebe me tienes que acompañar a la farmacia.-dijo Helga agitada de correr

-está bien, te sientes bien?.-dijo la oriental preocupada

-si Phoebe, solo necesito ir a la farmacia acompáñame.-dijo la rubia jalando a su mejor amiga

-está bien Helga.-dijo la oriental

Al estar en la farmacia Helga estaba desesperada para que la atendieran, la oriental no entendía por qué estaba así.

-Helga estas bien?.-dijo la oriental aún más preocupada

-si Phoebe, estoy bien.-dijo Helga viéndola de reojo

-buenos días Srita. En que la puedo ayudar?.-dijo la empleada

-este… me puede dar pastillas del día siguiente por favor.-dijo Helga apenada

Phoebe sorprendida quedo al oír eso que su amiga le pidió a la empleada, Helga bajo la mirada al notar que su amiga la miraba de reojo.

-aquí tiene Srita.-dijo la empleada

-gracias.-dijo Helga recibiendo la cajita pequeña, fue a pagar y salieron de ahí. Subieron al autobús se sentaron hasta atrás. Hasta que Phoebe le hablo.

-Helga que paso anoche?... tu papa llamo para decirme que si te quedaste a dormir a mi casa le tuve que decir que si, no quería que tuvieras problemas.-dijo la oriental acomodando sus lentes

-sí, lo sé, es que hay Phoebe, te agradezco que le hayas dicho eso a mi padre, lo que pasa es que ayer me escape, porque ya sabes estaban discutiendo.-dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos

-ah ya veo, pero y esa pastilla?.-dijo Phoebe confundida

-bueno…Pues..-decía la rubia nerviosa.-en realidad mantecado pasó por mi casa, y le dije que me esperara, fuimos al muelle, y bueno empezó a llover.-decía la rubia sonrojada

-y que más paso?.-dijo Phoebe

-bueno pues fuimos a su casa para que me prestara algo de ropa mientras paraba de llover, y bueno … pues… vimos una película…y… de ahí…de ahí… me … me dijo que me quedara con el solo por esa noche.-dijo Helga sonrojada y jugando un mechón de su cabello

-no me digas… que Ar…Mantecado y tú lo hicieron?.-dijo Phoebe

-este… bueno, ya sabes las cosas pasan así….-dijo Helga soltándose el mechón y sonrojada

-no puedo creerlo Helga… no pensé que lo harías.-dijo Phoebe sorprendida.-pero… es decir que ya se podría decir que ustedes ya andan juntos…verdad?.-dijo la oriental

-se puede decir que sí, en realidad me dijo tantas cosas, que me hizo sentir en las nubes.-dijo Helga escurriéndose en el asiento

-vaya Helga, pero debes tener cuidado y no tomar muy seguido las pastillas.-dijo Phoebe preocupada

-tranquila Phoebe, solo fue una vez nada más, fue sin planearlo.-dijo Helga mirando de reojo a su amiga

Llegaron a la escuela secundaria Arnold bajaba en el otro autobús y vio a Helga bajar del autobús de adelante, dio una pequeña sonrisa ser notado por su mejor amigo Gerald.

-a ver hermano, esa sonrisa es por una chica verdad?.-dijo el moreno

-si Gerald, no sabes lo que tengo que contarte.-dijo Arnold caminando a la entrada

-tienes que contarme todo porque ayer no me respondías el teléfono.-dijo el moreno poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio

-pues por eso te contare lo que paso anoche.-dijo Arnold mirándolo de reojo

Los chicos fueron a sus casillero pasaron las horas de clases, hasta que estaban en su receso solo ellos dos solos afuera en el campo de futbol americano, Arnold le contaba lo que había pasado en la noche anterior. A lo que Gerald quedo sorprendido.

-¿Qué?!.-grito Gerald asombrado

-Gerald baja la voz.-dijo Arnold

-lo siento, pero enserio?... vaya.-dijo Gerald rascándose el cuello

-en verdad, Helga se miraba tan linda.-dijo Arnold dando una sonrisa picara

-no quiero saber lo que pasa por tu mente hermano, con lo que me dijiste fue lo suficiente.-dijo Gerald parándose de la banca.-bien Arni volvamos no quiero que me manden a detención por estar aquí.-dijo el moreno mirando a todos lados

-de acuerdo Gerald.-dijo el rubio parándose

Los dos adolescentes fueron adentro, Phoebe y Helga estaban sentadas solas en una mesa de la cafetería, los dos chicos se acercaron y se sentaron junto con ellas, Arnold miro a Helga recordando lo que paso el día anterior, la rubia noto ser observada disimulo para verlo, ambos adolescentes jugaban con la mirada.

-hola chicos.-dijo una pelinegra

-hola Rhonda.-dijeron los cuatro

-qué día tan mas pesado, oye Helga, no que estabas expulsada 3 días? Apenas llevas un día.-dijo Rhonda alzando una ceja

-bueno, si, mientras no me vea el director todo está bien.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-ha… tienes suerte entonces, el director tiene sus 3 días de vacaciones.-dijo Rhonda.-oh y por cierto darán los anuarios la semana entrante.

-ya tan rápido?.-dijo Phoebe

- sí, espero haya salido bien en la foto, y no hayan puesto fotos incorrectas.-dijo Rhonda rodando los ojos

-que emoción, veré las fotos que han tomado, como pasa el tiempo, el año pasado no Salí tan bien apenas nos acostumbrábamos a la secundaria pero ahora sé cómo es, ay ya próximamente 3cer año.-decía Phoebe emocionada

-si nena, luego la preparatoria, de ahí la universidad, pero falta mucho para eso.-dijo Gerald mirando a Phoebe con amor

Ambos rubios miraban a los dos tortolos y se reían disimuladamente, pasó el resto de la escuela, las clases, los entrenamientos de basquetbol, Helga pasaba por los pasillos iba. a su casillero, cuando siente que alguien esta atrás de ella, voltea para ver de quien se trataba.

-hola rubiecita.-dijo una chica blanca, alta y delgada

-que rayos quieres.-dijo Helga cruzándose los brazos

-no vengo a molestarte rubiecita.-dijo la chica cruzando los brazos

-entonces a que vienes?.-dijo la rubia alzando una ceja.- a volver hacerme la vida imposible? O estar tras arnold?

-nada de eso, además arnold ya no es para mí, me di cuenta que el en verdad te quiere, y no solo te quiere le gustas gustas y te ama… bueno en realidad a lo que vengo es que…-decia la rubia rodando los ojos.-quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso en la fiesta de Albert.-dijo Lila mirando a la rubia ojiazul

-qué?.-dijo Helga confundida.-ahora vienes a disculparte porque me expulsaron por 3 días en la escuela?

-sí lo sé, a mí me expulsaron de la escuela, me iré mañana a otra ciudad, y bueno pues por eso vine a disculparme contigo y con arnold que le contare ahora lo que paso.-decía la pelirroja

-está bien Lila, veo tus intenciones de venir aquí a la escuela para disculparte, pero en realidad porque rayos lo hiciste.-dijo Helga encogiendo los hombros

-bueno pues, Arnie el primo de Arnold me gustaba mucho en realidad, luego agarre malas amistades y pues Taylor era una de las primeras amistades que me junte, de ahí fue Sonia, no me daba cuenta en lo que en realidad hacían, hasta que un día..-decía la pelirroja

********************FLASHBACK****************

-iremos a una fiesta Lila, vienes?.-dijo una chica de cabello castaño de ojoz cafés

-no lo se, hay que estudiar para el examen que es en 3 dias.-dijo Lila mirando sus libros

-no seas aguafiestas Lila, date tu tiempo libre, luego estudias.-dijo Taylor pintándose los labios coral

-bueno solo será un rato.-dijo Lila jugando sus trenzas.-le mandare un mensaje a Arnie que ire a una fiesta.-dijo sacando su celular

-espera… no vas a llamarlo y que venga cierto?.-dijo la castaña

-bueno, pues…-decía la pelirroja

-Lila es noche de chicas, además te vas a divertir sola.-dijo Taylor dando una sonrisa

-si Lila, no seas como las demás que llevan sus novios y no le dejan hacer nada y se ponen celosos o ellos andan ahí maroteando a otras.-dijo la castaña rodando los ojos

-tienes razón Sonia.-dijo Lila cerrando el celular

-con tal el no está en la ciudad y puedes disfrutar de muchos dulces.-dijo Sonia poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Lila.

*********************END FLASHBACK **************

-dulces?...-dijo Helga alzando una ceja

-sí dulces, caramelos, eso no le entendía antes, era ingenua, hasta después que entendí que dignificaba lo que decían.-dijo Lila

********************FLASHBACK*************************

-dos piñas coladas por favor.-dijo Sonia.-oh que sean 3 por favor.

-si claro.-dijo el empleado

-vaya vaya, mira quien está ahí?... Rhonda Lloyd, odio esa mujer.-dijo Taylor

-dímelo a mí, se cree la gran diva, no puedo creer que la convirtieran en capitana de animadoras, acaso Stephanie estaba loca?.-dijo Sonia observando a Rhonda acompañada de Harold y sus amigas Nadine y Shena.

-bueno Rhonda no deberías hablar así de ella, es buena persona.-dijo Lila sentándose en la silla

-Si claro, oye deberías estar dentro del equipo de animadoras.-dijo Taylor dando un sorbo a su piña colada

-bueno no lo sé, salen mucho de las clases.-dijo Lila apenas saboreando su bebida

-piénsalo, toma tu bebida, no tiene alcohol, es apeas la entrada.-dijo Sonia mirándola de reojo

Pasaron 3 horas con las chicas que estaban en el antro de la ciudad de hillwood Lila más que mareada se carcajeaba, unos chicos la acompañaban a las 3 chicas adolescentes, Uno de los chicos estaba junto de Lila le jugaba su cabello pelirrojo que lo traía suelto, luego la jalo para irse a un lugar para que estuvieran solos, las dos chicas la vieron irse, Lila estaba más que perdida al dia siguiente no recordaría nada.

-no crees que deberíamos seguirla?.-dijo Taylor hablándole al oído de Sonia

-no, por favor, déjala que se divierta además a la edad de 15 años todas perdemos la virginidad.-dijo Sonia bebiendo de su vaso

-sí seguro.-dijo Taylor recargándose del chico que estaba a su lado

Las dos chicas estaban más que Mareadas y fumando Marihuana, estaban más que su mente perdida todo le daba vuelta, Lila estaba en un rincón donde nadie la podía ver, junto con un chico desconocido la tenía cargando sobre la pared, Lila no reconocía bien quien era.

-déjame, déjame, quiero estar con mis amigas.-dijo la pelirroja

-sshh Tranquila.-dijo el chico alto cabello negro con un tatuaje en el brazo tratando de concentrarse

-déjame, suéltame.-decia la pelirroja alejándolo.

***************************+ENDFLASHBACK**********************

-entonces a eso se refería Sonia.-dijo Helga recargada del casillero

-sí, ahí es donde recuerdo que estaba con ellos, y bueno note que ese dia no llevaba puesto mis bragas después de la fiesta y bueno me espante, fui con un doctor me mandaron con una ginecóloga y vaya… me dijeron que ya no era virgen, lo perdí el día de la fiesta, no al culpo a ellas si no me culpo a mi misma y bueno cada miércoles íbamos a fiestas luego me acostumbre de ahi fueron todos los días, las fiestas de cada alumno, ya vez fui cambiando poco a poco, me hice una chica como dicen perra, arpía, ya sabes, mi padre no sabe esto, solo noto que era parte de la pubertad los cambios hormonales, engañe a Arnie por un chico de futbol americano, estuve con Harold a escondidas, hasta que nos descubrió Rhonda, y bueno a sabrás tú, como dicen todos que estuve con al media escuela, nada de eso es cierto escojo bien mis objetivos.-dijo Lila

-sí ese objetivo también dio para Arnold.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazos

-bueno, si también el, aunque diga esto pero tiene un cuerpo, ese abdomen.-dijo lila mordiéndose el labio

-sí, sí cuida tu boquita Lila.-dijo Helga poniéndose celosa

-tranquila, ya no me interesa.-dijo Lila rodando los ojos

-y bueno entonces por esas tipas fue tu gran cambio por ser popular se podría decir, aparte de Rhonda.-dijo Helga

-bueno algo así, ahora seré otra en la nueva escuela que me iré, no sere la bitch que todos dicen.-dijo Lila poniendo sus manos en la cadera

-si claro, como no.-dijo Helga rodando los ojos

-ay Helga, en fin vine aquí para pedirte disculpas y creo que ya te dije todo lo que en verdad eh cambiado, y bueno, eso es todo por hoy.-dijo Lila mirando al suelo

-bien estas perdonada y espero no vuelvas a repetir lo que hiciste.-dijo Helga más tranquila

-no te preocupes, no lo hare tenlo por seguro.-dijo lila sonriendo.-y por cierto Arnold y tu son el uno para el otro, no dejes que nadie te lo arrebate, menos Albert, ya nadie le cree nada.-dijo Lila poniendo su mano en su mejilla

-sí ya lo note, solo le interesa tener tu ya sabes que.-dijo Helga

-sí lo se, yo por eso no me metí con el.-dijo Lila cruzando los brazos

-Lila.-dijo Helga entrecerrando los ojos

-qué?, como dije escojo bien a mis objetivos.-dijo la pelirroja

-bien, bien,.-dijo la rubia

-bueno Helga, me tengo que ir, hablare con Arnold sobre el incidente que ocasione, bueno el problema que ocasione.-dijo la pelirroja encogiendo sus hombros

-está bien, nos vemos pronto.-dijo Helga despidiéndose con la mano

-sí.-dijo Lila alejándose.-capaz después de que hable con el me lo lleve.-dijo Lila haciendo que Helga pusiera celosa

-Lila!.-grito Helga

Continuara…


	26. Cecile?

Capítulo 26

-Lila?.-dijo un rubio sorprendido

-hola Arnold.-dijo la pelirroja

-qué quieres Lila, no estoy de buen humor para ti.-dijo Arnold saliendo de la escuela

-Viejo te veo después vale.-dijo el moreno alejándose

-si esta bien.-dijo Arnold dando un adiós con la mano y siguiendo su camino

-Arnold espera.-dijo Lila deteniéndolo

-No lila, no quiero hablar contigo si?.-dijo Arnold molesto

-pero yo sí, solo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hice, se que fui mala contigo y con Helga por querer separarlos.-dijo Lila encogiendo sus hombros

-Sí, ya se lo que me hiciste Lila, nunca pensé que harías eso, no entiendo por qué?.-dijo Arnold rascándose la cabeza

-porque era una tonta, por estar molestando, sé que le rompí el corazón a tu primo por engañarlo y pues perdí a alguien especial, que en realidad el me amaba mucho, y bueno ahora me odia y me detesta, y abras escuchado que me acosté con media secundaria.-dijo Lila al mirar la cara de Arnold sorprendido.-y en realidad no es cierto, Sonia y Taylor exageraban demasiado.-dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos

-bueno no sabía eso, pero cambiaste demasiado.-dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello

-sí, lo sé, entonces aceptas mis disculpas?, bueno si no pues no hay problema.-dijo Lila mirando al suelo

-Está bien Lila, te perdono, y lamento mucho que te expulsaran de la escuela, ahora donde estudiaras?.-dijo Arnold metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos

-bueno pues mi padre tiene un amigo en otra ciudad y me meterá en una escuela secundaria para mujeres.-dijo Lila encogiendo sus brazos

-ah ya veo, entonces te iras.-dijo el rubio

-sí, bueno Arnold creo que me tengo que ir, arreglare mis cosas, ya que mañana me ire temprano.-dijo Lila dando una media sonrisa

-bien, entonces nos vemos pronto, quizás después en la prepa.-dijo Arnold encogiendo los hombros

-tal vez Arnold tal vez y se feliz con Helga, yo siempre supe que le gustabas desde la primaria, le prometí a ella que no se lo diría a nadie pero algo paso que lo dije a medio equipo de animadoras.-dijo la pelirroja agarrándose el brazo derecho

-sí también supe eso, la secundaria es un mar de informaciones.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-sí, ya se…bueno entonces nos vemos Arnold.-dijo lila alejándose

-sí, cuídate.-dijo el rubio dando un adiós con la mano

Cuando el rubio volteo a su lado derecho vio a Helga bajar las escaleras y sonriéndole, ambos rubios se fueron juntos, platicando de lo que había pasado, luego cuando eran pequeños, de las cosas que Helga hacía para llamar su atención, cuando le aventaba bolitas de papel, cuando salvaron al vecindario y descubrió quien era voz ronca. Pero lo único que no pudo descubrir era la chica que ceno con ella en chez parís.

-no me digas!, y que paso con cecile?.-dijo Helga mirando de reojo al rubio

-bueno pues nunca supe quién era cecile.-dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello

-enserio nunca supiste quien era cecile?...nunca...bueno.. Llegaste a sospechar quien era la misteriosa cecile?.-dijo la rubia intentado que el descubriera que era ella

-no, nunca supe quién era cecile, trate de localizarme con ella pero por mas nunca supe su apellido que en realidad su nombre no era cecile se hacía llamar así por la chica de Francia.-dijo Arnold encogiendo sus hombros

Helga lo miro, mostro una sonrisa.-Ven acompáñame.-dijo la rubia jalando de la mano de Arnold

-a donde me llevas?.-dijo el confundido

-tu sígueme.-dijo Helga con voz divertida

Arnold no sabía que tramaba Helga caminaba rápido para saber no saber a dónde se dirigía. Cuando noto que estaban a una cuadra de su casa de Helga. La rubia se detuvo abrió la puerta y entraron los rubios.

-Helga que haces no puedo.-dijo Arnold siendo jalado por la rubia tratando de que subiera a las escaleras

-vamos cabezón, no hay nadie mis padres no están vuelven hasta más tarde.-dijo Helga intentando jalar al rubio

-pero Helga..-decía el rubio ya subiendo a las escaleras, y dirigiéndose a la habitación de ella.

-bien siéntate.-dijo la rubia mientras sacaba un pañuelo para taparle los ojos al rubio

-Helga que haces..-decia Arnold confundido

-tu tranquilo, quiero mostrarte algo que te sacara de duda.-dijo Helga dirigiéndose al baño, se humedeció el cabello un poco hizo el peinado ondulado como lo tenía cecile y su fleco de lado tapándole el ojo izquierdo y poniéndose el moño rosa, se miró al espejo y dio una pequeña sonrisa, salió del baño y vio que el rubio seguía sentado y tapado los ojos.

-Helga ya dime que es.-dijo el rubio desesperado

-bien.-dijo ella sentándose a su lado.-solo que… no te sorprendas mucho.-dijo Helga desamarrándole

-está bien.-dijo el rubio

Helga le quito el pañuelo, el rubio parpadeo para ver bien, se quedó paralizado, hipnotizado al ver a la chica rubia tal y como lo había visto por última vez, esos ojos azules el fleco tapándole el ojo, se miraba tan bien, noto que la cecile de hace unos años era nada más que Helga, trago saliva no sabía que decir, tantos años buscándola y queriendo saber de donde era, la tenía tan cerca que no se daba cuenta de que con ella tuvo la cita en chez parís a los 9 años. Empezó a recordar cuando la tomo de la mano, la mirada que tenia "cecile" que ahora es Helga, era la misma.

-Arnold?...Arnold?.-dijo la rubia al ver el sonrojo del rubio.-Arnold… Arnold.-dijo sacudiéndolo

-lo siento, es que… no … no sé qué decir la verdad no pensé que eras tu.-dijo Arnold nervioso

-pues, hacia tantas cosas para estar contigo, y tener una cita pero ocultaba todo y me hacia la niña brabucona, y bueno, esta es la "cecile" que conociste hace 7 años.-dijo la rubia encogiendo los hombros

-bueno, es algo sorprendente, porque no me dijiste?.-dijo el rubio tomándole de la mano

-no tenía el valor, me acobardaba en decirte quien era cecile.-decía la chica sobándose el brazo.-ya sabes cuando una persona quiere decirle la verdad, no sabes de lo que te pueda decir, o se enoje

-Helga, un intento hubieras hecho, pero ya paso, ahora sé que eres tú y bueno, lo de anoche… pues..-dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello y mirando de lado

-sí… lo de anoche, bueno… pues, vaya.-dijo Helga nerviosa

-Helga, sé que no debimos hacerlo, pero sabes muy bien que me gustas gustas, es más te quiero, o es decir que hasta te amo, no soy bueno haciendo poemas como tú y bueno pues se que no te eh pedido algo hace unos días, bueno antes de que pasara lo de Lila, y más lo que paso ayer, pues… Helga… tu… tu..-decía el rubio nervioso tratando de decirle a la rubia lo que en realidad quería, pero ella le puso un dedo al rubio en sus labios haciendo que no dijera más.

-Arnold si quiero, si quiero estar contigo a tu lado, si quiero ser parte de tu vida, si quiere ser la otra mitad de tu corazón, si quiero ser más que tú amiga.-dijo Helga con la mirada al rubio de ojos verdes. Arnold le sonrió la acerco más a él agarrándola de la cintura y le da un beso siendo correspondido por la rubia, ella le abrazaba del cuello sin despegarse, Helga soñaba con esto, ahora estaba viviendo la realidad ya no era más que solo un sueño que tenía cada noche que pasaba los días, semanas y meces. Los dos rubios sentados y besándose no escuchaban que los papas de la rubia habían llegado, estaban más que en su universo.

La puerta se abría, los ojos de una madre se abrían como platos al ver a su hija besarse con un rubio.-He…Helga?.-decía su madre sorprendida, al ver que ambos se separaban rápidamente

-ma...Mama.-dijo la rubia viendo atrás de su madre si no estaba Bob atrás

-ho…hola señora pataki.-dijo Arnold parándose de la cama

-Hola, Arnold….-dijo Miriam aun sin saber por qué estaban ahí

-Mirian!.-gritaba Bob desde la sala

-sí… sí ya voy querido.-decía.-tu y yo tenemos que hablar jovencita.-dijo su madre viéndola y cerrando la puerta

Los dos rubios se quedaron viendo y apenados.- bueno pues creo que me iré, si no tu papa me vera que ando aquí y no sé qué vaya a pasar después.-dijo sobándose el cuello

-sí, lo sé, solo deja que distraiga a Bob.-dijo Helga levantándose de la cama

Mientras tanto en casa de Phoebe estaba acomodando su recamara, cuando vio debajo de su cama, una libreta rosada, el relicario roto, y unas cartas había recordado el motivo que las recojio.

******************Flashback*********************

Phoebe caminaba por la acera, después de la escuela, iba de compras por la despensa que necesitaría, cuando vio a un bote de basura unas cosas que la hacían que ya lo había visto, fue a revisar si era lo que ella pensaba, cuando lo noto quedo sorprendida, era el relicario de Helga y una libreta rosa.

-porqué Helga se atrevería a tirar esto, no entiendo, es mejor que agarre esto antes de que otro lo vea y sea peor.-dijo la oriental agarrando lo que le pertenecía a Helga. Cuando llego a su casa lo puso en una caja negra y debajo de su cama. Se lo devolvería cuando Arnold se reconciliara con Helga.

**********************ENDFLASHBACK***************************

-ahora que veo que todo está bien, le entregare esto a Helga.-dijo la oriental llamando a Helga por su celular

-bueno?.-dijo del otro lado del teléfono

-Hola Helga, este nos podemos ver hoy en el parque?, es que necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.-dijo la oriental mintiendo

-de que se trata Phoeb´s?.-dijo Helga confundida

-de algo, ahí te cuento.-dijo la oriental.-entonces puedes o no

-está bien, iré a qué hora?.-decía la rubia

-ahora mismo.-dijo la oriental

-ahora?, pero apenas comeré, no puede ser más tarde?.-dijo Helga berrinchando

-es ahora o no te contare nada.-dijo la oriental

-está bien Phoebe, ya voy, te veo ahí en 15 minutos.-dijo Helga del otro lado del teléfono

Las dos cuelgan sus teléfonos. Mientras tanto un rubio caminaba por la acera ya muy cerca de la casa de huéspedes, abrió la puerta y sale el montón de animales a la calle.

-Hola pequeño como te fue en la escuela.-decía el abuelo con su taza de te

-bien abuelo, no hubo mucho que hacer, estuvo tranquilo.-Dijo Arnold encogiendo los brazos

-ah bueno, pensé que había algo interesante.-dijo Phill

-quien dijo interesante?.-dijo Pucky apareciéndose de la nada

-aaayyy vieja loca! Harás que se me salga el corazón y sales así de la nada.-dijo Phill

-abuela que haces con ese traje de buzo?.-dijo Arnold alzando una ceja

-ire a nadar en la piscina del vecino.-dijo la abuela

-abuela es algo grosero que te metas a la piscina de los vecinos.-dijo Arnold

-solo cuando ellos no están.-dijo la abuela

-bueno, iré a mi habitación, luego bajo para comer.-dijo arnold

-está bien pequeño, no quieres que te lleve la comida a tu habitación?.-dijo Phill tomando un sorbo de su te

-está bien abuelo, gracias.-dijo retirándose

Mientras tanto Phoebe esperaba a Helga en el parque, hasta que llego la rubia.

-a ver Phoebe cuál es la cosa importante que tienes que decirme.-dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado.-no me digas que es Gerald?... que te hizo ese cabello de cepillo.

-el nada Helga, solo que quería entregarte esto.-dijo Phoebe entregándole una caja negra

-qué es esto?.-dijo Helga alzando una ceja

-ábrelo y sabaras que es.-dijo Phoebe mostrando una sonrisa

-bien.-dijo la rubia abriendo la caja negra, cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al ver ahí dentro su libreta rosada, su relicario con la foto de arnold. Recordó ese momento que la había aventado contra la pared, había llorado tanto.

-te preguntaras como es que lo encontré, reconozco muy bien tus libretas, se muy bien que había pasado esa vez y lo único que hice es volver a levantarlo porque se que algún día ibas a necesitarlo o no sé, mostrarle a Arnold lo que le escribías.-decía la oriental observando a su mejor amiga que estaba lagrimeando.

-gracias Phoebe.-dijo la rubia limpiándose las lagrimas

-de nada, entonces le mostraras esa libreta a Arnold?, bueno ahora que ya son más que amigos, es hora que le muestres lo que has hecho por él lo que tu haz escrito en esa libreta.-dijo Phoebe encogiendo los hombros.

La oriental tenía razón, era hora de mostrarle lo que escribía, no le daría miedo ya que eran más que amigos, ahora los rubios son novios, no tenía por qué apenarse la rubia en mostrarle lo que escribía para él, lo ama como el la ama. Mientras tanto el rubio estaba en su habitación leyendo su libro de historia, tarea que la habían dejado, aún no había tocado la comida que le dejo su abuelo, dio la vuelta y vio su cama, recordó el momento en que Helga se quedó a dormir con él, dio una media sonrisa en su rostro, luego un celular lo interrumpe en sus pensamientos.

-bueno?.-dijo el rubio

-hola Arnold.-decía una voz de una chica

-Hola, este quién eres?.-dijo el rubio confundido

-vaya si que no me reconoces, soy Natalie.-dijo del otro lado del celular

-Natalie?, ho..Hola, que pasa?.-dijo el rubio aún más confundido

-se que es raro que te llame, pero solo quería saber cómo estabas.-dijo la chica

-estoy bien, y tu?.-dijo Arnold rascándose la cabeza

-bien, muy bien, y como va tu relación con Helga, bueno… es que en la secundaria hubo rumores que son pareja.-dijo Natalie con voz triste

-bueno, pues esos rumores son ciertos, por ahora estoy bien con ella.-dijo el rubio mirando una foto de su niñez

-ah genial, me alegro por ti…. Arnold?.-decia

-si?, que pasa?.-dijo el rubio

-solo para aclarar las cosas, bueno, pues, no quiero que quedemos como dos extraños, sino como amigos, como que si nada hubiera pasado, ya sabes, todo normal.-dijo Natalie del otro lado del celular

-bien, no hay que quedar en mal.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello.

Helga caminaba por la acera, dirigiendo se a su casa y viendo la caja que le dio su mejor amiga, había hecho algo para ella, en guardarle sus cosas, miraba el relicario y tenía que mandarla a componer, estaba muy maltratada. Dio la vuelta a la esquina de la cuadra y choca con un chico alto.

-aauch.., oye fíjate por donde pasas!.-dijo Helga molesta

-lo siento Helga, no me di cuenta.-dijo un chico

-qué?.-dijo alzando la mirada y noto que era Albert

-Hola Helga.-dijo Albert ofreciéndole la mano a la rubia para levantarse, pero ella se levantó sola

-ah, tu.-dijo la rubia cortante y levantando sus pertenencias

-oye Helga, quiero aclarar contigo unas cosas, en realidad lo siento mucho, en realidad me gustabas mucho, pero me rendí al ver que eres muy difícil de conquistar, y Lila me hizo que te separara de Arnold y en realidad yo no quise hacerlo a propósito, me volvía loco Lila.-dijo Albert sobándose el cuello

-mira no me interesa lo que digas, además ya paso, Lila se disculpó conmigo por lo que había hecho, y ya lo que digas tu ya me lo sé, no quiero volver a oírlo de nuevo.-dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos

-lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho, Arnold en realidad te ama mucho, y se le nota, no sé por qué no se dio cuenta antes de tus sentimientos, pero el es para ti.-dijo Albert levantándole la caja y dándoselo a ella

-estas perdonado, pero ahora está que, como rayos te gusto Lila, ahora ella se va a un internado de niñas, bueno por este año y medio y regresara para la preparatoria, porque no vas por ella yle dices lo que sientes.-dijo Helga siguiendo su camino y seguida por el pelinegro

-bueno, en realidad eso fue un momento que me gustaba, ahora no, fue por un rato nada más, ahora tengo novia se llama Sheila.-dijo Albert

-ah, bueno pues no hay que hablar con Lila, lo que paso fue pasado, no hay que recordar más cosas, así que olvidamos lo que paso, y sigamos por nuestro camino.-dijo Helga poniendo su mano en su hombro de él.

-gracias Helga, y dime, que llevas en esa caja negra.-dijo el pelinegro

-algo muy importante que debo entregarle a alguien.-dijo Helga tratando de que no descubriera lo que ella hacia de niñez

-dejame adivinar es para Arnold verdad?.-dijo Albert alzando una ceja y mirándola de reojo

-como sabias que es para él!... bueno pues pues… si es para él-dijo al rubia ruborizada

-ya sabía yo.-dijo Albert dando una sonrisa

-no tenías que irte por otro camino?.-dijo la rubia deteniéndose

-es cierto, bueno, nos vemos Helga, me dio mucho gusto en platicar y aclarar las cosas contigo.-dijo Albert tomándole la mano de la rubia

-sí sí, ya vete.-dijo Helga

-nos vemos en la escuela Helga.-dijo el pelinegro alejándose

Continuara….


	27. Sin rencores

Capítulo 27

Al día siguiente una rubia despertaba por los rayos del sol, se tapó la cara con su almohada, luego vio en un orificio la hora, faltaba 15 minutos para irse a la escuela, se apresuró lo más rápido que pudo, mientras tanto su madre preparaba el desayuno, Bob ya se había ido a su trabajo, la rubia baja corriendo de las escaleras.

-buenos días Helga.-dijo su madre sirviéndole su desayuno

-buenos días, creo que me llevare el desayuno.-dijo agarrando su emparedado de pastrami

-Helga, tenemos que hablar, recuerdas lo que te dije ayer no?... hablaremos sobre el tema jovencita.-dijo sentándose y moviendo su té

-sí, pero ahora tengo que irme a la escuela.-dijo Helga queriendo no hablar de ello

-Helga!.-grito su madre viendo detenerse su hija.- quiero hablar de eso Helga, sabes muy bien que tu padre no le gusta que tengas novio, estas muy chica.

-tengo 16 años, se lo que hago.-dijo la rubia encogiendo los brazos

-muy tengas 16 años, yo a tu edad me fui con tu padre de la casa de mis padres, trabajaba para la casa donde vivíamos, decidimos casarnos, a muy temprana edad.-decía su madre mirando el té

-y a que vine esto de lo que paso ayer?.-dijo la rubia alzando una ceja

-que no cometas el mismo error que yo, huyendo con el chico e irte a vivir en otra parte, y casarte y tener hijos a muy temprana edad!.-dijo alterada Miriam mirando a su hija, Helga miraba a su madre como le recorría las lágrimas en su mejilla

-yo… yo no hare eso, no pensaba hacer tal barbaridad si eso es lo que imaginabas.-dijo al rubia abrazándola.-ahora ya deja de llorar que no quiero que me empapes, llegare tarde a la escuela.

-si hija, lo siento vete a la escuela, pero quiero que me respondas algo.-dijo Miriam limpiándose las lagrimas

-que pasa?.-dijo al rubia

-arnold y tu son novios verdad?, no han hecho nada malo verdad.-dijo Miriam mirando a los ojos de su hija

-somos novios mama, y … de hacer otra cosa no, no hemos hecho nada.-dijo Helga mirando de un lado, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería su madre, pero no sería tan tonta en decirle que ya no era virgen.

-bien hija, ve a la escuela que no quiero que llegues tarde.-dijo Miriam

Helga se retiró de la cocina, y fue a tomar el autobús, después de 5 minutos estaba ahí en la escuela, sacando unos libros de las materias que llevaría, Phoebe le estaba platicando sobre el viaje a corea que iria con sus padres en las vacaciones.

-no es genial Helga.-dijo Phoebe emocionada

-si phoeb´s .-dijo sin ganas

-tienes algo Helga, que te pasa.-dijo Phoebe preocupada

-Phoebe, tengo que decirte esto, pero no ahora, si no después, en la hora de receso.-dijo la rubia cerrando su casillero

-está bien Helga.-dijo la oriental un tanto confundida en lo que tenía su mejor amiga

Entraron a sus respectivas clases, Arnold estaba en su clase de Geografía el rubio mandaba un mensaje de texto, Gerald vio lo que el rubio hacía, le dio un codazo para que pusiera atención al profesor, ya que lo había llamado la atención varias veces en clase por estar distraído. En cuento en la clase de artes la rubia se concentraba en pintar cuando sintió que su celular vibro reviso en su bolso, y sin que la viera la profesora abrió el mensaje.

_Quieres salir después de clases?, estaba pensando en el camino que podríamos ir a cenar, qué opinas?_

Helga solo sonrió y le mando un mensaje a su amado, cuando vio unas zapatillas negras a un lado de ella, miro hacia arriba y no era más que nada la maestra, solo le sonrió y extendió la mano indicándole que le diera el teléfono celular.

-Srita. Pataki es primera vez que le llamo la atención en que no debe usar el celular durante mi clase.-dijo la maestra

-lo siento, no lo volveré hacer.-dijo la rubia apenada

-está bien, pero deme darme el celular no quiero volver a llamar la atención, se lo daré saliendo de clases.-dijo la maestra aun tenido la mano extendida, la rubia accedió le dio su celular.-bien sigan con su trabajo, y recuerde Srita. Pataki que en mi clase no se permiten celulares. Helga solo rodo los ojos. Pasaron las clases, todos fueron a su receso.

-aa por fin mi celular, que piensa, dijo que en su clase no se admiten celulares, y ella se la pasa mandando mensajes toda la clase.-dijo Helga con los brazos cruzados

-si Helga pero, ella porque es maestra, y bueno cambiando de tema que es lo que tenías que decirme Helga?.-dijo la oriental acomodándose los lentes

-oh si, bueno pues, no sé, es que… mi madre me hablo de lo que hizo cuando era joven, y en realidad me quede impactada, ahora solo veo que mis padres se pelean, y yo no quiero que eso pase conmigo con Arnold.-dijo la rubia preocupada

-Helga estás pensando mucho en que si en verdad si te fueras a casar mañana con Arnold, no pienses en el futuro, no sabes si te casaras con él, aun somos jóvenes para pensar en eso, hay que enfocarnos en estudiar y claro tener nuestros novios, pero no pienses más en eso Helga.-dijo la oriental poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella

-gracias Phoeb´s , es mucho lo que ando pensando, pero no quiero separarme de mantecado.-dijo la rubia dando una sonrisa

-lo se Helga, solo trata de hacer las cosas bien.-dijo la oriental sonriendo al igual que la rubia, mientras tanto con los chicos, Gerald y Arnold estaban desayunando, Rhonda estaba con ellos junto con Curly, una rubia se asomaba buscando a un chico de ojos verdes, cuando lo encontró se dirigió a la mesa sin que el grupo de amigos se dieran cuenta solamente una.

-ay no.-dijo la pelinegra disimulando

-hola Arnold.-dijo una rubia

-Natalie?.-dijo Arnold sorprendido a ver que estaba detrás de ella

-Hola, am no vengo a sacarte de tu grupo de amigos solo vengo a saludarlos a todos, no quiero quedar en mal con ni uno de ustedes, solo quiero que aun seamos amigos.-dijo Natalie observando a todos.

-no te preocupes, no hay que hacer que nos llevemos mal, no tienes que ser como Lila claro, ya no está aquí, no hay rencores ni nada.-dijo Rhonda tomando su jugo

-gracias Rhonda.-dijo la rubia

Rhonda noto que Helga venía con Phoebe, e hizo que se quedara Natalie más tiempo.

-por qué no te sientas Natalie, con tal no tenemos nada contra ti.-dijo la pelinegra mirando al fondo que veía a la rubia de ojos azules acercarse a la mesa.

-no lo sé, tengo que irme.-dijo Natalie agarrando un mechón de su cabello

-hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza.-dijo la oriental.-Natalie?.

-hola, Phoebe… Helga.-dijo Natalie un poco nerviosa.-me… tengo que ir

-no espera, dijiste que no hay nada entre nosotros, porque te vas?.-dijo Rhonda agarrando la mano de Natalie, ella veía como Helga se sentaba a lado de Arnold y dándole un tierno beso

-no lo creo Rhonda, lo siento.-dijo la rubia retirándose de la mesa

-a veces es difícil de entenderla.-dijo Rhonda rodando los ojos

-y a que vino?.-dijo Helga tomando un sorbo de su jugo

-bueno pues, vino a arreglar unos asuntos, no quería quedar en mal, así como Lila.-dijo Rhonda haciendo un mal gesto

-ah, ya veo.-dijo la oriental

Pasaron las clases las actividades que cada alumno tenían. Arnold esperaba a la rubia de ojos azules, Helga estaba en los sanitarios cuando se topa a Natalie, ambas rubias se quedaban viendo, Natalie fue a lavarse las manos, la ojiazul estaba a punto de salir.

-Helga espera.-dijo Natalie un tanto nerviosa

-que pasa.- dijo la rubia volteando a ver a Natalie

-sé que, andan juntos… y bueno no quiero que nosotras estemos de enemigas, no me quitaste a Arnold, si no que él ya estaba enamorado de ti antes, y aun lo sigue estando por lo que noto, solo quiero que seamos amigas, buenas amigas.-dijo Natalie encogiendo los brazo, Helga bajo la mirada trago saliva viendo a Natalie extendiendo su mano.

-seremos amigas, no habrá rencores.-dijo la rubia dándole la mano

-gracias Helga, entonces no nos miraremos con indiferencia esta semana.-dijo Natalie sobándose el brazo

-claro que no tonta, vamos salgamos de aquí, no soporto el olor del baño.-dijo Helga rodando los ojos.

Helga salía de la escuela riéndose junto con Natalie, el rubio noto tal cambio en ellas, la ojiazul se despidió y se fue corriendo a abrazar a Arnold y le daba un tierno beso.

-me tarde?.-dijo la rubia de ojos azules

-no mucho, que pasó ahí adentro?.-dijo el rubio alzando una ceja

-am, cosas de mujeres, entonces nos vamos?.-dijo Helga

-sí, te dejo a tu casa y nos veremos a las 7 te parece?.-decía el rubio aun abrazando a Helga

-me parece perfecto.-dijo la rubia dándole unos besos en los labios del rubio

Los dos rubios siguieron su camino, platicaban y jugaban entre ellos, hasta que llegaron a la casa de la rubia, se despidieron y quedaron en que a las 7 la pasaría a traer. Helga entro a su casa y vio a Bob parado, su padre no tenía buen humor.

-señorita tenemos que hablar sobre ese muchacho.-dijo Bob muy serio

-papá, ahora no.-dijo Helga negando con la mano

-no me respondas de esa manera, soy tu padre! Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que tengas novio, eres una niña todavía.-dijo Bob alzándole el dedo índice

-papá ya no soy una niña, tengo 16 años! Una adolecente que quiere divertirse y experimentar del amor, acaso tú no has sentido eso por mi madre.-dijo Helga señalándola, Bob volteaba a su lado y vio a Miriam con su taza.-no claro que no, siempre estas discutiendo con ella, por eso Olga se fue para no escucharlos a ustedes dos.

-no hable de esa manera jovencita, y deja de decir estupideces!.-dijo Bob enojado

-lo que estoy diciendo no son estupideces!, para que sepas sí! Si tengo novio!, y se llama Arnold Shortman! Y saldré con el hoy en la noche, y sabes por qué papá?, porque lo amo! Lo amo!.

-y tu que sabes del amor … amor amor amor!.-gritaba su padre

-que se del amor?, papá en realidad no has sentido eso?, me impresionas al escucharte decir eso papá.-decía la rubia tras recibir una cachetada de su padre.

-cállate! –grito su padre

Miriam espantada que Bob le había dado una cachetada a su hija se acercó a ella.

-estas bien Helga?.-dijo Miriam agarrándole al cara

-vas estar de su lado Miriam?.-dijo Bob señalándola

-ya basta por favor, no sigas, es mucho el daño que estás haciendo, no te has dado cuenta que siempre estas discutiendo, si no es del trabajo es por cualquier otra cosa, cambia eso.-dijo Miriam con un nudo en al garganta

-mamá déjalo, me iré a mi cuarto, tengo que apresurarme antes de que llegue Arnold.- dijo al rubia subiendo las escaleras

-tu no iras a ni un lado Olga.-grito su padre, pero no le hizo caso al rubia. Helga se encerró en su habitación se vio en el espejo por si no había quedado una marca de la bofetada, por suerte solo un pequeño rasguño del anillo que llevaba en su dedo de Bob.

-esto se pondrá morado mañana.-decía mirándose al espejo.-no tengo como cubrirlo maldición, ahora que hago.-pensaba en cómo y quién podía ayudarla.-ah ya se,.-agarro su celular y marco un número.

-hola?.-decía una chica del otro lado

-Rhonda, genial que respondes, te necesito es una emergencia.-decía la rubia desesperada

-qué pasa?, es algún atuendo que quieres que lleve.-dijo Rhonda abriendo su vestidor

-no no, bueno también, pero necesito que me ayudes a borrar algo de mi cara.-decía mirándose la pequeña marca

-ay por dios!... no me digas que es una imperfección, una espinilla!.-dijo Rhonda exaltada

-no no nada de eso tu ven y ayúdame.-decía la rubia.-por favor!

-está bien estoy ahí en media hora, que ropa quieres que lleve tengo de varios diseñadores depende a donde vayas.-dijo Rhonda alistando su maleta

-bueno pues iré a chez parís.-decía la rubia

-en ese caso tengo algo así muy lindo.-dijo del otro lado

-está bien pero no tardes en llegar.-dijo la rubia, ambas colgaron el celular

Mientras Rhonda buscaba el vestido Helga se fui a duchar, en la casa de huéspedes Arnold estaba con su madre preparando la mesa.

-veo que estas muy feliz hoy, por qué será?.-dijo Stella mirándolo de reojo

-es una chica no es así.-dijo miles

-papá.-dijo apenado

-ha de ser la chica rubia que vi en tu habitación en la mañana de ayer o fue antier.-dijo stella poniendo su dedo en su mejilla tratando de recordar,

Arnold se puso rojo como tomate al escuchar eso de su madre, seguía acomodando los platos en la mesa.

-Arnold?, puedes decirme que paso?.-dijo Stella sentándose en la silla

-no sé de qué hablas mamá.-dijo el rubio nervioso

-hijo responde lo que te dijo tu madre.-dijo miles

-no te voy a regañar ni nada, solo quiero que como hijo que eres te aconsejemos.-dijo Stella mirando a Arnold con la mirada baja

-bueno pues.-dijo sobándose el cuello.-fue algo que… bueno…-decía muy nervioso

-solo quiero que sepas que lo que hayas hecho, lo hayan tomado a su decisión, Helga es una chica muy agradable, pero no quiero que un día de estos estés a cargo de ser padre.-decía Stella cuando entro la abuela

-kimba es papa?!, soy abuela!.-gritaba la abuela y alzando los brazos.-voy a celebrar.-reía pucky

-no mamá, Arnold no será papá.-decía Miles poniendo sus manos

-acabo de escuchar que será papa, pero si no es así, que se apresure porque esta anciana no tiene mucho que esperar ya quiero ver mi biznieto.-dijo la abuela retirándose de la cocina

-bien Arnold ya sabes que debes hacer, siempre debes cuidarte, eres muy joven para.-vio que la abuela no estaba en la cocina.-para ser papá.-susurra.

-lo sé mamá, tendré cuidado en eso, aún tengo pendiente mis metas.-dijo Arnold pasando su mano en el cabello

-bien, sigamos acomodando la mesa para comenzar a comer.-dijo Stella.

Mientras tanto, Rhonda llego a la casa de Helga, estaba ya en su habitación de la rubia.

-por dios, que te hiciste?, te peleaste?.-dijo Rhonda cruzando los brazos

-no nada de eso, me caí y me golpee con la esquina de la mesa.-dijo la rubia mintiendo sabía que eso no había pasado

-bien eso tiene remedio, vamos siéntate, así que ponte relajada no quiero que arruines la obra de arte.-decía Rhonda sacando sus maquillajes

Después de unos minutos Helga había quedado como nueva no se le notaba nada.

-quedaste como nueva, ahora el vestido.-dijo Rhonda mostrándole un hermoso vestido color rosa.-este vestido tiene que no lo uso, solo tiene un pequeño escote en la espalda espero y no te moleste lo escotado que esta.

-y por qué tiene un escote en al espalda?, no soy esas chicas que le gusta mostrar su espalda

-Helga pruébatelo y veraz como te llamara la atención, además Arnold le va a impresionar verte así.-dijo la pelinegra picara

-está bien, solo porque esta bonito me lo pongo, si no olvídalo, es el único día que me pongo un vestido así.-dijo Helga entrando a su baño para probárselo.

-como tú digas Helga, quiero ver qué cara pone Arnold cuando te vea así.-decía Rhonda mirando sus uñas cuando en eso sonó su celular.-bueno?... estoy en casa de Helga, en una hora ire para allá… que?... no si no te preocupes oh si Nadine necesito que vayamos al centro comercial a comprar unos lindos zapatos,… de acuerdo, ya te dije que si iré… bien adiós.-cuelga.-

Helga salía del baño, Rhonda acomodaba sus cosas para encontrarse con Nadine

-y bien como me veo?.-dijo la rubia, Rhonda volteo a verla

-ay por dios, te ves increíble, mírate, te vez hermosa, ahora entiendo porque ganaste en el baile, te vez hermosa.-dijo Rhonda uniendo sus manos

-es mucho escotado no crees? Casi no tengo nada de tela en la espalda.-decía la rubia mirándose en el espejo su espalda

-ay por favor, si te miras bien, además Arnold se sorprenderá en verte así vestida, es muy bonito, y oye una preguntita.-dijo Rhonda

-si que pasa.-dijo la rubia viéndose el espejo

-tu y Natalie hablaron?.-dijo curioseando.-bueno, sé que ella fue novia de Arnold y pues hoy hablo con nosotros sobre que no quería quedar en mal con nosotros que quería ser aun nuestra amiga, pero mi pregunta es si no hay rencor entre ustedes. Por qué esa vez que Lila abrió la bocota quiso saber si en realidad aun tu…

-sí, si ya hable con ella, me pidió que no hubiera rencor entre nosotras, y que seriamos amigas, solamente eso, y por qué a pregunta Rhonda?.-dijo la rubia alzando al ceja

-bueno, nada más decía, porque fue muy raro que se fuera de ahí de la cafetería con todos hablo pero menos contigo.-dijo Rhonda sentándose en la silla

-pues ya te lo dije, ahora somos amigas y no hay rencor entre nosotras, Arnold y yo ahora somos pareja.-dijo la rubia cruzando sus brazos

-sí eso lo sé, por fin Arnold se dio cuenta, y te eligió a ti, imagínate que escogiera a Lila, ay dios iba a sufrir, y ser engañado.-dijo Rhonda alzando la ceja

-sí, pero ahora Lila se fue, no entiendo por qué sigues hablando mal de ella, no fue a disculparse contigo?.-dijo la rubia confundida

-la verdad Helga, si fue a disculparse, pero lo que ella me hizo mi mucho daño, sabía muy bien que era novia de Harold y se le abalanzo y muy tonto de Harold se dejó y le siguió su jueguito, y aparte quiso hacerlo igual que a curly, pero curly es diferente y yo estaba presente cuando ella quiso hacer lo suyo. La gente cambia, pero no sabes si en realidad ella va ser la misma de antes, todo por juntarse con Taylor.-dijo cruzando los brazos

-sí me conto lo que paso, pero bueno, a veces las personas no saben escoger a los amigos.-dijo al rubia negando con la mano

-tienes razón.-dijo mirando su reloj.-ay por dios a es demasiado tarde tengo que encontrarme con Nadine.-dijo Rhonda agarrando sus cosas

-bien, gracias por prestarme tu vestido y por retocarme

-no es nada, ya sabes, nos vemos ahí me cuentas que cara puso Arnold.-dijo Rhonda abriendo la puerta de su habitación

-sí sí princesa, ahí te cuento.-dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos

Continuara…


	28. Salsa

Capítulo 28

La ciudad de hillwood estaba oscureciendo Arnold llevaba el packard de su abuelo para ir por Helga, mientras escuchaba la radio hasta que una música sonó de The black eye peas- don´t lie

Hey, baby my nose is getting big  
I noticed it be growing when I been telling them fibs  
Now you say your trust's getting weaker  
Probably coz my lies just started getting deeper  
And the reason for my confession is that I learn my lesson  
And I really think you have to know the truth  
Because I lied and I cheated and I lied a little more  
But after I did it I don't know what I did it for  
I admit that I have been a little immature  
Fucking with your heart like I was the predator  
In my book of lies I was the editor  
And the author  
I forged my signature  
And now I apologise for what I did to you  
Cos what you did to me I did to you

Arnold le subio volumen al estéreo mientras se detenía viendo el semáforo.

Nononono baby, nononono don't lie  
Nononono, yeah you kno know know know you gotta try  
What you gonna do when it all comes out  
When I see you & what you're all about

Nonono baby, nononono don't lie  
Yeah you kno you kno you kno you kno you know you gotta try

Mientras tanto Helga estaba saliendo de su habitación, vio a su padre subir a las escaleras, la rubia bajo y su padre la detuvo.

-papá ahora no, quiero por este día no pelear contigo, no lo arruines.-dijo la rubia viendo a su padre a los ojos

-no llegues tarde.-le dijo su padre había entendido lo que su hija quería, ser feliz con el chico que tanto ama, Helga se preparaba para salir, Arnold estaba estacionado afuera de la casa de Helga, toco la puerta mientras del otro lado estaba Helga acercándose a la puerta, Arnold al ver que una chica rubia de ojos azules abrió la puerta quedo con la boca abierta, Helga estaba más que linda esa noche su vestido rosa de tirantes grueso no más de dos centímetros de grosor escotado atrás en corte v, tu cabello recogido de un lado, no estaba demasiado maquillada solo un delineado que hacia resaltar sus ojos azules.

-me veo muy formal verdad?.-dijo la rubia ruborizándose

-no, me gusta cómo te miras, te vez hermosa.-dijo el rubio acercándose y tomándole de al mano

-gracias, y tu muy guapo.-dijo ella poniendo su dedo índice en el labio de el

-gracias, nos vamos.-dijo el rubio y Helga asintió

Entraron al packard, Arnold como todo un caballero abre la puerta para Helga, cuando llegaron a chez parís el mesero se les acerco.

-buenas noches, en que le puedo servir señor.-dijo el mesero

-buenas noches, aparte una mesa para dos.

-oh si déjeme ver en la lista…. Si claro, señor Shortman verdad.-dijo el mesero viendo la lista

-sí asi es

-si, sígame por favor.-dijo el mesero

Los dos rubios siguieron al mesero, cuando llegaron a la mesa muy bien decorada con flores rosas ambos rubios se sentaron, el mesero les dio el menú.

-nos sirve un vin brule por favor.-dijo Arnold

-y plato principal señor?, tenemos el especial de hoy para dos personas.-dijo el mesero

-está bien, sírvanos el especial.-decía Arnold sin saber cuál era el especial

-bien señor, me retiro ahora.-dijo el mesero retirándose

-estas seguro lo que estas pidiendo Arnold?.-dijo Helga queriendo reír, sabía que Arnold no era muy bueno para pedir el menú, pero notaba que Arnold hacia su esfuerzo.

-por qué lo dices?.-dijo el con una mirada retadora

-no, solo decía, te mire nervioso, solo eso.-dijo la rubia apoyándose de sus codos

-ah, bueno.-dijo sobándose el cuello

-permiso, les traigo su vin brule que pidió señor Shortman.-dijo el mesero sirviendo las copas

-gracias.

-en un momento llega su menú.

-si muchas gracias.-

Mientras esperaban que su menú llegara, Phoebe estaba en la habitación de Gerald tenia puesta la camisa del moreno con el numero 33 la pequeña oriental llevaba dos bebidas.

-nena te ves radiante con mi camisa puesta.-dijo el moreno con mirada picara

-gracias, olvide donde fueron tus papás.-dijo la oriental dejando las bebidas en el escritorio

-fueron a un cumpleaños de mi tia Gretta, volverán hasta mañana eso quiero pensar.-dijo el moreno dudando

-no hay problema yo me iré hoy, no quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres ya sabes, los papas ahora son muy estrictos.-dijo la oriental encimándose al moreno

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro que no llegaran hoy, anda quédate esta noche conmigo.-dijo el moreno poniéndose arriba de ella

-no lo sé, si los llamas para asegurar cuando regresaran?, asi sí me quedo.-dijo la oriental acariciando al espalda del moreno

-está bien, los llamare, y tu que les diras a tus padres?.-dijo el moreno quitándole la camisa que tenía la oriental

-fácil, estoy en casa de Helga y me quedare a dormir con ella por un proyecto.-dijo la oriental quitándose los lentes

-eres muy inteligente, veo que entre ustedes dos se ayudan demasiado.-dijo el moreno alzando una ceja

-por eso es mi mejor amiga entre nosotras nos apoyamos.-dijo la oriental.-ven aquí y bésame.-dijo jalando al rubio del cuello

En chez parís Helga y Arnold estaban viendo lo que el mesero les servía, Arnold miraba la comida extraña, mientras Helga se aguantaba la las ganas de reír.

-bon appetit.-dijo el mesero retirándose de los rubios

-gracias.-dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar la comida

-bueno no sé qué es esto pero, se mira mejor lo que pedí hace 8 años.-dijo Helga mirando la comida y dando unas pequeñas risas

-soy pésimo, pedir esto, no se que rayos sea esto pero hay que comerlo.-dijo Arnold partiendo un trozo de carne

-está bien, bon appetit.

Los rubios comían no les pareció nada mal el sabor de la comida, al parecer disfrutaban la cena, después de comer, los rubios platicaban de varias cosas que uno quería, pidieron la cuenta, pagaron y salieron de ahí, se dirigieron al auto packard arnold conducía con tranquilidad volteaba a ver a Helga cada rato, la rubia extrañada por la forma rara que la miraba.

-qué pasa?.-dijo la rubia alzando una ceja

-no nada, te vez hermosa.-dijo el rubio ruborizándose

-gracias Arnold.-dijo la rubia sonrojada.

-tienes otra cosa que hacer?.-dijo el rubio deteniéndose de un semáforo rojo

-la verdad no, porque lo dices?.-

-pensaba que tal vez podríamos ir a un club.-dijo Arnold

-club?, a qué tipo de club?.-dijo la rubia alzando una ceja

-no lo sé hay que averiguar y perdernos un poco no crees.-dijo el rubio dando una sonrisa picara

-está bien, me gusta tu idea, vamos, apenas son las 9 de la noche.-dijo Helga mirando su celular

-tranquila, la noche es joven.-dijo Arnold acariciándole el mentón a la rubia

Esto hizo que se ruborizara, arnold siguió el camino hacia la ciudad, los centros comerciales transitaban muchas personas a plena noche, los club´s alumbraban, Arnold se fue a un callejón, Helga veía una fila de personas para entrar al club.

-es a uno de esos que entraremos?.-dijo la rubia señalando

-ahí lo veraz, quiero ver uno que me dijo Gerald no recuerdo donde esta… lo encontré.-dijo el rubio haciendo que la rubia saltara del susto

-me espantas, dime cuando vas a gritar.-dijo al rubia tocando su pecho de lo asustada que estaba

-disculpa, pero llegamos.-dijo Arnold señalando el lugar donde entrarían.

Ambos rubios salieron del auto, se dirigieron a la puerta del club que no tenia nombre, Helga estaba nerviosa al ver el lugar muy oculto, había muchos carros pero nadie cuidaba de ahí.

-estas seguro que aquí es?.-dijo al rubia agarrándole del brazo

-claro que sí, estoy seguro.-dijo el rubio, toco la puerta y una ventanilla se abrio

-contraseña?.-dijo un señor del otro lado

-1244.-dijo el rubio, en ese instante abrieron y pasaron ambos

-pasen, bienvenidos

-cómo es que sabes la contraseña?, trabajas en algo?.-dijo la rubia alzando al ceja

-no, Gerald los conoce, hizo que fuera con el por si dado caso llegara aquí supiera que a mí también me reconocieran.

-ah ya veo.-dijo la rubia,

Ambos rubios pasaron por una puerta roja, y se escuchaba una música que la rubia no conocía, sorprendida por lo que veía, personas bailando en la pista no era más que salsa.

En los años mil seiscientos  
cuando el tirano mandó  
Las calles de Cartagena  
aquella historia vivió.

Cuando aquí llegaban esos negreros  
africanos en cadenas besaban mi tierra  
Esclavitud perpetua

Esclavitud perpetúa  
Esclavitud perpetua

Las personas bailan al son de la música, unos no eran de su ciudad, se veía tan alegre al ver la gente bailando, la rubia observaba mientras bajaba de las escaleras, Arnold la miraba de reojo.

-sorprendida de donde te traje?.-dijo el rubio agarrándola de la mano

-la verdad me sorprende que viniéramos aquí, además yo no sé bailar, esos pasos tan exagerados.-dijo la rubia al ver a una chica castaña bailando

-no te preocupes, si no quieres bailar no hay problema.-dijo Arnold acercándose

-pero, tú vas a querer bailar.

Un matrimonio africano  
Esclavos de un español  
El les daba muy mal trato  
y a su negra le pegó

Y fue allí, se rebeló el negro guapo  
Tomo venganza por su amor  
Y aún se escucha en la verja  
No le pegue´ a mi negra  
No le pegue a la negra  
No le pegue a la negra

-no hay problema, te enseñare poco a poco, así como en el baile.-dijo Arnold

-está bien hare el intento.-dijo la rubia

Ambos rubio fueron a donde sentarse cuando una chica de cabello largo saluda al rubio y se dirige a él para saludarlo de cerca.

-Arnold querido milagro que llegas, no me dijiste que ibas a llegar.-dijo una chica de tez morena clara de ojos cafés.

-llegue sin avisar.-dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello

-ah ya lo note.-dijo la morena cuando noto que Helga aclaraba la garganta.-y no me vas a presentar a la rubia?

-si, ella es Helga mi novia, Helga ella es Clarissa, hija del dueño del club.-dijo Arnold

-hola Helga mucho gusto.-dijo la morena

-Hola el gusto mío.-dijo la rubia

-veo que buscan una mesa verdad?, vengan conmigo.

Los dos rubios pasaban por la multitud de las personas bailando la canción de "baile sua sua", hasta que llegaron a la mesa donde la morena estaba.

-bien, algo de tomar?

-pues lo de siempre tu ya sabes.-dijo el rubio guiñando el ojo

-perfecto ahora regreso.-dijo la moreno sonriendo

La rubia al ver que le guiño el ojo se puso más que celosa, Arnold noto los celos de Helga

-ella y no no tenemos nada, es solo mi amiga, además su novio es el que toca el teclado.-dijo el rubio disimulando

-no te pedí explicaciones.-dijo la rubia cruzando sus brazos

-te conozco más de lo que crees, Gerald lo sabe.-dijo Arnold encogiendo los hombros

-ya y no quiero saber más.-dijo al rubia mordiéndose los labios

-bien sus bebidas, cortesía de la casa.-dijo la morena

-no como crees te voy a pagar.-dijo el rubio

-no, está bien, va parte de mi cuenta no haz llegado hace un mes que paso? Y tu amigo Gerald?.

-bueno hubo mucho que hacer, ya sabes escuela y todo eso.

-oh sí, me imagino, y yo con la universidad es agotador.-dijo la morena rodando los ojos

-espera vas en la universidad?.-dijo la rubia sorprendiéndose

-sí, por qué?

-bueno, pues no pareces, mírate, pareces de una edad de 18 años.-dijo la rubia sorprendida

-bueno pues, vaya gracias por el alago de reducirme la edad, pero tengo 22 años.-dijo la morena

Arnold tomando un sorbo de su bebida noto la expresión de la rubia cuando la morena le dijo su edad, esto hizo entender que no debía ponerse celosa. Despues de un rato los rubios estaban solos en su mesa, viendo a las personas bailar.

-segura que no quieres intentar?.-dijo el rubio mirándola de reojo

-intentar que?.-dijo Helga

-en querer aprender a bailar.

-ah bueno pues, no soy buena en eso, apenas y baile contigo en el baile.-dijo al rubia apenada

-vamos, intentarlo no te costara nada

-pero .. pero.-decia la rubia siendo jalada por Arnold

Los dos rubios estaban medio de la pista cuando el vocalista y el grupo empezaron hacer el coro de la música, las personas empezaron a bailar al escuchar las primeras tocadas y coros.

Preparese mi gente para gozar  
la sonora carrules le va a tocar  
preparese mi gente para gozar  
la sonora carrules le va a tocar

Y arranca en Fa, arranca en fa  
Y arranca en Fa, arranca en fa  
Y arranca en Fa, arranca en fa  
Y arranca en Fa, arranca en fa

Arnold empezaba a bailar tratando de que la rubia le siguiera el paso, pero solo la rubia se quedaba parada y mirando a las de más chicas, cuando noto a Clarissa bailando con su chico, no se movía tan mal, le siguió los pasos le costaba un poco por que tenía tacones un poco altos, después le agarro el ritmo, Arnold le empezó a agarrar de la cintura y bailaban al son de la música, Helga observando a Clarissa que estaba frente a ella, era más que obvio que Clarissa ayudaba a la rubia para que le siguiera los pasos, la rubia giraba hacia que su vestido se alzara por los vuelos, Clarisa levanto el dedo pulgar indicándole que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Helga lo estás haciendo bien, ves no es tan difícil

-soy buena en esto, solo con un poco de ayuda.-dijo señalando a Clarissa disimuladamente

-ya veo, te vez hermosa bailando salsa.-dijo el rubio viendo a Helga sonrojándose

Ambos rubios seguían bailando, se miraban bien bailando Salsa, no eran los únicos que estaban ahí, fueron observados por una chica pelinegra.

-no sabía que Helga bailaba.-dijo una pelinegra

-Helga?

-corazón, Helga ahí están, bailando con Arnold.-dijo señalando al par de rubios

-ah ya veo, bailan bien.-dijo el

-sí, vaya hasta que Arnold lo veo bailar asi.

-a que te refieres Rhonda

-osea me refiero a que nunca había visto bailar a Arnold aquí, y menos con una chica, solo con Helga, claro aparte de Lila

-ah ya entendí.-dijo Curly.-vamos a saludarlos

-no, no quiero arruinar su momentos solos, es su noche de ellos.-dijo Rhonda con una cara picara y observándolos a los dos reírse, y bailando al son de la música, la multitud de las personas hacían que Helga y Arnold desaparecieran de la vista de la pelinegra. Después de unas horas, la pareja de rubios salieron del club, los dos se dirigían al auto, Helga ya no tenía sus zapatillas puestas estaba más que cansada de tanto bailar. Cuando subieron al auto Helga miro su celular y vio la hora, 3:00 am.

-no puede ser!.-dijo la rubia desesperada

-que pasa?.-dijo el rubio espantado

-es demasiado tarde, ya viste que hora son?.-dijo mostrándole la hora

-son las 3:00 de la mañana tenemos que irnos, no me di cuenta del tiempo.-dijo encendiendo el carro

-ni yo…pero… me gusto estar aquí contigo y quiero volver a repetirlo.-dijo la rubia ruborizándose

-enserio?

-sí,…-dijo ella mirando a los ojos del rubio por unos segundos.-Arnold es tarde, no quiero que mi padre me regañe

-oh si…es cierto,.-dijo volviendo arrancar el auto

Llegaron a su casa de Helga, la rubia bajo del auto, y se despidió de el con un tierno beso, Arnold espero a que ella entrara a su puerta, por suerte Helga tenía una llave extra, cuando el rubio a vio entrar este arranco, Helga subio las escaleras silenciosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, hasta que llego a su cuarto, no encendió las luces se cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama, observando la ventana y la luna iluminándola a su rostro.

-esta noche fue la mejor de mi vida, Gracias Arnold te amo demasiado.-dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos.

Continuara…


	29. donde están?

Capítulo 29

Pasó una semana después de que los rubios salieron, ambos salían constantemente a veces no por trabajos escolares, los pleitos de su padre de Helga ya no eran tan seguidos, Bob trataba de disminuir los pleitos con su esposa Miriam, ahora la pareja de rubios estaban haciendo un proyecto final de Historia, estaban en la habitación de Arnold investigando en el internet, Helga estaba haciendo el mural de la exposición, acomodando las imágenes en su lugar.

-estoy cansada! Terminemos con esto rápido.-dijo la rubia rindiéndose acostándose en el piso

-ya solo me falta investigar un subtema y ya terminamos.-dijo el rubio viendo su laptop

-estas diciendo eso hace una hora.

-listo termine.-el rubio imprimía lo que había investigado

-aaa por fin, ahora me dio hambre

-acabo de traerte un emparedado y tienes más hambre?

-me está dando demasiada hambre, además últimamente no he comido bien por estos trabajos que nos están dejando.-dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos

-está bien, iré a la cocina a ver que hay

-voy contigo si?.

-está bien vamos

Estando en la cocina Helga estaba recargada en el lavadero de la cocina esperando que Arnold sacara algo del refrigerador.

-por qué no vamos a comprar algo de la tienda.-dijo la rubia impaciente

-Está bien vamos

Los dos salieron y se fueron a la tienda, estando ahí, agarraron lo necesario, pero Helga exagero en la compra, ya estaban en la fila para pagar.

-Helga es demasiado no crees?.-dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello

-aaa no te preocupes corazoncito, yo pagare esto.-dijo ella abrazándole del cuello

-buenas tardes.-dijo la cajera, mientras pasaba los productos al láser.-son 100 dólares, Helga saco el dinero primero antes de que pagara Arnold.

-tome señorita.-dijo la rubia

-gracias… su cambio.-dijo la cajera, y la rubia recibió el cambio

-no debiste pagar todo tu.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

-lo sé, no te preocupes.-dijo la rubia sonriendo

Ambos rubios llegaron a la casa de huéspedes, y se dirigieron a su habitación, siguieron con el proyecto, después de 5 horas de terminar, Helga se estiraba y bostezaba. Arnold noto que Helga quedo dormida en su escritorio, no quiso levantarla, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

-Helga… Helga… te llevare a tu casa.-dijo el rubio.-Helga…. Despierta.-le daba pequeños besos en los labios de la rubia.

-que rico, no quiero irme, me puedo quedar?.-decía la rubia entreabriendo los ojos

-no creo, tu padre te puede regañar, y ya sabes cómo se pone

-está bien está bien.-se levantaba.-bien llévame a casa sino me quedare aquí en tu cama y tu dormirás en el sofá

-está bien, vamos.

Ambos bajaron hasta la entrada, no se pudo despedir de los papas de Arnold ya que eran las 11 de la noche, el rubio la llevo en el packard de su abuelo, estando ya en la casa de Helga, la rubia bajo pero antes de bajar le dio un tierno beso a si novio.

-Gracias, no quería salir de tu habitación.-dijo la rubia

-pero tu padre te regañaría

-tengo todo arreglado, pero tienes razón, hablando de eso, no crees que debes hablar con mi padre?

-es cierto, mañana lo hare, aunque me da miedo.-dijo el rubio nervioso

-no tiene por qué darte miedo, es buena persona, yo estaré ahí contigo por cualquier cosa que se le ocurra lo esquivare.

-está bien, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.-dijo besándola.

-si hasta mañana, y por cierto, te perdiste de una gran oportunidad hoy.-dijo ella con mirada picara y bajando del auto

-qué?-dijo el rubio viendo a Helga entrar a su casa.-qué quiso decirme.-Arnold arranco el auto y se dirigió a su casa. Helga se dirigió a su habitación se puso su pijama se recostó, pero luego vio la caja que estaba en su tocador, aun no se lo había mostrado a Arnold. A la mañana siguiente en la escuela secundaria toda estaban en sus clases como de costumbre Helga en su clase de Arte junto con Phoebe, la rubia tenía su pincel en la mano estaba apuntando en su dibujo, Phoebe se dio cuenta que estaba muy pensativa.

-Helga estas bien?.-dijo la oriental poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella

-sí, estoy bien

-te vi muy pensativa, que pasa?

-no es nada Phoebe, solo estaba pensando, solo eso

-si tú lo dices

Después de la clase de pintura Helga se fue a su casillero en cuanto lo abrió un rubio la abraza por detrás y de inmediato cierra su casillero.

-Arnold.-dijo ella espantada

-cómo sabias?

-te conozco y conozco más tus brazos

-por cierto, para la próxima que tengamos proyecto en equipo no te dejare ir a tu casa

-ah veo que te arrepentiste.-dijo la rubia picara

-sí la verdad sí.-dijo el agarrándole el mentón y dándole un tierno beso

-tengo que darte algo saliendo de clases

-y por qué no me lo das ahora?

-es mejor que te lo de cuando estemos solos.-dijo la rubia, cuanto en eso sonó la campana de la escuela que era hora de su siguiente clase.

-bien entonces te veré saliendo.-dijo el rubio alejándose de ella

-hermano corre por que es el profesor de física.-dijo el moreno a lo lejos

Cuando cada uno estaba en sus respectivas clases Phoebe estaba en su clase de sociales, Helga con las chicas las animadoras, practicaban su rutina década miércoles, los chicos de futbol americano estaban practicando, cuando en eso uno de ellos queda observando a la rubia de ojos azules, era un chico alto cabello castaño de ojos grises, no dejaba de observar a la rubia. Esto se dio cuenta Rhonda.

-vaya vaya veo que llamaste la atención de ese chico.-dijo Rhonda cruzando los brazos

-de que me hablas princesa?.-dijo confundida

-acaso te haces?, de él.-decía señalando disimuladamente.- es de 3cer año no para de mirarte, está haciendo eso desde hace una semana, pero el muy bien sabe que tienes novio eso quiero pensar.-decía la pelinegra

-no me interesa además estoy con Arnold.-dijo la rubia desviando la mirada del castaño

-entonces déjale en claro que no le importas, a menos que…

-a menos que Rhonda?.-decía la rubia.-no pienses que cambiare a Arnold por ese que ni siquiera conozco

-bueno yo decía, además es el mejor jugador del futbol americano, se llama Brad por si querías saber su nombre.-dijo la pelinegra alejándose de ella

La rubia disimulo en ver al castaño cuando volteado a verlo este le había sonreído, Helga se dio la vuelta y camino con las demás chicas que estaban sentadas en el pasto. A la siguiente hora los chicos, Phoebe, Rhonda, Helga, Gerald, Arnold y Curly estaban sentados en la mesa disfrutando de su receso. Rhonda como siempre presumiendo de su viaje que haría para las vacaciones.

-vaya Rhonda, es sorprendente que vayas a todos esos lugares.-dijo la oriental

-sí además mi padre tiene muchos negocios allá por eso aprovechare el tiempo para ir

-vaya princesa, sí que tienes mucho que viajar.-dijo Helga dando un sorbo de su jugo

-sí les traeré algo un recuerdo para que sepan que buena amiga soy..-decía Rhonda cuando él las bocinas de la escuela se escuchaba el director hablar

-alumnos de a secundaria, les hago la información que sus anuarios ya están, pueden pasar a traerla hoy en la cancha de basquetbol, así que no se amontonen y no corran.-dijo el director cuando no acabaron de escuchar al director todos salieron corriendo por sus anuarios. Cuando estaban ahí, a los chicos les estaban entregando su anuario, Rhonda miraba las fotografías donde ella salía, las fotos tomadas del baile de invierno Rhonda lucía un vestido hermoso, Helga no había asistido ese baile porque no le gustaba en ese entonces, que para ella era una pérdida de tiempo, Phoebe se veía increíble en la foto junto con Gerald lucía un vestido rojo vino, Arnold lucia guapo en la foto estaba con una chica de primer año cabello negro y ojos azules se llamaba Danna le gustaba mucho al rubio que ahora es novia de Brayni. Otras más de las fotos donde ganaron en el juego de basquetbol, Arnold lo tenían a lo alto agarrando el trofeo, y entre muchas fotos más estaba la foto de las animadoras.

-ay qué bien me veo en las fotos.-decía Rhonda

-claro que si mi vida te miras bien en todas, eres una gran fotogénica.-dijo Curly adorándola

-cálmate princesa.-dijo la rubia mirándola de lado

-casi no sales mucho Helga, solo sales aquí en el baile del 14 de febrero, oh mira cuando bailaste con Albert.-dijo Rhonda mostrando la foto

-como rayos pudieron poner eso.-dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en puño

-oh mira, para sorpresa una donde están ustedes dos antes del baile, que platicaban?.-dijo al pelinegra notando que Arnold se ponía celoso.-oh mira aquí hay otro donde estas animando te miras bien aquí.

-ya basta princesa.-dijo seria tratando de no hacer un alboroto.

-porque no mejor firmamos nuestros anuarios que les parece.-dijo la oriental tratando de cambiar la tensión que había

-buena idea Phoebe.-dijo Arnold

Cuando los chicos firmaban su anuario Helga estaba firmando a varios de la pandilla, y unos chicos que de la escuela que ella no conocía les decía que firmaran el de ellos, eran más que sus admiradores, sentían celos de Arnold que estaba con ella, la rubia llamaba mucho la atención, no porque era grosera si no por su cuerpo bien formado y ahora que estaba con las chicas animadoras más le encantaban los chicos a la rubia. Cuando Helga termino de firmar los anuarios de sus admiradores uno llego, no era más que el que vio en la cancha de futbol americano, Rhonda sin querer vio al chico castaño que estaba con Helga.

-hola.-dijo el castaño

-hola.-dijo la rubia seria

-veo que estas de mal humor o es por tanto firmar anuarios de tus admiradores.-dijo en tono burlon

-calla, que es lo que quieres

-Nada, solo quise pasar por aquí y verte.-dijo el castaño sentándose a su lado

Helga alzo la ceja.-así que nada, que es lo que quieres.

-escucha, se que tienes novio pero vengo a decirte que eres muy linda, y lástima que me ganaron

-no soy un trofeo estúpido, que te crees.-dijo Helga cruzando los brazo

Rhonda seguía observando a la rubia, Arnold estaba solo viendo las fotos, ella se acercó a el

-yo que tu fuera donde esta Helga.-dijo Rhonda señalándole con la mirada, Arnold noto lo que Rhonda se refería, este se puso celoso al ver que un tipo estaba alado de Helga.

-escúchame bien zopenco, no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero, yo tengo novio pero deberías buscar a otra persona, la que te acomode más, además yo no podría ser para ti tengo dueño.

-tranquila, no estoy diciendo que cambies de parecer, me gusta tu manera de ser, soy Brad soy de 3cer año, y por lo visto noto que tienes mucho interés a tu novio.

-sí, ya se tu nombre y sí,.-dijo cruzando los brazos

-bien, entonces no tengo oportunidad para invitarte a salir, entonces creo que…

-Helga vámonos.-dijo un rubio mirando fijamente al castaño

-lo siento Brad, me tengo que ir, suerte en la preparatoria.-dijo la rubia dando un adiós con la mano. Cuando los dos rubios se alejaron Arnold caminaba muy rapido

-Arnold … Arnold estas bien, tienes prisa?.-dijo al rubia al notar que le apretaba la mano pero este no le respondía.-Arnold me lastimad.-dijo soltándole la mano

-lo siento, discúlpame

-que rayos te pasa, porque caminabas de esa manera

-es que, te vi con el.

-no me digas que estas celoso.-dijo la rubia y noto que bajo la mirada Arnold.-por favor, es un patán, se le nota la cara de mujeriego, te apuesto a que saldrá con una chica de primer año

-no lo sé pero apenas te tengo y ya me la quieren quitar.-dijo Arnold sobándose el cuello

Helga lo abrazo muy fuerte y él le correspondió.

-tengo que darte algo que debí hacerlo desde mucho antes.-dijo al rubia aun abrazándolo

-está bien, si quieres vamos afuera para que nadie nos moleste

-estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la rubia

Cuando estaban en el casillero de la rubia, saco de ahí una caja el rubio no sabía de qué se trataba, se dirigieron hacia los comedores que estaban afuera.

-es esto de lo que te quería dar.-dijo la rubia dándole la caja.-no te lo podía dar antes porque no sabía que dirías de mí, si al expresar mis sentimientos me rechazarías.

-todo esto tú lo escribiste?.-dijo el rubio ojeando el cuaderno

-sí, eh escrito miles de poesías y hasta eh tenido una foto tuya, me daba miedo dártelo.

-porque está roto?

-bueno…porque, esa vez que te vi con Lila bueno pues… estaba muy enojada molesta y lo avente y jure que me olvidaría de ti y no volverte hablar, estaba muy destrozada.-dijo al rubia bajando la mirada

-sí lo sé, presentía eso que lo harías, pero ahora estamos juntos y sabes una cosa?.-dijo el rubio agarrándole el mentón a ella

-qué?.-dijo la rubia mirando los ojos verdes de su novio

-saliendo de clases nos vamos a perder, que te parece

-Hey hermano! Nos dieron la hora vámonos.-gritaba el moreno desde adentro

Ambos rubios caminaron hacia el moreno, fueron a sus casilleros para guardar sus libros que no necesitarían. El grupo de amigos estaban reunidos platicando de lo que harían saliendo, el rubio se reía junto con su amigo Gerald cuando noto que el castaño que vio ese rato salía con una chica de primer año, Helga tenía razón se daba cuenta el tipo de persona que era.

-te lo dije.-susurro al oído del rubio

-lo sé, tenías razón

-jajajaja eres un tontito.-dijo ella pegándole con su dedo índice en la frente del rubio

-oye…

-oigan ustedes dos.-los rubios voltearon a ver al moreno.-irán con nosotros o piensan quedarse?

-bueno estábamos pensando en ir por nuestro lado hacer unas cosas.-dijo el rubio sobándose el cuello

-está bien hermano, te veo mañana.-dijo el moreno

-Hey Phoebe!.-dijo al rubia deteniendo a la oriental

-que pasa Helga

-por si llega a llamar mis padres diles que me quede a dormir en tu casa por un trabajo de acuerdo?

-está bien.-afirmo la oriental.-Helga no me digas que…

La rubia le guiño el ojo.-solo no digas nada.

-de acuerdo

Los rubios se fueron por su lado, mientras el par de amigos Phoebe, Gerald, Rhonda, Curly, Sid y Stinky fueron al local de videojuegos que habían puesto un nuevo juego que los chicos apenas escucharon en la escuela y era muy popular "pump it up" en cuanto llegaron al lugar no eran los únicos habían chicos de preparatoria y de universidades jugando de suerte no era el único juego sino había 4 más.

-vaya de suerte este está disponible.-dijo Stinky

-sí primero yo voy a jugar.-decía Sid subiéndose al tapete

-no yo voy a jugar primero, tu serás el segundo

-chicos esperen esperen, se juega en dúo, no hay por qué pelear quien jugara primero asi que ustedes comiencen.-dijo el moreno tranquilizándolos

-bien, entonces juguemos.-dijo Sid subiéndose.-cielos no tengo cambio

-hola buenas tardes.-dijo un empleado.-para subirse al juego necesitan una ficha como esta.-dijo mostrándoles la ficha

-bueno entonces quiero 20 de esas.-dijo Stinky

- te podemos dar 10 fichas por 5 dólares.

-excelente entonces me da 10 fichas.-dijo Sid

Mientras los chicos estaban por sus fichas, Arnold y Helga estaban llegando a la casa de huéspedes, cuando entraron la abuela estaba atrapando una mosca, tenía puesta un traje de karate.

-hola kimba, como te fue en la escuela

-bien abuela, donde esta el abuelo

-en la oficina.-dijo alzando su mano y azotando los trastes.-maldita mosca!, Eleonor! Estas aquí!.-decia la anciana abrazar a Helga casi la asfixiaba

-sí aquí estoy.-decia la rubia apenas respirando

-lo siento Eleonor.-dijo soltándola.

-abuela donde esta las llaves del packard?.-dijo arnold buscando en las gavetas

-no lo se kimba, ya te vas tan pronto, aun no le eh contado las aventuras a Eleonor

-no se preocupe abuela, será otro momento.-decía la rubia

-está bien Eleonor, kimba buscabas esto?.-dijo la abuela enseñándole las llaves del auto

-abuela, porque no me dijiste que tu lo tenias

-lo acabo de encontrar.-dijo mintiendo

-ay abuela, le puedes decir a mi abuelo que tome su packard?

-claro que si hijo puedes agarrar el packard.-dijo el abuelo detrás de Arnold

-Abuelo.-dijo el rubio apenado.-bueno si puedo entonces?, es que ire con Helga a dar un paseo

-está bien pequeño, ve, pero ya les dijiste a tus padres que saldrás?.

En eso se escucha una puerta abrirse y cerrar, y ven llegar a Miles y Stella que llevaban cargando unas cosas del centro comercial.

-hola Helga querida.-dijo Stella dejando las cosas en la mesa

-hola señora Shortman.-dijo al rubia apenada

-hola Helga, te vas a quedar a cenar?.-dijo Miles guardando las cosas en el refrigerador

-este…yo…-decia pausando y mirando a Arnold

-saldremos un rato a pasear y luego venimos a cenar.-dijo Arnold

-y dónde irán?.-cuestionaba su madre

-aun no lo sabemos, pero el abuelo me presto el auto

-está bien, vayan y regresan a cenar.-dijo Miles.-pórtense bien niños.-dijo su padre mirando a Arnold

-sí papá.-dijo el rubio retirándose sin ver a su padre

Los rubios salían y subieron al packard.

-bien ahora donde nos vamos a perder?.-dijo el rubio en su rostro se dibujaba una mirada picara

-no lo sé, sorpréndeme.

-bien, entonces iré donde se me ocurra, línea recta.-dijo el rubio encendiendo el motor

-bien línea recta entonces.-dijo la rubia sonriendo

Arnold arranco siguió su camino en línea recta, la rubia encendió la radio y buscaba una estación pasaban músicas hasta que la rubia allá una de su agrado Hilary Duff

There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything about me

Arnold la miraba de reojo, luego el cambio a otra estación.

We will we will rock you.  
We will we will rock you.  
Buddy you're a young man hard man.  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day.  
You got blood on yo' face.  
You big disgrace.  
Wavin' your banner all over the place.

Helga voltea y lo vuelve a cambiar a su estación donde estaba

Wake up Wake up on a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go tonight  
Tonight, yeah tonight

El rubio vuelve a cambiar la estación y lo vuelve a poner donde lo puso.

We will we will rock you.  
Singin´  
We will we will rock you.

Everybody  
We will we will rock you.  
We will we will rock you.

La rubia vuelve a cambiar su estación molestándose y no quito sus mano de ahí y viendo a Arnold para que no lo cambiara.

Wake up Wake up on a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris, maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go tonight  
Tonight, yeah tonight

-está bien tu ganas.-dijo el rubio

-sabía que no conseguirías cambiarlo.

-jajajaja, conforme?

-la verdad sí, cuidado semáforo!.-grito la rubia, Arnold se detuvo lo más rápido, Helga asustada quedo viendo al rubio.-me quieres matar o que?

-lo siento, estás bien cariño?.-dijo el rubio acomodándole el cabello a su chica

-sí, sí,… co…como me dijiste?.-dijo la rubia asombrada

-cariño.

Dándole una tierna sonrisa, y le da un beso en los labios.-primera vez que me dices así.

-seguiré diciéndolo más seguido.-dijo el rubio, unos autos de atrás le tocaban para que avanzara el semáforo ya estaba en verde. Arnold siguió el camino. Mientras tanto con los demás chicos, aún seguían jugando pump it up, ahora estaban Phoebe y Rhonda con la canción de can´t nobody de 2ne1 canción que escogió Phoebe.

Cause I'm so bad bad  
But I'm so good good  
Yeah, I'm so bad bad  
And I'm so hood Hood

Ni una de las dos iba perdiendo, Gerald la animaba, Rhonda se le notaba que ya no podía más, Curly le echaba porras a su princesa, hasta que termino. Y daban las calificaciones de cada una. Phoebe obtuvo una A y Rhonda una B.

-ay no puede ser este es el juego más agotador, mis piernas ya no puedo más.

-sí! Soy la ganadora!.-gritaba Phoebe

-no puedo creerlo a ver yo quiero jugar contigo Phoebe.-dijo Stinky

-seguro?.-dijo la oriental

-sí, a ver elige otra canción, una como esa.-dijo Stinky señalando la pantalla

-bien como tú digas.-la oriental miraba las canciones hasta que selecciono una de Wonder Girls .-bien ahora prepárate Stinky.-dijo la oriental entrecerrando los ojos

-estoy más que preparado

La música empezaba a sonar y las flecas iniciaron iba lo menos rápido que la anterior, Stinky no fallaba y tampoco Phoebe, cuanto más las flechas iban subiendo ni uno fallaba, los chicos observaban que ni uno fallaba al pisar.

Tell me, tell me, te-te-te-te-te-tell me

Nareul saranghandago nal gidaryeowadago  
Tell me, tell me, te-te-te-te-te-tell me  
Naega pilyohada malhae malhaejweoyo  
Tell me, tell me, te-te-te-te-te-tell me

-ay por dios, nunca pensé que Phoebe podía con esto, yo estoy más que cansada co mis pies.-dijo Rhonda

-ni yo, pero mi nena es genial… vamos nena gánale!.-animaba el moreno

-no puede ser Phoebe.-decía Stinky viendo la pantalla

-no te distraigas puede que pierdas.-dijo la oriental

Tell me, tell me, tell me you want me,  
Want me, want too  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
You love me too, love me too

Stinky empezó a perder el paso, trataba de recuperarlo, pero ya estaba bajando sus puntos.

-te lo dije.-decía la oriental

En cuanto termino el último paso, Gerald la abrazo.-así se hace.-dijo el moreno besándola

-si! Una A

-maldición una C

-lo siento Stinky tu querías retarme así que yo gane!.-gritaba con emoción

-tranquilo Stinky es solo un juego, sigamos jugando … Phoebe vas a seguir jugando?.-dijo sid

-no ya no, estoy cansada, debo iré a casa.-dijo la oriental

-ay genial, así no podrás ganarme

-claro Sid.

-se van o se quedan chicos.-dijo el moreno

-bueno nosotros nos vamos.-dijo Curly agarrando la mano de Rhonda

-bien.. creo que ustedes aun seguirán jugando cierto?.-

-sí, nosotros sí, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.-dijo Stinky

Los chicos se despidieron Phoebe y Gerald se despidieron de Rhonda. Estaba anocheciendo Arnold aún seguía su camino en línea recta. La rubia miraba por la ventana, observaba las luces de la ciudad. En eso sonó su celular.

-bueno?.-dijo al rubia

-Helga donde estas, no me has llamado.-dijo la oriental del otro lado

-lo siento Phoebe es que ando en un largo camino hacia el mas allá.-dijo la rubia mirando a su amado

-ah ya veo, bien aun le digo a tus padres que te quedastes a dormir? O me confirmaras?

-te confirmo phoeb´s

-de acuerdo, diviértete

-gracias Phoeb´s tu igual

-gracias Helga

Ambas chicas colgaron, Arnold se detuvo, era un mirador que ya casi nadie llegaba por lo lejano que estaba, Helga miro al rubio.

-dónde estamos?.

-adivina donde.-dijo el rubio apagando el carro

-la verdad no lo sé, dime donde estamos

-aquí es donde mis abuelos cuando eran jóvenes venían a mirar la ciudad y a pasar el rato.-dijo con cara picara

-ah, está un poco solitario no crees.-dijo la rubia mirando afuera

-si lo sé, porque crees que vine aquí

Helga lo miro de lado, y se acercó lentamente, empezó a besarle el cuello luego se posó a sus labios besándolo tiernamente. Arnold apago las luces del carro para que nadie se diera cuenta que ellos estaban ahí cuando pasaran de largo.

-espera.-dijo Arnold deteniendo a Helga.-vamos a los asientos de atrás

-desacuerdo.-dijo la rubia

Ambos fueron a los asientos de atrás, Arnold empezaba a besarle el cuello, ella estaba sentada encima de Arnold, le quito la camisa que tenía Arnold y el hizo lo mismo con ella, veía las curvas de su cintura de Helga su sostén color rosa palo, recostó a la rubia le quito la falda de porrista que traía, se desabrocho su pantalón con ayuda de Helga empezó a quitárselo, solo quedaron en paños menores, Arnold estaba arriba de Helga empezó a besarla apasionadamente, el poco a poco le abría las piernas Helga sentía el bulto entre sus piernas empezaba a excitarse, Arnold le desabrochaba el sostén para ver sus dos formados pechos de la rubia, acariciándola Helga daba un pequeño gemido, Arnold le bajaba lentamente la ropa interior de la rubia ella igual hacia lo mismo hasta que quedaron sin nada, sus cuerpos se rosaban, se besaban tiernamente hasta que ese beso se volvió apasionado, Arnold poco a poco entraba en ella, Helga lo abrazaba de la espalda trataba de no mostrar dolor, hasta que el rubio entro completamente mirando a Helga esta tenía el labio que le temblaba, se relajaba, poco a poco Arnold empezaba a mover su cadera, Helga se aguantaba en gemir Arnold movía mas rápido su cadera ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas le empezaba a excitar más. Los dos estaban en el clímax, los rubios no se daban cuenta que sus celulares sonaban y sonaban lo habían puesto en silencio. Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes

-no me responde.-dijo Miles

-ay no me digas eso, si dijeron que no tardarían.-dijo Stella preocupada

-tranquilos ahí llegaran son las 8 de la noche si pasan más delas 8 ahí deberíamos llamar a la policía.-dijo Phil

-tienes razón, que tal si están en el cine, mejor esperemos.-dijo Stella

Mientras tanto en el auto packard las ventanas estaban nubladas, la rubia estaba sudando al igual que Arnold, ambos se besaban apasionadamente, hasta que el rubio no pudo más se vino fuera de ella. La rubia agarraba aire.

-te amo Arnold.

-y yo a ti.-dijo besándola en la frente

La rubia miro hacia un lado y miraba que el celular parpadea una luz azul.

-Ar…Arnold creo que te han estado llamando.-decía la rubia señalando el celular

-rayos.-dijo agarrando el celular.-espero no sea de mis padres.-al abrir el celular decía 10 llamadas perdidas de papá.-creo que debemos irnos.

-es grave?.-dijo la rubia poniéndose su ropa interior

-no pero debemos irnos

-si hasta que te cambies.-dijo la rubia mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-cierto, cielos

Ambos rubios se cambiaban, cuando lo hicieron abrieron las ventanas para que viera Arnold donde pasaba. Después de una hora ambos rubios llegaron a casa de huéspedes, antes de entrar se vieron ambos que no estuviera nada fuera de lugar sin que ellos sospecharan.

-llegamos.-dijo Arnold actuando lo muy normal

-hijo, porque no nos respondías el teléfono.-dijo Stella preocupada

-es que estábamos en el cine mamá.-dijo Arnold mintiendo

-sí señora, estábamos viendo una película de comedia de tanta risa no escucho que sonaba el celular.-dijo la rubia apoyando a su amado

-con casi las 10 de la noche, por eso tienes un celular para que me digas donde estas.-dijo Stella remarcándole el teléfono

-lo se mamá discúlpame, no volverá a pasar

-y bien creo que la Srita Pataki tiene que irse a casa es demasiado tarde.-dijo Miles

-sí es cierto mis padres deben estar preguntándose por mi.-dijo la rubia.-_como que si en verdad se acordaran de mí, solo de su hija Olga.-_decía en su mente

-bien Arnold ve a dejar a tu novia a casa, si no vas a tener problemas con sus padres.

-si papá.-dijo el rubio.-vamos te dejare a casa

Arnold manejaba en la calle los dos estaban callados por el incidente de la preocupación de sus padres.

-no debimos quedarnos mucho tiempo.-dijo la rubia cortando el silencio

-no te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya saben que estamos aquí.

-eso si… y crees que sabrán lo que hicimos?... bueno mi madre casi quería saberlo pero no soy tan tonta de decirle.

-tranquila… a decir verdad mis padres ya saben.-dijo Arnold apretando el volante

-ya saben que tu y yo lo hicimos?

-ajam… ya saben… solo me dijeron que te cuidara y no vayamos a cometer un error que ni uno de los dos queremos

-como que… como que me quede embarazada?

-sí, eso

-lo sé aun somos muy jóvenes para eso… así que no cometamos un error y lo hagamos cada vez que tengamos la oportunidad.-dijo la rubia

-sí… otra vez?.-dijo el rubio mirándola muy pícaro

-qué?, pero si acabamos de hacerlo

-estoy bromeando.-dijo riéndose

Al fin llegaron a la casa de pataki, Helga le dio un tierno beso y bajo del auto, abrió la puerta y entro, Arnold vio hasta que cerrara y arranco el auto para irse a su casa. El padre de Helga aún estaba despierto, Helga fue a la cocina para comer.

-jovencita donde estabas hoy?.-dijo Bob con los brazos cruzados

La rubia se espanta que de la nada su padre apareció.-con Arnold papá

-me llamaron los Shortman, y dijeron que si estaban aquí, se notaban preocupados… me puedes decir dónde estaban?

-estábamos en el cine papá.

-ese jovencito…-decía Bob siendo interrumpido

-ese jovencito que papá… ya vas a empezar a juzgarlo?, no has tenido lo suficiente?, papá por primera vez quiero que me veas feliz, ya hemos hablado de esto.-decía la rubia apretando las manos

-lo sé, justamente tengo que hablar con él

-no empieces a decir barbaridades papá.

-mañana cuando regresen de clases quiero hablarle, entendido.-dijo su padre entrecerrando los ojos

-sí entendido

A la mañana siguiente, Helga estaba en su casillero junto con su amiga Phoebe le contaba lo genial que se la pasaron ayer en la tarde con los chicos.

-y le gane a Stinky lo hubieras visto Helga fue divertido

-me imagino Phoeb´s

-y dime, que tanto hiciste ayer?

-bueno pues es secreto Phoebe

-Helga, yo siempre te cuento lo que pasa cuando estoy con Gerald, la última vez que dormir en su casa fue hace dos días y no vieras que noche.-dijo Phoebe con su rostro de diversión

-ah Phoebe tu siempre una chica mala,

-anda ya dime que paso, donde te llevo, lo hicieron de nuevo verdad?

-bueno…este…yo… ya sabes cuando estamos los dos solos pasa de todo.-dijo sobándose el brazo

-ya me lo imaginaba y déjame adivinar fue en el carro, y en un lugar desconocido

La rubia se sorprendió.-como…como supiste.-decía la rubia

-enserio si fue así?.-dijo la oriental sorprendida al adivinar

-bueno sí.-dijo apenada

- veo que si escogió un lugar, por lo que noto es que todos estaban en su casa verdad?

-bueno sí, pero descartando eso no nos dimos cuenta que le estaban llamando a sus papás de mantecado

-como se darán cuenta sí ustedes estaban más que ocupados.-dijo Phoebe mirándola de lado

-Phoebe.-dijo apenada.-bueno no estuvo tan mal, y dime… que casualidad te quedaste a dormir en casa de Gerald, apoco sus papás lo saben?

-bueno, no saben nada que me quede en su casa ni saben qué hacemos.-dijo Phoebe poniendo su dedo en su mejilla

-ya me di cuenta, eres toda una loquilla Phoeb´s

-mira quien habla.-decía Phoebe golpeándole con el codo

Tocaron la campana para que entraran a clases Arnold estaba con Gerald en sus clases de Geografía, y las chicas en artes.

-buenos días chicas, este es su último semestre que están en mi clase, así que por lo visto les entregare sus calificaciones aunque… todos están acreditadas.-dijo la maestra al escuchar a las chicas que estaban felices por su acreditación.-entonces creo que ya no tenemos más que hacer solo que háganme una pintura de un lugar o lo que sea que ustedes conozcan y les haya gustado. Como tenemos dos horas de pintura así que tienen tiempo.-decia la maestra mirando su reloj en su muñeca

-un lugar que conozca.-decía Phoebe para si misma

-yo tengo uno.-dijo la rubia empezando a sacar su pincel

-así? Y cual es ese lugar… no me digas que es el de ayer

-Phoebe.-dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos

-lo siento pero es tan fácil describir lo que vas a pintar.

Mientras las chicas seguían en las clases de artes, Arnold y Gerald estaban en clases de geografía recibiendo sus calificaciones, el profesor hacia que pasara cada alumno para que viera su calificación.

-Johanssen.-dijo el profesor viendo al moreno dirigirse hacia el

-si profesor

-esta es tu calificación final, tienes un A

-genial

-bien ya vete a sentar.-decía el profesor seguía el otro alumnos hasta que llego a la S del alfabeto.-Shortman.-el rubio se dirigió al profesor, temiendo que calificación le daría, por sus faltas a clases.-bien Shortman ha tenido muchas faltas y no sé por qué causas fue.

-bueno pues es que estoy en el equipo de basquetbol le he dejado mis permisos junto con Gerald

-oh si es cierto eso los tengo ya anotados, bueno entonces usted tiene una A.

-enserio, una A, cielos.-dijo el rubio emocionado

-sí si ya vaya a sentarse.

Así transcurrieron las clases hasta que era hora de irse a casa, los dos rubios salían juntos de la escuela, Phoebe y Gerald estaban atrás de ellos.

-al fin.-dijo la oriental

-al fin de que nena.-dijo el moreno alzando una ceja

-de que Helga y Arnold estén juntos

-sí, antes era su abusadora personal, ahora son novios, quien lo diría

-sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

-si yo igual, con un empujoncito y lavado de cerebro para que aclarara su mente, mi hermano es tan despistado

-lo note, pero en fin, ambos se miran bien juntos, espero y nadie se crucen entre ellos

-no creo que no, siempre estaremos nosotros para orientarlos nena.-dijo el moreno abrazándola

Continuara …


	30. Siempre a tu lado

Capítulo 30

11 años después…

Estaban reunidos todos en un salón para celebrar su primer aniversario de casados de los dos rubios, Helga vestía con un hermoso vestido largo rosa palo, hacia lucir su figura de toda una dama, la pandilla estaban ahí, Phoebe con un hermoso bebe en sus brazos de 9 meces se casó antes que la rubia, la boda fue tradicional de la familia de Phoebe apenas, Rhonda embarazada de 5 meces se casó al fin e todo con Curly llevaban ya 2 años casados, Lila estaba comprometida con Stinky en su preparatoria estudio en Hillwood junto con la pandilla luego de tanto esperar Stinky se le declaro a Lila y acepto, Harold con la gran Paty aún estaban saliendo después de una mala relación con una chica de preparatoria Sharon no le iba tan bien, luego inicio su universidad tuvo que pasar 2 años para pagarse la escuela, ahí fue que conoció a la gran Paty aún no se daban la oportunidad de salir. Todos estaban ahí y familiares de ambos rubios, Olga hermana mayor de Helga más feliz no podía estar que su hermanita festejaba el primer aniversario de casados, Olga tenía una linda niña de 6 años rubia parecida a la tía, y esperaba a otro hijo tenía de embarazo 4 meces. Los padres de Helga felices y orgullosos de que su hija Helga termino su preparatoria y su universidad ahora se estrenaban su primera novela. Arnold estaba con Gerald platicando del viaje que harían en una semana a Japón. Helga estaba con Phoebe abrazando al lindo hermoso bebé tez moreno claro y los ojos rasgados como Phoebe.

-que hermoso, Phoeb´s .-decía la rubia acariciando el bracito del bebé

-gracias Helga, y dime tu hasta cuando vas a tener uno.-dijo Phoebe

-bueno pues, eso no te lo eh dicho verdad?

-qué cosa no me has dicho?

-ay Phoebe esto solo quiero que lo sepas tu aun no le he dicho a Arnold de esto.-dijo bajando la voz

-no me digas que tu…

-si Phoebe, llevo dos meses, pensé que estaba retrasada y no…. Me fui hacer unos análisis y salió positivo

-no puedo creerlo, esto es genial, por eso esperaste para este momento

-si Phoeb´s, no sé cómo reaccionara Arnold al darle esta noticia

-cómo reaccionara?, estás hablando enserio? Helga es la noticia que lo dejara sin palabras, se pondrá emocionado. Cuando le dije eso a Gerald se puso a saltar y gritar como loco y decía voy hacer papá.

-enserio, jajajaja, ahí viene, sshh no digas nada eee.-dijo mirándola entrecerrando los ojos

-claro Helga no diré nada.-dijo la oriental

-que pasa aquí?.-dijo el moreno

-am nada, solo platica de chicas

-Phoeb´s creo que… siento un gran bulto en su pañal

-cielos dámela la iré a cambiar

-te acompaño nena

-claro mi vida.-dijo la oriental. Helga quedo sola mirando a sus invitados hasta que un chico alto rubio la abraza por detrás.

-te vez hermosa esta noche

-gracias, y tu muy guapo.-dijo dándose la vuelta

-Gerald me dijo que en una semana se va a Japón a visitar los parientes de Phoebe, deberíamos ir a disfrutar esa semana de vacaciones no crees

-si verdad, no sería mala idea.

-no, recuerdas ese día cuando tu padre me quería hablar.

-es cierto, aun no lo olvido.

********************************Flashback**************************************

Estaban en casa de Pataki, su padre estaba sentado en el sillón y Arnold en el otro en la silla

-veamos Shortman que intenciones tienes con mi hija

-bueno señor Pataki, mis intenciones son buenas señor Pataki

-bien Shortman, si le haces daño a mi hija te las veraz conmigo, o si sale otra cosa mas que Olga quede embarazada

-Helga papá.-dijo rodando los ojos

-como sea, te pateare el trasero escuchaste niñito.-dijo Bob señalándolo, Arnold se puso apenado por tal palabra que decía su padre, lo que no sabía es que la noche anterior estaban solo en un mirador abandonado.

-si señor Pataki, no pasara eso, nosotros aún tenemos nuestros planes de seguir estudiando,

-eso es pero jovencito, no quiero que mi hija salga con la barriga grande, así que cuidadito.-dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-si señor Pataki.-dijo el rubio afirmando con la cabeza

-bien, te puedes ir.-dijo Bob señalando con el pulgar la salida

Ambos rubios salieron de la sala, y se dirigieron a la entrada.

-siento mucho la manera en que te intimido mi padre.-dijo sobándose el brazo

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que tu papá sabe que estas saliendo con un buen chico.-dijo mirándola de reojo y dando una pequeña sonrisa

-si… un buen chico.-dijo la rubia

-y un buen basquetbolista

-y que más?.-decía la rubia abrazándolo

-que más quieres saber?

-no lo sé, tendré que probarte en muchas cosas.-dijo al rubia

-eso no me gusta para nada

-tu querías saber en qué más eres bueno

-a ver, si esto si so bueno.-dijo el rubio agarrándole la cara y besándola tiernamente y poco a poco se volvía apasionado

-si… también en eso.-dijo la rubia ruborizada

****************************endflashback***************************

-sí note tu rostro cuando mi padre te dijo que si quedaba con mi domingo 7 te patearía el trasero

-créeme por un momento lo creí.

La rubia se reía por el comentario de Arnold, cuando en eso un señor empezó a hablar en el micrófono el padre del rubio Miles Shortman

-bueno… bueno… esta encendido.-decía el padre tocando el micrófono

-Miles todos te escuchamos.-dijo Stella en voz baja

-ah sí.. Buenas noches a todos, quiero decir unas palabras a mi hijo y a su querida esposa.-decia señalando a ambos rubios.-solo quiero decirles que muchas felicidades por su primer aniversario, desde que eran unos adolescentes sospechaba de ustedes dos, ahora están juntos, salud para la pareja.-decía Miles alzando la copa y todos empezaron alzarlas. Olga subio a la tarima.

-yo igual quiero decirles unas palabras a mi hermanita bebé.-respiro hondo.- hermanita este es un día muy especial para ti y para tu esposo Arnold al cumplir su primer aniversario de matrimonio, recuerdo muy bien cuando te ibas a casar, estabas muy nerviosa.- decía Olga mirando a su hermana sonriendo y ella igual.-es más hasta llorabas y tuve que tranquilizarte, nunca imagine qué estarías con la persona que tanto amas desde la niñez, eres mi hermanita consentida y muy especial para mí…hermanita bebé … Arnold feliz día, y espero un sobrino no se tarden.-dijo alzando la copa al igual que todos. Y aplaudieron para la pareja ambos rubios agradecían y se daban un tierno beso, en un instante alguien agarro el micrófono.

-bueno emm yo tambien quiero decir unas palabras.-decia un señor

-papá?.-decía al rubia

-bueno no soy tan bueno diciendo unas palabras para la pareja.-decía rascándose la cabeza.-pero lo que si diré es que desde la boda te dije que cuidaras muy bien de mi hija y estas cumpliendo con tu deber, y debes seguir así jovencito.-decía Bob alzando el pulgar.-bueno los felicito en su aniversario y sigan con su matrimonio, habrá pequeños problemas como todos pero todo se resuelve, eso ya lo había dicho en su boda verdad?, bueno en fin, espero tener mi nieto antes de que me haga más viejo.- ambos rubios se sonrojaban a tal comentario de su padre de tener un hijo, Helga tenía que decirle a Arnold que está embarazada pero eso era una sorpresa que le daría a su esposo.-salud a la joven pareja.-dijo alzando su copa

Luego el grupo que había contratado Rhonda empezaron a tocar una música tranquila, cada pareja empezó a bailar Rhonda con curly la primera pareja que estaba en la pista luego la siguieron.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

-mi querida esposa quieres bailar?.-dijo el rubio agarrándole de la mano

-con mucho gusto.

Ambos rubios bailaban al compás de la música tranquila, sus padres de ambos rubios observaban a sus hijos que estaban más que felices, Phoebe daba una sonrisa de felicidad que su mejor amiga estuviera con el niño que siempre estaba en su corazón de la niñez. Recordó de las cosas de la preparatoria cuando ambas fueron a Japón juntas a visitar familiares de la oriental, no entendía nada de lo que decían, conocieron lugares que la rubia se sorprendía al ver, compraba recuerdos para Arnold ya que el no pudo ir al viaje ni tampoco Gerald, vio un lindo libro rosa con un portarretrato que le podías poner decidió comprar el libro, la oriental llevaba bolsas recuerdos para su moreno, y también a su familia, ya llevaban 4 años de noviazgo, ya unos le decían que cuando se casarían, la oriental se sonrojaba cuando le decían ese comentario. Ahora viendo a su mejor amiga hermana bailar con su esposo, le hacía feliz, de tantas cosas que había pasado, y ahora se ve tan contenta y más con la noticia que le daría al rubio.

-nena que tanto piensas.-dijo el moreno

-nada querido.-dijo la oriental sin dejar de ver a los rubios

I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Cuando la música empezaba a terminar Helga le dio un tierno beso en los labios del rubio.

-tengo que decía unas palabras a los invitados.-dijo al rubia

-iré contigo, no quiero dejar sola a mi querida esposa

-bien

Ambos rubios subieron a la tarima, todos observaban al par de rubios.

-buenas noches a todos.-decía la rubia agarrando el micrófono.-les queremos agradecer por asistir y hacernos compañía a nuestro primer aniversario, Rhonda princesa te agradezco que me ayudaras a organizar esto, no pensaba hacerlo así ni me imaginaba esto pero muchas gracias es un gran detalle.-decía viendo a la pelinegra.- Phoebe hermana también te agradezco, siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y malas, siempre estaré para ti, mamá papá gracias los quiero, Olga espero nos visites más seguido te quiero hermana, suegros gracias por asistir y por su gran apoyo y necesitare más porque… es una gran noticia que daré.-decía la rubia tomando respirando hondo, Arnold no entendía lo que iba a decir Helga.-eh estado atrasada hace dos meses y me di cuenta que dentro de unos meces más llegara una personita.-decía la rubia.- Arnold vas hacer papá.-dijo mirando al rubio, el público sorprendido por la noticia aplaudía, Rhonda sacando una lagrima estaba muy sensible por su embarazo. Arnold se sorprendió y le dio un gran beso a su esposa no se lo esperaba, la rubia se lo ha estado ocultando un mes la noticia. Bajaron de la tarima sus invitados abrazaron a la rubia felicitándola de su embarazo. Ambos rubios salieron un rato al balcón para estar ellos dos solos.

-Arnold me dejas sin aire.-dijo la rubia

-lo siento, es que por que me lo ocultaste, porque no me dijiste nada, por eso eran tantos los mareos? Y las ganas de vomitar? Pensé que era efecto de tu trabajo que estabas muy estresada

-jajaja siempre serás así de despistado.-dijo la rubia acomodándole el cabello

-oye.-dijo mirando a la rubia.- pero… estoy feliz que voy hacer papá.-dijo acariciándole la mejilla.-es el mejor día de mi vida.

-y el mío igual…. Ahora tendrás que ir a traerme por las noches mucha comida, o ya sea que pongamos un refrigerador en nuestro cuarto porque eso de bajar las escaleras y cuando tenga el vientre como una pelota no me dejara ver los pies.

-jajajaja, yo me encargare de irte a traer tus antojos.

-aunque ahorita se me antoja una mega torta de pastrami.

-Helga.-dijo mirándola de lado

-qué? Dijiste que te encargarías de traer mis antojos

-pero lo estás haciendo a propósito

-claro que no, quiero mi torta de pastrami

-y ahora quieres tu torta?, me estas probando verdad?

-jajajaja la verdad sí, no tengo antojos aun… eso quiero pensar.-dijo al rubia

-está bien.-dijo el rubio sonriéndole le besaba a la rubia tiernamente, desde adentro se escuchaba la canción que , se escuchaba hasta donde estaban los rubios

I've waited a hundred years  
But id wait a million more for you..  
Nothing prepared me for  
The privilege of being yours  
If I had only felt the warmth within  
Your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when  
You blush  
Or how you curl your lip  
When you concentrate enough  
I would have known

What I was living for  
What ive been living for

-a los cuantos meses puede uno saber el género del bebe?

-creo que a los 5 meses, por lo que el doctor me dijo

-ya veo, entonces tendré tiempo aun

-tiempo de que?... no me digas que tu escogerás el nombre

-primero quiero ver si será niño o niña

-bien, pero no lo hagas sin mí, yo también quiero ver que nombre.

-está bien mi vida.-le da un tierno beso

-no quiero interrumpirlos pero, se les solicita de su presencia.-dijo un moreno

-gracias Gerald.-dijo el rubio

-bien entremos.

Ambos rubios entraron al salón, sus invitados los esperaban, Rhonda llamo a su chef personal para mostrarles el detalle que les hizo a los rubios un hermoso pastel de 4 plantas con colores rosa y celeste, ambos rubios estaban muy agradecidos. Arnold y Helga ahora tendrían una familia siempre se apoyarían ambos, estarían los dos en las buenas y en las malas, al igual que sus amigos. Arnold y Helga eran la pareja que se esperaba, la niña de 9 años tuvo su amado a su lado correspondido a sus sentimientos, Arnold siempre tenía enfrente a la mujer indicada, ahora son el uno para el otro.

Were tethered  
To the story we must tell  
When I saw you  
Well I knew we'd tell it well

With the whisper  
We will tame the vicious scenes  
Like a feather  
Bringing kingdoms to their knees.

FIN

**Gracias mis lectores, los que me leyeron mil gracias por mandarme sus reviews que me inspiran tanto cuando los leo, me animaron y me dijeron que le siguiera y ahí estuve, aunque tarde un poco, muchas gracias les agradezco a todos los que me tienen en favoritos. Juro que cuando hice el final llore TT_TT , estoy tan satisfecha pero tan satisfecha que estoy animada por hacer otro fic de Hey Arnold, los quiero chicos y chicas, déjenme sus reviews los estaré leyendo siempre, :).**

**Saludos desde Mexico, Chiapas! XDD **


End file.
